Sailor Moon: The Brotherhood
by SailorJupiter92
Summary: The year is 1977. A blonde girl named Serena goes to a Private eye, Wanting help in finding there missing Husband, Darien Shields. A FBI Agent. A Private eye by the name of Samuel takes the case. Beginning a story, no a legend. for the ages. Rated T For Teen for Strong violence, Language, Suggestive themes, blood and sexual themes. Note: Based off of my real life a little. OC
1. Chapter I

Monday October 17th 1977 11:27 A.M. It was a cold, wet and rainy day in October. I was busy Listening to Come Together by The Beatles on my radio and putting some bullets in my mag when my phone started to ring. I had planned to take the day off and spend some time with a couple of buddies of mine. My buddies travel light and there fun to have around. One travels in a holster, the other in a flask. My name is Samuel Ownby. But what other people call me is another story.

"H-hello?" A worried voice said through the phone. The dame's voice sounded like someone running their nails across a chalkboard. But it meant I had a case. She sounded like a case herself but I don't choose my clients.

"Samuel's private eye office, how can I help you?" I said turning the radio down. "Is this *sniff* Samuel Own buy?"

"It's pronounced Own bee…" I said tapping my finger nails on my desk. Nobody seems to get my last name right. I guess I must be special. "What can I help you with miss...?"

"Serena Tsukino and I *sniff* need someone to help me."

"Great…" The last thing I wanted this morning was a case. But the dame was very persuasive. And the sound of greenbacks slapping across my palm is music to my ears any day. Besides, I have two Bills to pay. Bill my probation officer and Bill my bookie. "So what's the case?" I said calmly. "Well my husband Darien Shields is a FBI agent and I think he might have been kidnapped!" She started to cry heavily. The dame's cries where hitting octaves usually reserved for calling dogs.

"Ok, ok just calm down Serena and tell me how this all happened from the start." I said grabbing a pencil and paper. "Ok…well it all started five days ago, Darien just got back from work and he was really nervous for some reason. He told me something happened at work and we had to leave town in the morning. But when I woke up he was gone and there was, was blood everywhere!" Serena started to cry again. "I know this is hard for you Serena. but is there anything else that you think might help? anything at all?" She went quite for a few seconds. "Well…I remember that he had a suitcase when he came home, but the thing is he doesn't own a suitcase."

"Hmm…ok Serena, I'll help you. Stop by my office tomorrow at 1:45 so I can ask you some more questions ok?"

"Ok, thank you…Samuel." *click* "Great…well there goes my weekend." I said taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes.

My name is Samuel Ownby, Age 21, Scorpio, 5 feet 7 inches, Blood type A, Black hair Hazel eyes, Weight 155 pounds. I've been a private eye for three years but all the blues in town say I have the skill of a thirty-two-year-old. Working in Chicago Illinois, one of the meanest places in the US is a tough job. But then I'm a tough guy. Some people don't like an audience when they work. Enough of them have told me with blunt instruments that I'm a phrenologist's dream come true. If my work was as good as my aim, I'd be on easy street. But instead I got an office on 31st street and a nasty relationship with a string of IRS agents.

I decided I would look up Serena and Darien's files to better understand this case. I got up and went down stairs to the lobby to see my secretary. "Michelle? do we have a file on a Miss Serena Tsukino?" I said walking down the stairs. "Well I just updated your files yesterday so let's take a look, shall we?" She said giving me a smile as she started to look through her files.

Michelle Kaioh, Age 19, Pisces, 5 feet 10 inches, Blood type O, Green hair, Light blue eyes, Weight 146 pounds. I met Michelle at a local comic book store four years ago. and we've been friends ever since, she needed a job right after high school, and I needed a woman's touch on my file cabinet. so things worked out for the both of us.

"Here you are Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me the File. "I already told you to call me Samuel. where friends, no need to be formal."

"And I already told you that I would call you Samuel when you take me out on a date."

"Are you still on that?" I said talking the file from her hand. "Maybe…" Michelle said as she sat back down at her desk. I shook my head as I started to walk back up the stairs. I get to the top of stairs and look down at her. "Maybe I might ask you out on a date when you stop flirting with every guy (and girl) that walks through that door."

"Well I can't help it if every person that walks through the door finds me interesting." Michelle said with a cocky smile. "…Whatever." I said as I walked into my office hearing a faint giggling sound.

I sat down at my chair and opened up Serena's file. Serena Tsukino, Age 16, Cancer, 5 feet 5 inches, Blood type O, Blond hair, Blue eyes, Weight 125 pounds. Works part time at the school. Lives at 213 South 2nd street. Married Darien Shields 76, no children. There was no info on Darien. I'm guessing because he's a FBI agent. If I'm going to get any info on Darien, it's going to have to come through Serena.

It was only 12:33 so I still had the whole day ahead of me. I told myself I would call it a day for today. I had no cases for today so I figured I would go home and watch some T.V. Just then Michelle came through the door. "Mr. Ownby, Mina wanted me to remind you of your date today at 3:30." Michelle said with one had on her hip. "Great, just what I need today." I said rolling my eyes and getting out of my chair and grabbing a necklace off of the table.

"Having a date night with Mina? Such a lady's man Mr. Ownby..." Michelle said smiling. "I already told you Michelle, where not dating. she just needs a little help with her School fair." I said locking my office door. "Ah huh, sure she does." Michelle said smiling as she followed me down the stairs. "Anyway, just lock up after 6:00 ok?" I said as I walked out the front door. "Ok…Mr. Ownby." Michelle said with a grin on her face. "Ha ha, funny." I said sarcastically while closing the door. *click*

"Well next stop, Mina's school, I just hope she doesn't pull something like last time…" I said with a worried look on my face. It was 12 blocks to Mina's school. So it would take a while to get there. So I put on my necklace and started my walk to Mina's school.

Mina Aino, Age 16, Libra, 5 feet 7 inches, Blood type B, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Weight 131 pounds. Mina and me grew up together in Chicago and went to the same school. When Mina was six, she wound come to me during lunch break and hide behind me because boys would try and pick on her. And we would always play after we got home. She even helped me with my homework from time to time. But her mom never liked me. I never knew why though. She's been hanging out with me lately at the office. During lunch break she would come over to my office and see me. And Mina likes to walk home with me when she can. But now Mina is starting to get feelings for me. Last time she told everyone that we were dating so she could get with the in-crowd. I don't mind playing along with this game with her. but I don't need people thinking things about me and her. It's not as weird sense we grew up together, and this Chicago. Which means you can get away with anything that doesn't have to do with Murder or drugs. Clearing my mind, I arrived at the school. "Now all I have to do is find Mina…" I said to myself as I opened the front door to the school.

Monday October 17th 1977 3:22 P.M. After looking in Mina's class room, I started to look around to see if I could find where Mina was. She wasn't in the cafeteria or the library or the gym. I started to think to myself where would Mina go to, to wait for me. Then it hit me like a 45 slug. I knew where Mina was. I started to jog to the school garden. *A few minutes later*

Walking up to the school garden door, I grabbed the handle. I was about to open the door when I heard someone singing. I smiled to myself. There is only one person I know that can sing that beautifully. I opened the door to the sight of Mina sitting on a bench in the middle of the room. She did not notice me come in the door. Mina was sitting there wearing a yellow shirt and a red ribbon in her blonde hair that goes down to her hip. And she had on a white skirt and black and orange shoes. I walked slowly up behind her and listened to her sing.

Mina was singing a song I used to hum to her when she was little. When Mina had a long and hard day at school from being picked on, I would sneak over to her house and climb up her tree and craw into her window and hum her to sleep in her bed at night. Now she sings that song whenever she thinks of me. "laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la laaaa la laaa…laaa…"

"Well it seems you've gotten better at singing that song Mina." I said smiling. Mina gaps and turns around. "Samuel!?, when did you get here?" Mina said with a happy look on her face. "A few minutes ago, I see you still sing that song." I said smiling. "Ya well it's a lovely song…and it reminds me of you." Mina said blushing. "Thanks Mina…well shell we get started with setting up your school fair?" I said getting up. "Oh ya, I almost forgot heh, heh. Follow me Sammy!" Mina said as she took off jogging towards the door. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!?...Mina?...great." I said rolling my eyes as I followed Mina out of the room.

Mina lead me to the cafeteria where everybody was getting ready for the school fair. "Mina!" A voice said somewhere in the room. I looked over at the kitchen and saw Mina run over to a girl. They talked for a few seconds and then Mina came back. "Ok Sammy, were going to work out here on the floor and then go to the kitchen and help them cook." Mina said pointing to the tables in the middle of the room. "Ok Mina, lead the way." I said smiling. Mina started to walk over to the tables as I followed right behind her. I helped move some tables and put up some banners and a few other things. I then helped Mina cook the food since she was not allowed around anything that might shoot a projectile.

Monday October 17th 1977 7:27 P.M. After we finally got done with everything in the cafeteria, we walked to the one of the tables and sat down. "Man I'm tired, I need to get home and rest my back up." I said rubbing my back. "Well everything is done, so I guess we can go home now. come on Sammy. I'll walk you home." Mina said with a smile on her face as she got up and started to walk over to the door. "Ok." I said as I got up and followed her. We left the school and started walking towards my house. Mina lived only a few blocks away from my house. so she goes the same route I do.

"Thanks for helping me today Sammy, it would have took me 7 hours to get everything done by myself and I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure thing Mina, I was happy to help."

"So Sammy, did you think of a nickname for me yet?" Mina said looking at me with a smile. "Sorry Mina, not yet."

"Awww." Mina said sighing. "Don't worry, I'll think of one soon, I promise ok?" I said putting my hand on her head. "Ok Sammy." Mina said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but let out a smile too. Mina always knew how to make someone smile.

Mina starts to fidget with her hands. "Is something on your mind Mina?"

"Well…tomorrow's Tuesday. and I was wondering if you're not busy, if you would like to go with me to the Observatory tomorrow night at 9:00?" I stopped and looked at Mina. She had such hope in her eyes. Part of me wanted to say yes. but I knew I shouldn't be getting her hopes up and playing this game with her. And I had a case tomorrow anyway. "Mina…you know I would love to but I can't." Mina looked like she saw a ghost. "Oh, ok then…" Mina said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Mina, but I have a case tomorrow so I can't go." Mina just kept looking at the ground. "Mina?"

"…It's ok Sammy." Mina said lifting her head up with a smile on her face. "I understand, you have a job after all and I need to stop keeping you from your work." Mina's smile said she was happy but her eyes where telling me a different story. We started to walk again down the street.

"So what's your new case anyway Sammy?" Mina said with her hands behind her back. "You know I can't tell you that." I said looking at her. "Aww come on Sammy, Pleaseee?" *Mina makes puppy dog eyes* "Will you stop doing that!" I said looking away blushing a little. "*Sigh*…fine, but don't tell anybody ok?"

"O.." Mina said smiling. "So what's the new case?"

"A girl named Serena said her husband went missing a few days ago and she thinks he might have been kidnapped in their house."

"Serena?...Serena Tsukino?"

"Ya, do you know her?" I said with a confused look on my face. "A new girl named Serena Tsukino just transferred to are school three days ago. She's really nice once you get to know her, but it was kind of hard to because she was so shy and sad and she would not tell anyone why. but I guess I know why now." Mina said looking up at the night sky. "Oh ok." I said. Mina was about to say something else when we got to the front steps of my house. "Well I'll see you later and you be careful tomorrow and be safe, ok Sammy?" Mina said with a worried look on her face. "I will. night Mina." I said opening my arms to give Mina a hug. But Mina had another way of saying goodbye. Mina grabbed my hands and jumped up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "MINA!" I shouted while my face was turning red. Mina just giggled and ran away. "Mina…what am I going to do with you?" I said smiling and rubbing my forehead.

After calming down, I went into my house and put a nice T-bone steak in the microwave. I went into the living room and plopped down on my black couch and took off my necklace and gun and put them on the table and turned on the TV. "We are coming to you live from the New York international airport where international drug dealer Jadeite the 3rd was taking on board a plane heading for Chicago Illinois to face laundering and murder charges." *Ding* *I get up and walk over to the microwave* "Jadeite will be arriving at the Chicago airport late tomorrow night." *I sit back down*

"In other news, the mysterious Sailor warrior showed up again last night stopping a gang of thieves from making off with over 50,000 dollars at a local bank in town, nobody was able to get a picture of this mysterious figure as she disappeared over the rooftops, will we ever find out who this masked fighter is? Only time will tell, back to you Tim." As I'm sitting there eating, I'm wondering what could be in that suitcase that Darien had. I just hope that Serena will be able to shed some light on this case tomorrow afternoon. And who was this mysterious girl that looks like a sailor? Lately she has been fighting crime in town and she's getting more popular by the day. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:43. I had to get to the office tomorrow at 10:00 to get everything ready for my meeting with Serena. Putting my plate away, I headed upstairs to my room tired from helping Mina at School today. After brushing my teeth, I got in my pajamas and got in bed, put my glasses on my nightstand next to the phone and turned out the light and drifted off to sleep…

"…Samuel…you must save her…*click* *BANG!* "Aghh! *Pant, pant, pant* *puts hand on forehead* *pant, pant* "What the hell?" *pant* not again…" I said falling back onto my bed. The last couple days I've been having this same dream that keeps giving me chills down my spine. It always ends the same…it always ends with a killer…

*ring, ring* *ring* "Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Good morning Mr. Ownby."

"Michelle!?" I said a little surprised. "I was just wondering what you wanted me to tell Serena when gets here in 45 minutes and you're not here."

"What!?" I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:57. "Shit! I'm on my way!" I said as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my glasses and got dressed as fast as I could. I put some toast in the toaster and put on my necklace and gun. I grabbed my toast and put it in my mouth and headed out the door for the office.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 1:31 P.M. Running through the front door of the office, I leaned against the wall gasping for air. *Pant, pant, pant* I put my hand under my nose to stop it from bleeding. "Good morning Mr. Ownby." Michelle said not looking up from her papers. "Michelle *pant* did *pant* Serena call?" I said walking up the stairs to my office. "Yes she did, she said she will be here on time at 1:45." Michelle said. "Ok…I'm going to *pant* get my stuff ready." I said walking into my office.

I sat down to catch my breath and cleaned the blood from my nose and hand. I looked at the clock. It was 1:33 so I had ten Minutes to get my stuff ready. "This is going to be a long day…" I said to myself while grabbing a pencil.

*ten minutes later* I heard the ding of the door as someone came into my office. "Hello there, how may I help you?" I heard Michelle say. "Hi I'm Serena Tsukino and I have a appointment today with a Mr. Samuel Ownby?" Serena said looking a little shy. "Ah yes he is waiting for you, just go up the stairs, you can't miss it." Michelle said with a smile on her face. "Thank you…" I started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. So when a young blonde girl opened my door, my heart did a few calisthenics and I asked her to sit down.

She was wearing a long blue dress and a white T-shirt, she was also wearing white gloves. Her hair was really an eyeful. She had a ponytail on each side of her hair and they went down to her hip. "Thank you for coming Mrs. Tsukino." I said shaking her hand. "Please, call me Serena." She said taking a seat in front of my desk. "Ok. Serena, are you ready?" I said holding my pencil and notepad. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Ok, first of all tell me how you met Darien shields."

"Well I met Darien two years ago when I was just 14. I bumped into him on the street outside the local arcade in town and it was love at first sight. we started hanging out more often and soon we felt it was time for him to meet my family. my mother loved that I was seeing someone but my father said I was too young to be falling in love and that he was much too old for me, it didn't help at all that he was a FBI agent too."

"How old was he when you first met him?"

"Darien was just 19 when I first lad my eyes on him."

"So right now he is 21 correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok…I need to know what Darien looks like."

"Well he's about 6 feet 2 inches, he has black hair and blue eyes and he weighed…I think about 170 pounds."

"Thank you Serena." I said not looking up from my notebook. "Ok, so tell me how the both of you got married."

"Well after convicting my mom that I would be happy with him and I would still go to school, she singed the paperwork and my dad…I had to trick into singing the paperwork."

"Ok…so have you lived here in Chicago all your life?"

"No, we moved here from New York."

"Ok, so do you know anyone that might have a grudge against Darien?"

"No, he kept his work to himself so that I would not get hurt by anyone." I saw her eyes start to water up. "Did you go to the police yet?"

"Yes, they said there working on it, but I don't have a good feeling about them."

"Well this is Chicago so I don't blame you."

"No, it's not that, it's just…I have a bad feeling about these people that took him." Serena looked out the window and notice it started to rain. "Ok Serena just one more question for now. why did you choose me out of all the P.I's in town?" She looked me in my eyes and said something at I will never forget. "Because your friend Mina told me about you."

The tip of my pencil snapped off. "What?..." I said looking dumbfounded. "Can you escort me to the door Mr. Ownby?" Serena said standing up. "Uhh, ya…sure." I got up and opened the door and started to walk down the stairs in front of Serena. "So why did you pick me? because Mina Said so?" I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "She did more than just tell me about you." My heart started to race a little. "Really?, Like what?" I said opening the front door. "Like you are the kindest and most loyal person in the city and that you always like to help people weaker then you, and that you treat every girl like there a sacred treasure." Serena said walking out the front door. I couldn't help but let out a smile. "She a very lovely and beautiful girl Samuel, Just make sure your there for her ok?" Serena said looking at me. "Of course, Have a nice day Serena."

"You to...Samuel." *ding* I walked over to Michelle's desk and sat down next to her. "What am I going to do Michelle?"

"About what?" She said not looking up from her papers. "About Mina..." I said taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. Michelle stopped and looked at me. "Mr. Ownby, you need to stop playing this game that you've been playing with her for the past few years, but I'm not going to tell you how to live your life."

"Ya I know that and I do care for her, but...alot of problems would pop up if anything where to happen between us. I do love her but...I..." I put my head in my hands. "...Samuel, look at me..." I looked up at Michelle. "Mina loves you more than any other boy she has ever seen, she loves you because of all the love and care you have giving her in the past ten years, Mina said those things about you because it's the truth."

"I know...but I just don't know if I feel the same way about her the same way she feels about me." It went quite for a few minutes then Michelle put her hand on my shoulder. "Samuel...the heart is the most mysterious thing about a person, it can make us fell so warm and happy or it can cause us extreme pain for years...you need to figure out how to tell them apart and then you will have yours answer." I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Michelle..." I said putting my glasses back on. Michelle just smiled and went back to work. "Well I better get started on this case." I went back up to my office and grabbed my necklace off the table and headed for the door. "Hey Michelle, can you call Mina and tell her to meet me at my house Monday night at around 7:00?" I said opening the door. Michelle gave me an uneasy look. "Whyyy?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"...Riiiight..." I just looked at Michelle for a few seconds. "Ok, I'll tell Mina." Michelle said. "Thank you Michelle." I said closing the door. I stepped onto the rainy sidewalk and looked around. "Well Let's get to it..."


	2. Chapter II

Tuesday October 18th 1977 2:08 P.M. I started walking down the rainy street of Chicago and reviewed the facts, there weren't many. Darien Shields, Age 21, 6 feet 2 inches, Black hair, Blue eyes, Weight 170 pounds, went missing after his wife Serena woke up to the sight of blood in their bedroom. Darien is a FBI agent. so it might have to do with work. If that's the case, then I need to look at some of his background work and see his past clients.

Questions poured down like rain. What was in that suitcase? Why did they have to leave in the morning? Was Serena's life in danger because of this? Is that why they had to leave? Who decided that the Chihuahua was a dog? I had a hunch that before this case was over, I'd be sorry that I asked. First things first, I need to head down to the Police Station and see if I can get my hands on Darien's profile.

*12 minutes later* I arrived at the Police Station and walked through the front door. There went many blues around for some reason. I walked over to the help desk to see if the chief was around. "Hello there sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm Samuel Ownby and I would like to see the captain."

"Can you please wait a moment?"

"Sure" *2 minutes later* "Sorry for the wait, but the captain is in important meeting. so you'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Do you mind if I wait at their office?" I said looking at the clock. "Sure, if you just go down the hall and take a left then go down the stairs, go right and go up to the 2nd floor, go left and it will be the door at the end of the hall on the right."

"Umm thanks." I said as I walked away and headed for the captain's office. I'm not so good with directions. so I got lost in about 3 minutes. I walked passed a door that I've seen at least four times, but there was something different about it this time. I saw two guys who clearly were not cops go through the door. I had to see if everything was alright.

I walked up to the door and opened it. It was the mail room for the police station. I walked through the pipes and the rolling carts till I heard some noise coming from in front of me. I ducked down behind a conveyor belt and looked ahead. I saw two people standing next to a red pipe doing something. The first guy was a white male about 6,2, the other guy was a black male about 6,4. "Dude, there is no way you could do that if it were purple." The white man said turning a pipe. "I'm not lying! it was purple and it work!" The black guy said putting something in his pocket. "How this that possible then?" He said looking at him. "I don't know, All I did was-"

*beep, beep* They both look down. "Hold on...ok were all done there." The black guy said putting the radio away. "Is that everything we need to do?

"Ya man, they won't know what hit them." They both started to laugh. "Alright, let's get out of here man."

"You said it." I had a feeling that this guys were up to something big and I couldn't let them get away. "Hey you over there!" They both freeze and look at me as I hold up my badge. "You guys got permission to be back her?" They looked that each other. "Yes we do, we got papers."

"Ok then, let's see them then."

"...Ok sure." The next thing I saw was a black Glock in his hands. And that's all it took for me to pull out a friend close to my heart. A little down and left to be specific. The black guy runs for the back door and the white guy shoots four rounds at me. Still behind the conveyor belt, I was well protected. Two more shoots ring out through the room. Now it was my turn. my eyes started to dilate as I started to breathe heavily, I popped up from behind the conveyor belt so my friend could talk with him, the only problem is that my friend's a very eloquent speaker. He made three profound arguments that struck home and made their mark. One through the shoulder, one through liver and one through the hand.

I ran for the back door. Opening the door, I was greeted with a shot to the door just missing my neck. Ducking behind a mail cart, I started looking for the shooter. Three more shots ring out before I found him. He was up on a scaffolding. Peeking out from the side, I shot two rounds at him. One made its mark. One through his left leg. He fell down with a thud. Walking up the latter and over to him, I wanted to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Walking up I saw he was gone. But he left a blood trail behind.

I followed it to the back room. Opening the door, he knocks me over the rail onto the conveyor belt and I drop my gun and badge, I saw where my gun fell and try to get it but the man was gone. He limped out the back door and got away.

Trying to get up, I hear the sound of a 38. Cal being cocked. "Don't move and put down the gun!" looking up, I saw 4 blues with their guns pointed right at me. "Don't worry I'm a private eye."

"Oh really? well let's see your badge then." One of them says. I reached for my pocket and felt nothing. "Well, where is it?" I looked up at him "...On its way to Florida?" I said giving him a look.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 3:06 P.M. "Sorry for the wait Mr. Ownby." The cop says handing me my gun and badge. "We had to make sure."

"No problem, I understand." I said as I put my gun back in my holster. We started to walk back to the front door to the police station. When we got there, I was greeted with about 4 or 5 news cameras trying to get into the mail room. "What's going on?"

"What do you think? you killed a guy in a Police station."

"You need to get these people out of here and seal the room off." I said looking at him.

"It's not my decision to make."

"Then who's is it then?"

"The captain, She's the only one that can make that call."

"Well I guess I better go see the Captain then." I said walking back to the Captains office. *3 minutes later* After having someone help me, I walked up to a dark green door, I looked through the window to see someone at the desk reading something and drinking some coffee. *knock, knock* "Come in!" A woman's voice yelled. "Oh boy..." I said to myself opening the door.

I opened the door to the sight of a woman in her mid-20's. She had on black shorts and her hair was as long as Mina's. but her hair was a dark green color. She also had a dark black shirt on. "Are you the captain?"

"Why yes I am." She said with a sarcastic voice. "I'm Samu-"

"Ya ya, I know who you are Mr. hotshot!" She said cutting me off. "You're the idiot that just broke 3 FAA and 11 district of Chicago regulations running around my station with a gun shooting at people! What do you call that huh?"

"...Self-defense."

"Oh and what?, you think that P.I badge is going to get you a free dinner around here?" She said getting up with her coffee and walking over to the window.

"No, but maybe a little professional courtesy though."

"Ha, in a police station on Halloween week? You got to be kidding me."

"Screw courtesy then." I said walking over to the window. "Your boys just walked away from a crime scene, you need to seal the room off and dust for prints and take pictures."

"Hey don't Lecture me hotshot, I know what I'm doing."

"All you have to do is just down that area an-"

"Oh just shut down the area down huh it's that simple, just shut it down? ya, and I got everybody from the boy scouts touring through here to the Shriners convention. I got lost kids to find, lost dogs and stolen cars. I got International diplomats showing up. I got a 700 pound pumpkin being drove here from LA for a fund raiser, So I'm so sorry but I really can't just shut down that area." She said rather full of herself and walking back her desk and sitting back down. "So you cap some low life stealing mail, big deal."

"Stealing mail?" "Two people don't go through all this trouble just to steal mail." I said walking back over to the desk. "I had a feeling tha-"

"Ya I know all about your feelings and your skill level that everybody here talks about on a daily basis." She said putting her cup down on the table. "Look, I'm only hear because I need to know If you have a file on a FBI agent."

"Ha! and why do you think I would give you someone's FBI file?" She said looking at me. "...Because I said please?" She rises an eyebrow as she looks at me "...I've had just about enough of you so I want you to leave my office and leave my police station before I have you thrown out!" She said pointing to her door. I looked at her and looked at the door. I decided I would go back to my office and think of a new plan. I walked over to the door and stopped, I turned around and faced her. "I never got your name miss...?"

"Trista Meioh..." She said looking at the clock on the wall. "Well Trista, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause you and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done." I said giving a bow. "Have a nice day Trista." And with that I left.

"Heh, looks like what Michelle said about Samuel is true." Trista said taking a sip of her coffee. "Looks like I'm going to get to have some fun with him after all." She said giving a very seductive smile...

Tuesday October 18th 1977 4:13 P.M. I finally got back to my office and walked through the door to notice that Michelle was not at her desk. As I looked around, I heard a faint sound coming from the roof of the building. There was only one way to get to the roof. I walked to my office and walked through the door on the left wall. Walking up two flights of stairs I came to the roof. I now noticed that the music was a violin. I looked around and saw Michelle playing the violin.

Michelle has always played the violin since I've known her. The way she plays makes you feel like your floating on the ocean at night under the stars. I leaned against the wall and listened to her play with a smile on my face as I closed my eyes...

*15 minutes later* As Michelle plays the last note, she gives a big sigh and turns around. "Mr. Ownby?!" Michelle said a little startled. "I didn't know you were back. How long have you been standing there?" She said as she walked over to me. "Oh about an 15 mintues."

"Really? well I was just on my brake."

"Your brake was at 1:30." I said folding my arms. "...Sooo?" I rolled my eyes as Michelle lets out a small laugh.

"Hey Michelle? I was wondering, how did you learn to play the violin anyway?" Michelle went quite for a few seconds as she looks up into the sky. "When I was little, my mother used to play the violin for me after I got my homework done. Whenever She would play at an opera, I would always get to sit up front. The way she played made her look almost like a princess. And it always made me feel happy about being alive. Then one day, my Mother got sick, I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. Then I looked over at her violin and I felt like it was calling me towards it. I picked it up and started to play a few notes and it made my mother feel well again. And that was when I decided I would learn how to play the violin so I could make people feel better."

"Well you're on the right track, you're getting better at it." Michelle looks over at me. "Well thank you Mr. Ownby." Michelle said as she started to walk over to me.

"Oh by the way, how did going to the police station to get Darien's file go?" I give an uneasy look. "Well, let's head back inside and I'll fill you in ok?"

"Sure, and I'll make us something to drink." Michelle said as we both started to walk back down stairs.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 5:15 P.M. As Michelle poured two cups of coffee, I sat down in the lobby chair. "So I'm guessing by that look you have on your face that you didn't get his file." Michelle said sitting down at her desk and handing me a cup of coffee. "Ya, it didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"Well what happened?"

"Well long story short, I get there and I'm on my way to the captian's office and I get in a shootout and-"

"Oh my god! Are you ok Samuel?!" Michelle said putting her hand over the mouth. "Ya, don't worry."

"Oh what a relief." Michelle said putting her hand back down. "Then what happen?"

"Well I got to meet the Captain of the station and boy was she something else." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "What was her name?"

"Trista Meioh."

"What?!" Michelle said looking shocked.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?"

"...You could say that." She said looking away. "Oh while were talking about Trista, do we have her file in are records?"

"Yep, that's for sure." Michelle says standing up. "...You make it sound like she's dangerous."

"..." Michelle was quiet as she got Trista's file. "Here you are Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me her file. "Thanks Michelle, I'll go up to my office and check this out." I got up and drank the last of my coffee and put the cup away. As I started walking up the steps, Michelle looks up to me and says. "Just be careful the next time you're around Trista ok?"

"Why? Is she afraid of people like me?" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Well let's just say...she really likes kind guys like you...a lot."

"...Ok I'll keep that in mind." I said looking Michelle in her eyes. I could tell she was being serious. I closed my door and walk over to my desk and sit down and opened Trista's file.

Trista Meioh, Age 24, Scorpio, 6 feet 2 inches, Blood type A, Long green hair, Red eyes, Weight 169 pounds. Went to Harvard, studied in child Psychology, Join the force in 1974 and worked her way up to captain. "Hmmm." I wondered to myself what Trista could be capable of doing to someone like me.

Well there was no more I could do today so I decided I would call it a night. I started to think what I could do. It was only 5:33. Then I remembered what Mina said to me last night. "Would you like to go to the observatory with me tomorrow night at 9:00?"

"Well I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." I said as I smiled to myself. Locking my Office, I headed down the stairs and for the front door. "Goodnight Michelle."

"Goodnight Mr. Ownby." Michelle said as I closed the door. The observatory was on the other side of town so I was in for a loooong walk. I put on my hat and started my long walk to the observatory.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 8:53 P.M. Feeling that my feet were about to fall off, I finally arrive at the observatory. It was my first time coming here. This place was just finish last year, but everyone says it's a cool place. After catching my breath, I headed for the front door. I get there and I'm greeted by a guy in a toll booth. "Hello there sir, would you like a ticket before the show starts?"

"Ya, how much?" I say putting my hand in my pocket. "It will be 32.50$."

"What?!" I said taking my hand out of my pocket. I didn't have that much on me so I decided to go for the old police trick. I hold up my P.I .badge. "Here's my ticket...sir" I said looking as tough as possible.

"...Fine, go on in..."

"Thank you my good man." I said walking to the front door. "Oh by the way." I said stopping in front of the door. "Did you happen to see a girl with long blonde hair with a bow in it go in?"

"Oh yes I have..." He said rolling eyes. "What's wrong? did she do something annoying?"

"Well, she would not stop talking about the planet Venus and some guy named Samuel, I finally just gave her and her friend two tickets just to get them out of my sight."

"Well that's Mina for you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well sir you better get in, It's about to start."

"Oh right." I said turning and walking into the observatory. Inside was like walking into a mansion. There were a lot of stairs and rooms. Following the arrows, I got to the main room were the show was about to start. Now all I had to do was to find Mina and her friend.

Walking up and down the rows of chairs, I looked for Mina. But it seems that Mina already found me. Little did I know that Mina was that was right behind me. "Hi Sammy!" Mina says as she bear hugs me from behind. "Waaaa! Mina, get off of me!" I said pulling her off. "You need to stop doing that you know."

"Heh heh, ya I know." Mina said rubbing the back of her Head smiling. "Hey Sammy, I thought you said you couldn't come because of that case?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you while we watch the show ok?"

"Ok Sammy!"

"Mina I got the drinks but they were out of roo-...hello there." A girl said looking a little confused. The girl looked Mina's age. She was about 5,4 and had short blue hair. "Oh hey Amy!" Mina said walking over to her. "Hey Mina, who the boy?" Amy said pointing at me. "Amy, this is my friend Sammy." Mina said standing next to me. "Oh, so you're the Samuel that Mina is always talking about." Amy says as she's walks over towards me "Hi I'm Amy Mizuno."

"Hi, I'm Samuel Ownby." I said shaking her hand. "Sammy is a private eye Amy." Mina said looking at Amy. "I know Mina, that's one of the things you always talk about." Amy says looking at Mina. "Well now that the introductions are over with let's get to are sits, the shows about to start." Mina said walking to there sits. "Right behind ya." I said following Mina and Amy.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 9:07 P.M. "And this star was discovered in the year 1256..."

"So Mina." I said leaning over to her. Amy was sitting to my left and Mina was sitting to my right.

"What's up Sammy?"

"I didn't know you had a friend named Amy. Did you just meet her?"

"Nope, Amy used to be my next door neighbor, but then I moved away, she just transferred to my school yesterday."

"Oh."

"Amy's fun but all she ever does is study, but besides that she pretty cool."

"While where on the subject of people." Amy said taking a handful of her popcorn. "Can you tell me a little about yourself Samuel?" I looked at my popcorn for a few seconds. "Amy...Sammy doesn't like to talk about his past...It's..."

"It's ok Mina." I said looking up at her. "Amy doesn't know so it's not her fault." I said turning to face Amy. "Ok Amy, I'll tell you but I'm only going to tell you this one time so you better listen carefully ok?" I said looking her in her eyes. "...Ok I will." Amy said looking calm. I took a deep breath as looked up to the night sky...

"It all started long ago when I was a little baby. I grew up in Washington state so I was around a lot of trees and mountain ranges and there was not a lot of people around either. my mother was a nice woman and she took care of me and my sister. she told me story's that I was from a warrior line of people, my great grandfather fought in World War I and my fathers on both sides fought in World War II. even two of my uncles fought in the cold war. but I knew growing up that something just didn't feel right... Then when I was 19, I woke up in pain and had a knife cut on my head wrapped up in a bandage, I went down stairs and had a little talk with my mom and the doctor that saved me. After he left, I wanted to know why this was happening to me. My Mother went into her room and came back out with a box, I sat down and she gave me the box and told me..."

Mina puts her hand on mine. "You can stop if you want." Amy said. "No it's ok. My Mother told me that I was adopted, long ago on a rainy night with thunder and lightning tearing through the night sky, she heard a knock at the door. she opened it and saw a little baby boy in a basket, she looked around but saw no one, so she took me in and all she found on me was a necklace and a note, the necklace was made of silver and had a symbol of an open four made out of a pure green Topaz."

"Is that it?" Amy said pointing to my neck. "Yep." I said holding it up as the light from the stars seem to make it shine slightly. "It sure is pretty." Amy said looking at it. "Thanks." I said putting it back into my shirt. "So what about the note?"

"All the note said was something I don't fully understand. When you meet there treasure's and show them your love, you will know the truth of your creed. And to this day, I'm still not sure what that means. after that, I finished school and joined the army for a little while. After getting back from Vietnam, I moved here to Chicago and played a few shows with my guitar to earn enough money to open my own P.I. business." I said taking a sip of my coke, "Did you get high up in the army ranks?" Amy said sipping her Pepsi. "Ya, I did get up to 2nd Lieutenant but I had to quit because of medical problems."

"What kind of medical problems."

"You know, I'm not sure I know myself. but whatever it was, it was dangerous for my body."

"Why is it so dangerous?"

"Because it would cause my heart rate to go over 180 beats per minute. it would put so much strain on my body that it caused the blood veins in my nose to rip apart because my heart is pumping so fast, and if it doesn't stop, I will lose consciousness after a few minutes from losing to much blood."

"Wow..." Amy said. Amy's face was looking like she was watching a soap opera.

"It almost killed me last time."

"So is there any upside to it?"

"Well the upside to it is I seem to have unlimited stamina." I said looking at my bag of popcorn. "...Incredible." Amy said while her face looked like it saw a ghost. "Tell me about it."

"So did your veins ever fully heal up from it?"

"No, to this day because of that, whenever my heart rate shoots up really fast it will cause my noise to bleed." I said taking a bite out of my milky way. "So what would cause your heart rate to go up so fast?" Amy said while she threw her empty bag of popcorn away and started to eat her kit-kat bar.

"Well the 1st way would be if I was running for a long time. The 2nd way would be if it gets over 100 degree's. And the 3rd way would be..." I started to blush, trying not to look at Amy. "Well what's the 3rd way?" I still didn't say anything as I looked down. "I know!" Mina said with a grin on her face. "Mina don't you dare!" I said looking at her still blushing. "The 3rd way Sammy gets a noise bleed is when a girl is weariunpght!" I put my hand over Mina's mouth to stop her from telling Amy.

"Mina I swear to GOD if you tell Amy I'm not coming to your birthday party!" I said looking her in her eye. "Omk, omk." Mina mumbled under my hand. I let her go and she sat down in her chair. Amy just sat there in aww. "Well...that was an interesting story Samuel." Amy said thinking to herself. "Well I think is so romantic." Mina said holding my arm. "Mina..." I said blushing a little.

"Soo... are you two dating?" Amy said taking a bite out of her kit-kat bar. "Wellllll..." Mina said blushing red. "NO." I said pulling my arm out of Mina's grasp. "Awww come on Sammy, don't be so modest." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. I blushed red as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, by the way Mina." I said looking at to her. "Why did you want to come here anyway?" Mina went quite for a few seconds. She then looks up at me. "Well...I always love looking at the Planets...I think they are just so...lovely." Mina said smiling, looking at the planets on the board as the guy started talking about the planet Venus. I started to think How Mina was a lot like the goddess Venus herself. "Hey Mina?" I said tapping her shoulder. "Ya Sammy?" Mina says while holding her candy bar.

"You know, you're a lot like the goddess Venus." Mina looks at me like she can't believe what she just heard. "...How's that?" She said looking at the floor. "Well, your beautiful and your lovely too, just like Venus, your so much like the goddess Venus that I've decided to call you Venus for your nickname." I said smiling at her. "..." Mina just kept looking at the floor. "Mina?" Then I saw a single tear fall from her eye. "Mina...you don't like it?" I said feeling like I hurt her. "...No...I love it..." Mina said as she still looked at the ground. "Then want's wrong?" Mina didn't say a word for a long time. Then she finally stood up. "I'm sorry but I Have to go." Mina said getting up and heading for the door. "Mina wait!" I said running after her. Leaving Amy sitting there, wondering what was going on.

I chased her out of the building and down the road. "Man, I didn't know Mina could run this fast." I said to myself. After about 2 minutes of non-stop running, I almost caught up to Mina, but she ducked into an ally and I lost her. As I came to a halt, I put my hand under nose to stop the blood that was dripping out. "Mina *pant, pant* did I do *pant* something wrong?" I said to myself as I just stood there for a few minutes not really sure if I should keep looking for her. Never in her entire life has Mina ever acted like this towards me. Deep down I knew something was wrong. So for about 3 minutes, I just stood there thinking to myself.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 10:11. I was tired and I had blood stains under my nose. I decided I would go home. I had to try again at Darien's file tomorrow. So I headed home. I just kept hoping that Mina was alright.

Tuesday October 18th 1977 10:43 P.M. After finally getting back to my House, I opened the door and feel on to the couch dead tired. I took off my glasses and put them on the floor next to the couch and I drifted off to sleep worried sick about Mina...

"Waaa, Waaaaa! The cries of a baby ring through my head. "Shhh there, there, It's ok Samuel. Laaaa la la, la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa. la laaa...laaa..." The baby stops crying. "Samuel...never forget who you are or where you come from. You must grow up to be strong and protect those who cannot protect themselves. And treat every girl as if there were a sacred treasure... and remember... you're the only one that can Samuel... you must... save her...*click* *BANG!*

"Wahhh! *pant, pant* not again... why does this keep happening!?" I said as I got up from the couch to catch my breath. Looking up at the clock, I saw it was 9:37 A.M. Sitting on my couch, the events from last night came rushing into my head. "Mina..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I knew I would have to worry about Mina later. I had to be at the office at 11:00. I got up and picked up my glasses off of the floor and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

After getting out and putting on a nice suit, I headed to kitchen and made a nice blow of lucky charms. An all percussion symphony was playing in my head from the headache I got from that dream. "What's going on in my head? that voice... I feel like I know it..." I sat there pondering what that dream could mean. After eating the rest of my cereal, I put my blow in the sink and walked into the living room and turned on my T.V. to the news.

"And after we get the tests back we will let the public know, now if you will excuse me." I almost dropped the remote when I saw the T.V. and who was on it. "Well that's all captain Meioh had to say about the breakout that happen this morning at 2:46 A.M. were drug dealer Jadeite escaped from the Chicago police station, no one knows how it happened. but with 6 dead police officers from the confrontation last night, people now know not to get in Jadeite's way, now back to you in the studio."

I just stood there, thinking to myself. "So much for punks stealing mail." I said to myself. I had a feeling that this case was about to get more dangerous. I turned off the T.V. and walked out of my house. I locked my door and started to walk to the office...


	3. Chapter III

Wednesday October 19th 1977 10:44 P.M. I walked into the office to the sight of Michelle eating a cookie. "You know you're not allowed to eat while you're working Michelle, right?" I said closing the door and walking over to her desk. "I'm on my brake." She said sounding full of herself. "Your brake isn't till 1:30..." Michelle stopped eating her cookie and looked at me. She then took a big and slow bite out of her cookie. "...You know employee promotion is next week, right?" I said folding my arms. "I'm the only one who works here." She said very cocky. I rolled my eyes at her. "Where did you get those cookies anyway?" Michelle blush lightly. "From a friend..." Michelle said looking at the wall. "Hmm..." I said looking closer at her. The closer I got, the more she blushed. "I got it!" I said standing up. "Someone's got a crush on you!"

"...Maybe." Michelle said still looking away from me. "Come on Michelle, tell me, who is it?" Michelle still says nothing while looking away. "So what if someone has a crush on me, didn't you go to the observatory last night with Mina?"

All of a sudden, visions from last night rush through my head. "Ughug..." I put my hand over my eye. "Samuel...are you all right?" Michelle said looking at me with a worried look on her face. "Ya... I'm alright." I said grabbing a cookie from her desk and heading up the stairs.

"Oh Michelle, are there any new messages for me?" I said standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh ya, I almost forgot." She said taking a piece of paper out from her drawer. "Trista called at 10:07 and said she wanted you to meet her at the police station at noon." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well I still have some time then, thank you Michelle." I said walking into my office. "You're welcome Mr. Ownby." *click*

I walk over and sit down at my desk and took a bite out of Michelle's cookie. "Mmmm, peanut butter, whoever has a crush on Michelle sure knows how to win her over." I said to myself. As I'm sitting there, I start to think about what happen last. "Mina..." I decided to call her and see if she was alright. After weighing my options, I decided to call her house phone. I never call her house phone due to the fact that Mina's mother doesn't like me do to the fact that I'm over 20 years old. But I had to make sure Mina was ok. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I picked up my phone.

*555-3876* *ring, ring* *ring, ring* *ring* "Hello?" I could tell right away that voice belonged to Mina's mother. "It's Samuel, I was wondering if I could talk to Mina."

"You got some nerve calling here after what you did to Mina!" She yelled through the phone. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Samuel! I know you went to the observatory last night with Mina!"

"And your point is?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You beat Mina up last night didn't you!?" My heart skipped a beat. "What!?" I said standing up from my chair. "Somebody hurt Mina!?"

"Don't play your games with me Samuel, Mina's up in her room covered in bruises and cuts and crying on her bed holding a picture of you!" I was speechless. "W-who did it?"

"Stop playing dumb with me Samuel! I know you like my daughter, so much that you tried to get with her last night didn't you!?" Now I was getting mad. "What did you just say!?" I yelled.

"Admit it! you tried to have sex with Mina last night but she said no so you beat her up!"

"Are you out of your dam Mind!?"

"I knew you were a sick predator, but I never knew when you were going to show your true self!" Not In a while have I've ever been so pissed off. "What are you accusing me of!?" I yelled. "You are a rapist Samuel!"

…Have you ever been called a rapist before? It makes you feel like nobody loves you anymore and everybody is against you. Even if everybody knows for a fact that you didn't do anything wrong. "Don't you ever come to my house and never call Mina or see her again! if I find out you are still seeing my little girl I'm going to move away from here and from you!" *click*

"..." My heart felt like someone was slowly pulling it apart. Someone hurt Mina last night. I promised her I would always be there for her. But last night I didn't keep that promise. And now because of me...Mina was hurt. Not in a long time have I ever been so upset. "GODDAM IT!" I screamed throwing the phone at the wall which broke the picture hanging on the wall. I fell to the floor by my desk trying hard not to cry. I haven't cried in over four years, and I wasn't about to look so weak.

*knock, knock* "Samuel? is everything alright?" Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. "I'm fine Michelle, just...give me a minute..." I said with the sound of tears in my throat. "...ok" For the next ten minutes, I just sat there next to my desk feeling like a total failure...

Wednesday October 19th 1977 11:11 A.M. After pulling myself together I went downstairs to see Michelle. I plopped down in the lobby chair next to Michelle's desk. Michelle stopped what she was doing and just sat there looking at me with those sympathy eyes of hers. No one said a word for a few minutes. "Samuel... what's going on with Mina?" I said nothing as I just sat there, looking at the floor. "...Someone... beat her up last night."

"Oh my..." Michelle said with stunned look on her face. "What happened? is she alright?"

"I don't know... her mom wouldn't let me talk to her..." Michelle looked so sad. She puts one hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Samuel..."

"What are you apologizing for?" I said looking up to her. "I know to what it feels like to be completely helpless when someone you care for is hurt."

"It's all my fault."

"Come on now, don't say that."

"It's true, I should have looked for her more last night before I went home..."

"Samuel... what happened last night?" I took a deep breath and started to tell Michelle what happened last night.

*4 minutes later* "Wow... I didn't thank Mina would do something like that."

"Tell me about it, and now Mina's hurt and it's all my fault.

"Samuel... you tried your best."

"But that's the thing, It wasn't good enough..." I said still looking at the floor. "Hey Michelle?"

"Yes Samuel?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you go by Mina's house and see if she is alright?" Michelle looked at me with a worried look on her face. "Will her mom let me see her?"

"Don't worry, just say you're her math teacher, it works every time."

"Ok... I'll stop by there on my way home tonight."

"Thank you Michelle."

"Of course Samuel." Michelle said giving me a cookie. "Eat something, it might make you feel better." I let out a little laugh as I take the cookie. "See, told you." Michelle said with a smile on her face. I looked up at the clock as I take a bite out of the cookie.

"Well I better get going, I have a long walk to the station." I said getting up and walking over to the door. "Hey Samuel?" Michelle said as I open the door. "Ya Michelle?"

"...Keep looking up ok?" She said with a small smile on her face. "I will." I said closing the door. "Well at least things can't get any worse... I hope." I said as I started walking to the police station.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 12:03 P.M. I arrived at the police station feeling a little bit better. I walked through the front door and headed to the front desk. "Hello sir, may I help you?"

"My name is Samuel Ownby and I'm here to see Trista Meioh?"

"Oh, so you're Samuel?" The man said with a surprise look on his face. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, go ahead, she waiting for you."

"Thanks." I said as I started to walk to Trista office. I get to Trista's office and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Me, Samuel."

"Come in." Trista said with a happy tone in her voice. I opened up the door to the sight of Trista reading someone's file with her legs up on her desk with them cross over each other. Trista was wearing a dark black button up shirt and a white short skirt. My heart rate went up a little bit as I tried not to stare. "Hello Samuel, I'm so glad you could come today." Trista said with a full of herself tone. "Please take a seat." She said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. I walked over and sat down.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I said looking at her. Trista put her legs down and looked at me with her red eyes. "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." She said tapping her nails on the desk. "It's no problem, I would have reacted the same way if someone was shooting up my station." Trista looked chance into a more flirting look. "Oh I'm so happy you understand Samuel." Trista said getting up and walking over to the window. She turned the stick on the window and closed the blinds to her office. I did not like were this was going.

"You see Samuel, I have a proposition for you." She said as she sat on top of her desk and cross her legs as she started bouncing her top leg a little. My heart rate was well over 120 by this point. "What kind of proposition did you have in mind?" I said nervously. "I was wondering, is this the file you were looking for?" She said holding the file up she was reading when I walked in. "That's... Darien's file!" I said with a shocked look on my face. "How did you know that was the file I needed?"

"Well... let's just say a little black cat told me." Trista said tapping the file with her right finger. "I want you to have it as a sign of my friendship." Trista said with a smile on her face. "Thank you Trista." I said smiling while reaching for the file. When I grabbed the file, Trista took her other hand and put it on top of mine making a sandwich with her hands as the bread. My heart rate was now over 135 at this point and if I wasn't careful, my noise would start to bleed and that's the last thing I needed Trista to see.

"T-Trista?" I said blushing a little. Trista started moving closer to my face. I started to blush more. "Are y-you going to give it to me?" I said with a shaky voice. "You can have it...but you have to do something for me first." She whispered in my ear. I could feel my nose start to twitch. "W-what would that be?" Trista pulled away from me with a big smile on her face. She let go of my hand and walked back to her desk. I let out a faint gasp as my heart rate started to go down.

"You see Samuel, we here have a good reputation of being a good cop force, but that is now in jeopardy due to the fact that Jadeite escaped last night from our jail cell." Trista said sitting back down. "Ya, I heard about that on the news."

"Yes, well you see, I'm short on cops these last few days and the ones I have now are to sacred of Jadeite after what he did to those officers last night that no one want's to help the detective I have working the case right now. so here's my deal, if you team up with the girl I have working the case right now, I'll let you have that file and give you access to all are other files I have on record. Now how does that sound?" Trista said while she made circles on her desk with her finger. I knew I was going to regret this but I have a case to do. And after all, I'm going to have some help with this case now. "Very well, I accept."

Trista gave me a look that said I was in for one hell of a ride. "So who is this person that's going to help me?" I said standing up. Trista looked at me for a second and then took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She then started to walk over to me. I put my hand out for her to give me the piece of paper, but Trista just walked pass my hand a came to within three inches from my face, I started to blush as I started to feel the veins in my nose start to shake. I could smell her perfume as she stood there. She smelled like cinnamon. I couldn't help but take a small whiff of her perfume. "Do you like my smell?" Trista whispered in my ear. "You d-do have a nice sent to you." I said looking away at the wall. "Aww, thank you Mr. Ownby." Trista said is she slid her hand down into my pants pocket and putting the peace of paper in it. "I'm sorry but I have to go now!" I yelled grabbing my nose and opening the door. "Thank you for the file Trista, bye!" I said running out the door and headed for the front door of the police station.

"...Well that turned out better than I thought it would." Trista said leaning against the door. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." Trista said giving a very seductive smile...

Wednesday October 19th 1977 1:09 P.M. Walking through the front door of the office, I took a seat next to Michelle's desk. I felt like my feet were about to fall off from jogging back to the office. "So how did that little talk go?" Michelle said as she was sorting some papers. I hold up Darien's file. "You got it, well look at you Mr. Ownby." Michelle said standing up and putting some folders away. "So what did you have to do to get it?" She said sitting back down.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said looking up at the ceiling. "Let me guess... Trista tried to put the moves on you with...rose scented perfume?" Michelle said looking at me. "Try cinnamon." I said holding my head in my hand. "Well it seems she's trying new things these days."

"Wait... what do you mean by new things?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well... Trista likes nice and kind people, that's how she always gets what she wants." Michelle said sorting some papers. "Well she showed me her legs and she almost gave me a bloody nose."

"Really?" Michelle said with a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Trista almost never shows her legs to someone unless..."

"Unless... what?"

"Oh never mind, It's probably nothing." Michelle said getting back to her papers. "Well I had to agree to help her with the Jadeite case."

"Well you're going to have your hands full now."

"Don't worry, Trista said there was someone already working the case and I'm going to help her." I said standing up. "What's her name?"

"I don't know, Trista did give me a piece of paper though." I take out the piece of paper and look at it. "Huh...that's weird."

"What is it?"

"There's no name but directions to a night club called the silver millennium."

"Really? maybe you're supposed to meet her there tonight." Michelle said sitting there with her arms folded over each other. "Well it does say to be there at 9:30." I said putting the paper back in my pocket. "Well it seems that you got your whole night planed out Mr. Ownby."

"Ya, I'd better read Darien's file and hope I get something after all I went through to get this." I said getting up. Then a thought struck my mind. "Hey Michelle? Do we have the profile of a Miss Amy Mizuno?"

"Well let's take a look and see." Michelle said as she got up and started looking through her file cabinet. "Here you go Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me a file. "Thank you Michelle." I said grabbing the file. "Anytime." Michelle said with a smile on her face as I headed up the stairs to my office. I walked in and closed the door behind me and sat down. I now had two files to go through and I'm supposed to meet this partner of mine tonight at 9:30. "Well now, let's see If Darien can help me out a little bit." I said opening his file.

Darien Shields, Age 21, Cancer, 6 feet 2 inches, Blood type A, Black hair, blue eyes, 180 Pounds, Went to oxford, studied in economics, Join the Marines at 18, Left in 1975 due to head trauma, Join the F.B.I on a recommendation, Married to Serena Tsukino, No children. I scanned the file looking for any last know associates. Then I found what I was looking for. Jadeite the 3rd. Now it was official, Darien had something to do with Jadeite. I need info about this mad man. I get up and walk over to the door and open it.

"Hey Michelle?" I yelled downstairs. "Yes Mr. Ownby?" Michelle yelled back. "Do we the file on a Mr. Jadeite the 3rd?!"

"Give me a minute, I'll check!"

"Okay!" I closed the door and walked back over to my desk and sat back down. "Well I might as well check on you Ms. Mizuno." I said opening Amy's file.

Amy Mizuno, Age 16, 5 feet 4 inches, Virgo, Blue hair, Light blue eyes, 118 Pounds. Almost went to Harvard for a four year scholarship. Rumored I.Q. of at least 300. My jaw drops a little. "Wow..." I said stunned. "Mina sure knows how to pick her friends." I said to myself. Just then Michelle walks through the door. "Did you find it?"

"Sorry Samuel, but I don't have the file of a Mr. Jadeite."

"Ok, thanks Michelle." Michelle closes the door and walks back to her desk. After I finished reading Amy's file, I leaned back in my chair to figure out my next move. I'm going to need more info on Jadeite. then I remembered what Trista said to me. I have access to all their files at the station, they have more files then I do. so chances are they will have Jadeite's file. I didn't really want to back there today and have to deal with Trista again. I guess I can get it tomorrow, after all there's no rush. Not to mention I have to go to a nightclub tonight on top of that. I knew what I had to do now. I got up and looked at the clock. It was already 2:33 so I still had seven hours. I went downstairs to see Michelle.

"Hey Michelle?" I said walking up to her desk. "Yes Mr. Ownby?" Michelle said looking up from her papers. "How long do you think it would take for you to copy Darien's file to are file records?" I said handing her Darien's file. "Oh, about 30 minutes, it depends."

"Depends on what?" Michelle gives me a faint smile. "It depends on if you can go to the store and get my groceries for me." I give her a look of anguish, "Are you serious?" Michelle just kept smiling at me. "...Fine."

"Great, here's your list." Michelle said handing me a piece of paper. I grabbed the paper and started to read it. "Two oranges, a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread, a box of captain crunch, two cans of tomato soup and a box of..." My eyes bulge. "Tampons!?" I looked at Michelle who was looking at Darien's file. "Michelle!?"

"What Mr. Ownby?" Michelle said all innocent. "I'm not buying you tampons!" I yelled back. "Yes you are if you want Darien's file on record." Michelle said handing me 20 dollars. I looked at her and then the list. "I'll be back..." I said yanking the 20 dollars out of her hand. "Thank you Samuel, you're such a nice guy." Michelle said as she started to giggle as I walked out the door to the nearest K-mart.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 3:13 P.M. After walking away as fast as I could from the cashier who was looking at me like I was some kind of lunatic, I stepped outside and turned a corner. I was still trying to get the fact out of my head on what I just bought that I didn't see the person I just walked into. Both our bags drop on the floor. "Oww!" A girl's voice said. I held the back of my head, rubbing it a little. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." I said looking up. My heart almost stopped when I saw the girl standing in front of me. She stood around 5 feet 10 inches and was wearing a knee length light green skirt and green like boots. She was wearing a white button up T-shirt and her brunette hair was up in a ponytail held up by a piece of string. And she was wearing a pair of red rose earrings. "Oh man, my books are all over the floor." The girl said frantically trying to pick them up. "I'm sorry, let me help you." I said picking up some of her books and handing them to her. After helping her get all her books back, She looks at me smiling. "Thank you so much." She said putting some of her books in her backpack. "It's the least I could do, it was my fault after all, are you ok?"

"It's no problem, and ya I'm ok." She said giving me smile. My heart started to race a little bit. "You sure are a kind person, not a lot of men admit when they make a mistake to a girl."

"Ya, well I'm not like most men. I saw some of your books, you're into cooking?"

"Ya, it keeps me calm and from not breaking stuff." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice. umm, if you don't mind me asking, but why were you running?" Her mood chance in a second into a more serious one. "Well... I was running from a group of guys who were chasing me." She said looking at me. "Really? why is that?" I asked. "Those sick men!" She said squeezing her backpack. "There a gang of boys who have nothing better to do but try to hit on girls who leave the school."

"Really? wow..." I said a little shocked "Yes. but what's worse, sometimes if you don't agree to go out with them, they hit you a few times." My eyes started to dilate when I heard her say that. "What!?, they got some nerve!" I said squeezing my hand. "Ya. they don't really mess with me since the last time I gave one of them a black eye." She said as I looked at her. "You're a fighter?"

"Yep." She said holding her left fist in the air. "If anybody tries to mess with me or my friends, I'll bash their skulls in!" She said punching the air. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" She said looking at me. "Oh nothing, It's just nice to see that you fight for what's precious to you." I said giving her a smile. She seemed to be taking back by what I said. "You know, you're the first guy who has ever said that to me." She said giving me a warm smile. But before we could say anything else, we heard someone yelling.

"Hey, there she is!" We look back and see a group of five guys who look no older then seventeen running towards us. "Oh no, they found me!" She said with a worried voice. I knew I just met this girl, but I wasn't about to let some horny guys beat her up. "Hurry, follow me!" I said grabbing her hand and running up the street.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 3:44 P.M. After turning into an alleyway. we ran to the end and ducked behind a dumpster. "Shh, stay quiet." I said holding her close to me. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. Little did I know was that she was blushing a little bit as she leaned against my chest.

"Come on, I think they went down one of these alleys!" One of the boys said. "We better wait here for a little bit." I said to her. "O-okay." She said a little shy. I couldn't help but sniff her hair. It smelled like a felled of Lilac's. Nobody said anything for about a minute.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said looking down at her. "Sure, what is it?" She said not looking up at me. "Didn't you say you could take these guys on?"

"Well I could, but before there were only three of them but now they added two more guys to their party, and I can't take on all of them."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I said pulling her closer to me. I could feel her heart pounding through her chest as she blushed more.

"Ok, it's time for you to come out little lady!" A boy's voice rang through the alley. The footsteps of five men got louder as I had to think of something fast to keep her safe. I stood up with the girl behind me as I confronted the bullies. "Well well, what do we have here?" The guy in the front says to me. I stood there with my hand behind my back, telling her to stay behind me. "Look here shorty, give us the girl and we might let you walk away." The leader said holding a basketball with his left hand and pointing to her with his other. "You think it's alright to pick on an innocent girl?" I said pointing my finger at him. "We don't care about her feelings, all we want is to have a little fun with her. After all, that's all girls are good for." They all stared to laugh.

"You... monsters..." I said grinding my teeth as my eyes started to dilate. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me!" I said making a fighting stance. "Oh, the little boy thinks he's a tough guy, ok fine then, I show you a real man's power!" He said as he started walking towards me.

"Don't do this Mr!" She said grabbing my arm. "You don't have to do this!" I looked at her and I could tell see was scared for me. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said walking up to the group of men.

"I can't stand by and watch you take your unhappiness out on this lovely girl, so I'm going to have to teach you boys a lesson." I said as everything started to slow down. "Ha, let's see if you're still saying that while I'm stepping on your face!" He yelled as he took the first swing. By now my heart rate was over 136 beats per minute. so I was able to see him punching with ease. I catch his hand with my left hand. "What!?" He said As I started to squeeze his hand. "My turn..."

I said looking him in his eyes. Pulling his hand towards me, I elbowed him in his face with my right elbow. Causing him to fall to the floor screaming. "Ahhhgh! Get him!"

Three of them rush me. Focusing my thoughts, I planned out my next attack. The first guy goes for a right swing, I pushed his fist away with my right hand as I swing my left arm strait and chop his neck with my left hand, he falls down and I bend foreword and start to spin. As I do, the 2nd guy goes for a left jab. Coming up from the spin I go for a jump spin kick to his left check with my right leg, still spinning right, I take my left hand and give the last guy and punch to his left forehead.

"Look out!" She said to me as I turn back to the front to see the last guy grabbing a chain of the ground. "I'll fix that face of yours!" He screams as the swings the chain around him, He runs towards me and swings the chain down word at me. I lift my left arm up word and let the chain wrap around my arm.

"What! why you-" But before he could say anything else, I grab the chain that was wrapped around my left arm with my left hand and pull the chain down and smashed this face against my left knee as he fell to the floor screaming and holding his noise as blood came pouring out of it.

The leader gets back up and faces me as he pulls out a small knife. "Arghh!" He screams as he rushes me swinging a 4 inch knife at my face with his right hand, cutting me on my cheek. I touch my cheek and look at the blood on my finger. "Now I'm going to finish this..." I said walking up to him.

He goes for a foreword thrust with the knife. I push his knife to his left with my right hand and grabbing his right hand, I hold it in place and take my left palm and smash it against his arm breaking it in two places "AGHHH!" He screams as I lift my left foot up and slam it on his right leg breaking it in half. "AGRGHHRH!" And with one final blow with my left elbow to his noise, I knock him down to the ground so he could join his friends.

After standing over the mess I made for a few seconds, I turn around to see if she was alright. "Are you, *pant* ok?" I said gasping for air. She didn't say anything as she looked on in astonishment. I turned around to see the leader trying to crawl out if the alley. I walk over and pick up his knife and his basketball and walk over to him. "Please don't... k-kill... m-me." He said looking as if he was almost going to piss his pants. I turned him around and slammed his basketball on his stomach and lift up this knife and slammed it into his basketball. Stopping just an inch from this stomach. I lean down and look him in his face.

"If you ever... go hear her again... or any of the other girls at the school... then next time I'm going to deflate all of your balls... got it?" I said looking him dead in his eye. He nods slowly at me. "Good..." I said standing back up. By now, the others were getting up and trying to leave. "Hey!" I yelled at them. they all turn and look back at me. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" I said pointing to their leader on the floor who was lying in a puddle of his own pee. They pick up their leader and ran away as fast as there broken bodies could move. The girl seem to finally come to as she started to walk over to me.

"That... was... awesome!" She said walking towards me. "I never knew anybody beside me could fight like that!" She said looking at me with a smile. "you're amazing! thank you so much Mr?"

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself." I said turning around towards her holding out my left hand. "I'm Samuel Ownby." I said smiling a little. "Nice to meet you Samuel, I'm Lita, Lita Kino." Lita said shaking my hand. "Ahhgh!" I said falling to one knee clutching my left arm. "Are you ok?" Lita said holding my arm. Lita pulls up my sleeve to reveal that the chain rip some of my skin off when it wrapped around my arm. "Oh no! your arm!" Lita said holding my arm. "It's not that bad." I said trying to put on a smile. "This is all my fault!" Lita said ripping a piece of her shirt off and wrapping it around my arm. "Don't worry about it." I said standing up. "Don't be silly Samuel! Come with me to my house and I'll fix you up ok?" She said holding my arm and started walking out of the alley. "Umm... ok." I said grabbing my bag as I started to follow her to her house...


	4. Chapter IV

Wednesday October 19th 1977 4:57 P.M. Walking up the stairs to a small duplex, I thought to myself. "Wow, Lita lives only 5 blocks from my house." Lita unlocks the door and walks in. I walk in behind her.

"Ok Samuel, go sit on the couch and I'll be right back." Lita said walking away to what I think was the bathroom. I walk into the living room and sat down on her white couch. I looked around Lita's house and notice how nice it was in here. "Do you like it?" Lita said walking to the couch carrying some bandages and a few other things. "It looks nice inside your house." I said turning to face her. "Well I try my best." Lita said sitting down. Lita took off my bandage and poured some peroxide on a rag and put it on my arm. "Agh!" I said under my breath. "Sorry." Lita said putting her hand around my arm.

"It's okay... so do you live here with your parents?" I said trying to make small talk. "No, I live here by myself."

"Really?" I said a little shocked. "Well my mom is a costume designer and is in France for six months and she won't be back for two more months. And my dad is a banker in LA." Lita said putting some disaffect on my arm. "So you have a lot to do every day then?"

"Not as much as you would think." She said with a smile. "Can you take your coat off so I can get a better view of your arm?"

"Oh, sure." I said taking my coat off. I saw Lita straining at my 45. auto with an uneasy look. "Oh don't worry, I'm a private eye."

"You're a private eye? that's awesome." Lita said getting a dry rag and putting it on my arm. "How long have you been a P.I?"

"About 3 years now."

"Is that how you were able to beat up all those guys?"

"Well me and a friend of mine taught each other mostly, but I did learn a lot of others things when I was in the army."

"You were in the army?" Lita said cleaning the cut on my cheek. "Yep."

"What was your rank?"

"2nd lieutenant."

"Wow that's cool." Lita said taking the dry rag off my arm. Lita saw something shining from under my shirt. "What's that?" She said pointing to my shirt. I take out my necklace to show her. "You mean this?" I said holding it up. Lita just stared at it for a few seconds. like she couldn't believe what she was looking at. "How did you get that?"

"I don't know, It was with me when my mother found me when I was little."

"It's so... familiar looking..." Lita said looking at it as I put back in my shirt. "I always carry it with me as it seems to bring me good luck."

"Well that's sure is true." Lita started to giggle. My heart started to race a little bit for some reason.

"Well that should do it." Lita said wrapping my arm up with a piece of her shirt. "Give it a day or two and it should be all better." Lita said getting up. I stand up as well. "Wow, it feels a lot better already, thanks Lita." I said putting my coat back on. "It was nothing, it was the least I could do after what you did for me." Lita said as she started to put the stuff away. Lita starts to walk into the kitchen. "That reminds me." Lita said. "Samuel… why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I said looking at her. "Why did you protect me from those men?" Lita said looking away. I thought to myself. I smile and looked at her. "…you might be a stranger to me, but you're a girl above all else. And thus, you deserve to be treated like one. Even if you are a stranger." I said smiling. Lita started to blush as she looked at me. Lita seemed like she wanted to tell me something. but she just blushed more before going into the kitchen.

"W-well I need to go make dinner now." Lita said taking some pots and pans out from the cupboard. "It's dinner time?" I said looking at the clock. The clock says 5:21. "Oh shit." I said grabbing my bag off the floor. "What's wrong?" Lita said turning around. "It's 20 after and I have to be some where soon."

"Oh, you can't stay of dinner?" Lita said with a sad tone. I looked at her. All I wanted was to say yes, but I had a job to do. "I'm sorry Lita... but I have to go..." I could tell Lita was sad. "Ok... I understand..." I thought to myself before walking over to her. "But I'm free tomorrow night around seven." I said giving her a smile. Lita seem to brighten up in a second. "Really!? ok then, I'll make you dinner tomorrow night." Lita said with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Ok..." Lita said blushing a little. "Can you walk me to the door Lita?"

"Why of course Samuel." Lita said smiling as we walked to the door. I walked out the door as I turned back to her. "Thanks for everything Samuel."

"Don't mention it." I said walking down the stairs. Lita walked down the stairs to me and give me a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. She was soft but firm. "Bye Lita." I said walking down the street. "Bye Samuel!" Lita said walking back into her house. "Man... what a crazy day I've had." I said to myself getting myself ready for the scream fest that Michelle was going to give me when I got back to the office for being late.

Lita looks out the window and see's that I'm gone. Lita then walks over to the phone and picks it up. *555-2221* *ring, ring* *ring-* "Hello?"

"It's Lita...I've found him."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes... he had the necklace..."

"Finally after all these years... we've finally found him! what's his name?"

"His name is... Samuel..."

"Samuel? heh, It's a small world after all. we will leave as soon as we can. I want you to find out if he knows anything about his past, the more he knows, the less time we have to spend telling him."

"I will..." *click* "I finally found you... Samuel." Lita said giving a smile while walking over to the window and looking up that the moon...

Wednesday October 19th 1977 6:01 P.M. Walking back into the office with a smile on my face, I was greeted with Michelle standing near her desk with her arms folded over each other and tapping her foot. "Where have you been Mr. Ownby?" Michelle said with an authority voice. "Oh sorry, something came up." I said smiling at her. "Here's your stuff." I said handing her the bag. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Michelle." I said still smiling. Michelle lifts her left eyebrow at me. "Uhh...It's ok."

"Great! I'm going to go get ready for the nightclub tonight." I said walking up the stairs humming to myself. Michelle just stood there dumbfounded by my attitude. Michelle then walks up the stairs to my office. "Ok Samuel, what's going on?" She said leaning against the door. "What do you mean?" I said still smiling sitting down at my desk. "Not in years have I've ever seen you this happy about something." Michelle said walking over to my desk. "Did something happen at the store?"

"No... why would you think that?" I said as I started to blush thinking about Lita. "Hmmm..." Michelle said as she leaned over my desk looking me in the eye. Michelle just kept looking at me for about a minute. "Did… did you meet a girl?" She said giving me a suspicious look. I looked away and blushed more. "Oh my god!, you did!" Michelle said standing up and smiling. "What's her name!? what does she look like!?, is she nice!?" Michelle said acting like a school girl. "I don't want to talk about it." I said still blushing. "Aww come on." Michelle said pushing my arm in a playful manner. "Aghh!" I said grabbing my arm. "Oh, are you ok Samuel?" Michelle said lifting up my sleeve. "No wait Mich-"

"Oh my god! Samuel! your arm!" Michelle said holding her hand over her mouth. "What happened!?" I didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'll tell you... tonight when you come to my house ok?" I said pulling my sleeve back down. "...Ok fine." Michelle said putting her arms on her hip. "Why is it every time you go out, something happens to you?" Michelle said walking out the door. "Well I can't help it if every person finds me interesting." I said with a cocky smile. Michelle rolls her eyes at me. "Ha, ha..." Michelle said closing the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was already ten after. I figured I would go home and take a quick shower and head over to the nightclub. I locked my door and started to walked down the stairs.

"Hey Michelle?" I said walking down the stairs. "Yes Mr. Ownby?" She said looking up from her papers. "I'm going to go home and wash up and head over to the nightclub ok?"

"Ok. I should be at your house by 11:00."

"Ok. when you talk to Mina, ask her how she got hurt and..." I said as I opened the door. "And?"

"Just tell her at... I'll always be here for her ok?" Michelle faintly smiles at me. "Ok Samuel."

"Thanks Michelle." I said closing the door. I started walking to my house thinking what this girl was going to be like.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 6:53 P.M. Walking into my house, I took my shoes and coat off and put my necklace on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. Walking back into the living room, I turned on the T.V. to the local news.

"After the gang was killed, the police found out they were trying to steal passports for some reason, we don't why but we should know by tomorrow." *ding* I get up and go get my popcorn. "In other news, the mysterious sailor warrior has finally given us a name to call her by, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor V." I walk back in and sit back down. "This name was found on a latter at the crime scene on one of the gang members, what does this Sailor Guardian have planned for this city? is this Sailor V and friend? only time will tell. back to you Tim."

As I'm sitting there, I'm wondering who this Sailor V could be. It's weird that she wants to call herself Sailor V. I mean what could the V even stand for? Not that many words start with V. I got up and turned off the T.V. and threw my popcorn bag away and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I took a nice shower, washed off the blood from my knee and arm, put on a nice clean suit and headed back down stairs. I put my necklace back on and headed out the door. After locking my door, I started the long walk to the Silver Millennium.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 8:09 P.M. Walking up to the nightclub, I get this uneasy feeling. Like someone was following me. I looked around but saw no one. "Must be my Imagination." I said walking up to the front door where a bouncer was waiting for someone to cause trouble. I get in line and waited for my turn onto the nightclub. The Silver Millennium has been around for about 2 years now and it's always full. The people say it's the best nightclub in town. They have a pool area, a dancing area, a drinking area and an eating area. I take out the piece of paper that Trista gave me and looked at it again to see where I was going to meet this girl.

(The Silver Millennium 9:00 o'clock, dancing area, her code name, {Trista} your code name, {Sexy}) I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" I said to myself putting the piece of paper back in my pocket. three minutes later, and I finally get to the front door.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Silver Millennium, may I see some I.D.?" It then hit me like a 357. mag, I forgot my I.D. back at my house. And looking like I was 17 I was sure I couldn't talk my way into the nightclub. I thought for sure I was going to have to go back home and get it. But just then I remembered the little trick I did back at the observatory. I pulled out my badge and held it up. "Here's my I.D... sir." I said looking tough. The bouncer looks at my badge vary closely. "And why is a P.I coming to a nightclub?" He said folding his arms. "I'm making inquiries into the murder of some cops." I said looking serious. The bounder looks at me for a few seconds and then lets me in. "Have a fun night... sir."

"Thank you." I said walking into the night club thinking to myself how I couldn't believe that worked a 2nd time.

I walked down the hall. smelling beer and weed coming from a few rooms. The place was big and dark with only the light coming from the dance floor. Walking pass the intoxicated crowds, I sat down at the back of the dance room and waited for my future partner to show up.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 9:02 P.M. After sitting there for about 50 minutes thinking about hidden meanings and what not, a girl sat down next to me sitting about 3 feet from me eating a doughnut. "Man I don't think I can dance anymore if my life depended on it." She said throwing her arms around the back of her chair. "I swear, if Trista tells me to work another Wednesday, I'm going to go ape shit." She said looking at the lights on the rails of the dance floor. I looked over at her. "You got to be kidding me..." I said to myself. "This girl couldn't be her..." The girl stood about 6 feet and had short blondish hair and dark blue eyes. "Well here's hoping..." I said to myself. "Well I think Trista is sexy." I said blushing in embarrassment. The girl looks at me. "Mr. Ownby I presume?" She said looking at me with a me raising an eyebrow. "Ya, that's me." I said holding my hand out. She makes a fist with her hand. "Punch it."

"What?" I said a little confused. "Punch my fist." She said still holding her fist out. I made a fist with my hand a punched her fist. "That's how I greet people." She said smiling. "Oh ok. you can call me Samuel, miss? " She looks foreword. "Amara Tenoh, 20 years old and I'm an Aquarius, I'm 5 feet 11 inches. my blood type is B and my hair is a light brown and my eyes are a light blue and I weigh 149 pounds."

"Well Amara, it's nice to meet you." I said standing up. Amara looks at me and then looks away and shakes her head. "What's wrong?"

"When Trista said that she found a guy to work the Jadeite case with me and said that he was a real gentleman, I told myself I had to see it to believe it. and I still don't believe it." Amara said standing up. "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting so nice? So you could to get with some girl who falls for your trick?" Amara said folding her arms. "No, I just like treating girls with the respect that they deserve." I said with a stern look. "Hmmm... ok Samuel, you seam legit. I'll give you a chance at being my partner." Amara said turning around. "Come with me so I can fill you in on the situation." Amara said as she started walking to the back of the nightclub. I followed close behind her making sure not to lose her in the hall of mazes. We went into one of the back rooms at were usually reserved for parties. We walk in and I sit down at the chair at the end of the table. Amara closes the door and sits at the other end and pulls out a file out of her coat pocket.

"What I'm about to show you does not leave this room, understand?" Amara said with serous face. "You have my word." I said nodding. Amara looks at me for a few seconds and then opens the file. "Ok Samuel, here's what's going on with Jadeite that I've been able to find out so far." Amara said pulling some papers and pictures out. "Jadeite the 3rd was born on January 8, 1947 outside of Paris France. he walked in his father's footsteps till he was 17, by then his father apparently died from confounded food poisoning, which means Jadeite took over his father's business." Amara said showing me a few pictures of Jadeite. "What did he inherit from his father?" I said looking at some of the pictures. "Only the 3rd largest jewel mining business in the country, now we believe he's working for the Iranians." Amara said pulling out another picture.

"What do you mean working?"

"Freelance terrorism, by contract, his father was in the east German army, ran an infiltration unit, the kind of thing the Nazis did at the battle of the bulge, By the time he was in his 20's, he had already build and empire worth over 6 million dollars." Amara pulls out another picture. "Do you know who this is?" Amara said holding a picture up to my face. "...No." I said taking the picture. "She goes by the name of Zoisite, we believe that Zoisite is Jadeite's way of contacting with the outside world. And guess what she does for a 9 to 5 job?"

"Let me guess. freelancing?" I said smudging "You catch on quick."

"So Zoisite and Jadeite are Nazis?"

"More or less if you want to get technical."

"So basically if we hope to get Jadeite, we need to get Zoisite first?"

"Exactly."

"So where do we start then?" I said handing the picture back. "I'm not sure. Zoisite keeps moving her operations around town every 2 weeks. so we can't pin her whereabouts."

"Do we have anything I can go on right now?"

"No. that's what I was hoping you could help me with." Amara said putting the papers away. "What we need is someone who knows what's going down on the streets at all times." Amara said standing up. I thought to myself for a second. "Don't worry, just leave it to me." I said standing up to. "You know someone who might know something?" Amara said rising an eyebrow. "I might know someone who might be able to tell me where or how to find Zoisite."

"Well it's a start. when you find anything out, report back to me or Trista ok?" Amara said opening the door and walking out. "Sure thing."

We both walk out of the nightclub and stood by the streetlight were Amara parked her car. "So what are you going to do Amara?" I said leaning against the light pole. "I have a few leads to go check out tomorrow. I'll give your office a call sometime tomorrow and see if you have found anything out." Amara said looking up at the stars. "Ok, take care Amara." I said holding out my fist. Amara looks surprise. "Heh, you catch on quick don't ya?" Amara said punching my fist. "You could say that."

"Well I better get going Samuel." Amara said hoping into her 76 brown corvette. "Nice car." I said nodding my head. "Ya, it gets me from A to B." Amara said flooring the gas petal and zooming down the street. "I need a car..." I said as I started my long walk home.

Wednesday October 19th 1977 10:16 P.M. Walking into my house, I took off my shoes and fell on the couch and turned on the T.V. A new episode of Sanford and son was on. I decided to take a shower to wash off the smell of weed and smoke from the nightclub and then I would wait for Michelle to show up. After a nice hot shower and getting something to eat, I sat down and watched T.V. till Michelle showed up. "You big dummy!" Sanford said. "Ha, ha! Good old family entertainment." I said to myself watching Sanford eating some food and not sharing with anybody.

*35 minutes later...* *ding dong* "I'm coming!" I said getting up from the couch. I walked over to the door and open it. "Hello Mr. Ownby." A certain someone said with a smile on their face. "Hey Michelle, come on in." I said stepping out of the way. Michelle walks in as I close the door. Michelle walks into the living room and looks around with an unpleased look on her face. "Well it looks like you're still living like you were when you moved out of your mom's house." Michelle said sitting down on the couch. "Ha, funny... so how was Mina?" I said sitting down in a chair across the living room. "Well... I better start from the being." Michelle said trying not to show her sadness in her voice. I knew this was not going to be good.

"I pulled up to her house and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. her mother opened the door and asked me who I was. I said I was here to see Mina. I said at I was her math teacher and I was going to give her, her math homework. she let me in and I walked up to Mina's bedroom. I knocked on her door and said who I was. there was no sound coming from her room. but after about 20 seconds, she opened the door. she seemed happy to see me. I walked in and sat at the base of her bed and we started to talk about what happened." Michelle said.

"So how did she get hurt?" I said chocking up. "Samuel... Mina was... molested and beaten." My heart seemed to skip a few beats. "Wha-umght..." I said trying to hold back tears that were swelling up inside of me. "Samuel... I'm sorry..." Michelle said trying not to cry herself. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Michelle started to talk again with tears in her eyes.

"What she told me was after she lost you in the alley, she tried to find her way home. but she didn't know what part of town is was in. she stumbled across a group of four men standing outside a warehouse. they saw her and ran after her but she was too tired form running earlier. so they caught up to her and..." Michelle was crying by this point. "...and tried to knock her out... they punched and kicked her...Mina pretended to be knocked out because she knew they would hurt her even more... She said she herd them talking about moving something somewhere and then she heard a woman yell at them to do something with her, one of them said to have some fun with her." I was grinding my hand on the hand rest of the chair by this point.

"Mina said they..." Michelle was on the verge of breaking down. "They touch her... and groped her... and kissed her..." I felt like I was going to throw up. Michelle was sobbing by this point. Not in years have I ever seen Michelle cry like she did. "After they were done, they threw her in a dumpster. Mina was able to crawl out to the street and flag down a car, she was taken to the hospital and her mother brought her home the next day..."

No one said a word for what felt like an hour. Michelle tried to stop crying but it was not working out well. My mind was racing on what was going on. There were so many things I was thinking about that I ended up running into the kitchen and throwing up in the trash can. I just sat there... Just thinking to myself for a long time...

after getting up and washing my mouth out, I walked back into the living room to see Michelle had falling asleep on my couch. She always fell asleep when she was sad and hurt. I sat back down with thoughts rushing through my mind. After what seemed like a long time, I looked up at the clock I saw it was already 12:30.

I got up and walked over to Michelle. She looked so...sad. "Well at least the pain can't get her when she's sleeping." I said putting a blanket over Michelle. We both have had a long and ruff day. And knowing Michelle, she would be up around 8:00 ready for a new day. I went to the backyard and went up the fire escape to the roof. Feeling like I was going to throw up again.

I walked to the edge of the roof and looked over the city. This town was a hell hole. Every four seconds someone's house gets broken onto. Every nine seconds somebody gets killed. Every ten seconds someone's car gets stolen or broken onto. And all the cops are either to scared or not willing enough to keep this city safe. If one person hands them a wad of 100 dollars they turn their back to the people. And they're the ones who get hurt because of it. And it seems every day some new gang makes their mark on a quiet neighborhood. I looked out over the city thinking to myself what a total failure I have been towards my friends.

"...Mina..." I said chocking up. I wasn't able to keep Mina safe. I promised her I would... and I failed. Looking up at the stars I started to remember the promise I made to Mina ten years ago...

I'm shooting some hoops at school when I hear someone call my name. "Sammy!" I start to look around. "Sammy! Help me!" I see Mina running over to me. "Hey come back and give us your lunch money!" Two boys where chancing her. Mina runs and hides behind me. "What's wrong Mina?" I get on one knee and look at her. "*Snuff* those boys what my lunch money!" I look over at the two boys. "Hey, get out of our way!" One of them says as I stand up. "You boys better turn around and leave my friend alone!" I said pointing at them. "There are two of us and only one of you! let's get him!" Both of them rush me. I kick them both in the balls as they fall down. "Waaaa! you meanie! We're telling are mommy!" They said as both run away crying. "That was awesome Sammy!"

"Are you ok Mina?"

"Yep thanks to you!" Mina said smiling at me. "When I get older, I'm going to bet up anyone who messes with me!" Mina said making a fist. "Mina... you shouldn't do that."

"But why? you just did." I got down on one knee and looked at Mina. "Mina, what I did was keeping you safe from harm, you should never hurt someone because you want too, only if you have too... to keep someone you care about safe."

"Ok Sammy! then I'll grow up and get super strong and keep everybody I care about safe!" Mina throws her hands up. "That's my girl." I said petting Mina's head. "Hey Sammy?"

"Ya Mina?"

"Till I get big and strong, can you still look out for me?" I smiled. "Ok I will... If you promise me one day you will watch out for me."

"I promise!" Mina said hugging me as we both start to laugh.

... Standing there on the rooftop, I Pounded my fits on the roof floor, cracking the concrete and ripping my skin on my hands a little bit. I just felt like shit. I was at such a loss. I have so many things to do in such a short time. I had to get some files tomorrow from Trista, I have to go see a contact about the whereabouts of Zoisite, then I have to talk to Amara, and then I'm having dinner with Lita... And somehow when I'm doing all of that, I'm going to have to somehow check on Mina.

I rolled over into my back and started to cry. For the first time in over 4 years, I cried. At least there was no one around to see me so weak... not in a long time have I ever felt so useless...

I took off my glasses to keep them for getting wet from my tears and put them on the floor. For what felt like 30 minutes, I just laid there...

I take out my necklace and hold it up to the moon and looked at it... wondering if somehow it could help me. "Why can't I protect the people I care about?" I said still crying. Then something happened... my necklace seamed to start to sparkle as the light from the moon seamed to light it up. watching the sapphire four slowly spin around, I felt like someone was watching me, It felt so familiar. It felt... warm.

Putting the necklace back on, I felt a little better for some reason. Too tired to move, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep under the moon and stairs...

Thursday October 20th 1977 9:27 A.M. Opening my eyes to the bright sun, I got up and rubbed my head. Thinking to myself why people don't sleep on roofs anymore. I stood up and grabbed my glasses off the ground and put them on. After a nice stretch I remembered Michelle fell asleep on my couch. Walking back down to the backdoor, I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. Which is weird because it usually smells like sweat shocks in my house.

"Good morning Mr. Ownby." A bright and happy person said as I sat down at the table. Michelle walked over with a plate of bacon and put it next to the coffee cups on the table. "Michelle... did you make all of this?" I said looking up at her as Michelle sits down. "Yep."

"Why did you make breakfast?"

"Well it was the least I could do after you took care of me last night." Michelle said pouring a cup of coffee. "All I did was put a blanket on you." I said grabbing a handful of bacon and putting in on my plate. "Well you know what happens when I cry, I'm glad you let me sleep here." Michelle said putting some slat on her eggs. "It was nothing." I said taking a bite out of the eggs. "Wow, this is good." I said taking another bite. "Well what do you expect when all you eat is a bowl of lucky charms and some toast?" Michelle said tacking a small bite out of her eggs. "I didn't even know I had eggs."

"You had five in a bag in the back behind some orange juice."

"Really? huh." I said tacking a bite out of some bacon. "You know Michelle, you're the first person I've had breakfast with in this house besides Mina."

"I'm flattered." Michelle said giggling with some bacon in her hand. I rolled my eyes at her as we made small talk. "So what time did you get up anyway?"

"Oh, about 7:30. After I took a shower, I got bored. so I washed your clothes and cleaned your bedroom and sweep the floor and took out the garbage."

"Wow, did you give yourself a break?" I said tacking a sip of my water. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Michelle said getting up and putting her plate away in the sink. "Are you done with your plate?" Michelle said walking over to me. "Ya, but I'll put it away." I said standing up and walking over to the sink. "Okay." Michelle said sitting back down at the table. I sat back down at the table as well.

"So Michelle, should we get to the office?" I said folding my arms. "Not yet, we have to talk some more..." My heart started to hurt a little bit. "So what do we need to talk about?" I said folding my arms. "There was something else Mina said to me yesterday..." Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. I started to brace myself. "...What was it?"

"She wanted me to tell you...that she is S-" Michelle looks away trying not to make eye contact. "She is...super happy that you sent me to see her and it wasn't your fault for what happened to her." Michelle said looking at her coffee cup. Somehow I was finding it hard to believe her, but I trust her word. "Ok... It makes me feel a little better." I said staring at the table. It went quite for a little while. "You know Michelle, you are the first girl to take a shower in my house." I said looking at the wall trying not to blush. "I'm honored." Michelle said smiling at me even though I was looking away.

"So Samuel, you said you were going to tell me about the girl you met." Michelle said tacking a sip of her coffee. "Oh ya." I said a little surprised due to the fact I forgot about telling her. "So what's her name?" Michelle said. I could tell by her eyes that she was really excised. "It's Lita." I said still looking at the table. "Lita... heh, that's a cute name." Michelle said looking away smiling. "So how old is she?"

"I don't know..." I said looking back at her. "How do you not know how old she is?" Michelle said giving a skeptical look. "Well I didn't get a chance to ask her when I was at her house and-"

"Mr. Ownby! you went into a girls house?!" Michelle said with a shocked look on her face. "Ya..." I said blushing a little bit. "Well... I guess it's not so bad since you two were not alone." I started to blush more. "Samueelll..." Michelle said folding her arms. "What?" I said looking as innocent as possible. "Were you two alone?"

"Yes..." I said looking down at the table. "Hmmmm..." Michelle said looking at me like she was trying to read my mind as I take a sip of my water. "So did you two make out?" Michelle said with a smile on her face. *Pshhhhh!* As the coffee is dripping off my mouth, I looked at Michelle who was still smiling.

"MICHELLE!" I yelled standing up and slamming my hands on the table while blushing bright red. "What?" Michelle said turning her head. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Michelle said looking up in the corner of her eye. "No! we didn't do that!" I said still blushing. "Ok, ok, fine." Michelle said standing up. I calmed down for a moment and looked at Michelle. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and we can go, ok?" I said to Michelle. "Ok, I'll wash our plates and wait out in the car." Michelle said walking over to the sink.

I walked up the stairs to my room and got a suit out of the closet and walked into the bathroom and hoped in the shower. I would have to say that, that shower was the most uncomfortable shower I've had in years. I'm guessing it was because as I was washing, I kept thinking to myself how Michelle just took a shower in my bathroom. It was a good thing that the water made my face red so I would not have to feel so guilty.

After getting out and putting on my suit, I headed down stairs to the front door. After locking the door, I walked down the steps and over to the passenger side of Michelle's car and hopped in.

"Sooo... did you have a nice shower?"

"Drive the car..." I said looking out the window trying really hard not to show Michelle I was blushing. Michelle gave a faint giggle and drove off to the office. It was quiet as Michelle drove to the office. "Hey Samuel?"

"Ya Michelle?" I said turning my head and looking at Michelle. "What does Lita look like?"

"She has soft brown hair and a wonderful smile at warms up every room she is in, and her eyes are a bright green that seem to shine whenever she smiles." I said looking out the window. "Well it sounds like she's a lovely girl." Michelle said. "Ya, I'm having dinner at her house tonight." I said looking back at her. "You're going to have dinner with her?!" Michelle said a little surprised. "Yep."

"Wow, you have never had dinner at a girl's house before." Michelle said turning down the street. "Don't remind me." I said getting butterflies in my stomach. "Well I hope you have fun." Michelle said smiling. "Oh, also, how did you meet her anyway?"

"Well long story short, I ran into her outside the store after getting your groceries and some boys were chancing her. so they chased us into an ally and I beat them up protecting Lita."

"Well, you always did stand up for girls who were getting bullied by guys back in high school."

"Ya and we know how that turned out." We both laughed as Michelle pulled up to the office. "Thanks for the ride Michelle." I said while getting out of her car. "No problem." Michelle said locking her car.

Michelle unlocked the front door and we both walk in. I hung are coats up and Michelle walked over to her desk and turn on the power. She then turned on the answering machine. "Well we have two messages already." Michelle said pressing the play button. "Hey Michelle, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonig-" Michelle pushed the fast-forward button and blushed a little bit. I walk over to her. "Michelle, who was that?" I said rising an eyebrow. "A friend..." Michelle said still blushing. "Riiiight..." I said turning around and heading for the stairs. Michelle pressed the play button again and sat down.

"Hey Samuel." A voice said very flirty. "I want you to stop by my police station today at 2:00 so I can tell you something about Jadeite I've found out. *click* "Great, just what I need today." I said walking up the stairs to my office rolling my eyes...


	5. Chapter V

Thursday October 20th 1977 12:41 P.M. With a little over a hour till I had to meet Trista, I had to think of a way to get in and get out as fast as I could. I was really not in the mood for Trista's games today. As am sitting there, my phone started to ring. *ring, ring* "Hello?"

"Hello Samuel." I could tell by the quite voice that it was Amy. "Amy?!" I said looking a little surprised. "Why are you calling me? How do you even know my number?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm calling you because I think I might be able to help you out with your case." Amy said. "My case? How do you even know I'm working on a case?"

"Mina."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I might be able to give you a diagnose of mental conditions for the people."

"Amy, this is really dangerous and I don't want to get you involved in this..." I said leaning my arm on my desk. "I know you want to look out for me and I'm grateful for that but... Mina told me to help you." I heart rate went up a little bit. "Mina told you to help me?"

"Yes, she told me at the school lunchroom table."

"Wait, so Mina's at school right now?"

"Yes. Samuel, you need to know that you're not allowed come to the school to try and see her..." Amy said. "Why is that?"

"Mina's mom told the school about what she thinks you did to her so the school put a restraining order on you were you can't come within 200 feet of the school." I told myself the next time I see Mina's mom that I was going to beat the living shit out of her. "Well even with that I have to try and see her..."

"I understand... Mina said she will try to see you tonight."

"Ya I remember, I told her to meet me at my house tonight, but I don't know how she will get away from her mother..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll take of it." "Really? and how are you going to do that?" I said rising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about that, just make sure your home at 7:00 ok?"

"I will... thanks Amy." I said smiling. "Sure, no problem." *click* I just sat there for a little, thinking about Mina. I let out a sigh as I'm thinking to myself how I'm going to see Mina and have dinner with Lita at the same time.

I got up and walked downstairs to Michelle. "Who was that on the phone?" Michelle said not looking up from her papers. "It was Amy." I said taking a sit next to her desk. "Amy? the Amy that was with you and Mina that night?" Michelle said looking up at me. "Ya, that Amy." I said looking at ceiling. "She said that Mina is going to come over to my house tonight as planned."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Michelle said smiling. I just looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"She going to be at my house tonight at 7:00."

"Oh..." Michelle knew that it was going to be a problem. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well... I think I'm going to call Lita and ask if we can have dinner earlier or later." I said standing up. "Do we have Lita's phone number Michelle?"

"Well it should be in her file if I have it." Michelle said standing up and turning around and opening the L cabinet. "Hmm... well what do you know, I have it." Michelle said turning around and closing the cabinet with her hip. "Here you go Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me her file. "Thanks, I'm going to read this and then head for Trista's office." I said walking up the stairs. "Ok, just leave the file on your desk and I'll put it away later."

"Ok." I said closing the door. I sat down and opened Lita's file. "Here we are." I said picking up the phone. *555-4012* *ring, ring* *ring-* "hello?" I could tell right away it was Lita. "Hey Lita, it's Samuel."

"Samuel!? hi! how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was wondering if we are still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I was just about to leave and go get some ingredients for tonight." Lita said with a happy tone in her voice. "Well I was wondering if it were possible to move the time around?"

"Why?" Lita said with a little sadness in her voice. I knew I could not tell Lita about Mina. not yet anyway. "Well... I have to go see a friend who just got out of the hospital and I just wanted to go check up on them."

"Oh, ok." Lita sounding a little happier. "Well sadly I can't, I have to go some were after dinner and I'll be too busy cleaning up the house when I get back from the store." Now I knew I was stuck. "Oh ok. I'll be there at 7:00."

"Okay Samuel! Bye!" *click* "Damit..." I said slowly pounding my fist on my desk. I was about to go down stairs but something caught my eye in Lita's file. I picked Lita's file back up and started to read it again.

Lita Kino, Age 16, Sagittarius, 5 feet 9 inches, Blood type O, Brunette hair, Green eyes, 146 Pounds. Mother died in 1961 giving birth to Lita Kino. I sat there starring at that page. "Lita's Mother is dead? but she told me she was in France." I decided I would worry about that later and stood up and headed back down stairs.

"So how did that go?" Michelle said looking up from her desk. "She can't move the time around, so I'm going to go to her house at 7:00." I said just standing in the middle of the room. Michelle just stared at me thinking really hard. "But Samuel, what about Mina?"

"I'll think of something, I just need some time to think..." I said walking out the door. It was somewhat sunny today after we just had six days with nothing but rain and dark clouds. I started walking to Trista's office hoping that I would be able to think of what to do about tonight...

Thursday October 20th 1977 2:03 P.M. Walking into the police station, I looked around and saw there was a TV crew over in the corner looking at some papers as I Walked up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Trista?"

"Hey Samuel, Trista is in the middle of an interview right now, but she said that you can go wait in her office."

"Ok, do you know how long it will be before she is done?"

"Oh about 10 minutes."

"Ok, thanks." I said walking away to Trista's office. Opening the door, I saw that Trista was not back yet. I walked over to her file cabinet and looked at it. "Well at least she knows how to keep her files organized." I said looking for the Z part. Trista had 5 more file cabinets then Michelle had. so it took a little while longer to find the Z's. Opening up the Z file cabinet, I stated to look for Zoisite's file. "Bingo." I said pulling out Zoisite's file. I sat down at Trista's desk. "Man, this chair is really soft." I said opening up the file. Sadly there was nothing in his file at Amara did not already told me. Standing up, I put the file back and started to look for Jadeite's file. "Great..." I said closing the cabinet. Trista did not have a file on Jadeite. "Now what?" I said putting my hand on my head.

"I could think of a few things we could do." A voice said very sedative coming from behind me. My heart started to speed up as I turned around to see Trista standing by the door. She was leaning against the right side of the door frame and had her left hand on her hip and was giving me a smile. "Uh oh." I said to myself as Trista started to walk over to me. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Trista said still walking towards me. "I was just looking through some files." I said a little shaky. "Aww, but Samuel, don't you know it's rude to go through someone's things without permission?" Trista was now standing about 2 feet away from me as she started to twirl her hair. "But you told me I could go through your files."

"Yes, but what I meant was you could look through them when I was around so you didn't try to take any silly." Trista said walking towards me again but going a little slower this time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Trista puts her index finger on my lips. My face started to turn red as Trista moves her head next to my right ear. "You know I love it when you're honest with me."

"W-well I don't like to deceive people of their trust."

"And that's what makes you so different from the other men in the station." Trista said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You are what most women in this town dream of when they sleep. You are a true gentleman."

"Ya, that's what Mina says."

"Oh, who is Mina?" Trista said pulling away from my ear. "She's... a friend of mine." I said looking away from her face. "Well it seems that I have some competition." Trista said smiling. "What do you mean? were just friends." I said trying to back up. "Exactly, which is why..." Trista grabs me and pushes me onto her desk and climbs on top of me. "I need to hurry up and clam you as mine." Trista said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"T-Trista!?" I yelled while grabbing my noise. By now Trista had her shirt half-way undone to the point I could see her bra. Trista was wearing a dark green lace bra with black trimming. I could feel some blood build up in my noise as Trista hung over me smiling. "What's wrong Samuel? never seen a mature woman before?" She said moving her face closer to mine. I was too shocked to say anything back. The one side of me wanted to get up and walk away, but the other side kept telling me to look at her. I had to admit, Trista had a very nice figure as she hung over me. "Do you like what you see?" Trista said as she put her check against mine.

"T-T-Trista..." Was all I could say without letting go of my nose. I could taste my blood as it started to drip down into my throat. "What's wrong Samuel?" Trista said whispering in my ear. "Do you want me to read you your rights?" Trista said as she started to nibble on my ear. "This is not appropriate conduct Trista!" I yelled trying my hardest not to stare. "Oh, and who's going to arrest me...me?" Trista said as she pulled away from my ear and smiled evilly at me. "Enough playing around." Trista said grabbing my free hand and pinning it to the table. "I always wanted to know want kissing a real man feels like..." Trista said as she closed her eyes and started to move her lips to mine. Buy now my heart rate was over 142. I had to think of something, and fast. Truth be told, I've haven't been kissed by a girl in about 2 years. That would not seem so bad if it weren't for the fact at I've been kissed only twice in my whole life... and they were by the same girl. Trista got to the point where I could feel her breathing on me. I thought for sure it was all over when...

*knock knock* "Hello? Trista, you in there?" A voice said coming from outside the door. Trista stop what she was doing and gave a death glare at the door. "Who is it?!" She said rather rudely. "It's Amara." Trista's look changed into a more non-scary look and looked down at me. "Mark my word Samuel, I will finish what I started today." Trista said getting off of me. "We will finish this game later." Trista said buttoning up her shirt.

I stand up still holding my noise as Trista walks over to the door and open's it up. I ran as fast as could to the men's bathroom as I passed Amara. "Hi Amara!" I said running pass her still holding my noise. Amara looks back at Trista. "Uhh... did I interrupt something?" Amara said raising one eyebrow. "Oh no, you just staled my fun with Samuel." Trista said sitting back down in her desk. "I still can't believe Samuel is such a gentlemen." Amara said taking a sit in front of Trista's desk. "I know, which is why he will be mine." Trista said giving a scary smile. "Well... good luck with that." Amara said putting her hands on top of her head.

"So what do you think of Samuel so far Amara?" Trista said leaning back in her chair. "Well he is nice and kind, but he's not my type."

"Oh ya, I forgot, you don't like popular men." Trista said letting out a faint giggle. Amara rolls her eyes. "So did you find anything out about Jadeite and Zoisites location?"

"Well, as a matter of fact..." *Back with Samuel* As the water from the sink was washing the blood down the drain, I thought to myself how I always get bloody noises. Luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Most likely what happened was holding my nose stopped it from ripping open more so it only dripped for a minute or two. But still... why do I get bloody noises whenever a girl comes on to me? As I wiped the last bit of blood from my nose, I started to think to myself about the first time I ever kissed a girl and got a bloody noise. "Mina..." I said looking down into the sink as memories from my teenage years started to rush through my head.

Tuesday October 22nd 1974 3:05 P.M. "Hey Sammy!" Mina said running up from behind me. I had just got done with school and was on my way home. "Hey Mina." I said as Mina caught up to me. "I was hoping I could catch you before the day was over." Mina said holding her backpack in front of her. "What's up?" I said turning my head to her. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you that you finally got your high school diploma Sammy."

"Thanks Mina, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Aww come on Sammy, don't be so modest." Mina said holding my hand. I started blush red.

"Oh ya, happy birthday Mina." I said smiling at her. "Thank you Sammy." Mina said letting go of my hand. "So what did you get for your birthday?"

"Well I got some new shoes and a new book, a record player and some money."

"That's nice." I said waiting at the crosswalk. "So Sammy, what did you get me for my birthday?" Mina said walking backwards as we crossed the street. "It's a surprise." I said smiling and closing my eyes. "Awww." Mina said making a pouty face. I let out a faint laugh. "Hey Sammy?"

"Ya?"

"I was wondering... what do you do if you like a guy and you want to ask him to the fair?" I stopped walking. "Mina... are you going to ask a boy out to the fair?" I said raising an eyebrow. Mina blushes red. "Maybe..." Mina said looking to her right. "I haven't asked him yet." Mina said looking at me. "Really? then what are you waiting for?" I said as we started to walk again. "Well I just wanted to know what he thinks of me first." Mina said looking forward. "Ok, well what's this guy like?"

"He's really kind and he is really nice to me and the other girls in school."

"Well he sounds like a nice guy." I said looking forward and smiling. We both walked for about 3 blocks till Mina said something. "Sammy?..." Mina stops walking. "Want's wrong Mina?" I said stopping.

"Will… you go to the fair with me tomorrow?" Mina said looking down at the floor. I just stood there thinking about what Mina just told me. After I turned 18, my mother sat me down and talk to me about Mina. "Mina... you know we can't be seen together, that's how rumors start." I said facing her. "Ya but my mother said she would be there to watch us." Mina said looking back up to me. "Oh, that's sounds like a wonderful idea." I said rolling my eyes. "What's wrong with my mom coming?"

"Mina, you and I both know your mom does not like me, and the fact that I'm over 18 now just gives her more of an excuse to watch me."

"I know but still..." Mina said looking at me. "Well if I go to the fair tomorrow I will hang out with you ok?" I said as we got to the front door to Mina house. "Ok..." Mina said trying to put on a smile. Mina waved goodbye as she walked into her house. I waved back as I started to walk to my house to get my stuff ready for the army bus that was going to pick me up in two days.

Wednesday October 23rd 1974 7:12 P.M. "Hey mom?" I yelled coming down the stairs. "Yes Samuel?" My mom said, who was in the kitchen. "I'm going to the fair now!" I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Hold on Samuel, I want to talk to you." My mom said going into the living room. I walk into the living room and sit down in the chair. My mom took a sit on the couch. "What's up mom?"

"Samuel, I want to talk to you about Mina..."

"Bye mom." I said standing up. "Come back and sit down." My mom said pointing to the chair. "But mom, we already had this talk, twice, what more is there to talk about?" I said sitting back down. "Samuel listen, I want you to be on your best behavior tonight with Mina ok?" My mom said smiling. "Mom?" I said raising an eye brow.

"Samuel... Mina is a very lovely girl and I'm happy you two are the best of friends. but we both know what will happen if your friendship goes any farther." My mom said with a stern face. "I know mom, I'm just going to hang out with her for her birthday gift ok?" I said standing back up. "Ok." My mom said getting up and walking me to the door. I open the door and walk outside. "Samuel... I know you care for Mina a lot and I'm fine with that, but the city would not understand if they found out you were going with her tonight."

"I know mom... and thanks." I said giving my mom a hug. "Bye mom!" I said running to the fair. "Be good and have fun!" My mom said going back into the house.

*25 minutes later* After getting to the front gate, I give the man my ticket and walked in. The fair got some new rides and they now let a band play up on the stage if anyone wants to rock out. After walking past the barn animals, I saw Mina with her mom by the popcorn stand talking. I walked around and put my back to the back of the popcorn stand to see if I could hear them talking. "I don't care Mina! If Samuel shows up, you are going to come back home with me understand!?" Mina's mom said with her arms folded. "Yes mom..." Mina said holding her face down. "Mina, one day you will understand why I don't want you around that sick man." Mina's mom said walking away.

Mina just stood there for a little bit and then she walked up to the popcorn stand and got some popcorn. "Hmph! meanie mom." Mina said as the guy handed her, her popcorn. "That will be 50 cents." Mina puts her hand in her pocket. "Oh no." Mina said with a sad look on her face. "My mom forgot to give me my money." I walked up behind Mina pulling my hand out of my pocket. "Here you are my good man." I said handing the guy 50 cents. Mina gaps and looks at me. "Sammy!" Mina said giving me a hug. "You came to the fair!" Mina said smiling at me.

"Oof, ok Mina, you can let go of me." I said as I get a uneasy feeling that people staring at me. "When did you get here Sammy?" Mina said letting me go. "Oh about 5 Minutes ago, I had to wait for your mom to leave before I could come over."

"Oh... you herd what my mom said about you?" Mina said with worried look on her face. "ya."

"...I'm sorry you had to her my mom say that about you." Mina said looking at her popcorn. "It's ok Mina." I said putting my hands on top of my head. "So how long do we have before your mom shows up?"

"We got one hour."

"Well then, we better get started, shall we?" I said walking to the rides. "Ok Sammy!" Mina said following behind me. Time seemed to fly by as we played some games, rode the bumper carts and went on the Ferris wheel. After I got Mina to stop crying after we got out of the haunted house, we went over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Today was the most fun I've ever had in my whole life!" Mina said sitting next to me. "Ya well, It was fun hanging out with you before I leave." I said looking up at the stars. "Leave? what do you mean Sammy?" I didn't tell Mina that I was going to join the army yet. I knew she would not be happy. "Mina... I'm leaving tomorrow to go join the army." Mina gaps and gives me a look that said she was horrified. "But Sammy, why?" Mina said with a sad tone in her voice. "Mina... this is something that I just have to do for myself..." I said still not looking at her. Mina was speechless. She just kept staring at me. She then looked up at the sky with me.

"Well Sammy, be careful and come back in one piece ok?" Mina said smiling. "Huh? you're not upset?" I said raising an eye brow. "Well... I'm a little upset but I know you have to get strong so you can protect the people you care for." Mina said looking at me. I smiled. "Thanks Mina."

"What time are you leaving?" Mina said facing towards me. I'm leaving at 12:30 in the morning." I said looking down. "I'll be in school..." Mina said looking back down. "How long are you going to be gone?" I did not want to tell her because I knew she would cry. "Well if I pass the test. I'll be shipped off to Vietnam for... 4 years." I closed my eyes in anticipation for Mina to start crying but she didn't. "Which means tonight will be the last time..." Mina said getting teary eyed. "Mina that's if I pass, If I don't pass, I will be back in seven months." Mina seemed to feel a little better. "Ok..." Mina said looking up at me with a little bit of water in her eyes.

"Well I have something that might make you feel better." I said pulling out a small box. "Really? what is it?" Mina said turning her head. "Happy late birthday Mina." I said handing her an orange box wrapped in yellow paper and a white bow. Mina gaps. "Oh Sammy!" Mina said taking the box from my hand. "What is it?" She said looking at the box. "Well open it and see." I said smiling. Mina ripped off the paper and opened the box. Mina pulled out a red bow out of the box and held it up. "Sammy..." Mina said getting chocked up. "You have very nice hair Mina, but I think it would look even better with a red bow in it." I said blushing and taking the bow from her. "I'll help you put it in ok?" Mina was on the verge of crying as she turned around. Wrapping the bow around her soft hair made my heart race a little bit for some reason.

"There you go, all done." I said making a camera with my hands and looking at Mina through my hands. Mina turned around and felt her new ribbon and looked down. As I looked at her, she started to cry. "Mina? what's wrong?" I said a little sad. "This is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me." Mina said crying. "Mina it's just a bow." I said looking at her. "Yes, but it's from you and that makes it worth more than anything money can buy." I smiled at her. "Thanks Mina."

"I probably won't see you before you leave tomorrow huh?" Mina said wiping her tears away with her arm. "ya..." I said looking up. "Well I guess I won't have to live this down then..."

"Live wha-" Was all I could say because the next thing I knew, Mina grabbed my hands and kiss me as she stopped crying. What I felt...was nothing like I've felt before. Mina's lips were so soft...and sweet. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted that moment to go on forever, but... something was happening to me. My eyes started to dilate and everything I saw seemed to pulse. I grabbed Mina's arms and pulled her away gasping for air as blood started to drop from my nose. "Sammy, are you ok?!" Mina said with a worried look. I tried to talk but nothing was coming out of my mouth. "I *pant* have to *pant* go..." I said trying to stand up. As I stood up, it was very hard to walk and I fell off onto the floor which was six feet down. "Sammy!" Mina said running down to my side. "Are you ok!?" Mina said helping me up. Everything I heard seamed to slow down. I heard Mina but I didn't understand what she was saying. I slipped out of Mina's hand and started to run for the gate. Mina just stood there. wondering if she made a horrible mistake...

As I was running past people, they seem to be nothing but a blur to me. Everything seem to be like if someone was taking my vision and rocking it side to side. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to turn a different color. I saw a few people who were yellow and a few who were red. "What the hell?" I said shaking my head. The colors went away as my hearing seem to be turned up to 11. I could hear people talking on the other side of the fair. I shook my head as I started running up to the front gate.

I saw 4 people standing in front of it. Without even thinking, I ran to the left and wall run up the side of a stand that was next to the gate. The stand was about 5 feet tall and when I got to the top, I turned around and pushed off and went 3 feet. Grabbing the top of the gate, I pushed myself up and swung my legs to the left of me and fell 6 feet to the ground. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew something was happening to me. I started to run down the street trying to get home. It seemed for a moment that I wasn't in control of my body as I started to run behind houses in the dark. Hopping fence after fence with no Evert at all. I was gasping for air but I wasn't tired.

Turning a corner I ran into two guys who were really drunk and pissed off at something. I fell to the floor trying to look up. "Hey, watch where you're going you little shit!"

"Must *pant* run. *pant* "

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The other guy said grabbing me by my arm and lifting me into the air. "You just made a very big mistake." He said pulling out a small knife. "Hey, save some for me." The other guy said picking up a bat. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, you little punk!" The guy said thrusting the knife into my head cracking my skull a little bit. I felt the pain but didn't yell in pain. I just stood there looking that the two blurs who were in front of me.

"My turn!" The other guy yelled as the swung the bat at me. Then something happened... something came over me. something opened up deep inside of me that was beyond my control. What happened next was something I would not understand for a very long time. I grabbed the bat with my left hand and while spinning around to the left, I spun the bat around to his back and took my right palm and slammed it up into his armpit which dislocated his shoulder. "Aaghh!" The guy yelled as I took my foot and slammed it on his back knee causing him to fall to his knees. I then grabbed his head and slammed it sideways down to my right knee, cracking his skull. The other guy just stood there looking like he saw a ghost.

"You... you killed him..." The guy said backing up. "I'll kill you!" he yelled running towards me. He went for a forward thrust with the knife in his right hand. I pushed his knife to my left and punched is throat with my right hand. He fell to the floor gasping for air as he started to cough up blood. I picked up his knife not knowing why and started to walk away. when I got about 10 feet away I heard a click noise. Without even thinking, I turned around and threw the knife right into his left eye. I just stood there only seeing two red blurs as I turned around and started to run for home. My house was about a 25 minute walk from the fair and I got to my house in 6 minutes. Crashing through the front door, I feel to the floor gasping for air. as blood dripped down my face. I last thing I remembered was my mother stand over me screaming my name as drifted into unconsciousness...

I woke up in my bed feeling pain in my head. I put my hand up to my forehead and felt a bandage on my head. As I stood up, I found it was a little hard to walk. Grabbing my glasses off the night stand, I opened my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to the sight of my mom talking to some guy.

"Samuel!" My mom said running up to me and hugging me. "Are you ok!? what happened last night!?" My mom said putting her hands on my shoulder. "I don't...know?" I said walking over to the chair in the living room and sitting down. "Samuel, this is the doctor that fixed you up last night." My mom said pointing to the man sitting on the couch. The man was white who looked about my age. he had a red shirt on and red pants. His hair was black and he had somewhat of a long pony tail "Are you ok Samuel?" The man said. "I'm in a little pain but I feel fine."

"You are a very lucky man, that knife wound almost killed you, If it went in just other inch into your skull..." The man said looking at me like he was trying to read my mind. I just sat there thinking to myself how I almost died. "Samuel, we need to know what happened." My mother said. "I don't know..." I said closing my eyes. "Samuel! this is a serious matter! what happened last night!?" My Mother said yelling. "I don't know ok!?" I yelled standing up. "All I know is that I was talking to Mina when..." *flashback of Mina kissing me on the bench*

"Aughh!" I said falling to my knees holding my hand over my eye. The doctor and my mother ran to my side. "Samuel!? are you ok?" My mom asked. "Just rest for now ok?" The doctor said standing up. "We can talk about how you got hurt later. I'm sorry but I have to go. if anything happens just give me a call." The doctor said handing my Mother a piece of paper and walking out the front door.

*click* "Samuel... is everything alright with you?" My mother said looking at me with a sad face. "I don't know... why is this happening to me?" I said putting my hand on my neck. "Why is my body acting weird?" My Mother looked down for a few minutes and then walked away into her bedroom. 40 seconds later, she came back out with a small box.

"Samuel... there's something I need to tell you..." She said getting teary eyed. "Mom? what's wrong?" I said with a worried look on my face. "Samuel, take a seat and I'll tell you." I took a seat on the couch and my mother sat next to me and handed me the box. "Samuel, there's something you need to know..." My mom said as I opened the box and pulled out a latter and necklace...


	6. Chapter VI

Thursday October 20th 1977 2:45 P.M. Coming back to reality, I looked up into the mirror wiping the last drop of blood from my face. "Why can't I control my nose bleeds?" I said sighing and throwing the bloody toilet paper away in the trash can. I opened the bathroom door and started walking back to Trista's office. Opening the door to Trista's office, I saw she was talking with Amara. "Hey Amara." I said taking a seat next to her in front of Trista's desk. "Hey Samuel." Amara said as we both fist bump. "Well I see Samuel already knows you well Amara." Trista said smiling. Amara rolls her eyes.

"So Samuel, were did you go in such a hurry?" Amara said looking at me. "To the bathroom." I said looking away. I looked at Trista from the corner of my eye and saw she was smiling at me and then winked at me. I blush red. "Anyway, if you two are done, I have some info that I need to share with you." Amara said pulling out a file from her bag. "Did you find something out?" I said taking the file she handed me. "We I'm hoping I did." Amara said opening her file. "Last night we got reports that somebody stole a lot of mining drills last night from a hardware store."

"Drills? what would somebody what drills for in this city?" I said looking at a picture of the drills. "I checked with R&I and there is no mining sites anywhere in a 30 mile radius." Trista said as she started to paint her fingernails. "You want to guess who stole it?" Amara said looking up at me. "Let me guess, Jadeite and Zoisite?"

"Yes but the thing that I don't understand is this." Amara said handing me a picture. The picture showed Jadeite and Zoisite but there were two other people with them. "Do you know these two?" Amara said holding the picture. The picture was black and white so it was a little hard to tell. "No." I said looking back to the file. "Do we know anything about them?" I said flipping some papers. "I checked with R&I and they are not in record." Trista said putting her nail polish away. "So we now have two new players and they all seem to know each other." I said closing the file. "Did you find anything else out Amara?" I said handing her the file. "No, this was all I got from my informant." Amara said putting the files away. "What do you think Samuel?" Trista said. "I'm not sure."

"Come on Samuel, show us that skill that everybody talks about." Amara said folding her arms. "Well... these two new people are no strangers to them, they know each other, check and see if Jadeite and Zoisite ever had contact with others in the past, and if there are no mining sites around town then the drills might be for to tunnel through a wall or a gate to get at something at they want, so what I need you guys to do is check and see if there are any places that they might want to break into, a bank or a place that might have something they need." I said looking out the window. "Well... I guess I'll check it out." Amara said standing up. "I guess I'll go check R&I and see if there any places that they might want to get at." Trista said standing up.

"Hey Samuel, did you go see your contact yet." Amara said opening the door. "I'm going to go see her tonight."

"Ok, then do you want to meet back here tomorrow then and see what we have so far?" I looked at Trista as she licked her lips smiling. "Let's meet at my office tomorrow." I said walking quickly out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Trista." Amara said closing the door. Amara follows me outside. "Hey Samuel, wait up!" Amara said walking up from behind me. I stopped walking and turned around. "Ya?"

"What time do you want to me to come over tomorrow?" I thought for a moment about what I was going to do tomorrow. "Is 3:30 good?"

"Ya that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Amara said turning around and walking back to her car. I started to walk back to my office to get ready to go see my contact when I got the feeling that someone was watching me again. I stopped and looked around as fast as I could and saw someone dressed in white duck into the ally across the street. They were moving too fast so I couldn't see who it was. I looked around one more time as I walked a little faster back to the office…

Thursday October 20th 1977 3:22 P.M. I walked into the office seeing Michelle typing up some papers. "Welcome back Mr. Ownby." Michelle said not looking up from her typewriter. "So how did that little chat go with Trista?" I stopped walking up the stairs and looked at Michelle. "Michelle?" I said calmly. "Yes Mr. Ownby?" Michelle said looking up at me. "...What does it mean when a Woman says she wants to know what you feel like?" Michelle opened her mouth and put her hand up to her mouth. "Samuel...did Trista?" Michelle just looked at me like she was scared.

"Trista pushed me onto her desk and started to unbutton her shirt an-"

"Oh my god!" Michelle said standing up. "You...became a man!" Michelle said putting her hands under her chin and squealing a little bit. I start to blush bright red. "NO! we didn't do that!" I yelled making a mad face. "Aww, don't be shy about it Samuel." Michelle said smiling at me. "So how was it? did it feel good?"

"Nothing happened!" I yelled opening my door and walking in. "Did you use protection?"

"Aagghh!" I yelled slamming the door. After Michelle got done laughing out loud, I went to my desk and sat down. "I swear Michelle..." I said putting my face down on my desk. After about 5 minutes thinking to myself about how Michelle was going to give me a heart attack before I was 25, I took my gun out and put it on my desk and looked at the clock. I was going to meet my contact at 5 so I still had some time. I put on some Beatles music and took out my gun cleaning kit started to work on my gun…

After getting my gun cleaned I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. I put my gun back in my holster and went down stairs to see Michelle. "I'm heading to the night club to meet with her." I said walking to the door. "Ok, I'll lock up a little later tonight."

"After I get done talking with her, I'm going to go home take a shower and go have dinner with Lita." I said opening the door. "Samuel..." Michelle said looking up at me. "Don't forget about Mina tonight... she really needs someone she loves now more than ever..." Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. I nod slowly before walking out the door.

Walking down the street, I thought to myself about what I was going to do about Lita and Mina tonight. I was going to meet both of them at seven, but I can't be in two places at once. The whole walk to the night club and I didn't think of any way to see both of them...

Thursday October 20th 1977 5:03 P.M. After getting to the night club, I walked in and sat down at the bar to waited for my contact to show up. The Serenity night club has been around for about 15 years. This place used to be the best spot to hear new voices wanting to make it in the world. But lately everybody has been going to the silver Millennium. I've been going to this place for a few years, It's a good place to hear nice clam music and take a load off from working case's.

After thinking for 6 minutes about how a towel gets water as it dries, She finally showed up. Turning around and looking up to the stage, I saw my contact grabbing the Mic off the stand. She brushes her dress a little. She was wearing a nice red dress and red high heels. "Thank you everybody for showing up tonight. I'll be your entertainer for tonight, for those who are new here tonight, I'm Ray Hino, I'm 16 and my sign is Aries, I'm 5 feet 6 inches and my blood type is AB, as you can tell I have long black hair and my eyes are purple and I weigh 125 pounds." A few people clapped their hands. "Now, let's get started." Ray said as the man started to play the piano...

"...Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...in other words, hold my hannnd..in other words, darling kiss me...fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more...you are all I long for all I worship and adore...in other words, please be truuue, in other words, I love yooou...in other words, I love yooou..." Ray repeats the verse two more times.

After everyone got done clapping and cheering, Ray looked at me and nodded to the back room. I got up and headed back to her dressing room. After finding her room I knock on the door. *knock, knock* "Come in." Ray said calmly. I opened the door to see Ray brushing her hair. "Well if it isn't Private eye Samuel Ownby." Ray said putting her brush down.

"It's nice to see you to Ray." I said smiling. "We both know you didn't come to hear me sing Samuel." Ray said looking at me through the mirror. "Well yes, I did not plan on coming tonight." I said walking in and closing the door. "So if you didn't come to see me, then that only means that you need some help looking for someone." Ray said folding her arms and turning around in her chair to face me. "Yes, can you help me Ray?" I said looking at her. Ray looked at me for a few seconds and then gave me a nod. "What do you need to know?"

"I need to know about the new dudes that showed up that busted Jadeite out of jail and where I can find him and a girl named Zoisite."

"Do you have a death wish!?" Ray said standing up. "No, but I do need to know where I can find them." Ray just stood there looking at me. "Well..." Ray said looking to the left. "All I know is this..." Ray said walking over to me. She stopped right beside me. "This thing goes up way higher than you think."

"What do you mean?" I said raising an eyebrow. "They're planning something big, I don't know what, but I know that they have to get a few things and kidnap a few people to make it work. It's going to be a two part job with two teams working together. I don't know what they are after but there only the pawns in this game."

"Then who's calling the shots?"

"Think Samuel. who do the pawns work for and try to protect?" I thought for a minute thinking if this was a trick question. "The Queen?" I said looking at Ray. Ray just gave me a look and walked back to her desk. "Do you think you could help me out more Ray?" I said walking over to her. "I'll try, but my visions don't happen that often." Ray said putting some stuff in her suitcase. "I'll go home and meditate around the fireplace tonight and put some candles around and see if I get a stronger vision." Ray said walking out the door. I followed her outside as she waited by the street for her cab. "Samuel, these men are not to be taken lightly."

"I know, but there up to something big that might put everyone in danger." I said looking up at the stars. "Heh, even after all this time, you still haven't changed." Ray said smudging. "You know me." I said rolling my eyes. Just then, Ray's cab pulls up. Ray opened the door and hopped in. I closed the door as she put on her seatbelt. "Give me a call if something comes up ok?"

"Ok Samuel."

"Take care..." I said as the cab drove off. After thinking to myself for a minute, I started to walk home to get ready for dinner.

Thursday October 20th 1977 5:53 P.M. Opening the door to my house, I headed right up stairs to my bedroom. I took my suit off and put it on my bed along with my necklace and gun and hoped in the shower. After getting out and putting a towel round me, I looked through my closest to see what I would wear for tonight. "Hmmm..." After deciding on white shorts and a blue checkered T-shirt, I grabbed my white shoes and headed back into the bathroom. After putting on some aftershave and deodorant, I put my shoes on and looked over myself in the mirror. Grabbing my gun and necklace, I headed downstairs to the living room. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, I sat down at the table and started to write a latter. After about 5 minutes, I finished writing it and looked it over to make sure I spelled it right.

Dear Mina, I'm sorry but I have something I'm doing tonight. I tried to move it but I couldn't. Please wait for me Mina. I'll be back In one hour at 8:00. I'll leave my house unlock so you come in and make yourself at home till I get back. If you can't stay then leave me a letter saying why. Please wait for me." After folding it in half and writing her name on it. I taped it to the front door. Putting my 45. auto in my belt holster and my necklace around my neck, I walked out the front door a headed for Lita's house...

Thursday October 20th 1977 6:57 P.M. After walking for ten minutes, I finally got to Lita's house. Walking up the steps, I ranged the doorbell and waited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lita threw the window looking at herself in the living room mirror. She messed with her hair a little bit and turned around and looked at herself. I smiled to myself and laughed a little bit. I don't know why, but I found it cute that Lita was trying to look pretty just for me. Hearing Lita walking to the door and unlocking it, I tried to look nice. Lita opens the door as my heart stopped when I saw what Lita was wearing. She was wearing a pure green silk nightgown and green slippers.

"Hi Samuel..." Lita said a little shy. "Hi Lita..." I said blushing a little bit looking at her. "Will you please come in?" Lita said stepping to the side. "Thank you Lita." I said walking in. Lita closed the door and walked with me to the kitchen. "I'm so glad you could come Samuel." Lita said hugging me. As she hugged me, I could smell her perfume. It smelled like rainwater. I could feel Lita smell me too as she hugged me. "You smell nice." Lita said letting me go and blushing a little bit. "Well you smell nice and look stunning." I said smiling. Lita blushed some more and fidgeted with her hand a little bit. "T-thank you Samuel." Lita said turning around walking to the table. I could tell Lita wasn't used to being alone with boys.

Lita had made two plates of some kind of chicken with two candles sitting in the middle of the table. We both sit down at each end of the table. Lita's table was only about four feet long. "This looks good." I said picking up my fork. "Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Lita said with a worried looked on her face. "What do you mean?" I said rising an eyebrow. "Well this is the first time making this dish." Lita said still looking worried. "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as you put all you love into making it." I said cutting a piece off with my fork. Lita seemed to smile a little bit as I took a bite out of it. *chew, chew* "...Wow! This is good!"

"Really?" Lita said smiling. "Ya, this is good!" I said taking another bite. Lita takes a bite out of hers and smiles. "So Samuel, how was your day so far?" Lita said looking up at me. "It was..." I said thinking back to what happened with Trista. "...interesting." I said trying not to blush. "What about you Lita?" I said taking another bite. "Oh, you know, cleaning the house, shopping, homework." Lita said taking a bite. "You sure have been a busy bee." I said smiling at her. Lita smiles back as we make small talk. "Hey Samuel?"

"Yes Lita?" I said looking at her. "I was wondering... what do you know of your past?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... like your childhood and what your great grandfather's did?"

"Well I'm not sure because I was adopted when I was a baby."

"Really?"

"Ya, My mom found me when I was a baby during a storm one night."

"Really? that's sad." Lita said drinking some water. "Ya, that's what everybody says."

"Well do you ever... like have panic attacks?" I raised an eyebrow as I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind." Lita said looking to her left thinking about something. "Well anyway, I thought you should know all the girls at the school wanted me to tell you thank you."

"Why is that?" I said tacking a sip of water. "Those boys have not shown up sense you kicked there assess." Lita said giggling a little bit. "So there not getting hassled then?"

"Nope."

"Well that's good." I said finishing my plate. "Thank you for the food Lita." I said getting up with my plate. "You're welcome." Lita said getting up with her plate and walking over to the sink. I gave her my plate and she put some water on them and we went into the living room. "Hey Samuel?" Lita said standing next to me. "Ya?"

"Was this a date?" Lita said blushing a little bit. "Well... I think for it to be a date you have to go somewhere." I said looking at her. "Then... would you like to go with me on Saturday to a restaurant then?" I looked at her and saw she was hoping I would say yes. I just couldn't say no to her. "...What time?" I said looking at her and smiling. Lita turns to me and gives me a open smile. "Would 8:00 be ok?"

"Ya, I can do 8:00."

"And then it will be date?..." Lita said looking to the left still blushing. "Ya...it will be." I looked up and saw the clock said 7:57. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Lita said turning her head. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I said grabbing the door knob. Lita grabs my free hand. I looked back to see Lita with her head down. "Please Samuel... stay a little longer..." Lita said not looking up. "Lita..."

"You're the first person that's made me feel like I'm worth something. you are so kind to me that I feel like I have butterflies, and you're the first man to treat me with love and care..." Lita said as she almost started to cry. I wanted to stay with all my heart... but I knew if I didn't go see and talk with Mina, I would never live it down for as long as I lived. I pulled Lita into a hug as Lita gaps a little. "Lita... I would love to stay with you more, It's been a long time sense I've had a nice dinner with someone so kind but... I have somewhere else that I must be. I promise that I will make it up to you ok?" I said looking up at her. Lita smiled at me and opened the door. "OK. Thank you Samuel..." Lita said turning to me and kissing me on the check. I started blush as I could feel my eyes start to dilate as I stood there looking at Lita. "Is something wrong?" Lita said a little worried. "No I'm fine." I said walking out the door. "Bye Lita!" I said as I walked down the stairs and started to run down the street. "Bye Samuel!" Lita said waving to me as she stood in front of her door.

Lita walks back in and walks over to the telephone. *555-2212* *Ring, ring* "Hello"

"It's Lita, Samuel just left."

"Good, how did it go?"

"Dinner was wonderful." Lita said smiling. "I see... did he know about his past?"

"I tried to ask him but I think he was catching on."

"Ok, well what about if he had the talent?"

"I think he does, I saw his eyes dilate."

"Great! we just might be able to stop them with his help, let's just hope he decides to help us."

"I hope so too..." Lita said looking out the window. "We're going to be there in three days, make sure you find out if he has already made contact with them."

"I will, were going to have dinner again at a restaurant."

"Well it seems you are getting quite attached to him Lita." Lita blushes. "Well when you met him you will see why."

"Ok, I'll see you in three days." *click* Lita hangs up and walks to the window.. "Samuel..."

Thursday October 20th 1977 8:11 P.M. Walking up to the front door, I saw that the note was gone. "That's either very good, or very bad..." I said walking through the front door. I started running around the house looking to see if Mina was here. "Mina? Mina you here?" I yelled throughout the house. After looking upstairs, I looked at the table and saw that there was no note. So Mina did not have to leave. So where was she? As I stood there, I heard this voice singing, it was coming from the roof. "Of course!" I said running outside and up the latter to the roof.

Getting to the top of the roof, I looked around for the voice that was ringing in my head. There was only one person who could sing like that. Looking at the front of the roof, I saw her. but at first I didn't even think it was her. She was wearing a Black skirt and a black T-shirt. If it weren't for her bow in her hair, I wouldn't have even know it was her. I walked up behind her as she continued to sing at song...

"Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa la laaa...laaa..."

"...Mina?" I said trying not to get chocked up. Mina stopped singing and just stood there for a little bit. After a while, she turned around to face me. I almost lost it when I saw Mina's body. She had cuts on her arms and her legs and her face. her beautiful face... she had a black eye and a few bruises. "Hey...Samuel..." Mina said with no soul in her voice. My heart felt like it fell into my gut as I stood there almost crying. "I-I'm glad you came Mina..." I said trying my hardest to smile without crying.

"I didn't think you were still going to be here."

"I was going to leave but... I wanted to see you..." Mina said trying to cover her arms. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I cared for her, but I knew that's the last thing you want to do to someone like Mina after what she has gone through. "Are you... ok?" I said walking up to her. Mina takes a few steps back. I wanted to throw up when I saw her face she made at me. "I'm fine..." Mina said looking at the ground. Mina just had no life in her eyes. "You know... I thought you were still behind me that night..." Mina said looking away from me. I lost it... not in years have I ever felt like I did on that roof... I fell to the floor and cried... I didn't care that Mina was looking at me with a confused look in her eyes. I just sat there on my knees, bawling my eyes out.

"Samuel... why are you crying?" Mina said with still no chance in her voice. "I'm so sorry Mina *sniff* I am..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault *sniff* that you got hurt... I promised you *sniff* on that day at school that I would always be there to look out for you. *sniff* and now your hurt and it's all my fault!" I yelled slamming my fist on the ground still crying. Mina just stood there. not really sure how to respond. "Samuel..." I'm Still looking at the ground. "Samuel..." I'm Still looking. "Sammy..." I slowly look up at Mina. "It's my fault for what happened to me that night." Mina said looking at me. "NO! don't say that!" I yelled standing up with tears running down my face. "It's my fault! I should have followed you into that alley! and know because of me..." I said as more tears started to run down my face.

Mina slowly walks to me and hugs me. "Sammy... if you knew the truth about me, you would understand that what happened to me that night was my fault." Mina said laying her head on my shoulder. I just stood there. a little confused by what she said. "What do you mean Mina?" Mina let go of me looked into my eyes. I felt like she was trying to tell me something with her thoughts. because she just couldn't tell me with her words. After a few seconds of looking into my eyes, Mina walks over to the railing on the edge of the roof and looks out to the city.

"Hey Sammy?..."

"Ya Mina?" I said looking at her from where I was still standing. "...Remember when we were little...and I told you I could fly?..." Mina said sliding her shoes off. My eyes widen. "M-Mina?" I said looking at her as my hands started to shake. Mina just stood there... like she was in the middle of a battle. over who was in control of her mind, of her body. After a few seconds, Mina slid her shoes back on and turned around and walked slowly over to me. I just got done crying and still had tear stains and my eyes were still red. Mina looking up at me and started to cry. She just stood there crying... looking at me like she was sorry for something. Mina gave me a hug, but it felt different. It was strong and firm. Like Mina would never let go because she was afraid she would lose me. We both fell to are knees and Mina kept crying on my shoulder. I don't why, but I just felt Like humming to her.

Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa la laaa...laaa..." I sung to Mina as she stopped crying. I kept singing. And Mina joined me. For the next 10 Minutes, we just sat there, holding each other in are arms. singing to each other... wishing that this moment would never end. but that's the thing about reality... no matter how hard you try, the end always comes. I felt so tired from the day's events and drama that I started to fall asleep in Mina arms...

As I'm drifting to sleep, Mina walked me back down stairs and into my room and lays me down in my bed. I could not move my body, or my eyes, but I heard Mina say something. "Sammy... When the time comes, I will be by your side. Ready to fight for you. to my last breath..." Mina said as I felt something touch my lips. it felt Soft and sweet... and I fell asleep wishing things could go back to the way they were...

"Samuel...you must...save her...*click* *BANG!* *click* "No... I want to look you in the eyes when I shoot you... You will never understand what you did to me... you will never understand the pain you caused me. When the time comes, I will make you suffer for what you did to me... I will finish you just like I finished you before... so until then, enjoy your sad little pathetic life. because you won't live long enough to reminisce about it... A man said as the sound of footsteps start to get quiet.

Waking up in my bed, I felt like I had a hangover for some reason. Looking at the clock I saw it was already noon. Getting up out of my bed I saw someone called my house phone and left a message. *click* I Walk to the bathroom and turn on the sink. "Sammy..." I stopped moving. "I want you to know that I don't think any less of you. and that I will always be there for you. I'm going away for a while with my mom. she found out that I saw you last night and so were going to go live with my grandparents for a little bit. I'll try to write to you when I can." (Mina, let's go!) Her mother yelled. "Goodbye Sammy..." *click* "…" After punching my wall, I feel to the floor... I just felt like there was nothing to keep going for. After a few minutes, I got up and hoped in the shower and turned the water on to full cold, and just stood there. lost in my mind. "Mina..."

After about 10 minutes, I go out and put on a suit and went downstairs and put some pizza in the microwave. While it cooked, I went to check the mail. "Nothing, good." I said walking back in. "That means no bills." After grabbing my pizza, I locked the door and slowly walked to the office...

Friday October 21st 1977 12:56 P.M. Walking into the office, I saw Michelle on the phone with someone.

"Oh, sorry I got to go... bye." Michelle said rather friendly. "About time you showed up Mr. Ownby." Michelle said looking at me. "..." I said nothing as I walked up the stairs to my office as Michelle had a look that said she knew something happened. Walking into my office, I took a seat at my desk and sighed. I was so busy thinking about Mina that I didn't hear Michelle walk in.

"Samuel... is everything alright?" Michelle said with her fist on her chest. "Oh, Michelle, I didn't hear you come in." I said not looking at her. "Samuel... did everything go well with Mina last night?" I looked out the window as I leaned back in my chair. "Sort of..."

"What do you mean?" Michelle said a little confused. "Her mom found out that she saw me last night and she took her away this morning to their grandparents, and that's where Mina is going to stay for a while..." I said still looking out the window. "...I'm sorry Samuel."

"It's not your fault Michelle." I said turning to her. "So what happened last night with her?" I started to have a Flashback of Mina crying and us holding each other. "I'm sorry Michelle... but can you leave me alone for a little while?" I said trying really hard not to cry. "Ok Samuel..." Michelle said opening the door. "Hey... If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Michelle said smiling. I wanted to smile but I couldn't. "Thanks Michelle." I said looking back out the window. Michelle looked at me with sadness in her eyes and left.

*click* I don't know what was wrong with me. I have never been this upset about something. I told myself I would worry about this later and I needed to get to work. Sitting down at my desk, I opened my drawer and put my 45. auto away and pulled out some papers and grabbed a pencil so I could write down anything Amara has to say when she gets here. Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes and thought about Mina.

Mina was such a sweet and innocent girl, she never did anything bad...well, not on purpose anyway. She doesn't deserve to go through this. As more memories of me and Mina rushed through my head. I couldn't help but sing Mina's lullaby... Back downstairs, Michelle is folding some papers as she starts to hear me sing. Michelle stops what she's doing and looks up to my office and lets out a small smile. "Be strong Samuel... I know you will get through this, just keep that song close to your heart..." Michelle says as she quietly starts to hum along too...

Friday October 21st 1977 3:33 P.M. Hearing someone walk in, I opened my eyes and got up and started to walk to my door when I heard laughing coming from downstairs. Opening my door a little, I saw Amara talking with Michelle. It's weird but it seemed like they knew each other. They were having a little talk like it was any other day talking. "So are we still on for tomorrow then?" Amara said leaning her arm on Michelle's desk. "Ya I'll ask if I can get off early tomorrow." Michelle said putting some papers away. "So how do you know if Samuel will even let you off early tomorrow?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know how to get what I want from Samuel." Michelle said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Michelle! is that Amara?" I yelled from my office. "Ya!, She's coming!" Michelle yelled back as I saw them wave to each other. I walked back to my desk and sat down and waited for Amara to show up.

*knock, knock* "Come on." I said sitting at my desk. Amara walks in wearing a brown suit and black shoes. Amara starts to look around at my pictures on the wall. "Nice place." Amara said spinning around looking at my walls. "Thanks." I said looking at her. Amara walks up to one of the walls and stares at a picture frame. "Wow, Mayer's commendation." Amara said looking at the paper. Amara looks at the one next to it and gets big eyed. "Dude! you got 3 purple hearts?, That's cool!" Amara said sitting down. "Oh thanks." I said grabbing the paper. "So did you find anything out last night Samuel?" Amara said putting her hands behind her neck "Actually I did." I said looking at Amara. "Really? what was it?"

"Well... this whole thing goes up higher then we think."

"What? are you sure?" Amara said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well if that's true then this got a little more complicated."

"Ya, but there's more." I said folding my arms. "There planning something big, so big that there kidnapping people so they can help them to get this thing to work." Amara was a little surprised by what I was saying. "These four people are only the pawns in this game."

"Then who are they working for?"

"The Queen." I said looking down at my desk. "The Queen? the Queen of what?" Amara said sarcastically. "I don't know. I thank it must be a code name for someone." I said putting my hand under my chin and thinking. "I think it would be in our best interest if you or Trista looked up any missing person's report in the last few days that might stand out as suspicious to us."

"Well I guess Trista could do that tomorrow, I'll go tell her and see if I can find anything out from that." Amara said standing up. "Did you find anything out about the drills?" I said looking up at her. "Well we found a few place's that they might try to get at but nothing solid to go on yet," Amara said as she opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. I got up and followed her to the front door. Amara opens the door and looks back at me. "Well if you find anything else out, give me a call ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you later." I said standing next to Amara. I saw Amara give a quick wink at someone as she walked out the door. I close the door and walk over to Michelle and sat down. "Well, how did that go?" Michelle said typing something on her typewriter. "Nothing big so far, but were hoping something will happen soon." I said looking at the wall. "So Michelle, what do you think of Amara." I said turning around to face Michelle. "She seemed nice..." Michelle said blushing a little bit.

"Oh, by the way." Michelle said looking up at me. "Can I get off early tomorrow?" Michelle said looking up at me. "Whyyy?" I said raising an eyebrow. Michelle went quite for a few seconds. "I wanted to go to the zoo, they just got in some new panda bears." Michelle said giving me a smile. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would like the zoo." I said rolling my eyes. "So can I get off early? pleassee?" Michelle said trying to make a pouty face and failing. I shake my head as I stand up and look at Michelle. "Michelle, go ahead and take the whole day off tomorrow." I said looking at her. Michelle looked like she was going to faint.

"Samuel... out of all the years, out of all the holidays I've worked, not once have you ever let me take a day off." Michelle said standing up. "Where's the real Samuel?" Michelle said crossing her arms. I let out a small laugh as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "S-Samuel?!" Michelle said blushing a little. "Michelle... I want you to go and enjoy your life while you can, and not letting it wonder away here in this office working for me. Life is to short and you will miss out on all the wonderful things that this life has to offer." I said letting go of Michelle. Michelle was shocked and looking at me with big eyes. "What happened to you Samuel?" Michelle said looking a little worried. I give a faint smile and walk to the front door. I opened the door as Michelle calls out to me. "Samuel, Thank you..." Michelle said smiling. I nod as I closed the door. I decided I needed to go check on a certain blonde and see how she was holding up. It's only been three days but I knew she was worried. Walking down the street to Serena's house, I could only think about another blonde who was probably wondering if I was thinking about her right now...


	7. Chapter VII

Friday October 21st 1977 4:21 P.M. Walking up the steps to a white and blue house on the edge of town, I ranged the doorbell and waited. The door opens to the sight of Serena wearing blue shorts and a striped red and white shirt.

"Samuel? what brings you here?" Serena said a little shocked. "Well I thought I would just stop by and see how you were holding up and fill you in on the case so far."

"Sure, come in." Serena said letting me enter. Her house was almost as big as the office and it had an upstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Serena got out some cups from the cabinet. "Would you like some apple juice Samuel?" Serena said grabbing some from the fridge. "Sure." I said taking a set at the table. "Meow." A little voice said coming from the floor. I looked down to see a cute little black cat looking up at me wagging its tail. I start to pet it as It rubbed against my had. *purrr* "Cute cat." I said still petting it. "Thanks, her name is Luna." Serena said pouring two cups of juice and sitting down at the table to the left of me. "Here you go." Serena said handing me a cup. "Thanks." I said as I stopped petting Luna and looking back at Serena and took the cup.

"So what's the news? have you found where Darien is?" Serena said with a little hope in her voice. "I'm sorry Serena, but we haven't found Darien yet." I said taking a sip. "Oh..." Serena said looking down at the table. "Don't worry, I will find him...I promise." I said looking at her. She seemed to feel a little better. "Thanks... anyway, do you know where Mina is? she wasn't at school today." Serena said taking a sip of her juice. "It's a long story..." I said looking down at my cup. "What happened?" Serena said looking at me. So for the next ten minutes, I told Serena about how Mina got hurt in an alleyway and her mom thought I did it and how she didn't want me to see her and I did and how she left because of it.

"Oh my." Serena said putting her hand over her mouth. "I knew she got hurt but I didn't even think she was hurt that bad."

"Ya well, because of her mom, she had to go to her grandparents for a while." I said sipping the last drop of juice from my cup. "Well don't worry! Mina will come back!" Serena's said smiling at me. "I hope... I hope." I said standing up.

Walking over to the sink and putting my cup away, I saw a paper on the fridge that caught my eye. "What's this?" I said grabbing the piece of paper off the magnet. It was a paper with some kind of mining spots on it. "Oh that? that was something Darien had in his suitcase, he put it on the table when he got home that night." Serena said walking up to me. It had dots on a few buildings around town. "Why did you not tell me about this before Serena?" I said looking at her. "Well I forgot about it and when I got home I found it. but you said you would call me, so I thought I would tell you when you called." I let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to take this." I said folding it up and putting it in my pocket. "Well I guess you can." Serena said. "What does that paper have to do with Darien?"

"I'm not sure, but it will help me find out about some people who might have him." I said looking at her.

"Oh, that's good then!" Serena said smiling at me. "Hey Serena?" I said looking at her. "Ya?"

"There's just one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"If they did take Darien, then they must have known that he was married, so if that's the case, then why didn't they just kill you or take you too?" I said looking at her. "Hmm, I don't know." Serena said scratching her head. "Hisss!" Luna started to hiss at the door as I looked at her. "What's wrong Luna?" Serena said looking at Luna. *click, click, click, click ,click* "What was that?" Serena said looking around. "Oh shit..." I said looking out the kitchen window to the sight of nine men with machine guns standing in the front yard. "Get down!" I yelled grabbing Serena and pulling her down to the floor as they let loose with bullets.

*BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* I'm holding Serena under the sink as the bullets ripped through the glass of the window and the tiles on the counter as they came falling in top of us. After what felt like a whole minute, the shooting stopped. As my eyes started to dilate, I looked down at Serena. "Serena! are you ok!?" I said looking down at Serena who was scared stiff. I reached for my holster and felt nothing there "Shit!" I yelled looking back down at Serena. "Serena! look at me!" I said lifting her head up. Serena just kept looking around like she didn't know where she was. "Serena! Where does Darien keep his guns!?" I said looking her in her eyes. "Up... room..." Serena said looking at the floor. I knew I would never make it up the stairs with the both of us. "Serena, stay her and don't move!" I said looking her in her eyes. Serena nods slowly at me.

Crawling along the floor, I poked my head around the corner and saw they were moving closer to the house. I would only get one shot at this so I grabbed a book off the floor and threw it into the living room as it bounced of the living room window. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* As they were shooting the living room up, I ran up the stairs. One of them saw me and started to shoot at the stairs. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* I dove into the bedroom as a few bullets went through the door just above my head. I slammed the door closed and started to looked around for the guns. I knew I only had one minute till they came into the house.

Running around the room to the closet, I threw the doors open and started to dig around. Opening a shoe box, I found a 9mm with two clips. Picking them up, I loaded it and put the other clip in my back pocket. pulling out the drawer, I found a few 10 gauge shells. Grabbing and throwing them on the bed, I looked under the bed and found the shotgun. Pulling it out, I loaded the 5 shells I had found and pumped it. Putting the 9mm in my holster, I ran over to the phone and picked it up. *555 1434* *Ring, ri-* "Hello?"

"Trista!?" I yelled. "Oh, hey Samuel, what's up?"

"Get over to 213 south 2nd street right now!" I yelled into the phone. "What's wrong?" Trista said getting worried. "I need hel-!" *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* A few bullets came up through the floor of the room and riddled the stand the phone was on and two went through the phone as I was holding it, and one bullet went through the curve of skin in between my index and thumb of my left hand. "Aghhah! I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground and squeezing my left hand in pain, I knew they were in the house. "They must have heard me on the phone, which means... oh no, Serena!?" I said getting up and walking to the window. I started to breathe heavily when I saw two men caring Serena away. "Let me go!" Serena yelled as she was kicking and screaming. The two men threw her into the back of a black SUV.

"Samuel! help meee!" Serena screamed out the window as the car drove off. "Serena!" I yelled banging on the window which cracked it a little. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around and looked at the door. Grabbing the shotgun off the bed with my left hand, I grind my teeth, trying to fight the pain my hand was causing me. I could barely squeeze my thumb as I put my index finger on the trigger of the shotgun. I walked over and stood next to the door on the wall, my heart rate was over 145 as the door started to open.

"Anybody home?" The man said walking into the room. "Hey." I said as the guy turned around and looked right down the barrel the shotgun. "What's up?" I said pulling the trigger. *BANG!* He flew across the room and landed on the dresser. The kick from the shotgun was to much for my busted hand and it snapped my thumb out of socket. "Agghhh! I yelled as I heard someone else running up the stairs. Putting the shotgun in my right hand, I pumped it and flipped it around the bedroom door and pulled the trigger with the gun facing down the stairs. *BANG!* As I heard the man falling down the stairs, two more started to shoot threw the bedroom floor. Running out of the room, I dove across the hallway into the other bedroom as they started to come up the stairs. Getting up, I pumped the shotgun and ran over and bashed out the window leading to the roof. I clammed out onto the roof as they ran into the bedroom.

"Where did he go!?" One of them said. "Check the closest!" The other guy said as I stood there listing to them. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* As they shot up the closest, I peeked in the window and shot the first man standing in front of the closest. *BANG* I pump the shotgun as the 2nd guy turns to face me. *BANG* "He's on the roof!" Someone said on the ground. I dove back into the bedroom as they started to shoot the roof, I limped to the stairs and peeked the gun around corner again. I shoot the last shell to make sure no one was on the stairs. Throwing the shotgun to the side, I pulled out the 9mm from my holster and started to walk down the stairs.

With my heart rate over 160, I saw every little detail of my surroundings, I saw one guy running through the front door. Aiming down the sights, I shot four times, all made their mark. Two through the liver, one through he's left lung and one through his spine. As he fell, another one pops out from the side of the door and throws something into the house which landed about a foot in front of me. I looked down at it as I saw what it was. "Oh shit..." I said. I kicked a table over. I dove behind the table covering my head.

*BOOM!* I flew back about 4 feet into the living room and started to clutch my chest, gasping for air. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Everything was ringing as I saw other one walk in. I aimed at him but with everything spinning, I didn't know how many times I shot him. I saw him fall to the ground and that was good enough for me. As the ringing started to stop I heard sirens getting louder. "It's about time..." I said slowly standing up and limping to the window. As the police cars pulled up, I saw Trista step out and draw her gun. Standing in front of some SWAT members with their guns pointed at the house.

Trista grabs her radio. "This is Trista Meioh of the Chicago Police Department! Put the gun down and get on the ground!" I heard Trista yelled as one of the men points his gun at her. "Go to hell!" He yelled as Trista and her friends riddled him full of holes. After he fell, I started to limp out the door and walk down the steps. "Put the gun down!" Someone yelled at me. "Hold your fire!" Trista said raising her hand.

*They stand down* "Samuel! are you alright!?" Trista yelled running over. As I looked at her, out of the corner of my eye. I saw a guy pointing his gun at Trista's head from behind a tree. "TRISTAAA!" I screamed running at her as blood started to run down my nose and a faint green light seemed to be emanating from my chest. Then something happened. not sense that night... I lost control of my actions. I wasn't in control of my body. As everything slowed down, the man seemed to glow red as I lifted my hand upward as it got half way up. And just for a split second, I saw a man in a white robe.

standing where Trista was standing. He looked in his mid-30's. I saw him standing over a woman's body on the ground, covered in blood. I saw him with a blade sticking out from his wrist as he looked down at her body. As the image seamed to dissolve away, I saw myself point the gun up and to the right and... *BANG!* As I stood there watching the bullet leaving my gun, I looked at Trista who had a deer in the headlight look as the bullet slowly passed her head missing her by about a inch or two and right into the man's mouth as it ripped through his head leaving out the back of his head.

Everything seemed to speed up back to normal as Trista just stood there. in shock at the fact that she didn't even know what happened. I stood there thinking to myself what the hell just happened. I was to busy that I didn't notice the last guy run up behind me. I turned just as he shot at me. The bullet went through my left side. I fell to the ground clutching my side screaming as Trista shot her last five rounds out of her mag into his chest. One through his left lung, two through his right lung and two through his heart as he fell down dead.

"Samuel!" Trista yelled running over to me. I started to drift into unconscious as Trista just hovered over me with tears running down her face and falling into mine...

Friday October 21st 1977 11:09 P.M. Waking up to a beeping noise. I looked around to see where I was. My vision was blurry, but I saw someone resting their head next to my arm. As my vision started to clear up, I saw it was a girl with brunette hair sleeping. As I leaned up, I looked around some more and saw the T.V. was on.

"And after the shootout, everybody got together outside the house with candles to wish that Serena will come back safe and sound. Tune in tomorrow and we will talk to a neighbor who saw everything. In other news, the Pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor V has gone Missing, with her absence, crime has gone up by 27% what does this means for the city? only time will tell. back to you Tim." Turning the T.V. off, I heard someone moving around next to me.

"Mm, mmmm..." Lita looks up at me. "Samuel!?" Lita said getting big eyed at me. "Your awake!" Lita said hugging me. "Oww!" I said pulling her off of me. "Oh, Sorry Samuel." Lita said grabbing a cub off the table. "Where am I?" I said looking around. "You're at the Saint George Hospital." Lita said pouring a cup of water. "Here, drink this." Lita said handing me a glass of water. "The Doctor said you need water in your system." I take the glass from Lita. "Ok." *gulp* *gulp*

Holding the glass in my hand, I turned to face Lita who was smiling at me. "How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours." Lita said getting up and walking over to the window. "Samuel... what happened to you when you were in that shootout?"

"What do you mean?" I said facing her. "When that guy was going to shoot that woman. what came over you?" Lita said turning to me with a serious look on her face. "I..." I had a quick flashback to the vision I had to the man in the white robe. "...don't know." I said looking down. "Hey, how do you even know about that?" I said looking at Lita. "Oh well... I asked that lady when I got here." Lita said smiling at me. Somehow I wasn't buying it, but now was not the time to be wondering about stupid things like that.

Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Well your up sooner than we thought." The nurse said walking over to the bed and looking at the clipboard hanging off of the bed. "Will Samuel be able to leave soon?" Lita said looking a little sad. "Well, we would like to keep him overnight, just to make sure he's ok." The nurse said checking some things off from her chipboard. "I'll be back in the morning." The nurse said closing the door. Lita walks back over to the chair and sits down. "Hey Lita, how did you know I was even here?" I said looking at her. Lita seemed to freeze at the very question. After a few seconds Lita looks at me.

"I was watching the T.V. and saw you being carried away, so I called that lady who was crying over you and she said you were coming here." Lita said smiling at me. "Oh…ok." I said looking at her, trying to read her mind. "Well I better get back to my house and let you rest up." Lita said getting up. "I'll stop by tomorrow and see if you're feeling better to leave." Lita said walking over to the door. Lita opens the door as I look over at her. "Hey Lita?"

"Yes?" Lita said turning to me. "How long were you laying there, waiting for me to wake up?"

"About 3 hours." I smiled at her. "You know you shouldn't worry over someone like me." Lita turns around and whispers to herself. "Well it's your fault for making me fal- "

"Lita, I can't hear you." I said scratching my head. Lita blushes bright red. "Oh, never mind! just thinking to myself! bye Samuel!" Lita said waving to me and closing the door. I let out a small smile. "Thank you Lita..." As I lay back down, I start to think to myself that Lita is hiding something from me. "There's more to Lita then I thought..." I said looking up at the fan spinning.

As the fan spun, I thought to myself how I let Serena get kidnapped. In the last 24 hours I lost two people who were my friends. I looked over at the night stand and pulled open the drawer. Inside was my gun and my necklace. I hold up my necklace as I thought to myself about what that light was that I saw when blood was dripping from my nose. "What am I doing? Should I stop before more people get hurt because of me?" The four seamed to slowly start to spin as I held it up to the moonlight coming in from the window. The four sparkled faintly for a few seconds. Putting it on the night stand, I turned back over and tried to fall asleep, hoping I would feel better tomorrow morning...

Saturday October 22nd 1977 9:44 A.M. I woke up to the sound of the T.V. on the news channel. "With two people lives on the line, we hope that Trista will take action soon." *click* As the T.V turned off, I looked over to the left of me and saw Michelle sitting in a chair with a remote in her hands.

"Well it seems you bit off more than you can chew Mr. Ownby." Michelle said turning to me smiling. Michelle puts her hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling Samuel?" I turned and looked out the window just thinking to myself. "She gone Michelle..." I said softly. "I know. I saw it on T.V." Michelle said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Samuel, you did your best."

"But even then, it still wasn't enough to save her." I said leaning up. "Should I stop Michelle?" I said looking down at my bed. Michelle just sat there. staring at me like I already knew the answer. "Samuel, you and I both know that you're not going to give up. yes, you loss two of your friends but if you quit now, then you'll end up losing even more people who are close to you. I mean what would Mina say if she heard you right now?" Michelle said folding her arms. I looked over at Michelle. "Please Michelle, don't start with me." I said cupping my eyes. "Samuel you just can't keep putting this off."

"Oh, and why not?" I said giving her a look. "it seems to be working so far..."

"Samuel, I know Mina's mom is cruel to you and she is not nice, but it's her fault for taking Mina away from you, not yours."

"I wish I just knew why Mina's mom hates me so much, it's not like I ever did anything to her." I said bending my knees and putting my chin on them. "Samuel. Mina's mom would rather feel self-justified in her rage towards you then come to see that you're a great man, you just need to hope she comes to her senses one day."

"Well, I've been waiting ten years so I guess I can wait another ten..." I said laying back down. It went quite for a few minutes before someone said something. Michelle turned the T.V. back on and turned it to the sports channel. "How long were you waiting for me to wake up?" I said looking up at her. "Maybe an hour, I came as soon as I heard what happened to you." Michelle said smiling at me. "When you didn't answer your phone I got worried and called Trista who told me what happened to you."

I just laid there thinking about what I put Trista through. The door opens and the nurse walks in. "Well your up early Samuel." The nurse said walking over to the bed. "Well we took a look at your gun wound and your hand and you should be fine as long as you don't have another panic attack." The nurse said checking something off on the chipboard. "So does that mean I can go?" I said looking at her. "Just wait a few more hours and you can go." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Well I better go." Michelle said standing up. "Where are you going?" I said looking up at her. "Well somebody has to go watch the office till you show up." Michelle said walking over to the door. "But Michelle, I told you, you could have today off." I said looking at her as Michelle opens the door. "Well who said I was going to do any work today?" Michelle said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Rest up and I'll see you later." Michelle said smiling and closing the door. I let out a sigh and fell back down onto my pillow. "This is so not worth 200$ a case." I said closing my eyes...

Saturday October 22nd 1977 11:54 A.M. Finishing a bowl of oat meal, I heard the door open. "Ok Mr. Ownby, you are cleared for checkout." The nurse said walking in. "That lady left these for you." The nurse said putting a suit on the night stand. "Do you have anyone that can help you out of here?" I thought to myself for a second when I heard a voice coming from the door.

"He has me." I looked up to see Lita standing there in the doorway wearing a green shirt and light blue pants. "Ok then miss, I'll leave him to you." The nurse said walking out the door. Lita walks over to me and smiles. "Well you're looking a lot better."

"Ya, well I feel a little tipsy." I said getting out of bed. "Agh..." I said clutching my hip. "Are you ok Samuel?" Lita said a little worried. "I'll be ok." I said smiling. I grabbed the suit off the night stand and started to limp to the bathroom. I put the suit on the counter top and walked back to the bathroom door holding my side. As I get to the door, I saw Lita blushing. "What's up Lita?" I said looking at her. "Well... sense your hurt, do you think you might need some help getting dress?" Lita said blushing and putting her hands behind her back. I started to blush. "No no, I can do it by myself." I said grabbing the door handle. "...Are you sure?" Lita said blushing more. "YES, I'm sure." I said closing the door. After getting the hospital clothes off, I looked at my wound on my hand and then I looked at my side. They were both purple and black. After wrapping my side up with a new bandage, I put my suit on and opened the door.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." I said limping out the bathroom. "Ok, I'll walk you to your office." Lita said opening the door. "Ok." I said as I grabbed my gun and necklace off the table and walked out the door. Walking like normal was much too hard for me at the moment, so Lita grabbed my right hand and put it over her. I started to blush. "Thanks Lita..." Lita blushes as well. "Sure thing..."

As we were walking to the front door, people were smiling at us and others were giving me a death glare. I wonder why... Finally getting out of the hospital, we started to walk down the street. "Thanks for helping me Lita." I said looking at her. "Don't be silly, I'm more than happy to help you." Lita said smiling. "Is there anything I can do to replay you?" Lita thought for a second and got big eyed and blushed bright red, She shook it off and looked away from me. "Don't worry about it Samuel, you already taking me to dinner tonight so there's no need." Lita said looking at me. "Oh, ok then." I said smiling at her. After about 10 more minutes of walking, we get to my office.

"Well here we are." I said letting go of Lita. "So this is where you work?" Lita said scanning the place with her eyes. "Yep." I said limping over to the door. "Can I take a look inside?" Lita said getting excited. "Ummm..." I knew Michelle would so embarrass me in front of Lita. "Well, it's really dirty right now so maybe next time ok?" I said trying to put on a smile. "Aww, I don't mind." Lita said walking up to the door. "Wait!" I said standing in front of the door and opening my arms. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I said trying to change the subject. "Oh no!" Lita said getting scared. "I forgot! I was supposed to be back before the lunch bell went off! I got to go Samuel! bye!" Lita said waving as she ran off to the school. "Whew... that was close." I said opening the door and limping in.

Michelle was marking something on the Calendar as I walked over to the stairs. "Good morning Mr. Ownby." Michelle said looking over at me. "I'm glad you were able to make it back in one piece."

"Ya, well I had a little help from my friend." I said slowly walking up the stairs. "Let me guess... Lita?" Michelle said sitting back down. "Yep."

"Isn't she supposed to be in school?"

"Well she came over at lunch and it took us a little longer to get back." I said halfway up the stairs. "You mean she was right outside the door?"

"Ya, she wanted to come in but I told her the place was messy."

"Awww, I wanted to meet her." Michelle said putting her chin on her hand which was resting on her desk. "Well you will meet her soon, but I have to get ready to go have dinner with her tonight." I said getting to the top of the stairs. "Well you better hope your hungry later."

"I always am." I said walking into my office. *click* I Sat down slowly so not to hurt myself. I took a sigh of relief. I looked up at the clock and saw it was ten till one. I knew I would have to take it easy for the next few days. So I just sat there for a little bit, wondering what Mina was doing right now. After a few minutes, I opened my drawer. I saw a piece of paper folded up. I grabbed it and opened it up. It was the paper I took from Serena's house. Looking over it, I saw it had marks on a few buildings and house's around town. "Just what are you people up to?" I said to myself as I told myself that I would show Trista the paper the next time I saw her. I put the Piece of paper in my pocket and put my head on the back of my chair. I figured I would take a short nap so I would be ready for my dinner date with Lita.

Saturday October 22nd 1977 6:28 P.M. After I got done loading my 45 auto, I got up and slowly walked downstairs. "Hey Michelle, When did you find this note?" I said pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket. "Oh that? well when the nurse gave me your clothes, that fell out so I put it in your drawer when I got here this afternoon."

"Oh ok, thanks." I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Well I'm going over to see Trista and then I'm going to go get ready for tonight with Lita." I said walking over to the door. "Well I'm going home anyway so I'll drive you there." Michelle said getting up and grabbing her keys off the desk. "Are you sure?" I said opening the door. "Of course, you're in no shape to walk anywhere." Michelle said walking to the door.

As Michelle locks the door, I walk over to her car and hop in. Michelle hops in a few seconds later and starts the car and drives off. As we were driving, I got the feeling that something was on Michelle's mind. "Penny for your thought?" Michelle smug's at me. "Well if you want to know... I was wondering what restaurant you were going to tonight." Michelle said looking at me. "You know, I don't know. Lita said it was going to be a surprise." I said looking out the window. "Oh, sounds romantic." Michelle said smiling as I roll my eyes.

*4 minutes later* "Here we are." Michelle said pulling up in front of the station. "Are you going to be ok on your own from here? I can wait if you want." Michelle said as I stepped out of the car. "No, I'll be fine, it's only a 20-minute walk from here to my house and then a 10-minute walk to Lita's," I said closing the door. "Ok then, you be careful ok?" Michelle said putting her blinker on. "I will." I said playfully. As Michelle drove off, I slowly walked up the stairs and into the station.

Walking past the windows to the other cops offices, I could feel people looking at me. Whether out of fear or joy is anyone's guess. Limping to Trista's office, I knock on the door.

*Knock, knock* "Come in..." A voice said rather sadly. I opened the door and walked in. "Trista?" I said limping over to the desk. I saw Trista standing behind her desk with her back facing me. "Hey Samuel..." Trista said not looking back. I sat down as Trista just sat there for a few seconds before she said anything. "You know Samuel... I thought I had figured you out the other day." Trista said still not looking around. "What do you mean?" I said. Trista turns around and looks at me with the saddest pair of eyes I've seen in a long time. "Trista?" I said a little surprised. Trista gets up and walks over to me.

Samuel... no one has ever done what you did for me." Trista said getting on her knees. "Well ya, I don't think anyone else could do what I did." I said giving a faint smile. "That's not what I meant." Trista said smiling. "No one has ever risked their own life to save me..." Trista said getting watery eyed.

"Trista?" I said not sure how to respond. "I just want to thank you for risking your own life to save mine." Trista said standing up. "Well you might be a little forward but you're a girl above all else. So you deserve to be treated as one." I said standing up. Trista just stood there looking at me still looking like she was about to cry. "Samuel... are you free for lunch sometime?" Trista said trying to smile behind her tears. "..." I had no idea how to respond to that. It's not like Trista is mean but… "Just lunch and that's it?" I said giving her a look. "Yes... I want to say thank you the right way." Trista said smiling. "...What time?" I just knew I would regret this later. "I'm not sure what day yet. but would 3:00 be ok?"

"Ya... that will do" I said standing up. "I better get going. I have a few other things I need to do today." I said walking over and opening the door.

"Oh, by the way." I said turning around. "I found this paper at Serena's house." I said handing Trista the paper. "What is it?" Trista said looking at it. "It might be the places that our little group might be trying to brake into." Trista looked it over and put it on her desk. "Thanks, ill have Amara run it by with R&I later today."

"No problem." I said walking out of Trista's office. I started to limp down the hall to the front door when Trista came up from behind me. "Here, let me help you." Trista said opening the doors to the street. "Thanks." I said limping down the stairs. After getting down the stairs, Trista walks up behind me. "Where are you heading now?"

"I'm going to walk to my house." I said looking down the street. "Well let me give you a ride then." Trista said putting her hand on my shoulder. "No, it's ok." I said giving her an awkward smile. "This place is pretty rough. you won't be safe in your state. wait right here, I'll be right back." Trista said walking around the corner. The last thing I wanted was to let Trista of all people to know where I lived.

A few seconds later, I saw a dark green 72 mustang pull up to the street. the side door pops open as Trista looks at me. "Hop in." Trista said smiling. "Ok" I said getting in. I just knew I would definitely regret this later...

Pulling up to my house, I got out of Trista's car. "Thanks for the ride." I said closing the door. I tried to get up the stairs as fast as I could but I was in just too much in pain. "Damit, damit, damit..." I said to myself as Trista got out of her car and started to walk up the steps to me. "Let me give you a hand." Trista said grabbing my key from my hand and opening the door. She held the door open for me as I walked in. Trista walks in and closes the door and locks it.

"So this is where you live?" Trista said as she started to walk around the living room. "Ya... this is where I live." I said hoping she would leave soon. "Well it's not as dirty as I thought it would be." Trista said siding her finger across the top of the T.V. "Thanks." I said rolling my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up and pulled out some juice. I don't know why. Maybe it was because she gave me a ride, maybe because I was a nice guy, but for whatever the reason, I pulled two cups out of the drawer. "Do you want some?" I said trying not to blush. Trista licks her lips as she walks over to me and grabs the cup. "Thank you…" Trista said holding onto the cup which I was holding for a few seconds. My heart rate started to go up as we both sit down at the table.

I poured her and me a glass. As I sat there at the table, I could fell Trista scanning me with her eyes as she drank her cup. We both just sat there... Trying to read the other's mind. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 15 till 8:00. "Well I have to get ready to go somewhere so if you will excuse me..." I said standing up and walking over to the stairs. I heard Trista get up and follow me up the stairs. I walk into my room and turn around to see Trista standing right behind me looking around my room. "So this is where you sleep?" Trista said walking over to my bed. Trista ran her hand across the top and sat down and crossed her legs and started to pounce her top leg. "What are you doing?" I said trying not to look. "I'm just seeing how soft your bed is." Trista said laying her back down and stretching over my bed. "Hmmmm so soft..." Trista said rolling round in my bed. "T-Trista! get off my bed!" I said as I started to blush. "Why? don't you want to join me?" Trista said sitting back up and waving her finger to me. "NO, I don't, I have to get ready to go somewhere in a few minutes." I said pulling a suit out of my closet.

Trista gets up and walks up behind me. "Well sense your hurt...Trista wraps her arm around my waist. "let me help you get changed." Trista said as she slid her hands up my shirt. "Trista?!" I yelled running into the bathroom and closing the door. "Aww, come on Samuel." Trista said on the other side of the door. "Trista! if you don't leave me alone then I'm not going to have lunch with you!" I said holding my nose over the sink as blood started to drip.

It went quite for a few seconds. "Ok, I'll see you later..." Trista said. It went quiet for a few seconds as I thought Trista already left. I listened against the door and could hear Trista breathing. "I know your still there Trista!" I yelled. "Ok, ok I'm going." Trista said laughing down the stairs. I started to regret letting Trista come in my house as I tried to get my nose to stop bleeding. After getting my nose to stop bleeding, I finally got dressed. I limped down the stairs and walked out the door. After locking the door I started to limp to Lita's house for our date...


	8. Chapter VIII

Saturday October 22nd 1977 8:02 P.M. Limping up the steps to Lita's house, I ranged the door bell and waited for Lita. After a few seconds, the door opens. Lita was wearing a green shirt under a brown coat with blue jeans and green snickers. "Hey Samuel!" Lita said walking out the door and locking it. "Are you ready for dinner?" Lita said as she started to walk down the steps. "Well I would be a little bit more ready if I knew where we were going." I said looking at her. "Ok. I guess I can tell you now." Lita said as we started to walk down the street. "We are going to a place called Luna and Artemis dine."

"Really!?" I said shocked. "That place is almost impossible to get into because all the rich people go there!" I said still shocked. "Well I had to pull a few strings." Lita said smiling. "Well I have been wondering what that place is like." I said looking up. "So tell me a little about it."

"Well they have a wonderful menu and all the people there are really nice and they even have a singer and a band too." Lita said looking at me. "Sounds nice, I can't wait to see it."

"Well you won't have to wait long." Lita said smiling and looking forward. After 8 minutes, we finally arrived at Luna and Artemis dine. Walking up to the front door, we walked through and waited to be seated. "Hello there, welcome to the Luna and Artemis dine." A man said walking up to us. "Hi, I have a reservation for two." Lita said walking up to him. "Let me check the book ma'am." The guy said opening a book on the desk. "What is your last name?"

"Kino."

"Ah, here we are. please follow me." The man said walking down the hallway. Lita followed him and I tried my best to keep up. Looking around while we were walking, I saw a lot of people who looked like there were either rich or powerful. The place was lined with silk red carpet and there where crystal chandlers all over the roof. "Here you go ma'am." The man said pointing to a booth for two. We both sit down at the table. "Here are your menus and I will have someone be with you in a moment." The man said walking away.

we both start to look through the menus. "Man, everything here is over 50$ for a plate!" I said shaking my head. "Don't worry, I'll be paying for everything tonight so pick anything you want." Lita said not looking up from her menu. "Lita, I couldn't do that to you." I said looking at her. "Don't worry, my dad sent me some money so I have enough for tonight." Lita said smiling at me. "Well ok then..." I said looking through the menu again.

After looking through the menu for a few seconds the waiter showed up. "Hello, I am your waiter for tonight. how may I take your order?" The man said holding his pen and paper. "Well I will take your chicken special." Lita said handing him her menu. "And what about you sir?" The man said turning to me. "I will take this one..." I said turning the menu and showing the waiter the menu. I was pointing to the last one on the menu. "Ah, good choose sir, the BBQ ribs." He said taking my menu. "I will have your food to you in a few minutes, until then, please enjoy the music in the lobby." The waiter said walking away.

As we both tried not to look nervous, we saw some people staring at us. They were four of them and they were acting like they knew us from somewhere. "Hey, those guys over there are looking at us." I said to Lita who looked back at them. "Oh don't mind them." Lita said looking back at me. "There new here in town and they like to intimidate people." Lita said looking at me. I don't know why... but I felt like they knew something about this case for some reason. But before I could go talk to them. One of them pulls out a walkie-talkie and listens to someone talking. He then tells everybody something and they all get up and walk away. "Well that was weird." Lita said looking at them walking away. "Well at least they're gone." Lita said looking back at me. "...Ya...sure..." I said thinking to myself.

All of a sudden, we start to hear people cheering over in the lobby. "What's all the noise over?" I said looking over the booth wall. All I could see was a group of men standing in the middle of the lobby looking at someone. There where to many to see who it was. "Must be the band that's performing." Lita said. "Here is your dinner Mr. and Ms." The waiter said putting two plates down on the table. "Thank you." We both said as the waiter nodded and walked off. "This looks good." Lita said cutting off a piece with her fork. Lita takes a bite out of her food. "Hmm! this is great!" Lita said taking another bite out of her chicken. I cut a piece out of mine and take a bite as well. "Wow, this is good." I said chewing my ribs. "How is your chicken?" I said looking up at Lita. "I like it." Lita said looking at me.

Lita starts to blush. "You... want to try it?" Lita said looking at her plate. I start to blush as well. "Umm... sure." I said smiling. Lita cuts off a piece and holds it over the table. I blush even more as I leaned over the table taking a bite. I heard some people making aww noises and giggling. "It is good..." I said looking left at the wall. "Can… I try yours?" Lita said looking at me still blushing. I took a gulp as I looked at her. "Ok..." I said picking a piece with my fork and holding it over the table. Lita takes a bite from my fork as more people start to go aww. "So do you like it?" I said looking at Lita. "It tastes wonderful..." Lita said holding her hand up to her mouth. "Ya, ribs are good." I said taking another bite of my ribs. I swear I heard Lita say not the ribs. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Lita said waving her hand in front of her face. "Excuse me sir." The waiter said walking up to me holding a plate. "This is a gift from the lady over at table three." The waiter said putting the plate down to show it had a Sunday on it. The waiter walks away as Lita gets big eyed. "Wow, this looks good!" Lita said picking up her spoon. As Lita started to eat the Sunday, I start to look around to see if I could find table three.

"Let's see... 5... 4... 3!?" I said shocked by the person I saw looking at me smiling. As she gets up and starts to walk over, I start to panic. "crap, crap, crap, crap..." I said to myself as Lita looks at me with ice cream on her face. "What's wrong Samuel?" Before I could say anything to Lita...

"Well hello, I didn't expect to see you here... Mr. Ownby." A certain lady said putting her hand on her hip while holding her purse. "Hello Michelle..." I said looking down at the table. "What are you doing here Samuel?" Michelle said folding her arms. "Samuel? who is that?" Lita said with ice cream on her mouth. "Lita... this is Michelle, my secretary..." I said looking back up so I could point to everybody. "Michelle... this is Lita Kino." *They both shake hands* "Nice to meet you Miss Kino."

"Oh, please, call me Lita." Lita said smiling and wiping her face. "So Mr. Ownby, this is where Lita was going to take you, I must admit, I didn't think you for the 5 star type of guy." Michelle said acting full of herself. "Ya, well you learn something new every day." I said rolling my eyes. "Wait... why are you here Michelle?" Michelle got quite really quick. "Oh you know just... seeing how the food is." Michelle said looking behind her. "How could you even get in here?"

"Well I put a reservation in and I got in."

"You and I both know you would never have enough money to get in here." I said leaning my back on the booth. "Oh? and how would you know that?" Michelle said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the one who pays you..." I said giving her a look. Michelle didn't know how to respond. But before I could say anything ease, Someone else decided to join the party.

"Hey Michelle, what are you doing ove-" Was all she could say before we saw each other. "Amara!?" I yelled as my jaw dropped open. Everyone went quite. Lita was looking at everyone, not sure what was going on. Michelle was blushing bright red and looking away at the wall. Amara was also blushing, but not as much as Michelle, And I was just sitting there. wondering what was going on. After about a good minute, Lita finally said something.

"So Samuel, do you know her too?" She said pointing at her. "Why yes I do..." I said folding my arms. "She is my partner for the case I'm working on." I said looking right at her. "So what are you doing here Amara?" I said turning my head. "W-well I thought I would just come and get something to eat." Amara said putting her hand behind her head. "With Michelle?" I said raising a eyebrow. "Well..." Amara said not really sure how to respond.

"Ok, look." I said raising my hand. "Let's talk about this later, we all are trying to have a goodnight here so let's not ruin it now." I said looking at Michelle. "Good point." Amara said turning around. "I'll wait at the table." Amara said to Michelle as she starts to walk away.

"Samuel... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Michelle said looking at me with sad eyes. "...We will talk about it later." I said turning back to Lita. "Well it was nice to meet you Lita." Michelle said looking at Lita. "Yes, you too." Lita said smiling. Just then Michelle got that look... the look that I do not like her to get when I'm around someone.

"So... are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Michelle said pointing to both of us. "Well..." Lita said blushing. "Michelleeee..." I said looking at her and a giving a death glare. "Ok, well I guess I better get going." Michelle said looking at me. "Oh, and Samuel?"

"Ya?" I said looking at her. "You got a little something on your mouth." Michelle said taking her finger and wiping a smudge off my mouth and putting her finger in her mouth. "Hmmm, BBQ." Michelle said smiling. I blush bright red and put the back of my hand up to my nose. "Michelle!?" I said a little too loudly. I looked backed at Lita and saw she was giving me a mad pouty face. Lita was still blushing as she stood up.

"Hold on Samuel." Lita said leaning over the table. "You got something on your check." Lita said blushing while licking my check. I blush pure red and grab my nose with my left hand and pushed Michelle to the side while I ran to the bathroom holding my side trying not to scream in pain. Michelle starts to giggle as Lita stands up. "What's wrong with Samuel?" Lita said a little worried. "Oh don't worry about him." Michelle said looking at Lita. "Did I do something wrong?" Lita said looking at Michelle. Michelle smiles as Lita. "No you didn't. you just made him very happy." Michelle said turning around and walking back to her table leaving Lita sitting at the table worried about what Michelle said to her.

Saturday October 22nd 1977 8:56 P.M. Holding my nose over the sink trying to get it to stop bleeding, I thought to myself how I was going to cut Michele's wage next month. As my nose started to stop bleeding, I heard someone coming to the door. With blood streaks still on my face, I ran into one of the bathroom stalls. "Well I think the Queen will kill you if she found out you were going to skip the hit tonight." One of the men said. "Ya well I don't want to get body slammed by her." They both walk into the bathroom. "Don't worry so much, after we take care of her we only have to deal with that P.I guy." My heart rate starts to raise as I listen. "So what was her name again?"

"I think It's Lita." One of them says as they both walk into a stall. "Lita..." I said scared. I slammed the door open and ran out the bathroom as the two guy where trying to pull their pants back up. "Lita!" I yelled running to her holding my side. "Samuel, you ok?" Lita said looking at the blood under my nose. "Lita, we have to get out of her now!" I said grabbing her hand as people started to stare at us. "What's wrong?" Lita said getting scared. "No time to ex-" was all I was able to say before those two guys showed up.

"There he is!" One of them said as they started to run at us. Thinking fast, I grabbed the ice can off the rolling cart and through it at them spilling ice onto the floor. As they tried to stop falling, I ran with Lita for the front door. But it was hard to even walk for me. By now everyone in the restaurant heard what was going on as we tried to get some distance between us and them. I had to stop to catch my breath. "Samuel, who were those men!?" Lita said now fully scared and looking down at me catching my breath. "I *pant* don't know, but we have to keep mov-"

"Arhrh!" One of the men yelled as he jumped from the railing onto me. "The only place your going is hell!" He yelled as the started to chock me. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull them off. If I didn't have a bullet hole in my hip and a busted hand, I could have. but the thing is, I did.

As I'm gasping for air, I saw the other man putting Lita in a headlock. "L-Lita..." I said as everything started to turn black. Before I blacked out, I saw a black shoe kick the man in the face, rather hard and he flew back a few feet and fell to the floor holding his face yelling something. *Cough, cough, cough*

As I'm trying to catch my breath, the other man saw what happened and made the mistake of losing his grip on Lita. Lita elbowed him right in his rib, twice, as his made a face that said he crapped his pants. Lita then grabbed his head and threw him over her head and across the room and landed on a table with a crash as everybody started to run out the door screaming. "Samuel!? Are you ok!?" Lita said running to me as I got on my knees still coughing. "You sure know how to have a fun time Samuel." I looked up to see Amara. "Amara?!" I said looking at her as she stood there folding her arms smiling at me with Michelle standing right behind her. "Are you ok Samuel?!" Michelle said looking at me. "I *cough* think..." I said standing up. As we all looked back, we saw both men get back up and walk over to us.

"You bitch! you're going to pay for that!" The man yelled as his friend limped over to him. "What is the meaning of this!?" Amara said looking serious. "Heh, heh, you're getting in the way of the Queens plans, and we can't have that." The man said as they both pull out knifes. I pushed Lita behind me. "Ok then let's go." I said trying to make a fighting stand. "Gahh!" I said falling to my left knee as I grabbed my hip. "Now!" One of them yelled as they both rush me. Just then, to my surprise, Amara and Lita ran in front of me. As they both went for a forward stab with their right hands. Amara grabs the one on the left by his right hand with her left hand and Lita grabs the one on the right by his right hand with her right hand.

"What?!" They both yelled as Amara smiles. "You boys should know better than to pick on such a nice guy that has a bunch of lovely girls protecting him..." Amara said turning her wrist and snapping the guys wrist. "Aghhh!" He screamed as Lita ducks under the other guys arm. With her now behind him, She jumps up and kicks the guy right in his back while still holding his arm popping his arm out of his socket. Ughhh!" The guy screams as he falls go the ground rolling all over the place. I stood up looking at them. "Guys..." I say holding my side. "Samuel, your too hurt to stay here. Michelle!" Amara said looking at Michelle. "Get Samuel out of here... we will hold them off." Amara said looking back at the men who were trying to stand back up. "Lita..." I said looking at her. Lita turns around and looks at me. "Don't worry Samuel, now it's my turn to protect you..." Lita said smiling at me while turning back around.

"Come on Samuel." Michelle said helping me up. "Get going you two!" Amara said without turning around. As Michelle helped me walk to the door, the men finally get back up. "So are you two ready for more?" Amara said looking at them. One of them pulls out a walkie-talkie. "Now! rush in now!" He yelled as ten more men run through the back door and join there busted up friends in front of Amara and Lita. "Now it's time for round two." He said spitting out some blood. "I sure hope you know how to fight." Amara said without looking at Lita. "Don't worry, I can hold my own." Lita said smiling as the group started to surround the two of them...

*Back with Samuel and Michelle* "Hang on Samuel." Michelle said as we just left the restaurant and was now heading down the street to her car. "Where do you think you two are going?" A guy about 6'9 said as he stepped out from the alleyway with four other guys. "No..." Michelle said grinding her teeth as we both stood there as they start to walk towards us. *click* *BANG!* The big guy falls to the ground with a thud with a round right to his nose. Michelle looks to her left to see my gun in next to her face. "Go Michelle!" I yelled as I shot another one of the guys. *BANG!* One right through his neck. As Michelle started to walk down the street, I shot another one. *BANG!* One right through his left eye. The last two ran back into the ally as we walked past them and get to Michelle's car. "Hurry Michelle!" I yelled as she hoped in her car as the last two show up with shotguns. *BANG!* we both duck as the shot shoots out Michelle's front window. "Michelle, go!" I yelled as Michelle started her car and floored it as I peeked out and shot two into the guy on the left. One through this left lung, one through his spine. And then shot two through the second guy. One through his nose. one through his neck. As we drove off, I looked behind us to make sure nobody was following us. I saw three cars coming for us.

"Uhhh... Michelle?" I said not looking at her while a person in the front car popped out with a MP5. "Let me take a guess... cars following us?"

"Yep."

"Guys with guns?"

"Yep."

"Hallow point rounds?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on..." Michelle said shifting into 4th gear and slamming her foot on the gas and zooming down the empty streets of Chicago doing 65 MPH.

*Back with Amara and Lita* "Don't worry, I can hold my own." Lita said smiling as the group started to surround the two of them. "Ok. then I got the five on the left." Amara said scanning the men. "Ok, then I got the five on the right." Lita said looking to the right. *BANG!* Lita looks over at the window. "Samuel..."

"Don't worry, Michelle won't let anything happen to him." Amara said smiling but not looking at Lita.

"Ok. then lets go..." Lita said making a fighting pose. "Now you two die!" The man yelled as all of them rushed Amara and Lita... Amara jumps onto the table to her right and drops down and does a spin kick to two of the men across their face. They fall to the ground holding their faces. Lita rushes one and takes her left hand and holds it out strait and chops the first guy across his face, Lita then grabs a wine bottle off the table next to her and smashes it across the guy next to the first guy in his face. Amara then jumps off the table towards the next guy and down word punches the guy across this face. As he fell, Amara rushes two more and slides on her knees and holds her arms out word and trips the two and they fall on their faces. Amara then back flips onto to them with her elbows out and rams them into their necks snapping them. Lita runs at the next guy as he went for a forward punch with his right hand. Lita ducks to the left and grabs this left arm and flips him over and slams her foot right into his neck. Lita turns around as a guy starts to swing a bat at her. Lita doges the first two and ducks underneath the 3rd one and sky uppercuts him on his chin as he flies back three feet. The last guy stood there looking like he was wetting himself as he looked at all his friends on the floor, dead. He falls to his knees and looks up at them.

"Please, don't kill me!" He said holding his hands in front of him. Lita and Amara walk up to him. "Now give us a good reason not to cave your head in." Amara said looking down that him. "I'll T-tell you anything you want!" He said blowing his head. "Ok then, tell us who sent you!" Amara said folding her hands. "Zoisite and Jadeite sent us to kill Lita and that P.I guy." Lita kicks him in his face. "You better not lay a finger on Samuel!" Lita yelled at him. "Lita, calm down." Amara said looking at Lita. Amara looks back at the guy. "Why do they want them dead?"

"Because Lita and that P.I guy were getting to close to figuring out where the four of them were going to set it up!" He said looking at the ground. "Four!?, Set what up?!" Amara said walking to him. "The Dr-..." The stops moving and falls down dead. Amara and Lita looked at the back of this head and saw a poison dart in this neck. Amara felt a clam wind hit her neck as she turned around and looks out the window and sees a man with long white hair looking at them. "Who are you!?" Amara said looking at him. But he just gave an evil smile and ran away. "Who was that guy?" Lita said looking at Amara. "I don't know... but whoever he was..." Amara said looking at the window. Amara looked at Lita and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm going to call my chief and get this place sealed off and get this place cleaned up, and we need to go see if Samuel and Michelle are okay." Amara said walking away. Lita looked over the mess she made and looked out the window. "Samuel..."

*Back with Samuel and Michelle* Skidding down the streets as the front car was shooting at us, I shot the rest of my clip into the window. "Keep swerving Michelle!" I yelled as bullets were ripping through the back window. Replacing my clip, I poked out the window and shoot four rounds into the first car. Three made their mark. All through his chest. As that car crashed into a light pole. The 2nd car pulls up and another guy pops out and starts to shoot. "Take a left at the next turn!" I yelled as I poked my head out again. With my heart rate over 145, I took aim and shoot three rounds through his windshield, he falls back behind the 3rd car. As Michelle took a left and started driving to the bridge, I shoot the last three bullets into the 3rd car. Somehow I shot the back tire and sent the car crashing into the guardrail as his car starts to smoke. The 2nd car, which was now the last car, drove up behind us as two guys started to shoot us. "AGHHH!" Michelle yelled as blood flew off her right arm. As Michelle started to lose control, we started to head for the edge of the bridge. "Michelle!" I Yelled as I looked at her as blood was dripping from her arm. "I'm ok!" Michelle yelled grabbing the wheel. I was down to my last clip and we were swerving too much to get a clean shot. "Michelle! do you know where the fuse panel is!?" I said looking at her. "Under the wheel! why?!"

"I want you to pull out the anti lock-brake fuses!"

"Which one is it!?"

"Just yank them all out then if you don't know!" Michelle pulls out all the fuses with her right hand as I held into the wheel as they started to shot at us again. "Now what!?" Michelle said looking at me. "Michelle, hold on ok?!" I said looking at her giving a trusting look. Michelle looks at me like she knew what I was going to do. Michelle wraps the shoulder strap of the seat belt around her good arm and ducks under the wheel. When my heart rate now over 165, I grabbed the wheel and I spun it around a full 360, causing the car to spin around so the front would pass the front of their car. As the front of the car started to pass their car, I took aim down the sights and shoot all ten bullets into the window. As we spun out and flipped over into the roof of the car, they crashed into the rail and flew over it and into the river. As smoke started to come out of the car, I looked over at Michelle and saw she was unconscious. "Michelle!?" I said shaking her.

A small fire started to come from the front of the car. I crawled out of my seat belt and tried to get Michelle out of hers. Somehow her seat belt got stuck in the door. I pulled as hard as I could but that seat belt was not coming out. I could see the fire getting bigger as smoke started to fill the inside of the car. Looking around to see if I could find anything I could use, I saw something laying next to Michelle's purse. Reaching over, I grabbed a Piece of glass from the window. I started to cut Michelle's seat belt off. The fire was now at the side doors. Finally getting her seat belt off, I pulled Michelle out the side window as I crawled out. Too weak to stand, I grabbed Michelle's collar with my right hand and started to crawl away from the burning car. After about a minute of painfully crawling, the car blew up. as piece's started to fall around us, I tried to cover Michelle the best I could to keep her from getting hit from the pieces of car metal.

After everything started to cool down, I slowly stood up and looked over the place. I heard sirens coming from over the way as I looked back at Michelle. She was still unconscious but she seemed ok. about four cop cars pull up, A certain police Woman hoped out of the one in front and started to run over to me. "Samuel!?, are you ok!?" Trista said looking at me with a shocked look on her face. "I've been better..." I said limping over to her. "Are you ok? you look like hell."

"You should see the other guys."

"Where are they?" I point to the open part of the bridge. "Oh..."

"Trista? can you call an ambulance for Michelle?" I said looking back at Michelle who was started to come to. Trista smiles at me. "Way ahead of you." I smiled back as a ambulance pulls up to us. "Hey, how did you know I was here anyway?" I said looking back at Trista. "Well I didn't. We were on are way to a restaurant that Amara called in when we were passing the bridge and saw the fire."

"Talk about timing." I said holding my side. "Is Amara and the girl that is with her ok?"

"Amara said she and the girl were ok and that she wanted to get hold of you." Trista said walking over to her car. "Amara and that girl should be back at the station by now." Trista said grabbing her radio. I limped over to Trista as she calls it in. "This is captain Trista calling HQ, come in over." *Buzz* "This is HQ, how can we help?" A voice said over the radio.

"Is Detective Amara back yet?"

"Yes she is, she is waiting in your office."

"Can you put me through to her?"

"Hold on..."

"...Yo."

"Hey Amara, its Trista. I'm here with Samuel on the bridge."

"The bridge? what is he doing all the way out there?"

"Well I'll let him tell you..." Trista said looking at me and handing me the radio. I grabbed Trista's radio and pressed the button. *Buzz* "Hey Amara."

"Samuel! are you and Michelle ok?" I looked at Michelle who was being put on a stretcher. "She hurt but she's hanging in there..." I said a little sad. "That's good to hear... I know you would never let something happen to Michelle without trying your best." I smiled as I heard her say that. "So what are you doing all the way over at the bridge?"

"We got into a little car chase after we left and three cars were chasing us."

"Do you know why?"

"No idea."

"Well I found out something that I would like to share with you and Trista, can we met later?" I thought to myself for a few seconds. "I've been shot at and almost killed today, so I'm going to go home, take a shower, and go to bed for ten hours, we can talk about this tomorrow ok?" I said putting my hand on the back of my head. "Ok, I understand, do you want to meet at your office tomorrow?"

"Well... let's make it my house, you know where I live right?"

"Ya, Trista told me." I roll my eyes. "Is 2:00 ok?"

"Ya that will be fine, hey Amara?"

"Ya?"

"Is Lita still with you?"

"No, she just left for her house a few minutes ago after talking to someone on the phone."

"Hmm ok, I'll see you and Trista tomorrow then."

"Ok Samuel, I'm out." *Buzz* I handed the radio back to Trista who was yelling at people to get the place sealed off. "Is everything good?" Trista said walking over to me. "Ya, Amara will tell you everything later when you see her, are you still going to the restaurant?"

"Ya, were going to get this place dealt with and then we will go to the restaurant."

"Ok, I'll see you later." I said as I started to limp away. "Wait, where are you going?" Trista said looking at me walking away. "I'm going to go see a friend..." I said still limping away down the street...

Saturday October 22nd 1977 11:11 P.M. Limping up the stairs to Lita's house, I rang the doorbell and waited. The door opens as Lita looks at me. "Samuel!?" Lita said with a smile on her face. "Hey Lita, can I come in?" I said smiling. "Yes, of course." Lita said moving out of the doorway. I limped in as Lita closed the door. Lita then walks up from behind me a gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok Samuel..." Lita said like she hadn't seen me in forever. "Lita..." I said blushing a little. "Lita... there's something I want to tell you..." I said looking at her. "What is it?" Lita said tilting her head. "I'm sorry for ruining are date tonight..." I said looking down. Lita didn't say anything for a little bit. I thought it was because she was mad.

"It's not your fault, I had fun."

"What!? But with everything that happened..."

"Like I said, it was not your fault, you had no idea that those people were going to try and kill us after all." Lita said walking to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" Lita said pulling out a can of Lime juice. "Sure." I said limping to the table. As Lita poured me a cup, All I could think about was her mother. "...Hey Lita?"

"Yes?" Lita said handing me my cup. "...Have you been lying to me?" Lita seemed to freeze right where she was standing. "W-what do you mean?" Lita said not looking up at me. "Well... you said your Mother was in France, but your Mother died giving birth to you." Lita seemed to be happy that it wasn't another question for some reason.

"Yes...she did die giving birth to me..." Lita said putting the can of lime juice away. "Well then why did you lie to me?" I said taking a sip. "...Well I thought you were the kind of guy that like girls who had a rich mom and dad or if they had cool jobs." Lita said looking down at her cup. "Lita... I don't like rich girls." I said looking at her. "You don't?" Lita said looking up at me. "Lita, I like girls who stand up for what they believe in... I like girls who fight to keep the people they care about safe... I like girls who are fun, cute, kind, brave and know how to make me feel warm inside. and who will always be there for me..." I said putting my hand on her cheek. Lita looked like she was about to cry. "Samuel..." Lita put her hand on top of mine that was on her cheek and just stared at me.

Now I don't know why, but I didn't get nervous and start to blush... well at least not till Lita started to move her face towards mine. My heart started to race as Lita was only a few inches from mine. I couldn't move. I don't know why. I thought for sure she was going to kiss me. But for some reason I wanted to kiss her. I don't know why but It just felt ok... like I did this before and it was okay with me. Lita was now just three inches away from my face. I could feel her breathing as I stood there frozen in place. Then...

*Ring, ring* Lita stops and gets big eyed and looks at me like she did something wrong. "I'm sorry!" Lita said letting go of my hand "No, it's ok Lita." I said blushing and looking away at the wall. Lita turns around and walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?... Oh, yes... I know that bu-...fine..."

Lita hangs up the phone. "Samuel... can we talk again later?" Lita said looking down at the phone. "Is everything ok?" I said walking over to her. "Ya, it's just something came up and I have to go somewhere..." Lita said walking over to the door. "Where do you have to go at a time like this?" I said standing there. "Samuel... can you please go?" Lita said opening the door and looking down at the floor. "Okay Lita..." I said walking out the door. "I'm sorry Samuel..." Lita said closing the door. I heard Lita start to cry on the couch as I started to walk down the stairs. "Lita..." I said looking back at her house lost in thought. I started to walk away back to my house hoping that everything was okay with Lita...

*Back with Lita* "...*Sniff* I was so close..." Lita said touching her lips as she started to cry more...


	9. Chapter IX

Saturday October 22nd 1977 11:51 P.M. Walking into my house, I fell on the couch and looked up at the roof and let out a sigh. I was having such a hard time with everything that has been going on the last few days. And I had a feeling that this was only going to get harder. I got up and saw I didn't get my mail yet for today. I walked over to the door and open my mail box next to the front door. Walking up to my room, I turned the water on in the tub and go out some night time clothes. As the tub was filling up, I sat on the bed and started to look through my mail.

"Trash... trash... garbage... oh! junk, haven't gotten that in a while." I said throwing it in the trash can. The last one caught my eye. it was yellow. I was a little baffled by this so I opened it up. My heart started to race when I saw who it was from. "Mina..." I said Holding the letter in my hand. I walked back into the bathroom and turned the water off and put the letter next to the tub on a table. I got undressed and hoped in making sure not to hurt my side by the hot water. After a few seconds getting my wound used to the water, I grabbed Mina's letter and started to read it...

"Dear Samuel, how have you been? I just got to my grandparents' house and my mom is unloading the car so I thought I would write you a later so she would not see me. It took us two hours to get here and I'm a little sleepy so I'm going to go to bed after I'm done writing to you. Even though it was my birthday, I couldn't call you. My mom would not let me, but I will try to call you sometime when I get a chance. How is everyone doing? Did you solve your case yet? Me and my mom had a birthday party with grandma and grandpa. I haven't had a birthday party with them sense I was six! Can you believe that? Ha ha! Anyway, the party was good. It was just the four of us but guess what my grandparents got me? A necklace with a Yellow Opal in the shape of a cross with a heart on top of it! How cool is that!? My grandma said it was passed down from her mom and her mom etc, etc. I love it. but not as much as your birthday gift that you got me all those years ago. Well I better get going before I get caught. Take care and remember, the goddess Venus will always watch over you." Love Mina.

As I sat in the tub, I felt like 200 pounds of stress was taken off of me. Mina seems to be getting happier and I'm glad that she wrote to me. I told myself that I would write her a letter tomorrow. Come to think of it. I haven't had a day off in a long time. As I got out of the tub, I told myself that I would take a day or two off and rest up my body. I Put on my clothes and walked over to my bed. I slowly got into my bed and put Mina's letter on my night stand and put my glasses on the letter and turn out the lights. I rolled over on my good side and went to sleep knowing that Mina was okay...

Sunday October 23rd 1977 11:09 A.M. Waking up to the sound of my phone, I leaned up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Good Morning Mr. Ownby."

"Michelle?" I said looking a little surprised. "Are you ok after what happened last night?"

"Yes, well I'm still in the hospital but I'm going to be getting out later tonight."

"That's great, do you have someone to pick you up?" Michelle went quite for a little bit. "...Ya, Amara is picking me up." I couldn't see her but I just knew she was blushing. "Well that's good, I'll talk to you later tonight ok?"

"Sure ok, but are you going into the office today?"

"No, I'm going to take a day or two off so I can rest up and get better."

"Ya, me too, I'm not use to getting shot at like you are heh, heh."

"Ok, then you take care and I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, I will Samuel."

"Bye Michelle."

"Bye" *click* I fell down back into my bed and looked up at the ceiling and started to think to myself what I was going to do today. After a few more minutes of lying in bed, I slowly got out of my bed and went downstairs. After putting some pop tarts in the toaster, I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. They were showing some happy days episodes on for a few hours. After grabbing my pop tarts I walked into the living room and sat down and enjoyed the show.

*2 hours later* After turning off the T.V. I went to the bathroom and put on some fresh clothes. After getting some water out of the fridge, I sat down at the table with a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write Mina her letter...

"Dear Mina. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear from you, Well I would tell you how everything was going but you would get scared and would worry about me. heh heh. But what I will tell you is this. Serena was kidnapped and people are trying to kill me and some other people. Well enough of that sad stuff. How is living with your grandparents going? Are they nice people? That necklace sounds really cool! I can't wait to see it. When you get a chance to call me, call on my home or office phone and I will try my best to be there by it. I'm taking the day off from working the case to rest up a little bit, but I will get back to work in a day or two. Anyway I have to go. Someone is coming over to see me and I have to clean my house. Take care and be safe Mina. Love Sammy."

I looked over the letter and smiled. I put it in a Mina's yellow envelope so she would know it was from me and put the return address on it and put it in the mail box.

Walking back in, I looked up at the clock and saw It was already 1:45. I decided I would clean up a little bit before Amara showed up, grabbing the broom, I went into the kitchen and started to sweep. just then, the phone started to ring. I walked over and picked it up as i put the broom down. "Hello?"

"Hey Samuel."

"Oh hey Trista, whats up?"

"I just wanted to call you and say that I'm free tomorrow if you can do our lunch date that I promised you."

"Oh tomorrow? ya I can. what time did you want to meet up?"

"I'm not sure yet. but I will call you tomorrow morning and let you know. sound good?"

"Ya that's fine."

"Ok sweet. see you tomorrow." Trista said in a flirty tone as she hung up. I hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen, thinking what kind of things where going to happen to me at lunch tomorrow with Trista...

*15 minutes later...* After I got done with the laundry, I heard the doorbell ring. *ding dong* "I'm coming!" I said walking to the door. I opened the door to see Amara smiling at me. "What's up?" Amara said leaning on the door frame. "Hey Amara." I said letting her in. "So this is where you live huh?" Amara said looking around while I shut the door. "Ya, it gets me by." I said walking over to the table. "How is your side doing?" Amara said following me. "It feels a lot better, which is weird because it's only been two days." I said opening the fridge. "You want anything to drink?" I said looking back at Amara who was looking at some pictures on the wall. "Sure, you got anything with some kick?"

"Ya, I got just the thing." I said pulling out some 7-up and some Pepsi. Amara picks up a picture of me and Mina when we were still going to school together. "Who's the cute girl?" Amara said still looking at the picture. "Which one?" I said looking over. "Oh, that one. that's Mina. she was a childhood friend that grew up with me." I said pouring two cups of 7-up/Pepsi. "She sure is cute." Amara said putting the picture back and walking over to the table and sitting down as I handed her, her cup. "So what's this big news that you wanted to tell me so badly?" I said taking a sip. "Well last night at the restaurant... after me and Lita got done wiping everyone, we got one to talk. but as he was about to tell us who was behind this, someone shot him in the neck with a poison arrow dart."

"Really? did you see who it was?"

"Ya but I had no idea who he was." Amara said sipping her cup.

"What did he look like?"

"He had long white hair and looked about six feet and in his mid-30's."

"Did you tell Trista when you got back to the station?"

"Ya, she looked through her files and R&I but we had no body with white hair on record."

"Ok, well did that guy say anything before he died?"

"All he said was that the Queen wants you and Lita dead because you were getting to close to finding out were they were going to set it up?"

"Lita is in on this?" I said a little shocked. "I don't know... but Lita is not telling you the full story about her." Amara said looking down at her cup. "Well I will ask her about this the next time I see her." I said talking a sip. "So what were they going to set up?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I wish I knew..." Amara said sipping her cup. "What we need is more info about who these men are and what they want out of all of this."

"Well I will give Ray a call and see if she has found anything out yet."

"Also we need someone to diagnose these people so we know who we are dealing with."

"Well... I know someone who might be able to help out with that." I said looking over at the wall taking a sip. "How soon can you find out from them?"

"I'll give them a call later tonight or tomorrow and see if they have plans for the next few days and I'll go from there."

"Great, the more help we have, the better chance we have of saving Serena and Darien." Amara said drinking the last of her cup. "Hey Amara?" I said looking down at the table. "Ya?"

"Do you ever get a feeling that... sometimes you know what's going to happen?" I said not looking at her. Amara was a little taking back by my question. "Well..." Amara said looking out my window and looking at my wind chime slowly moving in the breeze. "When I was just eight years old... I was outside playing with my next-door neighbor, she was a nice girl who went to school with me...we were playing catch when I threw the ball too far and it went over the fence. she said she would go get it, but the thing was that beyond that fence was the yard of a man who like to kidnap little girls..." I could tell Amara was getting a little sad by the look in her eyes.

"I told her not to go, but she told me she would be ok, it was almost ten minutes later and she was still not back. I didn't know what to do... I was so young and scared. but then I felt something. I felt the wind brush up against my check. I don't know how... but at that moment I knew that my friend was in trouble."

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow. "So what did you do?"

"I ran to the fence and started to climb it as I felt the wind was lifting me up. Almost like it was trying to help me. When I got to the top, I saw my friend being pulled into the house. she was knocked out as he man was dragging her by her hair into his house with that sick smile he had on is face...I hopped the fence and started to run to the door, I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I just had to save my friend, I get to the door and kick it open and saw him tying her up. then I heard someone... I heard someone talking to me. it felt like I knew this person. this voice that was talking in my head. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a baseball bat off the ground and walked up behind him and..."

Amara went quite for a few minutes. it seemed that she was trying to decide whether or not to tell me. like I would think less of her because of it. Amara looked back at me and looked me in the eye. like she was trying to read my mind. "Well I need to get going." Amara said standing up. "Wait, did you save your friend from that guy?" I said standing up to. Amara looked out the window again and said in a soft voice. "I saved one life and ended another life that day, Which one I saved I'll leave up to you." Amara said walking over to the door. I knew I would have to ask about this later with her. So I put that in the back of my mind and started to walk Amara to the front door.

"Where are you going to be if something comes up?" I said opening the front door. "I'm going to go pick up Michelle later tonight and then I'm going to try to find out more about that man..." Amara said walking out the door. "Call Trista and tell her anything that you find out and she will tell me later today." Amara said looking back at me. "Ok, see ya Amara."

"Peace." Amara said hoping into her car and drove off like she was in a race. I closed the door and walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the T.V. even though it wasn't on. After about two minutes, I got up and decided I would give Ray a call and see how she was doing on that vision stuff. I walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Ray's phone number.

*555-6933* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *ring-* "Hello?" I could tell right away that it was Ray. "Hey Ray, it's Samuel."

"Samuel? Is there a reason that you are calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you got any new visions that might help me out at all." Ray went quite. Knowing her, that only could mean one thing... "Ray?"

"Ya I'm here. I did see something but... I need to tell you in person. can we meet?" I looked up at the clock and saw it was 2:57. "Ya, you can either come see me at my house today or I can meet you at your place tomorrow sometime."

"Well I got something to do today so how about you just come over tomorrow around 4:00?"

"Ya, I can do that."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye Ray." *click* As I hung up the phone, I knew that something happened in her vision. Ray never wants to talk about her visions in person unless...

I decided I would call Amy at 4:00 so she could have time to get her homework done and anything she had to do around the house. I just hope that she still wants to help out. I went upstairs and started to fold my clothes that got done drying. *1 Hour later...* Looking up at the clock I saw it was 4:02. I put my clothes away back in my drawer and went back downstairs and walked over to the phone.

*555-9119* *ring, ring* "Hello, Amy specking."

"Hey Amy, It's Samuel."

"Oh hey Samuel, It's nice to hear from you again."

"You too, hey I was wondering...do you still want to help me out with this case?"

"Ya, sure, well, as long as I don't get into trouble or end up in the hospital."

"Oh no, I just need some help diagnosing some people and that way I know what kind of guy I'm dealing with."

"Oh ok then, so do you have someone for me to diagnose right now?"

"Well no, I was hoping you could meet me at the police station on Tuesday and we can start from there."

"Ok sure. I have school, so i should be able to after I get out. what time do you want me to meet you there?"

"I'm not sure, I will have to call you back tomorrow and tell you then, is that ok with you?"

"Ya, that will be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Samuel."

"Bye Amy." *click* After I hung up the phone, I looked at clock and saw I still have half a day left. So I cleaned my house. I washed the dishes, vacuumed all the floors, took out the trash and made my bed. After I was all done with that, I watch some T.V. Till It was 11:44. I turned off the T.V. and went upstairs and put on some night time clothes and got into bed and went to sleep knowing I had a big day tomorrow...

Monday October 24th 1977 10:58 P.M. Waking up to the sun shining in my window, I got up and rubbed my eyes and thought it was a perfect day for lunch. I got up and walked into the bathroom and checked my wound. To my surprise, the wound was all healed! "What the?" I said touching it as it only felt like a bug was biting me. When I was younger, I would always get cut up from playing with Mina in her back yard. And they would always heal overnight. I never put too much thought into it though. My mom said that someone was healing me with powers, I thought she was kidding, but still...

As I took the bandage off, I hopped in the shower and tried to wake up. After 10 minutes, I hopped out and put on a pair of white shorts and a blue T-shirt with a white stripe across the middle. I put on my black shoes and walked downstairs. Looking over at the phone, I saw I had one missed call. I pushed the button and then I went for the fridge. *beep* "Hey Samuel, It's Trista, I'm just calling to tell you to meet me at the mall at 3, that's where were going to have lunch, hope you like pretzels!" *beep*

As I took a drink of water, I thought to myself why Trista didn't want to have lunch at a more... private place, not that I wanted to, but knowing her, she might just want to talk... NAH. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 11:30. I had three hours to kill before I had to leave for the mall. "Now what?... hmmm."

I looked over at the guitar case in the corner of the living room. I walked over and open it up and pulled out a white and green 72 Fender Strat. I got this from my mom when I turned 17. I got quite good in the few weeks that I played. When I got back from the army, I needed some money to get my P.I. idea off the ground. So I would go over to the night club at night time and play shows. It took me a few months, but I earned enough money to open my P.I business. "Now that I have a little time, might as well play a few notes." I said sitting down in my chair as I started to play a few cords. As I started to strum some G and C cords, I started to remember the good old days at the night club...

Thursday January 13th 1975 9:57 P.M. "Hey Samuel! you're on in two minutes!" The club manager said looking behind the curtain at me. "Ok! I'll be there!" I said looking up from my guitar. As I was turning my guitar, A certain someone came in to wish me good luck. "Hey Sammy!" Mina said hugging me from behind. "Oof, hey Mina." I said looking down at her. "I came by from my house to see you play." Mina said letting go of me. "You did? so your mom thinks you're in bed right now?"

"Yep!"

"Mina, if you get in trouble because of me..."

"Oh don't worry, My mom is asleep, I made sure she took her medicine and then I gave her some sleeping pills and then I hopped out my bedroom window and walked over here." Mina said smiling at me. "So can I stay and watch you Sammy? Pleaseeee? Mina said looking at me with a sad pouty face. *sigh* "Well ok, but only the first song, then you go back home ok?"

"Ok Sammy!" Mina said raising her hands in the air. "Next up is Samuel Own buy." The man said in the mic. I rolled my eyes. "They can never get my last name right."

"I guess you must be special." Mina said giggling and walking to the door. "I'll be in the back cheering you on. good luck Sammy!" Mina said closing the door.

I gave a warm smile and grabbed my guitar and walked out onto the stage. There were a least 100 People in the night club tonight and they were all looking at me for a rocking good time. I walked up to the mic and plugged in my guitar and turned around to the crowd. "Hey everyone, I'm Samuel and I'll be playing your music for tonight."

"Ya! Woo hoo! go Sammy!" A voice said way in the back as a few people started to laugh. I started to blushed a little. "Ok, well here we go..." I looked back at the band to make sure there were ready. They nod their heads at me as I turn back around..

"One, Two, Three, Four!" *guitar opening* "Well she was just seventeen! you know what I mean! .and the way she looked, was way be on compareee... so how could I dance with another, ooh, when I saw her standing there... Well she looked at meee! and I, I could see! that before too long, I'd fall in love with herrr... She wouldn't dance with anotherrr! woooo! when I saw her standing thereee... Well my heart went boooom! when I crossed that roooom! and I held her hand, in Mineeeeeeeee, Ooh we dance through the night! and we held each other tight! and before too long, I fell in love with herrr... Now I'll never dance with another! Woo! when I saw her standing there Waaa!" *Guitar solo* "Well my heart went boom! when I crossed that room! and I held her hand, in Mineeeeeee, Ooh we dance through the night! and we held each other tight! and before too long, I fell in love with herrr... Now I'll never dance with another! Woo! sense I saw her standing there... Woah sense I saw her standing there... Ya well Sense I saw her standing thereee."

As I hit the last cord, the crowd went wild. There were cheering and clapping as I looked out and saw a certain blonde Smiling at me as she walked out the night club. Walking off the stage, I thought to myself if I should start my own band. But that thought went into the back of my head as the crowd was calling me back for an encore...

Monday October 24th 1977 2:32 P.M. As that memory ended, I played one last cord and let it ring throughout the house. I put my guitar away and just looked at it, lost in my mind about how I should start to play again. "Maybe when this is all over... I should invite everybody to a concert." I said giving a faint smile. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 35 after. I grabbed my Necklace off of the table and walked out the door. After locking my door, I started to walk to the mall to have lunch with Trista...

Monday October 24th 1977 3:03 P.M. Walking into the mall, I saw it was packed today. I started to walk pass groups of teenagers who were either making out or busy trying to get someone to pay for their food. After finding the pretzel shop, I walked in and started to look around for Trista. The pretzel shop had a window for ordering and picking up your food and then it had a little place that was outside where you sit and eat. I walked in and saw everybody was looking at me for some reason. I walked pass all the teens as they were looking at me like they couldn't believe who they were looking at. "Hey, isn't that the guy from the news?" A girl said to another girl. "Ya, he looks just like him, it has to be him." The other girl said as they started to walk up to me.

"Hey you." I turned around and looked at them. "Aren't you the guy from the news who was in that shootout at that Serena girl's house?"

"Ya, what's it to ya?" I said folding my arms. The girls changed their attitude in a second into a more... flirty one. "Well we think it was really brave of you to try and Save that girl." The girl said walking up to me swaying her hips. "Ya, it sure is hard to find a man that can stand up for a girl nowadays." The other girl said walking up from behind her. I gulped as I started to walk back. "Well I don't want someone I care for to get hurt." I said giving a awkward smile. "Aww, you're so sweet." They said as they backed me into a corner. "Sooo... do you have a girlfriend?" The one on the left said. "No..." I said cursing my ability not to lie to a girl. "So then... are you looking for someone then?" The one on the right said. "Well, yes I am." I said looking around hoping to see Trista. "So then where is she?" They both said getting closer to me. "She's right here." A voice said from behind them.

The two girls turn around to see Trista standing there with her arms folded and giving them a death look. "T-Trista!? He's with you!?"

"Ya... you got a problem with that?" Trista said leaning down to face them. "Oh no! of course we don't! we're just going to leave you two alone!" They said as they started to run away. Trista looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Whew! I'd never thought I would be glad to see you Trista." I said walking away from the corner. "Ya, sorry I was late... something came in at the station..." Trista said sounding a little scared. Looking at her eyes, I knew it was something bad. "Trista? what's wrong?" I said looking at her. Trista looks up to me and tried to put on a smile. "I'll tell you in a little bit, now how about those pretzels?" Trista said walking up to the window. I shook my head and smiled as I followed Trista to the window. Walking up to the window, A man walks up and starts to talk to us. "Hello, how can I take your order?"

"Let's see..." Trista said tilting her head and putting her hand under her chin as she started to think. "I will take a pretzel with extra salt and some cheese dip, and... what would you like Samuel?" Trista said looking back at me. I scanned the menu to see what they had. "I'll take what you are getting Trista." I said looking back at her. "Ok, make that two pretzels with cheese dip." Trista said lifting two of her fingers up. "Ok... is there anything else you two would like?"

"Hmmm..." Trista said looking at the menu. Then it happen... that look Trista gets when she's see something that will make me have to do something with her. "Give us one of your blueberry blast shakes for two deal you're doing." Trista said smiling. I looked up at the menu and saw that if you got the shake for two people, you get 20% off your order. "Ok, your total comes to 10:38$ with your 20% off." Trista turns and looks at me. "What?" I said looking back at her. "Well you heard the man Samuel." Trista said pointing with her head at the man. "What!? I have I have to pay!?" I said pointing at me. "Yes sir, when you get the shakes, the man has to be the one to buy it so that way they can show how much they care for their girl that they are with." Trista closes her eyes and gave a cocky smile.

"Fine..." I said pulling out my wallet. "Thank you Samuel, you're so nice to me." Trista said leaning her head on my shoulder on mine. I blushed as I started to get mad.

"Thank you sir. here is your pretzels and shake." The man said putting the pretzels and shake on a platter and handing it to me. "Have a nice day sir."

"Too late..." I said as I followed Trista out to the tables outside the shop. As I put the platter down at the table, Trista sits down and I sit down across from her. "Here's your pretzel." I said handing it to her. "Thank you Samuel." Trista said as she grabbed it and the cheese dip. As we both start to eat, I could feel everybody watching me and Trista eating. I looked to the left with my eye and saw all the girls looking at me. "Don't mind them Samuel." Trista said chewing her pretzel. "There just not used to seeing me with someone."

"What do you mean by that?" I said with a question tone. Trista didn't say anything until she was done with her pretzel. "You see Samuel, most girls around here know me as 'The time key keeper.'" Trista said looking at me with a smile. "Do I even want to know why they call you that?" I said leaning back in my chair. "I doubt it, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Trista said still smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. "When I turned 18, I was notorious around town for having the keys to almost every single guy in town, I build quite a reputation in town because of that." Trista said grabbing the shake and a straw. "So where does the time part come from?"

"I'll tell you after you help me with this..." Trista said putting another straw into the shake. I blushed red as I looked at her. "Trista!? I'm not going to drink that with you!" I said looking away. Trista said nothing as she kept drinking the shake very slowly and batting her eyes at me. I could feel everybody that was outside looking at me. I knew that if I didn't do this, word would spread around town and Lita would find out that I went with Trista to lunch. In order to keep this away from Lita, with every amount of courage that I had, and still blushing red... I leaned over the table and started to sip from the shake.

A few people started to whistle at us as I tried my hardest to try and not to make eye contact with Trista eyes. Trista eyes looked like there were looking deep into my soul. After what felt like 10 minutes, the shake was finally gone. "Phew!" I said falling back into my chair. "Thank you for drinking that with me Samuel." Trista said looking at me licking her lips. I turned away and started to blush again. "Now that the shake is done, now can you tell me where the time part comes from?" I said looking at Trista. "..."

Trista just sat there looking to her left at the clouds in the sky. It's weird but Trista seemed to be thinking about something that was hard to talk about. "Do you know what time it is Samuel?" Trista said still looking at the clouds. "What? well uah... maybe 3:30." I said scratching my head. "It's 3:26 and 29 seconds."

"Really? how do you know that?" I said raising an eyebrow. Trista had a look on her face that I have never seen before. "Did you know Samuel, that time does not exist?" Trista said looking back at me with a sad look on her face. "What do you mean?"

" 'Time' is just a word that we use to let us know what part of the day it is...Time itself is not real..." Trista said folding her arms. "Huh... I didn't think about it like that."

"Ya, why would you, most people just go on with their everyday lives like it will go on forever and that there time will never run out..." Trista's tone was getting a little lower by this point. "Well is that not the point of life? to live and make an impact on society and then die?" I said folding my arms and leaning back in my chair. Trista lets out a small smile. "I wish I had your easy mind Samuel." Trista said looking at me smiling. "I know how short life can be, so I want to live my mark and let people know my name even when I'm gone, so that's why I started to get the key to every single guy in town so that people will remember who Miss Trista was."

"So that's why they call you 'the time key keeper'?"

"Yep, I like to remember the time I had with all the single men in town and have a little something from them to remember at that point in time..." Trista said pulling out a small ring with several keys attached to it. "Well then…" I said putting my hands behind my head. "Ya well... I haven't told anybody how I got these keys..." Trista said looking at me. "Wait... you just told me." I said looking at her. "You are the first person I've told Samuel." Trista said smiling at me.

I felt like I was glad that Trista told me... like it was something I needed to know. "Well thank you for telling me Trista, you have my word that I will tell no one." I said smiling at her. Trista smiled back at me, but her smile seemed a little more innocent then the other smile she gives me. "Well now that we are done eating, I have something you might want to see." Trista said pulling some papers out of her back pocket. "What are these?" I said grabbing them and opening them up. "They were delivered to the station this morning..." Trista said with a sad tone in her voice. As I started to read, my heart started to speed up as I read the paper out loud.

"Trista, you are to have Samuel and Amara met Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite at the park in Chinatown on Tuesday at midnight, you are to bring 500,000$ in exchange for Serena's and Darien's life. They are to come alone, If we see anybody following them or if we hear anything over the radio's, we will kill them and send them to you in a box. signed 'The Queen.' "

I just sat there, lost in my mind about this Queen character. Trista just sat there, watching me with pain in her eyes. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. "Did... you tell Amara yet?" I said looking down at the ground. "Yes... she has already agreed to do this." Trista said standing up. I stand up with her. "Well at least we know that they are still alive."

"But who are Nephrite and Kunzite?"

"You know... I bet you anything they were I ones in that picture that Amara showed me when those drills went missing." I said putting my hand under my chin. "You might be right, but what are we going to do? it's just too dangerous for you and Amara to go."

"We will talk about this tomorrow at your office, I will have more info about these people tomorrow and I will bring some help too."

"Ok, what time do you want to meet?"

"Well I have to see what my friend plans are and see when we can all meet, I'll call you later tonight and tell you what time ok?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Trista said as we both started to walk out of the mall. I followed Trista to her car and watched her get in. "What is your plan for the rest of the day?" Trista said starting her car. "I'm going to go see someone who might have some info about them and then I'm going home and then I will try to call you ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you later, oh, and hey Samuel?" Trista said leaning out her window." Ya?"

"...Thanks for having lunch with me. It's been a long time sense I just talked with a guy." Trista said smiling at me. "Sure." I said smiling. Trista backed up and drove off as I started to walk to Rays house wondering what I was going to do about tomorrow night...


	10. Chapter X

Monday October 24th 1977 4:02 P.M. Walking up the steps to Rays house, I knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. As I waited, I looked through her house window and thought how she likes to keep things really quite for some reason. Ray has lived with her grandfather at this house for the last four years. She goes to a different school then Mina so I don't get to see her that often. Because of that, are friendship is a little on and off. The door opens as I see Ray. "Hello Samuel." Rays said as she steps to the side. "Hey Ray." I said as I walked in. As Ray closed the door, I walked into the living room to see her grandfather siting on his chair watching some workout videos.

"Grandpa! I thought I told you to go get the drinks ready!" Ray said as she turned off the T.V. "Hey! I was watchi- oh! Samuel! I didn't know you were going to come by today." He said as he got up. "Didn't Ray tell you?" I said shaking his hand. "All Ray said was a man was going to stop by sometime today and she wanted me to get some drinks ready. but if I had known it was you that was going to come by, I would have gotten something a little stronger." He said as he started to laugh. "Grandpa! will you get the drinks ready while I get my things ready for Samuel?" Ray said as she started to walk to the back of the house. "Ok, ok, I'll get the drinks." He said rather unhappy as he started to walk to the fridge. "Will you come with me Samuel." Ray said opening a back door to the backyard. "Ya, I'm coming." I said as I started to walk to the door.

"Oh hey, no smooching you two ok?" Rays grandpa said looking up from the fridge. "GRANDPA!" Ray yelled as she started to blush. I couldn't help but smile, Ray never gets embarrassed. So it was funny when she did because she never really knew how to respond to it. "Come on Samuel!" Ray said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. As we got out side, we started to walk to the back of the yard. Walking up to a small house, Ray opened the door and let me walk in first. As Ray closed the door, she lit a candle and started to walk around and light a few more hanging on the walls. As the room began to lighten up, I saw we were in her room where she would meditate. As Ray blew out the candle she was holding, she walked to the center of the room and sat down.

"Samuel, sit there." Ray said as she pointed in front of her. I walked over and sat down in front of her as she lit a small fire in front of her. "Samuel... I got a vision but, I'm not sure you want to know what it is." Ray said opening her eyes and looking into mine. "Ray. Today I got a letter from the people who took Serena and Darien, they want money or they will kill them... I have to know what you saw." I said with a serious tone. "But that's the thing. The vision I saw was..." Ray looked down at the fire as if she was deciding whether or not to tell me. "Samuel. I can't tell you... so I'm going to show you instead." Ray said as she held her hands up. "Samuel, take your hands and cup them with mine and then I want you to clear your mind." Ray said as she looked at me with almost sadness in her eyes. "Ok..." I said as I took my hands and put them in her hands as she wrapped her fingers around mine.

As my heart started to race a little bit as Ray looked down at the fire. "Ok Samuel, clear your mind..." Ray said as she closed her eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Rays started to talk to herself. The only thing I heard was the fire cracking and Rays faint voice. As my eyes were closed, I started to feel a little light headed. Then it happened. It was only for a few seconds but I saw it. It was a little fuzzy, but I saw me and Amara standing in front of... Serena! Now Amara was yelling at me. But why? Then I saw someone running up behind me with a knife. I turned around as they thrust the knife into my chest as Amara and Michelle and Trista came running out of know where to my side as I fell to the floor in a pool of my own blood. I screamed as I let go of Ray's hands gasping for air.

*Pant, pant* "what was that!?" I said standing up and holding my head. "I'm sorry Samuel..." Was all Ray said as she stood up and started to put the candles out. I just stood there... lost in my thoughts about what I just saw. As Ray got done putting out the candles, she walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You should be ok, just make sure you get some sleep tonight ok?" Ray said as she opened the door. I just followed her out of her house as we started walking back to the front of the yard. "Ray... was that the vision you saw too?" I said as I was walking behind her. "Yes..." Ray said rather quietly. We were both quite as we walked back into her grandpa's house. As we waked in, Ray's grandpa came walking to us with two glasses of some kind of tea. "So how did that little talk go?" He said as we took the cups. We were both quite as we started to drink.

As we got done, Ray turned to her grandpa. "Grandpa? I need to tell Samuel something else., can you leave us alone for a few seconds?" Ray said as she started to walk to the front door. I looked at her grandpa and I could tell that he knew she was being serious. "Ok... I'll be in the back." He said as he walked out the back door. As we both stood there, I could feel Ray was worried about something. "Samuel... you need to know that if you go to save Serena... you will get stabbed." Ray said as she walked to the front door. I walked over to the door.

"Maybe... but what you told me tonight will help me not get stabbed." I said looking at her. "Samuel, you might be able to stop it... just be careful ok?" Ray said opening the door. "You have my word, I have to save them." I said walking out the door. "Ya I know, you will never give up will you?" Ray said as she stood there at the top of the stairs looking at me. "You know me." I said looking up at her. "Remember Samuel, the future is what you make of it... so make it count." Ray said walking back into her house. As she closed the door, I stood there for a little bit thinking to myself. As I started to walk back to my house, I started to think how I was going to tell Amara and Trista about tomorrow night. And what might happen to me...

Monday October 24th 1977 6:11 P.M. As I opened the door to my house, I grabbed my mail and walked in and closed the door. I walked over to the table and put the mail on it as I grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's phone number.*555-9119* *Ring, ring* "Hello?"

"Hey Amy, Its Samuel."

"Oh hey Samuel, so did you find out what time you wanted to meet at the police station?"

"Ya, can you meet me there at 4:00?"

"Ya, I can, but I have something to do at five so I can only stay for an hour."

"Ok, one hour will be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye Amy."

"Bye Samuel." *click* Now that I had a time to meet, I decided I would call Trista and tell her what time we will be meeting. *555 1434* *Ring, ring* "Hello?"

"Hey Trista, It's Samuel."

"Oh, hey Samuel! what can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to meet at your office tomorrow at 4:00 and that we will get a game plan from there."

"OK, that will be fine, I will call Amara and let her know."

"Ok, and one more thing Trista."

"Ya?"

"...Will you tell her to bring Michelle too?"

"Really? why?"

"I just think... she might be able to help us out."

"Ok, I'll tell her, See you tomorrow." *click* I hung up the phone and got up and walked over to the fridge. Pulling out a bag of hot dogs, I put one in the microwave and went back to the table. I picked up my mail and went through it. Two bills later, I found a yellow envelope. As I got back up to go get my hot dog, I opened it up. I took the hot dog out, put it in a bun, put some ketchup on it and went upstairs. Putting the hot dog on my night stand, I took out Mina's letter and started to read it while eating my hot dog.

"Dear Sammy. I can't believe that Serena got kidnapped! Make sure you bring her back safely ok? Wow! I can't believe that there are some people who want to hurt you! You be careful ok? If anything were to happen to you...I don't know what I would do. Things are going good over here with my grandparents. My grandma is teaching me how to do all that hard math stuff, so I should have it down soon. I don't know when I will be able to come back yet. But I promise if you ever need me... I will come back for you, even if my mom says no. You mean everything to me Sammy... I don't think I could live with myself if I wasn't there to protect you. Be careful and stay safe. Love Mina."

As I took the last bite out of my hot dog, I thought to myself how things are getting more dangerous with everybody I knew. And now Mina, She would go against her own Mother for my life. Mina... Somehow I was going to have to tell her about Lita sooner or later. I just don't know how she would handle it... Putting the letter back on my stand, I walked over to my bed and laid down, I thought to myself how I might get a knife in my chest tomorrow night. I had to make sure that I plan out everything 100% so I don't give Mina any pain in her heart.

Just then my phone rang. "Who is calling me at this time of night?" I said picking the phone up. "Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Hey Samuel." I could tell it was Amy. "Amy?" I said surprised. "Is everything ok?" I said a little worried. "Ya, it's just…" Amy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I need to go pick something up from my dad's office, but its late and I need someone to go with me."

"Oh, well where do you need to go and what do you need to get?" I said leaning up. "It's at the corner of 13th and Johnson street. And it's a family necklace." Amy said rather sad. I thought to myself for a minute. I knew I couldn't let her walk around at night, not with what has been happening the last few days. "Ok." I said. "Really?" Amy said happy. "Of course, do you want me to meet you at your house?" I said getting my shoes on. "Ya, we can take my mom's car." Amy said. "OK, I'll be there in a little bit."

"OK, see you then." Amy said *click* I hung up the phone wondering what it was Amy needed so bad. I grabbed my gun and hostler and walked out the door. After locking the door, I started to walk to Amy's house.

Monday October 24th 1977 9:22 P.M. Walking up the steps to a small blue house, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door open to the sight of Amy. "Hey Samuel." Amy said walking out the door and locking it. "Hey Amy." I said smiling. "Thanks for taking me on such short notice." Amy said walking over to her mom's car. "Think nothing of it. It's too dangerous to go somewhere after eight in this town." I said hoping in the driver's seat. Amy hopped in and I started the car as I started to drive off to Amy's Dad's office. Sense it was night time, all the lights where green, so it only took a few minutes to get there.

Pulling up to the sidewalk, I parked the car and hopped out. I looked at the building as Amy got out. "Your father works here?" I said as Amy came up next to me. "Ya, my father is a marine biologist." Amy said walking up to the front door. Amy unlocked it and we both walked in. As we started to walk to the back office, I saw a bunch of fish swimming around in tanks. "Are all of these fish endangered?" I said as we walked through a door. "Most of them." Amy said as she stopped at a door. Amy unlocked the door and opened it up. I was surprised to see a long hallway surround by walls of glass with water in them. I followed Amy to the end of the hallway till we got to a safe. Amy pulled out a paper and started to input a code into the door. After a few seconds, the door unlocked and Amy opened the door. Inside the safe was stacks of money and a few gold bars. Amy reached in the back and pulled out a small blue box. Amy closed the safe and turned to me. "Ok, I have it." Amy said smiling at me. "Ok, lets head back." I said looking out the window to see some gang members walking down the street yelling at each other.

After locking the front door, Amy and me hopped back inside the car. I started the car as I started to drive back to Amy's house. "So what is inside that box?" I said taking a left. "I'm not sure." Amy said holding the box. "My father told me this had been in my family for generations." Amy said as she looked inside the box for a few seconds. "What's inside?" I said looking at her. "I'll show you when we get home." Amy said looking at me smiling. I nodded as I took a right. Amy sat there lost in thought, looking at the box till we got back to her house.

After parking the car, we hopped out and started to walk to the front door. "Thanks so much for helping me Samuel." Amy said giving a small bow. "It was nothing." I said smiling. "So you said you were not sure what it was, does that mean this is your first time seeing it?" I said stopping at her front door. "Yes, my father said when I was old enough, I could have this. My Father called a few hours ago, He sounded rather scared. He told me to go to his office and get this box. He didn't say why, he just said that It was almost time for them to return." Amy said opening the box and pulling out a blue necklace.

My eye widen at the sight of it. It was a Small blue Sapphire in the shape of a heart with a small cross coming out of the bottom and a small V on the top. "Wow." I said in awe. "Its so beautiful." I said looking at it. "Yes it is." Amy said putting it around her neck. "My father said that it will bring me good fortune." Amy said looking at me and smiling. "It kinda looks like mine in a way." I said as I lifted mine and looked at it. "Maybe they where made by the same person."

"Ya...Maybe." I said thinking to myself as I put it back in my shirt. I looked back as Amy opened the door to her house. "Goodnight Samuel. And I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Amy said. "Sure thing. Sleep well." I said smiling and waving. Amy waved and closed the door as I started to walk back to my house.

Along the way I started to think to myself about Amy's necklace. It reminded me so much of mine. They had to have been made by the same person. I thought more about the necklace's as I walked back home. And before I knew it, I was back at my house. I walked it and locked the door and headed straight for bed tired from walking. After I got done brushing my teeth. I put my glasses on the night stand and drifted off to sleep hoping everything would go well tomorrow…

Tuesday October 25th 1977 8:40 A.M. Waking up to rain drops on my window, I got up and yawned. Rubbing my eyes, I put on my glasses and went downstairs. Pulling out a box of captain crunch and some milk, I put them both on the table and turned on the T.V. As the morning news was running, I poured me a bowl and started to eat while I thought to myself how I was going to tell Amara and Trista about tonight.

As I put my blow away in the sink, I had still not thought of a way to tell them. "Maybe after a shower I will have thought of something." I said walking up to the bathroom. Grabbing a suit out of my closet and walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water. As I waited for the tub to fill up, I remembered Mina's latter. Walking over to the night stand, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down on my bed and put the paper on the stand and started to write back to Mina.

"Dear Mina. I know that you are worried for my safety, but don't worry, I have some new friends that will be with me. I am glad that you are doing better with your schoolwork. I guess I don't have to teach you now huh? Heh. And don't worry, I will bring back Serena. I got a letter from the men that took Serena and Darien yesterday and they say that they will give back Serena and Darien in exchange for 500,000$. I just hope I will be able to get the money in time... Take care and I will wait for your next latter." Love Sammy.

As I got done writing, I got up and went back onto the bathroom and turned off the water. As I got in, I started to think again on how I was going to tell everybody about that vision I saw. Maybe I was thinking too hard about all of this. I don't know. But I do know is that I will not die tonight. That much I do know. After about 15 minutes in the tub, I got out and dried off and got dress. Walking downstairs with Mina's letter, I sealed it up and put it in the mailbox. Walking back inside, I looked up at the clock as saw it was only 10:30.

Just then, the doorbell ranged. *ding, dong* "I'm coming!" I said walking to the door. Opening the door, my heart almost stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me. "Hi Samuel." A tall brunette said smiling at me. "Lita? what are you doing here?" I said shocked. "May I come in?" Lita said looking a little said. "Ya, sure." I said moving out of the way, letting her walk in. As I closed the door, Lita walked around the room looking around. "So this is your home huh?" Lita said siting on the couch. "Ya, for a little while anyway." I said closing the door and walking over to her. "It's nice." Lita said looking at me. "Thanks, so what brings you here?" Lita looked down at the floor rubbing the back of her left hand.

"Samuel... I haven't been honest with you." Lita said as she started to get chocked up. "What do you mean?" I said with a little sadness in my voice. Lita didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Samuel... do you trust me?" Lita said looking at me with her green eyes. I looked at her in her eyes and put my hand on her shoulder. "With my life..." I said smiling. Lita then hugs me as she started to cry a little. "Lita?" I said a little surprised. "Oh Samuel... *sniff* I just knew you would help me."

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her. Lita puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me smiling with tears in her eyes. "We all have secrets Samuel... the ones that we keep to ourselves... and the one that are kept from us... we can't choose the secrets we get in life, only what we do with them. And sometimes that can cause genocide and can mess up everything that are forefathers built. Isn't that right... Auditore?" Lita said walking closer to me.

"Lita... what are you talking about?" I said really dumbfounded by what she said. "I'm going to show you Samuel." Lita said leaning on my chest. I started to blush as Lita put her check on mine. "Trust me Samuel..." Lita said in my ear as she put her left hand on my arm. "Ok... Lita." I said with a clam tone. As I said that, I felt a sharp pain coming from my back "hughu..." As my body went numb, Lita caught me in her arms and held me tight. "Just take deeps breaths Samuel." Lita said looking me in the eyes. As I started to black out, Lita smiles at me and picks me up and starts to walk to the front door. And I blacked out thinking to myself who Lita really was...

*some time later* Waking up in a bed, I slowly got up and grabbed my head. It felt like my head was on fire. I was a little dizzy but I could walk. I started to look around to see where I was. I was in a small room about 10 by 8 feet. I saw a door on the left wall of the room and started to walk to it. I opened it up and started to look around to see where I was. Walking down a hallway, I came to another door. Opening it, I saw a huge hanger area. I think I was in a old warehouse of some sort.

"Lita!?" I yelled to see if she was here. I heard nothing. I started to walk to the stairs to the first floor. but when I got there, I was greeted to a guy standing in my way. I backed up in surprise. He stood about 5 feet 10 inches and had silver hair and it was in a long ponytail. He was wearing a silver suit. I walked backwards from stairs so I could watch him. He followed me, not looking away from my gaze. Getting back about 15 feet, I turned around to see another guy standing by the door I came out of. I started to get worried. They both looked harmless, but waking up to a place like this and not knowing who these people are, I had to keep my guard up.

The other man was the same height but his hair was brown and in a small ponytail. And he was wearing a brown suit. I kept switching my eye site between the two men as they joined up in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" I said a little worried. They both just looked at me... like they were trying to tell if I was really the person they were looking for.

"So you're Samuel Ownby..." A voice said coming from above me. I looked up to see someone standing on top of the stairs that goes to the 3rd floor. "It's about time that you woke up, I was worried Lita put too much kick into you when she brought you here." The man said coming down the stairs. As he got to the bottom, my heart started to race when I saw he's face. "Y-your..." Was all I could say as I started to back up slowly. He walked over and stood with the other two as he looked at me with a smile. "It's been a long time... Samuel." He said looking at me smiling. "I didn't think you would remember me." He said as the other two walk behind me and stood about three feet apart making a triangle shape. My heart rate was well over 120 by this point. I kept looking around me to make sure they weren't going to try something.

"What's wrong Samuel?... feeling a little tired because of your heart rate?" He said looking at me. My eyes bulge as I look at him. "Ok, what's going on and where the hell am I?!"

"What? you don't know? not surprising... but don't you feel it?" He said looking around the warehouse. "Think Samuel... You've been here before. A long time ago..." He said as I started to get light headed. "W-what?" I said holding my head with my left hand as the room started to spin a little. "I know you have a lot of questions Samuel, and with time you will have them. But I need to know if it's really you..." He said as he motioned for the other two to go to the back room and get something.

My guard was still up as the two went to the back door. "We will see if you really are his grandson..." He said as he started to walk back up the stairs to the 3rd floor. As he got to the top of the stairs, I looked back at the door and saw the two men walking back from the room with a certain someone with them. My heart stated to calm down when I saw who was with them. "Lita..." I said as she was walking over to me in front of the two men. Lita stopped about six feet away from me as she just stood there not making eye contact with me. "Lita, want's going on?" I said walking over to her. The two men stood in front of Lita blocking me from her. I took a step back not knowing what to expect. "It's time Samuel!" A voice said coming from above. I looked up to see the man in red looking over us. "What do you mean?" I said looking up at him. He just smiled and looked at Lita. Lita was looking a little uncomfortable as she stood there with her hands behind her back fidgeting with them a little.

"What is he talking about Lita?" I said looking at her. "..." Lita did not say anything as she took her hands and started to unbutton her green shirt. "Lita!?" I yelled in shocked as she got done unbuttoning her shirt. As Lita slid off her shirt and held it in her hands, I started to feel my noise twitch. "Lita! what are doing!?" I said as she just stood there looking down at the floor blushing. I couldn't help but look at her figure. I could feel my heart rate go up as Lita stood there looking shy.

"Hmmm, it's not working...Lita! go ahead and keep going!" The man said looking down at us. *I look up* "Did you tell her to do this!?" I said clutching my fist. He just smiled as Lita dropped her shirt on the floor. *I look back at her* "Lita, stop it..." I said as she still wouldn't look at me. Lita took her right hand and grabbed her zipper and started to unzip her skirt. "L-LITA!?" I yelled grabbing my noise as I could feel my veins in my noise started to rip.

"Ahh, what do we have here?" The man in red said as he looked down at me. As Lita dropped her white skirt. I looked down at the floor as blood started to drip from my hand that was holding my noise. "Ahhh, now were getting somewhere." The man said as he looked over at Lita who was blushing even more. "Keep going Lita!" *Lita eyes bulge* "What!? But you said this was all I had to do!?" Lita said looking a little worried. "I need to see how far along Samuel is, now keep going!" He said looking down at us. Lita looked at me and I looked up and saw how scared she was. *I stand up*

"Lita...stop it..." I said calmly. Lita looked away from me as she started to cry a little. "*sigh* Fine Lita, you don't have to keep going..." He said looking down at Lita. "Really?"

"Of course... they will do it for you." He said looking at the two who were standing about 6 feet away from Lita the whole time and motioned for them to walk towards her.

"What!?" Lita said as she was now shacking from fear. The minute they started to walk over to Lita...it happened... "...Don't touch her..." I said with my head down. *4 feet away* "I said s-stop..." I said calmly making a fist. *3 feet away* Lita was now crying and shacking while trying to cover herself. "D-don't...touch...her!" I said as I started to walk over to her. *2 feet away* 'S-Samuel..." Lita said with a scared tone in her voice. *1 foot away* as the man with the silver hair reached his hand out to grab her arm... "I said STOPPPPPP!"

I snapped. I lost my thoughts as I ran right at them with blood dripping down my face as the man upstairs was smiling, I was running right at them with full force. As the guy with silver hair was still holding onto her arm, the other guy with brown hair came from behind him pulling out a gun from his side. "Samuel!" Lita yelled as he tried to point it at me. As he was straightening his arm, I jumped up into the air as he was pointing his gun at my feet, which was where my head was 1.32 seconds ago. I took my left foot and put it on his right knee, pushing off upward from his knee, I take my right knee and slammed it into to his chin sanding him flying back 2 feet. While still in the air, I take my left foot that I used to push off of his knee, spinning it around to the right as the man with silver hair just looked my way to see what happened. Spin kicking his right side of his face with my left foot, sending him spinning 360 around and falling on the floor knocking him out. It all took only 3.44 seconds. Looking down at Lita who was holding her head crying, I look up to see the man looking down at me smiling.

" *Pant, pant, pant* ...you!" I said looking him in his eyes. "HA, ha, ha! Yes!, that's what I wanted to see! You really are the son of Auditore!" By this point, Lita had already gotten her clothes back on and the man in red was now coming down the stairs. "Good acting Lita." He said looking at Lita. "What?" I said not understanding. "Samuel!" Lita said running up behind me. I looked back to see Lita standing behind me looking down at me with a worried look on her face.

"Samuel...clam down and I will explain..." Lita said walking over to me. *I look back at him* " *Pant* he m-made...you *pant*..."

"I know Samuel...but remember what I said?" Lita puts her hand on my fist "Trust me..." Lita said looking me in my eyes. I looked at her and looked at him. He was giving me a cocky smile. "I...I...don-guhug..." Was all I could say as I passed out from my nose bleed and fell over.

As I lay there, Lita slowly picks me up and looks down at me. "Samuel...what have I done to you?" Lita said as the man in red slowly started to walk to her.

"Well Lita, I can see now that he is the one."

"...Yes but...did we do the right thing by dragging him into this?" Lita said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Lita, you know that without him, we can't stop them." He said as he followed Lita into the bathroom. As Lita turned on the sink and took a paper towel and got it wet, the man went to check on the other two who were just now coming to. As Lita got the last bit of blood off of my face, she looked down at me sleeping and smiled.

"Well Lita, I guess you better try to wake him up." The man in red said as his friends came walking up behind him limping and holding their necks.

"He's lost to much blood, He will need a few hours to regain his strength and come to." Lita said taking me back to the room.

Lita laid me down and put a blanket over me and stood up. "Lita, you know you and him-"

"I know!" Lita said looking down at me. "But maybe...if he finishes what Auditore started..." Lita said looking down at me. After a few seconds, Lita walked out of the room. The man in red walks over to me and looks down at me. "Well 'Samuel', I hope you can be the one to finally end this..." He said walking out the door and closing it. *Some time later*

"Aguha..." I said as I lifted my head off the bed. I put my hand on the back of my head as I felt a slight pain. Looking around, I saw I was still in the room from before. Getting up, I walked over to the window and saw it was light out. "I gotta get out of here." I said walking over to the door. As I go for the handle, the door opens to the sight for the man with the silver hair. Instantly, visions from earlier came rushing in my head as he stood there looking at me. I kept my guard up as he motioned for me to follow him. As I followed him out of the room, I made sure I kept my distance from him as he took me to the back of the ware house.

Walking up to a black door, the man with silver hair stopped and turned around and looked at me. "I hope Lita was right about you Auditore..." He said as he turned back around and opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. As we were walking down, I thought to myself what that name meant. Auditore... I heard that name before.

As we got to the bottom of the steps. He opened another door to a place that look like something out of the 14 centuries.

Walking in, I looked to the left to see the man with brown hair reading a couple of really old books. He stood up and started to follow us as we walked to the middle of the room to a table covered in a red cloth. As the two walked over to the other side of the table, I heard a familiar voice. "Well it's nice to see you up and walking Samuel." A man said as he spun around to reveal the man in red.

"You..." I said looking at him as he sat there in his chair holding a piece of paper. "Please, take a seat." He said as he pointed to the seat in front of him. I looked around to get a feel of the place and slowly sat down. "I take it you're feeling a little like Alice right now huh?" He said as he looked at the piece of paper. "Tumbling down the rabbit hole?" He said with a small smile in he's face. "...you could say that..." I said looking at him. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions Samuel, go ahead and ask and I will answer them the best I can." He said folding his arms and looking at me.

"...Where is Lita?" I said looking right at him. "She will be here in a little bit, I sent her to get me something." He said looking at the clock. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"…What is your name?" I said leaning forward. "Of course, my name is Seiya Kou." He said bowing with his hand. *he points to the left* "This is Taiki Kou, my brother." *he points to the right* "And this Yaten Kou, my other brother." He said they both waved at me. I just sat there, trying to take all of this in.

"...I've met you before, haven't I Seiya?" I said looking at him. *He smiles* "I'm surprised that you even remember me Samuel, it was such a long time ago."

"It's been 4 years." I said not taking my eyes off of him. "You were the one who fixed me up that night after I came home from the fair..." I said looking down at the table. "...Yes, that was me." He said looking a little more serious. Just then the door opened. Turning around, I saw Lita walking in with a bag.

"Hey, I'm bac-..." I just sat there looking at Lita as she looked like she was looking at a ghost. "Samuel..." Lita said. *I smile*

"Ah Lita, your back, just in time too, we were just about to tell Samuel about Auditore." Seiya said taking out a book. "Ok, I will leave this stuff here on the table." Lita said as she put the bag on the table and walked over to the table that we were at and sat down next to me. "I'm glad you're ok Lita." I said looking at her. *Lita blushes* "Thanks...I'm glad you are ok too..." Lita said smiling at me.

"And while we are on that Subject, I would like to apologize for are behavior earlier today." Seiya said cupping his hands. I gave him a look as Lita put her hand on my shoulder. "We had to make sure you had the talent."

"What Talent?" "

I'll tell you in a minute. but first, we need to know something from you." He said as he tossed me a folder with some pictures in them. I took the folder and opened it up and saw what looked like... "Jadeite!?" I said a little surprised. I kept flipping through and saw every member of their little team. Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, they were all in here. I looked up back at Seiya. "What are you trying to tell me?" I said looking at all of them as they didn't want to look at me.

"Samuel...These people want you dead." Lita said looking at me. "But why? I didn't do anything to them."

"Your right Samuel, YOU didn't do anything...but your Grandfather did..." Seiya said looking at the wall thinking to himself.

"My...Grandfather?" I said looking down at the table. "Samuel...do you know who your Grandfather is?" Lita said looking at me with her left hand on my shoulder. "...No..." I said not looking up from the table. "Well I guess were going to have to tell you after all." Seiya said getting up. He walked over to a book shelf and took out a file inside a book safe. Seiya sits back down as he opens up the file and starts to look through. After a few seconds, he tosses me a few pictures.

"Samuel, I sent Lita here a few weeks ago to find you, so we could ask you to help us fight and finish a very old war..." Seiya said as I started to look at the first picture, it was a very old oil painting.

I saw a man dressed in white standing next to a fire. "Who is he?"

"...He is your Grandfather." ...My mind seamed to freeze for a few seconds. This man that I was looking at...was my Grandfather? Can it be true? I just kept looking at the picture...not wanting to look away...fearing I would lose the only thought of him I had. I started looking at the other pictures as Seiya started to tell the story of Auditore...

"...A long time ago Samuel...a woman was the queen to the most powerful man on earth, her and her kind ruled the earth for many years. Causing fear and hell wherever they went. Always wanting more power. So nine women took it upon themselves to stop her and her king before the world was taken over by darkness. Where not sure how it happened, but each one was given control over one of the natural elements of earth."

"The 1st one was granted the power to control water. The 2nd one was granted control over the life force energy of people. The 3rd one was granted control over the life force energy of the moon. The 4th one was granted control over fire. The 5th one was granted control over lightning. The 6th one was granted control over death. The 7th one was granted control over the sky. The 8th one was granted control over the energy of the sea. And the 9th one was granted control over time."

I just sat there...lost in thought about what he just told me. "The war was long and hard...in the end they were able to kill the king and queen. But before they died, they swore one day to return to take this world. As time went on, they became too weak from fighting and knew the queen would one day have her revenge. Whether it be her children's, children's children. She would come again a long time after they died...so they made nine talismans and sealed there power away inside them so one day, when the queen would awake again, someone would be able to stop them...and only the girls who love this world very much and all have the one thing in this world that they all want to protect...would their power be granted to them..."

I was speechless... "...So what does this have to do with me and everybody else?" I said looking up at him.

"Your part of a very old creed that's been around for a very long time. the Assassins."

"The Assassins?" I said looking up at him.

"Long story short, the Assassins are the ones who keep the world in order. We kept the piece, every major event that has happen the last few hundred years has ended because of us."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think ended world war II?" Seiya said leaning back on his chair.

"The bombs that fell on japan?"

"Well that might be true for japan…but it was an assassin that killed Hitler in that bunker."

"That's a big clam." I said folding my arms." I don't expect you to believe it, but in time, I think you will." Sayja said leaning forward.

"Wait, you said we…are you three Assassins?" I said looking around. Seiya nodded at me. "Yep, we haven't been assassins for long, but we know how to get the job done."

I closed the folder and tossed it back to Seiya as he kept talking "Anyway, Around 1944, a certain someone found one of talismans..." He said folding his arms.

"Let me guess...the 'Queen'?"

"Yep...and she wants to find the others and use their power to take back the world..."

"So you mean to tell me that this Queen is the descendant of the past Queen?" I said looking up at him. "We believe so, yes."

"Ok...so which Talisman did she find?"

"She found the 6th one."

"So she can control death?"

"In a way yes, were a little hazy on the specifics of each power, but what we do know is the 6th talisman gives the power to heal any wounds that would be fatal, were sure it can do more but we don't have it and she is not the right holder for it so its power is hidden."

"Where can we find the others?" I said looking at him. "...We don't know, we believe they were pasted down in the family in some way...which is why we sent Lita to recruit you to help us." Seiya said looking at Lita.

I looked at Lita as she looked away from me. "Lita…I think it's about time you told me the truth." I said in a sad tone. Lita didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure myself…I have been told so many things about my past that I'm not sure which ones are real anymore." Lita said looking up at me. "But whether its true or not, I'll tell you…my mother told me a story when I was just a little girl, about how my grandmother fought a evil tyrant a long time ago and saved the world. And one day I would have to take her place. I always thought it was a fairy tale. But as I got older, things started to happen to me. I would have nightmares. Horrible ones." Lita said holding herself.

"I'm standing in the city as fire as tall as the buildings rage around me. Bodies of dead girls lay around my feet as I'm covered in blood…and at the center of all of this, is a woman holding a man by the neck." Lita slowly looked up at me. "That man in my dream, is you Samuel…" Lita said.

My heart rate goes up as I start to feel light headed. As I was processing all of this, Seiya gets up and walks over to me. "Samuel, I know this is a lot to take in. But we have been searching for you for a long time. We believe you're the decent of the greatest assassins of all time…Ezio Auditore. We believe that Ezio fought alongside the girls and helped them kill her. And we want him to help us save this world. We need his help again."

I started to have a panic attack as visions started to rush through my head, like past memories where unlocking in my mind. "Samuel?" Seiya said reaching his hand out to touch me. As soon as he touched me, I slapped this hand away and stood up.

Taiki and Yaten got up and walked over to us. I was standing by the door trying hard not to pass out. "Samuel, you must hear us out!" Seiya said as he tried to put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I yelled slapping his hand away. "J-just s-stay away from m-me..." I said as I felt like throwing up.

"Samuel ju-" Lita said walking over to me. "NO! Shut up!" I yelled at Lita who was getting a little scared. "I don't know any of you! You don't have any right to say anything about me without knowing me!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran up the stairs. "Samuel! wait!" Lita said running after me. "Samuel..." Seiya said as he and his brothers just stood there...thinking to themselves.

As I get back to the top of the stairs, I looked around to see if I could find a way out. My head felt like somebody was shaking it non-stop. "Samuel!" A voice said behind me. I looked back to see Lita running after me. As Lita caught up to me, I just looked down at the floor.

"Samuel, just let me explain." Lita said looking at me. "...You did all of those things...just so you could get me to help you?" I said still looking down. "..."

Lita said nothing as she stood there looking at me. "So you...were just pretending...to-"

"No Samuel! I do think you are a wonderful man! but..." Lita said nothing more as she fell to the floor and started to cry. I just started to walk away to the front door as Lita just sat there crying... "I'm sorry Samuel..." She said as I walked out the door not really knowing where I was going...

After walking for about 20 minutes, I stopped at a gas station and looked at the clock. To my surprise, it was only 3:45 P.M. "Wow." I said to myself. I was still trying to get over what I just went through, but I still had a job to do. I started to walk to Trista's office trying to put all this assassins stuff and powers in the back of my mind for another time and day...


	11. Chapter XI

Tuesday October 25th 1977 4:03 P.M. After finally getting my head clear from this morning events, I walked up the steps to the police station. Walking in, I saw that everybody was busy, walking around, taking papers to someone. Simple stuff.

I walked down the hallway to Trista's office hoping that Michelle would not be able to tell that something happened to me. *Knock, knock* "Come in!" A voice said a little loud. I opened the door and walked in to the sight of Trista, Amara, Michelle and Amy.

Trista was at her desk looking over some files. Amara was talking with Michelle as they looked over the town map. And Amy was sitting in front of Trista's desk reading a book. "Hey guys." I said closing the door. "Samuel! It's about time you showed up." Trista said looking at me. "Hello Mr. Ownby." Michelle said not looking up from the map. "Yo." Amara said not looking up either. "Hey Samuel." Amy said standing up and shaking my hand. "Hey Amy." I said shaking her hand. "I see your wearing your necklace." I said looking at the shiny blue sapphire. "Ya, I wanted to wear it like yours." Amy said looking at mine.

Amy then shot a glance into my eyes. "Are you ok Samuel?" Amy said looking me in my eyes. That seemed to get everybody to look at me. "Is something wrong with you?" Trista said getting up. "No, I'm fine, I just...had a busy morning." I said trying not to look guilty. "Oh, ok." Amy said sitting back down.

"So are we ready to get started?" I said sitting down at the edge of Trista's desk. "Ready when you are Samuel." Trista said as Michelle and Amara sat down too. "Ok then, before we get started with Amy, did anything come up sense last time I saw you?" I said looking at Trista.

Trista gave an uneasy look and took something out of her file and handed it to me. She said nothing as I took the piece of paper and started to read it. "Oh, I almost forgot, make sure you come unarmed, we won't want anything to happen to them, now would we?"

I tossed the paper back at Trista as Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where are you going Samuel?" I looked at Amara as she looked down. I just knew she didn't tell her yet.

"...The people that have Serena and Darien...want me and Amara to bring them 50 grand to the park in china town at midnight tonight in exchange for their lives." Michelle got big eyed and put her hand over her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?" Michelle said in a sad tone. "Michelle, we didn't want you to worry about us." Amara said putting her hand on shoulder. "We knew you would be against it." Michelle just looked down at the floor.

"I'll be back..." Michelle said as she stood up and left the room. "Michelle, wait." Amara said as she walked to the door. I grabbed her arm as she passed me. *Amara looks at me* "Amara...just let her air out for a little bit..." I said looking at her. Amara just looked at me. After about 5 seconds, Amara sat back down.

"Ok, now Trista, I need to know what kind of plan you came up with."

"I'm going to be with the SWAT team on standby if something happens."

"Where are they going to be?" Trista shot a glance at Amara and looked back at me. "...Were going to be on standby at 13th Ave."

"...What? Are you serious? That's 7 blocks away." I said giving her a look of disbelief. "Samuel, you read what they wrote. if they as so much smell something..." Trista said looking at me with her arms flooded. "...Fine..." I said looking down at the ground. *Door opens*

Michelle walks back in and sits down next to Amara. "...You ok Michelle?" I said looking at her. "...Ya, I know you have to do this, just promise me...you will come back." I looked at Amara as she had the same look on her face. "...You have my word Michelle." I said smiling. *Michelle smiles*

I looked over at Amy. "Are you ready Amy?"

"Yes, what do you need me to do?" Amy said giving me a smile. I gave Amy the latter and Trista gave her a folder so she could take a look at it. "Hmmm..." Amy said looking through them rather fast. After about 5 minutes of reading, Amy lets out a small giggle. "I knew it." Amy said smiling.

"I take it you got something?" I said. "Well don't leave us in the dark, Tell us Amy." Michelle said as she got up and went to the mini fridge and got a coke.

Amy put the file next to her as she crossed her legs and put her fingers together. "What where dealing with is a textbook megalomania."

"And that isss?" Trista said leaning in her chair. "It's a Pathological state in which fantasies of control or omnipotence predominate."

Trista and Amara and Michelle just had a look of shook on their faces. "You got all of that from just reading some papers?" Trista said. "Yep heh, heh." Amy said. "But that's not all of it, if what Samuel told me about these men are true, then they are not the ones who wrote the latter or have something against us."

"What do you mean?" Amara said. "This 'Queen'...is after Samuel and Samuel only."

"What?!" I said a little surprised. "How is that possible?" Michelle said. "I'm not sure...but this Queen, she wants control over him, over his actions, over his thoughts, even his own emotions."

"Sound like you got a secret admirer Mr. Ownby." Michelle said taking a sip. "Maybe she'll send me some flowers."

"Everybody knows you like Sazanka's." Michelle said smiling. "It's not that kind of emotion, this Queen has a Megalomaniacal personality."

"Can we please just skip to the part to where we find out what this has to do with me?" I said standing up and walking over to the window. "I don't know Samuel, It might have something to do with past events or a grudge she has towards you." *Flashback to Seiya telling me about my Grandfather* "...I see." I said still looking out the window.

"Should we take her lightly then?" Trista said. "That's the last thing you want to do." Amy said looking over to me. "Samuel." *I turn around*

"This woman wants to pound on you till you crumble, she wants you to dance to her every tune and in the end..." Amy said as she looked away from me. "...She will kill you..." It went quite for a few seconds. "Well I guess I won't let that happen then." I said smiling at her. *Amy smiles back*

"Samuel, this woman is sitting on an awful lot of rage, and it could be manifested physically if she's stressed."

"So could it be somebody he arrested, somebody he pissed off?" Trista said. "That could be one hell of a long list." Michelle said with a cocky smile. "Ha, ha funny..." I said rolling my eyes. *Michelle giggles*

"Samuel, these types of people don't like to work anonymously, they want you to know who's doing it, so this 'Queen' is not an alias, this woman is a queen of something or her name could be some variation of that."

"Well I will look in our files and see if anyone stands out." Trista said standing up. "Samuel, you need to go home and get ready by taking any means necessary to keep you safe tonight." Trista said walking over to Amara. "And you need to do the same too Amara." Trista said putting her hand on her shoulder. *Amara nods* *Trista turns and faces Michelle* "Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want in on this?" Michelle looked away for a few seconds. "...Well, I know that Samuel and Amara will be fine, but I think I'll stay with you in the car if you need me for something." Michelle said standing up. *Amy stands up too*

"Well I know I won't be any help on the street, so I guess I'll go home and hope for the best." Amy said walking over to the door.

Amy opens the door and stops and looks at me. "...Samuel?" Amy said turning her head to me. "Ya?"

"...Don't do anything that might make Mina feel guilty." I was taking back a little bit by what she said. "...Ok." Amy gives me a smile and walks out the door. *click*

"Well Samuel, I have to admit, I didn't think you would actually get someone to help us out this much." Trista said sitting back down. *I walk over to her desk* "Ya, well I know people."

"Well me and Michelle are going to go and get ready for tonight." Amara said walking over to the door and opening it up. "See you tonight." I said waving to them. "See ya." Amara said closing the door. *click* "..." It went quite for a little bit. Neither of us knowing what to say.

"Samuel?" Trista said looking up at me as I turn to her. "You don't have to go tonight..." Trista said with a sad tone in her voice. "...No, I'll be there." I said looking away. "Samuel, you have too much to lose for you to go tonight, you have girls who love and care for you and you have a good job, you shouldn't be risking all of that." Trista said looking down at the desk.

I just stood there looking out the window. "...I know I have a lot to live for...but...there is something that I must find out..." I said walking to the door. I open the door and look back at Trista. "What time do you want to meet before we do this?"

"Were going to meet at 5th and b which is two blocks away, ten minutes till midnight. we will go from there." Trista said picking up her phone. "Ok, see you then." I said walking out the door. "See ya Samuel..." Trista said. *click*

As I started to walk out of the police station, I couldn't help but think to myself. "Mina...Amy...Ray...Lita..." I was going to be gambling on a lot tonight, I just hope that lady luck will be on my side. On my way back home, I passed a familiar place. I looked up at the sign and smiled to myself. "Ehh, What the hell, why not." I said as I walked into the nightclub.

Tuesday October 25th 1977 5:34 P.M. As I walked in, I headed to the bar and sat down and looked up at the stage to see a familiar black hair girl singing bye, bye love. *The bar tender walks up to me*

"What can I get you sir?" He said washing a glass. "...I'll just take some water for now." I said not looking at him. "...Whatever." He said pouring me some water.

As the girl got done singing, she looks my way. I just looked the other way not really knowing why due to the fact that I was there to talk to her. Being able to sense when something's wrong, she starts to walk over to me. I turned my head back to the bar and drank my water as Ray sits down next to me.

"Well things can't be good if you're here." Ray said leaning her arm on the counter. "Ya well I'm a little on the edge tonight." I said not facing her.

"...You're really going to go through with this are you?"

"...I don't have much of a choice you know."

"Why is that?"

"Oh come on Ray, you know why." I said putting the glass down. "...Ok, fine, so what do you need to talk to me about?" Ray said leaning her back against the bar. "...How sure...do you feel that what you saw will happened tonight?"

"..." Ray said nothing at first. "...maybe 65% sure."

"Great..." I said leaning my head on the bar. "Samuel...you know you can change what might happened tonight." Ray said looking me. "Ya I know, but..." I let out a small sigh.

"What a minute..." Ray said as she looked at me. "What?" I said looking at her. Ray just kept looking me in my eyes. After about 10 seconds, Ray smiles. "Heh, who would have thought."

"What? thought what?" I said leaning up. "Samuel...you're a little worried tonight because...you're in love."

"What!?" I said a little too loud while blushing. "It's not like you to be so worried about something, I knew something was up." Ray said smiling as I look down. "Nooo...it can't be...can it?" I said looking at my glass.

"Well you might not know it yet, but it's writing in your eyes. you're worried about tonight because you're worried you won't see her again." I was just dumbfounded.

"...Well either way...tonight is going to change my life." *Ray nods* Just then, one of the staff comes up to Ray. "Ray, we have a problem."

"What is it now?" Ray said rather annoyed. "Jim lost the music papers, so we don't know what to play next." Ray gives a big sigh. "I swear...when you see Jim, tell him he's fired."

"And what about the music?"

"Just give me time, I'll think of something."

"Yes ma'am." He says as he walks away, Rays turns around to face me. "Well Now I'm in a tight jam. What am I going to do now?" Ray said looking down. I don't know why...maybe it was because I might die tonight...maybe it was because Ray was sad...but whatever the reason...

"Ray?"

"Ya?"

"...I'll take care of the music." Ray raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'll play a song with you."

"Really!?" Ray said with a smile on her face. "Of course." We could hear people getting nervous as they wanted a song. "Well Samuel, don't let me down." Ray said as she stood up and walked up to the mic. I followed behind her and walked over to the piano.

"Were sorry for the wait, but we are now ready to play the last song for tonight." Ray looks at me with a look at said (What song are you going to play?) I looked down at the keys and thought to myself. I let out a small smile and put my hands on a G cord. As soon as I hit that cord, Ray knew what song I was going to play. "Heh, just like old times..." Ray said to herself as she got ready to sing...

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to meee, specking words of wisdom, let it bee...And in my horrid darkness, she is standing right in front of mee, specking words of wisdom, let it bee...let it bee, let it be...let it bee, let it bee...whisper words of wisdom, let it bee...and when the broken heart in people, living in the world agree...there will be an answer, let it bee... for though they may be pardon...there is a chance that they will seee, there will be an answer, let it bee...let it be, let it be, let it be, let it beee...ya there will be answer, let it bee...let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be...whisper words of wisdom, let it bee..." *solo* "Let it be, let it be, let it be, ya let it bee...whisper words of wisdom, let it beeeee...and when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on meee, shine on till tomorrow, let it bee...I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to mee, specking words of wisdom, let it beeeee ya let it be, let it be, let it be ya let it be...there will be an answer, let it beeee, let it be, let it be, let it be ya let it bee...whisper words of wisdom, let it beeeee..."

As I hit the last cord, everybody cheered. I walk up to Ray as we both gave a bow.

Walking back to her dressing room, Ray lets me in. I walked in and sat down as Ray closed the door. "Well Samuel, I have to say, you still know how to play." Ray said sitting down as she took out her purse. "Ya well, they were only cheering because someone with a lovely voice was singing." I said smiling. Ray looked away and blushed a little. I let out a small laugh.

"...Thank you Samuel." Ray said still not looking at me. "For what?"

"For tonight..." Ray said looking at me with a smile on her face. "Well I was happy to help." I said looking up at the clock. I saw it was already 6:30. "Well Ray, I better get going. I have a lot to do before tonight." I said standing up. Ray stands up and walks to the door. "Yes, I understand..." Ray said as I walked out the door.

"Samuel..." *I turn around* "Ya Ray?"

"If tonight is the last time I see you..."

"Ray..." Just then Ray hugs me. "Ray!?" I said a little surprised. I could feel Ray holding me tightly. Afraid that this would be the last time she would see me. "Samuel, I just want you to know that I'm really happy to have known such a kind a caring man in my life as you...you were the first person to ever show me what it means to have a friend." Rays pulls away and looks up at me. "And for that... I'm forever in your dealt." Ray said smiling.

I couldn't help but get a little chocked up. This was the first time I've ever seen Ray cry before. *I put my hand on her head* "Thank you Ray...You don't know how much that means to me...and don't worry, I'll come back, so long as there as a single sad girl that needs to be protected, I'm never going away." I said smiling at her.

"That is why you are so great Samuel."

"Ya I know heh, heh." I said putting my hand behind my back. "Well I'll see you later Ray." I said as I waved and started to walk away. "I hope so Samuel...I hope so..." Ray said to herself as she watched me walk out of the room...

Tuesday October 25th 1977 9:02 P.M. Walking up the stairs to my house, I saw my mail came. Grabbing it and walking inside, I put the mail on the table and went to the fridge. Opening the door, I saw that I forgot to go shopping today. *sigh* "Now what?" *Knock, Knock* "Coming!" I said walking over to the door.

I open the door to see Amara standing there with her hands in her pockets. "Yo." Amara said waving to me. "Amara?, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"I am...May I come in?"

"Ya sure." I said moving out of the way as Amara walks in as I close the door.

"So what's up?" I said as Amara stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Samuel...are you really going to go through with this tonight?"

"Oh my goood, are you serious?" I said walking back into the kitchen. "Samuel, I need to know." Amara said walking into the kitchen too. "Amara, you already know the answer, ok? you're the 3rd person to ask me that tonight." I said grabbing some water. "Samuel, I know you're going to go through with this...but if something happens...I don't know if I will be able to help you." Amara said looking at the picture of me and Mina. "...I understand, don't worry, I'm going to be ok. As long as my friends believe in me, I know I can do this."

"Heh, always looking up huh?" Amara said smiling. "You know me." I said taking a drink of my water.

"So you wanna go get something to eat before tonight?" Amara said looking back at me. "Sure, I didn't get my shopping done today so I don't have anything to eat."

"Great, let's go." Amara said walking to the door. "I'll be there in a little bit ok? I need some time..." I said looking at her. "...Ok, I understand, take your time..." Amara said as she walked out the door.

As I stood there, I thought to myself. "Is this going to be my last time seeing my house?" I knew that I was going to be gambling on a lot tonight. I had to save Serena and Darien. They did not deserve to die. But what about everybody else?

I walked over to the picture of me and Mina and picked it up. I really wanted to see Mina again. I wanted things to go back to the way things were. Maybe when this is all over...

I put the picture back down and walked out the door and locked it. I walked down the stairs and hopped into Amara's car. "So where too?" I said as Amara started the car. "Were going to go pick up the money and then were going to go get something to eat and then were going to pick up Michelle and then were going to go meet Trista." Amara said as she started to drive away down the street as looked in the mirror at my house… *6 minutes later *

Pulling up to the bank, Amara walks in and grabs the bag of money and walks back out. As she hopes in, she hands me the bag. "Do me a favor and put that money in that suitcase will ya?" Amara said turning the car on.

I look in the back seat and saw a suitcase about 2 feet long. As Amara started to drive away, I started to put the money in the suitcase. "Are we really going to give them all this money?" I said pulling the money out of the bag. "Don't worry, it's all fake."

"What? But won't they be able to tell?"

"Don't worry, Trista was able to get some strings pulled and got us this money, it's not real, but it would fool anybody." Amara said pulling up to a taco place. "So what do you want?" Amara said opening her door. "Just get me two soft tacos."

"Ok, I'll be back in two minutes." Amara said closing her door. I put the rest of the money in the suitcase and saw it already had been 5 minutes. "Must be a line." I said putting the suitcase back in the back seat.

After about 10 more minutes, Amara came back. Amara opens the door and hands me a bag. "How long does it take to make a taco?" I said as Amara started the car. "Oh, 2 minutes, but about 15 for them to convince them that I'm not immigration's so they could get the cook up from the basement." Amara said as she started to drive to Michelle's house...

As I got done with my taco, we pulled up to Michelle's house. Amara honked her horn as we waited for her. After 20 Seconds, Michelle steps out of her house and locks her door and walks down the stairs to the car. "Sorry it took me so long." Michelle said opening the door and hoping in. "It was only 20 seconds." I said looking back at her. I was taking back by what Michelle was wearing. She had on a lime green T-shirt and white jeans "Why are you wearing that?"

"...Just in case...you might need my help..." Michelle said looking out the window. I looked at Amara as she said nothing as she started to drive to the rendezvous point. No one said anything as we drove there. Everybody was on edge tonight and no one wanted to make things worse...

After about 6 minutes, we finally pull up to the place where we were going to meet. Amara pulled the car into a garage and turned the car off. "Why are we hiding the car Amara?" I said as we all got out. "It's far enough away that nobody would see it."

"True, but what if we have to get out of there and someone wants to follow us and see where we go?" Amara said grabbing the suitcase and locking her car. "It should be far enough away that nobody would follow us this far from the park."

"Ahh, ok." I said as we followed her outside. We walk out the door and saw an ice-cream truck at the end of the street. Amara starts to walk over to it as we follow her. *knock, knock*

"What kind of flavor would you like?" A voice said from inside the truck. "Vanilla." Amara said. 7 seconds later, the back door opens up to reveal a SWAT team of 7 members and Trista. "Get in quick." Trista said waving for us to get in. We get in and close the door. With us in there, it was a little tight.

"Why are we an ice-cream truck?" I said stuck in between Michelle and Trista. "Times are tough Samuel, we had to cut back on some stuff." Trista said looking at me as I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the game plan?" Michelle said. "We have someone walking by the park and there telling us that they are already there sitting on a bench." Trista said looking at us. "So how is this going down?" I said. "Put these on." Trista said handing me and Amara a tiny black speaker. "These are mics that I got, put them on the inside of your shirt." I looked at the mic. It was no bigger than a dime.

I put it in my right side of my shirt. Amara put hers on the other side. "At five till, you will walk up from the south side and meet them in the middle of the park, give them the money and get Serena and Darien and get the hell out of there. we don't know what to expect from them." Trista said looking at us.

"Did you guys get your vests?" Trista said looking at us. "I got mine on." Amara said taping her shirt making a clunking sound. "What about you Samuel?" Trista said looking at me. "...I don't have one." I said looking down at the floor. Everybody went quiet.

"Samuel...you can't go without a vest." Trista said. "Why don't you have one?" Amara said looking at me. "Money has been tight for me these last few weeks... I don't have enough for one..." I said looking down at the floor. "You can't go without a vest Samuel." Michelle said looking at the floor too.

"I don't have choice Michelle...if I don't go with Amara..." Michelle went quite. She knew I had to go. Michelle started to sniff a little. Amara put her hand on her shoulder. I just knew she was worried about me.

Trista looked at the clock and saw it was 11:40. "We have a little more time, did you guys bring anything to protect yourself with?" Trista said looking at us. Amara pulled up her sleeve to reveal a small derringer taped to her arm. "What about you Samuel?" Amara said looking at me. I pulled up my pant leg to reveal a small knife. "Good...let's just hope they don't find them." Trista said leaning on the wall of the truck.

Nobody said anything after that. We were all on edge tonight. Time seem to have stood still for a few minutes. After a little while longer, Trista looked at the clock and saw it was 8 till. "...Its time..." Trista said.

One of the SWAT members opened the door for us as me and Amara got out. Michelle gave Amara a hug and gave me a hug too. "Samuel...please come back ok?" Michelle said pulling away from the hug. *I smile* "I promise...you have my word." I said putting my hand on her head. Michelle smiles and gets back up into the car.

Trista looks at us and give a nod. "The save word is Serenity." Trista said as she closed the door. Me and Amara turned around and started to walk to the park...hoping we would both get to see them again...


	12. Chapter XII

Tuesday October 25th 1977 11:58 P.M. After walking for a little while, We finally get to the park. As we entered the park, Amara got a look on her face. "I don't like this..." She said as she kept looking around her as we walked to the center of the park. "What do you mean?" I said looking at her. "I'm not sure...but I can feel it in the air..." Amara said as the wind gently blew. "Keep your guard up." Amara said as we got to the center of the park "Right." I said as we stopped and looked around. We could both feel it...someone was watching us.

After standing around for a few seconds...*click* "You move and you die." Both are hearts stopped for a spit second as a figure popped out from behind us. He had short brown hair and looked about 5 feet 11 inches.

As we stood there, three more came out from the shadows. One had long white hair, one had long brown hair and one had blonde hair. They walked up and stood by their friend. "We take it you are the ones who took Serena and Darien?" Amara said looking at them with a death glare. "More or less." The man with the short brown hair said.

"Nephrite, check them." He said as he patted us down to see if we had anything. "There good." he said walking back. Amara let out small sigh of relief as he turned and looked back at us.

"So we take it you have the money?" The man with the white hair said. I lifted up the suitcase and showed it them. "Where are Serena and Darien?" Amara said looking at them. They all let out a cocky smile and the one with brown hair snapped her fingers.

After a few seconds, two men walked out with Serena and Darien with their hands tied behind their backs. Both of the men had guns pointed at their heads. I felt so relieved that they were ok. They both had rope tied around their face covering up their mouths.

Serena looked like she was scared shitless and Darien looked clam and composed. "This is how its going to work." The man with white hair said walking over to them. "You will give the suitcase to Zoisite and after she checks it out, we will give them to you." He said putting his hand on Serena's head.

I looked at Amara as she just kept looking at them. I slowly walked over to them. "Don't do anything stupid Samuel." The girl said as their guns were put right on their heads. I handed her the suitcase as she puts it in the guy with the long brown hair hands and opened it up and started to look at the bills.

As she started to look at some of them, I tried to ease the tension. "So you know our names, what about you guys?" I said looking at the three next to me. They all looked at the man with white hair as he looked and me and back at Serena. "You can call me Kunzite." He said looking over to the others. "I'm Jadeite." The guy with the short blonde hair said looking at me. "I'm Zoisite." She said not looking up from the money. "I'm Nephrite." The man said holding the suitcase. "Good, we got their names." I said to myself. "I hope Trista is writing this down." After about 2 more minutes, Zoisite closes the suitcase.

"Ok, it all checks out." She said putting it next to her. "Good, now give us Serena and Darien." Amara said looking at Kunzite. "Now, now, don't need to be rude." He said taking the rope off of Serena. All of a sudden, he picks her up by her hair and punches her right in her stomach. Serena screams in pain as he drops her to the ground.

Instantly, my heart rate went up over 110 and my eyes started to dilate. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him as Zoisite pulls a gun out and points it at my face. "You see Samuel, our queen really does not like you." Kunzite says as he kicks her on the ground. "Aghh!" Serena yells as she holds her side. My heart rate goes up to 120. "Because of what your Grandfather did to her all those years ago." He says as he kicks her in the face. "AGHH!" *my nose starts to twitch*

"So the queen wants you to feel how she's feels from all those years ago." Kunzite said stepping on her face. "Y-you!" I said as my heart rate went up to 130.

"Can't we just talk about this?!" Amara said looking at them. "Don't we want Serenity?" Amara said looking at me. "Ha! only when you are dead will we have that!" He said as he started to push down harder on her face. As Serena started to cry... "S-stop it..."

"Samuel..." Amara said with a really worried tone in her voice. "S-s-stop I-it..." I said making a fist...

*click* "Try something and see what happens." Zoisite said putting the gun in the back of my head. By now I was on the verge of snapping. It would take only one more push... "I w-won't tell you again..." I said still looking down.

"Or else what?" He said he put more weight on her head. I looked at Amara who looked at me and then at the ground. "...or else THIS!" Amara yelled as flicked her wrist and popped the gun out of her sleeve and pointed it at the man behind Serena at his head. *BANG* ...as soon as I heard that shot...I made my move. Moving as fast as I could, I jumped backwards and slammed into Zoisite knocking her down along with me.

As we both started to fight for the gun, Amara aimed the gun at the 2nd man behind Darien and shot him in his chest. By this point all hell was breaking loose. Zoisite and me where on the ground, fighting for the gun. Kunzite grabs Serena and heads to an old run down building. Nephrite grabs the suitcase and makes a run for a black SUV parked about 50 yards away on the street.

Darien brakes free and looks over at me for a few seconds before turning around and running off into the night. Jadeite tried to run for the SUV too, but Amara was not about to let that happened.

"Where do you think you're going Blondie?!" Amara yelled as she took off after him, tackling him. As Amara was busy with Jadeite, me and Zoisite where in a dead lock for the gun.

The gun discharged as I tried my best to keep it pointed at the ground. After rolling around twice and five more gun shots, I pulled her hand with the gun in it towards the sky and holding on to it with my left hand I elbowed Zoisite in the face with my right elbow. Then I hit her hand with the gun in it with my right hand with my palm knocking it out of her hand and landing a few feet away.

Zoisite then puts me into a headlock. I tried to get up to my feet, trying to pry off her hold on me. I leaned forward and took my right knee and slammed it into her face causing her to losing her grip on me. One more knee to the face and she let go of me holding her face and screaming.

While she was screaming, I spun around to my left and hit her with my right elbow. And then my left one. As I was going for another right elbow hit, Zoisite blocks with her left hand and takes her right hand and goes for a right swing. By now my heart rate was over 160. So I saw her swing coming.

Ducking down, I got back up and back handed her with my right hand. And lifting my right foot I kicked her left knee causing her to fall down on one knee. Lifting my right hand again. I smacked her across her face again. Knocking her out. While still catching my breath, I looked over to my left to see Amara on the ground as Jadeite runs off without the suitcase. Just then, Trista showed up with her men. "Samuel! Are you ok?"

"Trista! look after Zoisite!, I'm going after Kunzite!" I yelled as I took off towards an old run down building. "Samuel wait!" Trista yelled at me. But it was too late. I was already gone...

Wednesday October 26th 1977 12:07 A.M. As I get to the old building, I felt I was almost at my limit. I had to be careful with what happened next. I get to the door and open it slowly. Making sure to catch my blind spots. I started to look around to see if I could see anything that might tell me where Serena might be. "Serena!?..." I yelled while still looking around. But the room was all too quite. I knew I had to save Serena. But that vision...I had to be careful.

As I looked over to the stairs. I saw the door closing. I made a dash for the door. With only Serena on my mind. It was my fault she was taken. And I will save her.

Opening the door, I heard Serena screaming. Looking up, I saw Kunzite dragging Serena to the 5th floor. "Serena!" I yelled as I started to run up the stairs to the 5th floor. 33 seconds later, I got to the door. Running through the door, I saw Kunzite holding Serena by the window. Holding a knife to the neck.

"Well it's come to this." Kunzite said looking at me with a smile on his face. "If you so much as make her bleed..." I said as I started to walk over to him. "Now I wouldn't get to close if I where you." Kunzite said holding the knife closer to Serena's face. I stopped about ten feet from them as I looked at Serena's face to see she was crying. "S-Samuel..." Serena said with a lump in her throat.

"Look, we all have had a rough day. So why do you just hand over Serena and we can call it a day?" I said looking for an opening to his grip. "Ha, ha...it seems what she said about you is true."

"She?...the Queen." I said looking down. "Very good Samuel. She did not think you would find her out so easily."

"Ya well, I had a little help from my friends." I said making a fist. "Why do you want Serena? Why are you kidnapping people?, what are you guys planning on doing?"

"So many questions, so little time." Kunzite said as he started to walk over to the window. "She said now is not the time to tell you who she really is. But if I were you, I wound listen to what they have to say."

"They?" I said thinking to myself. "You don't mean..."

"Ha, so it seems you have already met them." Kunzite said smiling at me. "That little trio has been a pain in my Queens ass for the last few years, always going on about finding him, and only he can end this." Kunzite said as he was now in front of the window. "Well I would love to stay and chat some more but the Queen has some things to do with your friend here." He said as he opened the window.

"You're not going anywhere!" I said as I made a running stance. "Well you can try and stop me, but I would be more worried about other things." Kunzite said looking behind me. "Oh no..." I said to myself as I turned around as fast as I could. And all I saw was Nephrite face...as I felt a sharp pain in my chest... *somewhere in the country side*

...*crash*..." Mina! What was that noise?" A woman's voice said as she came into the kitchen to see a broken glass plate on the floor next to Mina with her hand clutching her chest. "Mina!? What's wrong!?" The woman said as she ran over to her. "Pant, pant, pant."

"Don't move Mina! I'll go call someone!" She said as she ran into the other room picking up the phone. "Pant, S-Sammy..." Mina said as she fell to the floor as her eyes slowly started to close...

*Back with Samuel* "...Ughhgu" I tried to say something as blood started to come out of the hole in my chest. I feel to the floor on my knees as I looked down to see a knife in my chest. I couldn't move. The pain was just too great... "Well it looks like you were not the one to end this war after all." Nephrite said as he leaned down to my face. "I don't understand why she would say you where a threat to us. Her whole life she swore every day and night that she would kill you and get her revenge."

I couldn't do anything as he pushed me to the ground. "Well, any last words Samuel?" He said as he stood up. "...N-n-name..." Was all I could muster up. "...Her name is...Queen Beryl." He said as He started to walk away. "This can't be how it ends...Mina, Lita, Michelle, everyone..." I thought to myself as I started to see nothing but black. "No...Not like this."

"SAMUEL!" A voice screamed as Nephrite looked behind him to see a brunette running at him. "Shit." Was all he could say as he ran to the back room. Lita ran over to me at saw my knife wound. "Oh god no!" Lita yelled as she looked for a pulse. "Samuel please, you can't die!" Lita said holding me in her arms.

"…Samuel…please you have to come back. You have so much to do. I don't know what to do. I need you to help me…this world is to cruel of a place to be left alone in..." Lita said as her tears fell down onto my face. "Samuel…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. I'm sorry I lied to you. And if you come back to me…I promise I will never lie or hurt you again." Lita said looking down at me. Lita slowly closed her eyes as she leaned down and kissed me… As Lita was kissing me, a hand grabbed her and tossed her behind him. Lita got up and looked to see Nephrite, just as he swings a hook right at her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Well I have to say my luck is rather good today." He said walking over to her. He picked Lita up and threw her across the room, landing in some wood and tiles. Lita tries to stand up as Nephrite bends over and picks up a 2 by 4 and walks over to Lita. "Don't worry, you won't be away from Samuel for long." He said as he walks closer to Lita…

I open my eyes to see nothing but white… "Samuel…you must not give up."

"Whose there?" I said looking around. "Samuel…you must remember who you are. You can't give up. They need you. You are the one who can..." I kept looking around but saw no one.

Everyone…Lita. They were all counting on me. I made them a promise. And I was not about to let them down! If I didn't fight, then Mina, Lita, Ray, Amy, everyone, I'm going to lose them all!

I open my eyes to the sound of Lita being choked. "Ughuhg!" I said as I leaned my head up. I slowly grabbed the knife in my chest. "L-Lita…" I said looking over to see her arms stop moving. With every ounce of strength in my body I had left, I pulled the knife out and looked at nephrite. "Hey asshole!" I yelled as he turned around. "Get your hands off of my Friend!" I yelled as I threw the knife right at Nephrite as it spun right into his left eye as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

I lad there looking at Lita…hoping she was ok as I slowly closed my eyes… "SAMUEL!" A voice screamed as three figures ran over to me.

"Oh god no!" Michelle yelled as she looked down at me. Amara got down and looked over me. "He's losing too much blood!" Amara yelled looking back at Michelle and Trista as Amara started to get teary eyed. "Quick Amara, pick him up!' Trista yelled looking around. She looked over to her right and saw Lita laying down on the floor next to Nephrite.

"Who is that?" Trista said. Michelle and Amara both looked over to see Lita laying there. They both got big eyed. "Lita!?" they both said. "Who is Lita?" Trista said looking at them. "Lita is a friend of Samuel." Amara said. "Quick, Trista, go pick her up and follow us!" Amara yelled as they started to head for the stairs.

Trista ran over and picked Lita up and followed Amara and Michelle down the stairs and out of the building. They ran to Amaras car and got in. Trista got in the front with Lita and Michelle got in the back while Amara handed me to her. Amara closes the door and starts the car.

"Where are we going!?" Trista yells. We need to go to the hospital!" Michelle yells from the back. "We can't! that's going to be the first place there going to look for him!"

"Well where are we going to go!? Samuel is losing too much blood!" Michelle yelled while tears where falling down her face. "I know where to go!" Amara yelled pulling out and flooring down the street.

"Michelle, keep pressure on his chest!" Amara yelled. "I'm trying!" Michelle yelled back as blood was still pouring out of my chest. "How is Lita doing Trista?" Amara said looking to her right. "She's out but she is fine." Trista said looking down at her. "She has a few cuts, but she will live."

"OK, hang on where almost there!" Amara yelled speeding past red light after red light.

Pulling up to a blue house, Trista ran over to Michelle and grabbed me as Amara ran for the front door. *knock, knock, knock* as Amara was banging on the door at this point, Trista ran over with Lita in her arms with Michelle right behind her with me in her arms. *Knock, knock, knock*

"I'm coming!" A voice said rather sleepy. The door opens to Amy in her night gown rubbing her eyes. "Do you know what ti-oh my god!" Amy yelled putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"I'm sorry about this Amy, but we need your help right now!" Amara said walking into the house. "What on earth happened!?" Amy said freckling out. "I will tell you later, but please, help Samuel, he's losing too much blood!" Amara said looking at Amy. Amy looked down at me for a second and looked back at Amara. "OK, put him on the kitchen table." Amy said running into the kitchen.

Michelle sat me on the table as she kept holding my chest. "Trista, go into the bathroom and get me a bowl of warm water and a towel." Amy said pulling out some Ibuprofen out of some cupboards. "OK!" Trista said. Trista put Lita down on the couch in the living room and ran for the bathroom. "Michelle, put your hand here and don't move it!" Amy said putting a needle on the end of the shot. "Right." Michelle said putting her hand on my chest. "I got it!" Trista said running out of the bathroom with a bowl and towel. "OK, put it right here." Amy said sticking the needle in my arm. And for the next 40 minutes Amy, Amara, Michelle and Trista all fought to keep me alive…

Wednesday October 26th 1977 9:43 A.M. A Sleeping brunette Sleep's softly on the couch as a little blackbird chirps outside the window. "Uhmm…" Lita slowly comes to as she looks around to see where she was. The events of last night rush through her head as Lita stands up and starts to worry about where I was. "Morning Lita." A voice said coming for the hallway.

Lita looks around to see Amara standing by the stairs, holding a cup of coffee. "Amara? Where am I? Where's Samuel!?" Lita said looking around. "Samuel's fine…for now." Amara said looking down at her coffee cub. "What do you mean? Lita said walking over to her. "…" Amara looked up and out the window as she started to tell Lita of what happened last night… *8 minutes later*

"I see…" Lita said looking down. "The only thing we can do now is wait…" Amara said walking back into the kitchen. "Where is he?" Amara turned around and faced her. "He's up in Amy's room sleeping…."

"Oh ok, thank you." Lita said walking up the stairs to Amy's bedroom. *knock, knock* "Come in." A clam voice said.

Lita opens the door to Michelle sitting at the end of the bed looking at me. "Hey Michelle." Lita said walking in and closing the door. "Hey Lita, how are you feeling?" Michelle said looking up at her. "I'm fine. How is Samuel?" Lita said walking over to me. "He's still sleep…we don't know if he will wake up." Michelle said looking down. "…" Lita said nothing as she walked over to me and put her hand on my head. It was cold to the touch.

"Lita?" Michelle said looking up at her. "Ya?" Lita said looking at Michelle. "…What where you doing at the building last night?" It went quite for a few minutes. "…I knew Samuel was going to be in trouble, so I followed him to the building." Lita said not looking up. Michelle kept looking at Lita, trying to read her mind.

"Who are you really?" Michelle said standing up. Lita looked away from Michelle. Not knowing what to say. "I would like to know that too." A voice said coming from the hallway. Amara walked into the room with her hands in her pockets. "It's clear to me that there's more to you then meets the eye Lita…" Amara said walking into the room. "…"

Lita said nothing as she looked down at me. "I think it's about time you told us who you really are..." Amara said folding her arms. Lita didn't say anything for a little while. "…I'm sorry that I got you all involved in this, but I can't tell you just yet." Lita said looking at Amara. "…Fine, I think it's about time you left Lita." Amara said looking away. "…"

Lita said nothing as she looked at me one more time and walked out the door and downstairs. "We need to keep are eyes on Lita for a while." Amara said looking out the window to see Lita walking down the street. "I know…but I don't think she's bad." Michelle said looking up at Amara. "I know…but we don't need Samuel to get involved in anything more for a while." Amara said looking back at Michelle. "Ok…Where's Trista?" Michelle said.

"She's down at the station giving a report about the shootout that happened last night at the park." Amara said leaning against the wall. "Dam it!' Amara said slamming her fist against the wall. "All that trouble last night and for what? We didn't even get them back…" Amara said closing her eyes. Michelle said nothing as she just looked at Amara. "What do we do now? Michelle said standing up. "We can't do anything until Samuel wakes up." Amara said walking over to the door. "I'm going to go check up on some things. You stay here and watch over Samuel Michelle." Amara said walking down the stairs. "I will be back later, there's a gun under the bed if something happens…" Amara said looking up the stairs at Michelle.

Michelle gives a slow nod at the top of the stairs as Amara walks out the door… *somewhere deep inside Chicago…* The sounds of footsteps ring through a hallway. *knock knock* "You may enter." A voice said rather annoyed. Three figures walk in to the sight of a woman sitting in a chair.

"Queen Beryl, We have returned from the park." Kunzite said as all three of them bowed. "And here I thought you where being held in jail." Beryl said not turning around. "We used our men on the inside to let us out, and we came strait here with out report." Kunzite said. "Where is nephrite?" Beryl said tapping her nails. "…Nephrite has been killed." Kunzite said looking down at the ground. "You imbeciles!" Beryl yelled. "What did I tell you!?" She yelled standing up and walking over to them.

"Not only did I tell you to bring more men, but you let your guard down around Samuel!" Beryl yelled looking down at them. "But not all is lost Miss Beryl, we have some good news." Kunzite said standing up. "And what would that be?" Beryl said rather annoyed.

"Samuel was severely injured by nephrite before he killed him, he's in a coma even as we speak." Jadeite and Zoisite stand up as Beryl walks back over to her chair and sits back down. "I have waited many years for this…and I will not let anything get in my way." Beryl said turning around in her chair. "Don't mess up this time, while Samuel is out of the picture, continue with the plan, Zoisite!"

"Yes queen Beryl?"

"You get the last of the drills in place, Jadeite!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You get the last of are men ready."

"Right away Beryl." *Jadeite and Zoisite leave* "And what of me Queen Beryl?"

"Stand by in the city, I have a feeling somethings going to happen..."

"Yes Miss Beryl." Kunzite said walking out of the room. Beryl looked over the screens as she thought to herself on how to get rid of me before the day of her plan comes too...

Wednesday October 26th 1977 4:10 P.M. "Samuel…wake up Samuel…they need you, there coming for them…"

"Ughgug…" I said as my eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur. I could not move and the noise was fuzzy.

Looking over to my Left, I saw Michelle sleeping in a chair against the wall. *I smile* after waiting a few minutes for my vision to cheer up, I started to moved my head around. I looked at Michelle who heard me moving as her eyes started to open. "Hmm…Samuel?" Michelle said looking at me like she was dreaming. "H-hey Michelle…" I said really weak.

"S-Samuel…" Michelle said standing up and walking over to me. Michelle got to the bed as tears fell down her face. "Samuel…" Michelle said as she sat on the bad and laid on my chest. "Michelle?" I said Blushing a little bit. "I'm sorry…I'm just so happy." Michelle said pulling away revealing her face with a smile on it while wiping away the tears. "I was so worried…I thought I would not get to see you again…" Michelle said holding my hand. "It's ok Michelle…your seeing me now." I said smiling at Michelle.

"Where is everybody?" I said looking around. "Where am I?" I said looking at Michelle. "It's a long story…" Michelle said as she grabbed my hand and started to tell me of that night… *6 minutes later…*

I laid my head on Amy's pillow as I thought about I got her intertwined in all of this. "When will Amy be home?"

"She said around 5."

"And what about Amara?"

"She said she will be back later." Michelle said drying her eyes. "You can stop crying Michelle." I said smiling at her. "I know…it's just…" *Michelle looks down* "You mean a lot to me… after everything we have been through the last few years… Last night as I was falling asleep, I came to the conclusion that…" Michelle says as she lays her chest on tops of me. "M-Michelle?" I said blushing as Michelle puts her lips to my ear. "I love you Samuel." My eyes get big as Michelle pulls away and looks me in my eyes.

"Samuel…" Michelle puts her hand on my check. "M-Michelle…" I said not really knowing what to do. Michelle starts moving her face forward towards mine. "Samuel…" Michelle said looking at me with her emerald eyes as she got closer to my face. Michelle was just 2 inches from my face when the door swings open.

"Hey Michelle I'm back." Amara said holding a bag of food. Michelle pulls away as fast as she could blushing bright red and looking away from Amara so she could not see. Amara was too surprised by me being awake to see that Michelle was blushing.

"Samuel!?" Amara said walking over to me. H-hey Amara…" I said weak. "How are you feeling?" Amara said putting her hand on my forehead. "Sore…and in a lot of pain." I said looking up to the ceiling. Visions of Serena ran through my mind. "I lost her again…" I said with my eyes closed. Amara looked away thinking to herself. "You did everything you could last night Samuel." Amara said looking down at me. "N-no I didn't, I'm n-not done yet. I can still save h-her." I said as I tried to lean up.

"Samuel, no." Michelle said grabbing me and laying me down. "You're not doing anything for a few days." Amara said looking at me. "But Serena…" I said fighting the pain in my side. "I'm sorry Samuel. But the only thing we can do now is wait…" Michelle said looking down at the bed.

"So what now?" Amara Said looking at me. "We lay low for a few days, we will see how this plays out." I said looking up at the ceiling. "Ok, I will go work with Trista for a few days, whatever they're going to do, they're going to have to do it soon." Amara said walking out the door.

"As soon as you get better Samuel, we can go look for Serena," Michelle said smiling at me. "Ok…" I said thinking to myself. I laid my head down as I start to think of what I was going to do as I fell asleep hoping I was going to be better soon...


	13. Chapter XIII

Wednesday October 26th 1977, 10:53 P.M. "You should be fine now Miss, just get some rest." The doctor said standing up. "Thank you doctor for coming out and checking on Mina. A woman said looking at him. "I'm just doing my job, call me if anything happens." The doctor said as he walked to the front door and left. The woman looks at the blonde girl lying in bed. "Mina…what happened to you the other day?" The woman said leaning down next to her.

"…" Mina said nothing as she was too lost in thought. "Grandma?" Mina said not looking at her. "What is it dear?" she said looking at her.

"What do you do when the person you love is in danger?" Mina looked at her as she thought for a min. "Well dear, you do everything you can to save them." She said. "But…what if the people around you don't agree with you about the person?" Mina said looking away

"…This is about Samuel, isn't it?" She said looking at Mina. Mina said nothing as she looked at the wall. "Mina, I know you love Samuel." She said smiling at her. Mina blushed as she pulled the covers up to her face. Mina's grandma laughed as she looked at her.

"Mina, I have seen Samuel, and I think he is a wonderful person, and I know you love him very much."

"But…my mom does not like him." Mina said looking at her. "I know, your mother was like this all her life. When she was little, she had a crush on an older man who ended up using her, and that broke her heart." Mina thought for a min.

"I think that's why she does not like Samuel, because it reminds her of what happened to her." She said standing up. "I have to go see him grandma…I feel like hes in trouble." Mina said looking at her. Mina's grandma looked at her for a few seconds. "Mina…there is something you need to know first." She said looking at her. "What is it?" Mina said looking back. She left the room and came back with the necklace Mina got for her birthday.

"Mina…do you know why I gave you this?" she said handing it to her. "As a gift for my birthday?" Mina said taking it and sitting up. "Well yes, but there's another reason…I want you to hold it to your heart and think about Samuel." Mina was taken back by what she said. "Ok." Mina said as she cupped it in her hands and started to think about Samuel.

She remembered the times when we played together as kids, doing homework together, playing games. Mina smiled as she thought of me. Just then, the necklace started to glow a bright yellow.

"W-what?" Mina said as she looked at it. As soon as she stopped thinking about me. The necklace went dark. "So it's true then…" Mina's grandma said looking at her. "What is it grandma?" Mina said looking at her. "…Mina, there's something I need to tell you about our family." She said getting up and walking to her room. she came back with a book and gave it to Mina.

Mina opened the book and started to look at old pictures and log entries as Mina's grandma starts to tell Mina of an old story about a king and queen who wanted to rule the world… *30 minutes later* Mina closed the book as she looked at the bed. "Mina…this the first time sense that day that the necklace has glowed." She stood up and looked at Mina. "I believe the time when she returns is close." Mina said nothing as she looked at the book. "Grandma…please leave me alone." Mina said not looking at her. "Mina-"

"Please just go!" Mina yelled as she still didn't look at her. Mina's grandma didn't say anything as she left the room. Mina tossed the book on the floor and turned on her side as she tried to fall asleep, but it was no use, what her grandma said to her was now rushing all through her head, Mina tossed and turned for a while. when she looked at the clock, she saw it was 2 A.M.

"…" Mina said nothing as she got out of bed and put her shoes on and grabbed her necklace and went outside. She walked for a few minutes as she reached the pond near her house. She stood at the edge of the water and looked over it, the late fog hovering over the water gave her a sense of calmness. Mina was lost in thought about what her grandma said to her. She didn't know whether to believe her or laugh at her. Mina cupped the necklace in her hand and started to sing.

"Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la laaaa la laaa…laaa…" As Mina began to sing, her voice echoed across the pond, and the necklace started to shine again, it shined brighter this time as a yellow symbol formed on her head. Mina looked down at it as a bright yellow light engulfed her. All Mina saw was yellow as she felt like she was floating on air, the light disappeared as Mina Fell into her knees gasping for air. Mina looked at her hands as she was shocked to see she was wearing white elbow long gloves.

"W-what?" Mina said as she looked all over her body to see she was wearing an orange and yellow sailor suit. "But how? I had his put away back in my house." Mina said thinking to herself. "Because the necklace works depending on what the heart wants." A voice said from behind her. Mina turned around to see her grandma standing here. "Grandma?" Mina said looking at her.

"Mina…do you believe it now?" She said walking over to her. Mina looked at her and looked at the ground. "I know it's a lot to take in. but you don't have much time to adjust to it." She said stopping a few feet away from her. "Samuel is in danger Mina." Mina looked at her. "…I know, I can feel it." Mina said looking at her.

"Mina…I know you love Samuel. And it's ok if he's a little older then you, because as long as you love each other, no obstacle will be too great to overcome together." She said smiling at Mina. Mina gripped her hands as she looked at her. "I need to get back to Chicago." She said looking at her. Mina's grandma looked at her for a minute.

"Mina…are you ready to face the challenges that lie ahead?" She said looking at her. "Your body and mind will be push to the breaking point."

"I understand…but I made a promise to Samuel, that no matter what, I will be there for him, in this world or the next." Mina said looking at her. Mina's grandma smiled as she tossed her, her car keys. "Here, take my car and go to our house in town and stay there." She said. Mina looked at the car keys for a second and looked back at her. "But what about my mom?"

"Don't worry about your mom, I will handle her." She said looking at Mina. "Thank you grandma..." Mina said as ran past her. "Be careful Mina! And remember! The stronger your love is, the stronger your power will be!" Mina's grandma said as she smiled as Mina ran towards the house, she ran in her room and packed her stuff up and ran out the front door, she tossed her suitcase in the back and got in, Mina began to drive down the street hoping she would make it back in time…

Thursday October 27th 1977, 10:32 A.M. Amara walked in to Amy's house and went up stars into Amy's room. "How is he doing?" Amara said looking down at me. "He has a fever." Michelle said putting a new wet rag on my forehead. Michelle looks at me as I'm slowly gasping for air. "I think his wound is infected…" Michelle said looking down at me. "We can't take him to the hospital." Amara said looking at the window. Trista said beryl already has men looking in every hospital on Chicago for Samuel." Amara said looking back.

"The only think we can do is hope Amy can get some medical supplies from her Mothers hospital when she gets home." Amara said walking back to the door. "Any news on them?" Michelle said looking at her. "Three more people went missing…" Amara said not looking back. "What are they planning?" Michelle said looking at me. "I will go talk with Trista, I will be back at 4." Amara said walking down the stairs. I start to cough as Michelle took my hand. "Samuel..." Michelle said hoping I was going to be ok.

Michelle stood up and went downstairs to make her something to eat. While I was awake, I could not move or talk, for it hurt too much.

Trying my hardest to breath slowly. I heard someone open the window as I thought it was Michelle, I heard someone walk over to me and stood there. Slowly opening my eyes a little, I saw a girl. it looked like Mina, but she was wearing a sailor uniform. I took it as a dream as I tried my hardest to say her name. "M-mina?" I said weakly.

"Sammy…" Mina said as she sat on the bed and grabbed my hand in hers. "Oh Sammy, what did they do to you?" Mina said as she took my hand and placed it on her cheek. Mina started to cry as tears fell onto my hand. "I'm sorry Sammy…I should have never left you." Mina said looking at me.

"M-mina…" I said trying to open my eyes more. "Don't worry Sammy, I'm here now…" Mina said as she slowly started to move her head to me. "No matter what happens from now on, I will never leave again…I promise." Mina said as she was only a foot away from my face. Mina put her mouth next to my ear and whispered. "Sammy…I love you." Mina said as more tears fell onto my cheek. Mina pulled away and slowly kissed me. "Is this a dream?" I said to myself as Mina stood up and walked back over to the window.

Just then, the door open and Michelle walked in with a plate of food. "Hey Samuel, It's time to eat." Michelle looked over at the window and saw it was open. "Huh?" Michelle said as she wandered how the window got open. Michelle walked over to it and looked out the window and saw no one. Michelle closed the window as she came back to me and sat back down and started to slowly feed me.

Thursday October 27th 1977, 4:48 P.M. Hey, I'm home!" Amy said as she walked in and closed the door. She walked up the stairs and into her room to see Amara and Michelle where talking to each other. "Hey Amy." Michelle said looking at her smiling. "How is Samuel?" Amy said looking at me. "He has a fever." Amara said looking at Amy. "Did you get the meds?" Amara said looking At Amy. "This was all I could get." Amy said handing a bag to Amara. Thanks." Amara said as she took out the meds and started to clean my wound.

*knock knock* everyone looked at the door and got worried. Amara looked at Michelle and Michelle gave a nod. "Amy stay here." Amara said as she stood up. "Ok." Amy said a little nervous. Amara walked down the stairs to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see Trisha. Amara lets out a sigh as she opens the door.

"Hey Trista, What's up?" Amara said letting her in. "Is Amy here?" Trista said looking around. "Ya, she's upstairs."

"Ok, we all need to talk." Trista said walking upstairs. Trista walks in with Amara as Michelle and Amy see her. "Hello Trista." Michelle said. "Hi Trista." Amy said. Trista looked at me on the bed for a few seconds. "Hey guys." Trista said as Amara closed the door. "So what's up?" Amara said leaning on the wall.

Trista looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "We have to move Samuel to my house." Everyone was a little shocked by this. "Why? Is something wrong?" Amy said. "We have word the beryl might know where Samuel is." Trista said looking at everyone. "It would be better for everyone if Samuel was moved to my house. It's closer to the police station, so we would have a lesser chance they might come for him."

Everyone thought for a minute. "That does sound better." Amara said with her hand under her chin. "Amy?" Trista said looking at her. "Do you have someone else you could go live with?"

"My dad has a summer home a few miles away."

"Ok, it would be best if you stay there for a while. We can't risk another person being taken." Everyone agreed.

"Ok. I'll go call it in, I will have a van here in 6 minutes." Trista said opening the door and walking downstairs. Everyone was quite.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Amy said. "…Trista wouldn't let Samuel stay with her if she didn't profit from it on some way." Amara said looking at Michelle. "I don't think Trista would go that low as to take avenge of Samuel in his current state." Michelle said. "I have my doubts." Amara said looking at Michelle. Amara started to clean my wound again as Amy started to pack some of her things up. *8 minutes later*

Trista walked in as Amy was walking down the stairs. "Ok I'm back!" Trista yelled up the stairs. Amara opened the door and looked down. "OK, where all ready, come help us carry Samuel." Amara said. Trista walked up the stairs and walk into Amy's room. Amara walked over to the front of me and Michelle walked to the end of me. "Ok, Trista, hold onto Samuel's middle, try not to let his body bend." Amara said.

Trista walked over to me and put her arms under me. "Ok, lift!" Amara said as all three of them picked me up. Amara started to walk backwards down the stairs as Trista and Michelle followed behind. They walked out the front door and walked over to the van. Amara lifted me up as Michelle and Trista followed her and slowly lad me down on the stretcher and strapped me in. Amy hopped in as she closed the door. Amara got in the driver seat and started the car. Amy got in the passenger seat as Trista and Michelle Held onto me.

"Ok, we will drop Amy off and then go to Trista's." Amara said looking back at everyone. Everyone nodded as Amara started the car and drove off down the street. Everyone was quite for a little while, no one was really sure what to talk about.

"So I take it everyone here knows Samuel on a personal level?" Amy said. "You could say that." Michelle said looking ahead. "I met Samuel back in High school."

"I have only know Samuel for a few days." Amara said. "Same." Trista said looking at Amy. "I see." Amy said looking at me. "How did you meet him Amy?" Michelle said. "I met him at the observatory with his friend Mina." Amy said. "You mean Samuel's childhood friend?" Amara said. "Yep" Amy said. "She's really sweet. I have only met her a handful of times, but she is really nice." Michelle said smiling. "Maybe we can met her again sometime." Amara said. "That would be nice." Trista said looking at me. Amara pulled up to Amy house as she hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride." Amy said closing the door. "Sure, and call us if something comes up with you." Amara said smiling. "I will." Amy said as she started to walk to her house as Amara started to drive to Trista's house. *4 minutes later*

Amara pulled up into Trista's garage as Trista closed the door down. They open the back car door and picked me up as they started to walk to Trista bedroom. "Samuel's staying in your room?" Amara said as they laid me down on a spare bed next to Trista's. "It will be safer this way." Trista said smiling at them.

Michelle put my belongings on her desk. "Remember to clean his wound twice a day." Amara said walking back to her car. "Don't worry, I will." Trista said as Michelle walked by her. she stopped in front of her and turned and faced her.

"Trista…I'm telling you this one and one time only…if you do anything to Samuel while he is like this." Trista stopped her. "Have a little faith in me Michelle, I would never drop down that low." Trista said putting her hands up. Michelle looked at her for a second and left with Amara. Trista locked the door behind Michelle as she looked down at the floor as she gave a big smile…

Thursday October 27th 1977, 11:13 P.M. Trista walked into her house as she threw her work bag on the chair. Trista stretched and closed the front door and locked it. She turned the T.V. on and went into the kitchen and put some food in the microwave. She looked up at the clock and went to her room. She opened the door and saw me lying next to her bed sleeping. Trista walked over and checks my forehead. "Looks like your fever went down." Trista said looking at me. Trista kept looking at me for a few seconds like she was thinking about something. *ding*

Trista gets up and goes to the kitchen and gets her food and walks over to the chair and sits down and watches the news. After a while, Trista gets up and goes to the bathroom and she turns on the shower. Trista slowly strips and gets in the shower. As she stands there, the water running down her body, She starts to think to herself.

Thoughts was running through her head. She slowly started to clean herself as she kept thinking to herself. She stopped on her side as she stands there almost frozen in place. Trista slowly puts her hand on a scar on her side as a quick flash went through her mind. Trista dropped her soap as she snapped out of her trance. Trista picks it back up and starts to wash herself again.

After a few minutes, Trista gets out and dries off and wraps the towel around her. She walks out with steam coming out with her. She looks around for a second and closes the door. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She lays them on the bed as she grabs another towel and dries her hair a little. It was still wet when she stopped.

She gave a smile as she walks back out of the bathroom and over to my bed. "Well Samuel. Looks like there's no one to interrupt us this time." Trista said as she slowly climbed on top of the bed. She slowly crawled up the bed in her towel till she was on top of me. She sat on me as she looked at me blushing. "It's been a while Sense I did this for someone Samuel, you're so lucky." Trista giggles as she leans down as her boobs press against my chest. I lay there not responding.

Trista slowly leans down and closes her eyes and softly kisses me. Just then, Trista threw her eyes open as she started to have a vision.

She saw a woman standing around a fire. The girl looked like her, but she wore a black sailor outfit and was holding a scepter of some kind. The girl turned around to show her crying with blood on her face. Trista comes to gasping for air.

"Huff…huff…w-what the hell?" Trista looked down at me for a few seconds, she claimed down before she slowly slid off of me. She sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, thinking to herself. She placed her hand on her forehead, she was speechless.

She had no idea what happened or what came over her. What did that vision mean? She turned and faced me. "Just who are you Samuel?…" Trista said. Trista then stood up and got dressed and climbed into her bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Samuel…I will always be there for you no matter what…I promise." Trista said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep…feeling a little different.

Friday October 28th 1977 8:42 A.M. Trista woke up to the sound of birds chirping. A small light beam came through the blinds as it lights up the room. Trista got up and stretched. She looked over to see me still sleeping. Trista gets up and starts to get dressed to be ready for work. The events of what happened last night ran threw her head as she got dressed.

"It would be best if I keep this to myself till I figure out what happened." She said putting her shoes on. *knock knock* "I'm coming!" Trista said as she started to walk to her door putting on her last earring.

Trista looks through the peephole to see Michelle. *Trista opens the door* "Hey Michelle." Trista said letting her in. "Hey Trista." Michelle said walking in. "How's Samuel doing?"

"He's doing Fine, his fever went down." Trista said as she walked into the kitchen. "That's good to hear." Michelle said. "Would you like something to drink Michelle?" Trista said pouring a cup of coffee. "Sure." Michelle said walking over. "So what brings you here this morning?" Trista said handing her a cup. "A few things." Michelle said taking a sip of her coffee. "I was going to watch Samuel for a little bit today before I go into the office."

"OK that's fine. Any news on queen beryl?"

"No, not yet."

"I see." Trista said looking down at her cup. "If we only knew what they wanted…" Michelle said. "T-there after a set of talismans... that hold the p-power of warriors…" I say weakly as I slowly walk down the hall, leaning against the wall as I do.

Trista and Michelle both looked at me, almost dropping their cups. "S-Samuel?" Michelle Said.

"H-hey Michelle." I said as I lean on the wall. "Samuel…" Michelle said. She started to cry and she ran over and gave me a soft hug.

"H-hey now, it's ok." I say. Trista was holding back her tears as she walked over and gave me a hug too. "Samuel, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." Michelle said looking at me.

"D-don't worry, getting up and walking around will do me some g-good." I said. "Samuel, your wounds are still healing, if you push yourself, they will reopen." Trista said looking at me. "I know, d-don't worry." I said giving a weak smile. I knew I was still in bad shape, but I had to tell them about what happened.

"Samuel, what did you mean there after talismans?" Trista said. "…" I said nothing as I looked away. "Trista, you should probably call and say you're going to be late and that you're following up on a lead." I said walking over to the sink. Trista looked at Michelle and then went to the phone and called the station. After drinking a cup of water. I limped to the living room and slowly sat down. "You ok Samuel?" Michelle said with a worried look. "I'm fine." I said smiling at her. "Ok I called them, I'm good for an hour." Trista said sitting down with us.

"Good….do you remember when I showed up late the other day to the station?" *Trista and Michelle both nod* "It was because Lita took me somewhere."

"Where to?" Michelle said. "An old warehouse, at first I didn't know what was going on, but after a miss communication, I meet someone who told me who queen beryl really was and what she was after."

"Who were these people that you met?" Trista said. "They were a group of people who said they have been looking for me for a long time…" And so for the next 40 mins, I told Michelle and Trista what Seiya told me, about the king and queen, about the powers, about the Assassins, about Ezio and how she would have her revenge. Trista and Michelle didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"…Do you believe them Samuel?" Michelle said looking at me. "…At first no, but after the last few events, I think they might be on to something."

"Then I believe you too." Michelle said smiling. "This is the best lead we have had so far, so I'll look into people in their late 30's who might fit this beryl lady." Trista said standing up. "I'll tell Amara what you told me." Trista said grabbing her gun and badge as she opened the front door.

"Trista?" I said looking at her. "Ya?"

"Don't go after Lita ok?" I said looking at the ground. Trista looked at Michelle who nodded. "Ok Samuel…" Trista said closing the door. *click* I took a deep breath. "You always seem to have a way with the lady's." Michelle said. "I guess." I said closing my eyes. "If where to understand this better, I'm going to need to talk to Seiya again."

"As soon as your wounds heal, I can take you there if you like." Michelle said smiling. "Thanks Michelle." I said looking at her.

I slowly stood up. "What are you doing?" Michelle said. "I haven't had a shower for a few days, I need to take one." I said slowly limping away to the bathroom.

As I'm walking away, Michelle gave a smile as she looked at me. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I put a towel and a rag in the sink and started to undress, "Ughh" I said under my breath. If I was having this much pain from undressing, then I'm going to have a hard time washing. I got my shirt off and looked at my wound. It was the first time I saw it since that night. It was all purple and swollen and the stitches where sticking out a little.

After taking my pants off I slowly stepped into the shower and closed the door and turned on the water. I stood there thinking to myself about how much time has passed while I was asleep. I was brought back to reality when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Samuel…" A soft voice said from behind the door. "M-Michelle!?" I said as I looked at the door. The steam from the shower fogged up the glass so Michelle could not see me, nor could I see her.

"Samuel, you might hurt yourself if you try to wash yourself. so I'm going to help you." Michelle said calmly. "N-no it's ok M-Michelle." I said blushing. "Samuel…please let me help you." Michelle said with a said tone in her voice. "…" I thought to myself. I don't know why, maybe it was because I really needed help, maybe it was because I knew Michelle really cared about me. But whatever the reason was…

"O-ok…" I said in a shy voice. "W-what!?" Michelle said with a shocked voice. "W-what?" I said blushing. "I didn't think you would actually say that…" Michelle said. "You're just h-helping me is all…" I said. Michelle said nothing as I looked through the glass to see her slowly undressing.

I blush as blood starts to run down my nose. "Damit!" I said to myself "Come on Samuel. You act like you have never seen a naked girl before." I said to myself as i look through the glass as Michelle undid her bra and slid off her panties.

My heart rate was well over 120 at this point, "Samuel, calm down, if your heart rate goes up any more, your wounds will reopen." I said to myself. "Ok I'm coming in." Michelle said quietly "O-one second." I said as I grabbed as towel and wrapped it around my waist. "O-ok…" I said as I turned around to look at the wall. "Relax and take deep breaths." I said to myself as I heard the door open.

I knew if I saw Michelle's body, I would lose myself. Michelle was blushing even though I could not see it. Michelle puts her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Samuel…it's only me." Michelle said softly. Her soft voice made my heart slow down a little.

Michelle grabbed the rag and soap and started to wash my back. Luckily the blood was running down the front of me into the drain so Michelle could not see it as long as I didn't turn around. "You k-know you didn't have to d-do this…" I said. "I know…but you have done so much for me these last few years." Michelle said smiling. "And not once have I ever done anything for you." Michelle said as she started to wash my arms.

"I want you to know that I care much about you Samuel…" Michele said as she stopped for a second. "I was so worried that I would never get to see you again…" Michelle said. "Michelle…" I said. Michelle stopped on my wound on my side and softly placed her hand on it. "You're the only man that has ever stayed by me, protecting me from the sins of others…I don't know what I would do if someone took you away." Michelle said laying her head on my shoulder. "Promise me you will never leave…" Michelle said as she leaned on my back and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her breast press against my back. "…I promise" I said as I lost myself. I turned around and kissed Michelle.

"Mphhh!?" Michelle was so shocked she dropped the rag and soap. Michelle soon lost herself too as she started to kiss me back. I slowly ran my hands up and down Michelle's sides as I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue inside with hers.

"Mmm." Michelle Softly moans as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. Michelle's heart was pounding as I ran my hand through her soft green hair as Michelle softly puts her hands on my chest. I pull back and softly kiss her neck as I move my hands up to her chest as I softly started to grope Michelle's breasts. "M-mmm…" Michelle lets out a quiet moan as I run my hands all over her chest. "W=why does this feel so good?" Michelle said to herself.

I looked at Michelle, I saw her blushing as lust filled her eyes. "You s-sure know how to use your hands Samuel…" Michelle softly said as I kissed her. My member was fully awake as it pushed against Michelle's. "A-ahh." Michelle buried her face in my neck. "Why do I feel so hot? It's o-only touching me." Michelle said as she started to tremble a little.

I slowly pushed it against Michelle's as I continued to kiss Michelle's neck. "S-Samuel…" Michelle said in my ear. "P-please..." Michelle said as she started to push back. I moved my hands down to her hips as I push Michelle onto my member as it slide itself inside of Michelle. Michelle let out a loud quick gasp. I held Michelle against the wall for support as I started to move myself back and forth inside of Michelle. "A-ahh…" Michelle started to moan loudly as she held me close." S-Samuel, it feels so g-good…" Michelle said as her moans got louder as I started to move faster. For the next several minutes, Me and Michelle where locked in a bond so strong and passionate. "If Samuel keeps this up I'm going…" Michelle said as she looked up into my eyes. I leaned in to kiss Michelle as she lost herself as she started to come. A faint light shining from her forehead. I came just after as we both held each other, trying to catch our breaths.

Just then, Michelle saw a vision of a girl who looked like her. But she was wearing a blue-green sailor outfit. The girl was screaming as she looked at her hands, which were covered in blood. Michelle came to as she stood there gasping. Before she could ask herself what the hell just happened, I blacked out from blood loss and fell into Michelle's arms. Michelle caught me as she looked down at me.

"Well, it seems you have a few things to work on Mr. Ownby." Michelle said smiling. Michelle turned off the water and got out with me and started to dry me off. As she dried me, she started to think to herself what that vision was. After Michelle got done drying me off, She put shorts and a shirt on me and carried me over to the bed and laid me down.

Michelle pulled the covers over me and leaned down and kissed me. "I'll always be there for you Samuel…I promise." Michelle said smiling, standing up as she went to get dressed...


	14. Chapter XIV

Friday October 28th 1977 3:40 P.M. Michelle was eating while watching TV when she heard a Knock on the door. Michelle gets up and looks through the peep hole to see Trista. *Michelle opens the door* Hey Trista." Michelle said. "Hey." Trista said walking in. "How's Samuel doing?" Trista said walking into the kitchen. "He's fine. He's sleeping." Michelle said. "Did you find anything out?" Michelle said. "…no, not a thing." Trista said taking a sip of the coffee. "The only way where going to find out anything is if we ask Seiya directly."

"The only thing is we don't know what warehouse there at." Michelle said. "We have to keep waiting till Samuel gets better." Trista said sitting down. "If everything Samuel says is true, then we need to find theses talismans things." Trista said. "But we don't even know what they look like." Michelle said. "Wait…what about Samuel's necklace?" Trista said. "Hmm…it's possible, Samuel has had for as long as I have known him." Michelle said.

"I remember when Samuel saved me at Serena's house, it glowed with a bright green light." Trista said. "It has to be one of them." Trista said standing up. "Where is it?" Trista said looking at Michelle. "It should be in your night stand." Michelle said walking to her bedroom.

Michelle opens the dresser and pulls out my necklace and walked back and shows it to Trista. "Hmm…" Trista said holding it. "It's remarkable." Trista said turning it around as the light made it sparkle. "It might have took whoever made this years to shape it like this." Trista said putting it on the table. "If its really is one of them, and beryl has one herself, then that means there's still 7 out there that have not been found yet." Michelle said. "The longer we wait, the closer beryl gets to realizing her dream." Trista said walking into the living room.

"I'm going to head back to the station and see if I can look up what that symbol means. "Trista said opening the door. "I'll be back at nine." *click* Michelle walked back into the room and puts the necklace back and walks into the living room and sits down and starts to think to herself. "Samuel…hurry and get better..."

*meanwhile somewhere deep in Chicago* A lone figure walks into a room where Serena is chained up. The figure throws a bucket of cold water onto her. "cough cough" Serena said looking up. "Are you ready to talk now?" Beryl says looking down at Serena. "…" Serena says nothing as beryl slaps her. "Answer me!" Beryl yells but Serena stays quiet. "…I know you know where they are." Beryl kneels downs and looks at her. "I know who you really are…princess." Beryl says. Serena looks away.

"I know that your family as kept track of the talismans for the last few hundred years. And I know you know where they are at this very moment." Serena still says nothing. Beryl grabs her neck and looks her in her eyes. "I have waited Hundreds of years… And not you or that boy Samuel are going to stop me, you will break, I promise." Beryl said standing up.

Just then, Zoisite walked in. "Miss beryl, I have news."

"What is it Zoisite?"" Beryl said looking at him. "One of the scientist have located one of the talismans." Serena's eyes got bigger as she froze. "Gooood." Beryl said smiling and walking over to him. "Where is it?" She said stopping a few feet away. "We believe it's in the possession of an old man by the name of Hino living here in town." Serena lifts her head up a little. "Good work, I want you to take a group of your men to his house and take it."

"At once you're Majesty." Zoisite said walking out the door. "Oh and Zoisite?"

"Yes?" Zoisite said turning around. "If you find him or anyone else there…kill them." Beryl said. Zoisite smiled as he bowed and walked out. "Ha ha ha, haaa!" Beryl laughed as Serena pulled and pulled on her chains. "Soon I will have two and then the rest of them!" Beryl walked out of the room and closed the door.

Serena laid there with her head down. "…Samuel, You have to hurry, there coming for her, please Samuel you're the only one who can save her…" Serena said as a faint white light flashed from her head…

Friday October 28th 1977 8:06 P.M. Trista unlocked the front door and walked in to see Michelle sitting watching the news. "Hey Trista." Michelle said looking over to her. "Hey, How is Samuel doing?"

"He's fine, I checked on him 30 minutes ago and he is still sleeping." Michelle said turning the TV off and standing up. "Did you find anything out?"

"Ya, and then some." Trista said sitting her bag on the table and sitting down. "The number four with the same style on Samuel's necklace is the same as the symbol for the planet Jupiter."

"Really?" Michelle said. "Yes, and guess what kind of powers the goddess of Jupiter had? Lightning." Michelle put her hand under her chin. "And when I checked the rest of the planets power, I got the same thing. Every planet has a power associated with it." Trista says crossing her arms. "This just keeps getting more confusing." Michelle said. "Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm gonna go get changed." Trista sat standing up. Trista started walking to her room as Michelle kept thinking to herself.

"Michelle!" Trista yelled from her room, Michelle ran into the room. "What is it!?" Michelle said looking at her. "Samuel's gone!" Trista yelled looking at the bed. Michelle looked at the bed and was shocked to see I wasn't there. "He was here when I checked on him!" Michelle yelled looking around the room. "I didn't hear anything and no one broke in!" Michelle said. Michelle and Trista looked around the room and bathroom but I was nowhere to been found. "Damit Samuel! what the hell are you thinking!?" Trista yelled running out to her phone and calling Amara...

*meanwhile 2 blocks from Rays house* "huff…huff." I was gasping as I slowly walked down the street to rays house holding my side. "R-ray…" I said as I could see her house in the distance. "Please be ok..." I said thinking of the vision i had just a few minutes ago. I saw 3 black SUV's Parked in front of her house. Walking up to the SUV's, I Leaned myself on the door and tried to peek inside the window. I was to far away, but I could hear someone yelling. I pulled out my gun and slowly walked to the side of the house. Leaning next to the window, I started to listen.

"Enough! I'm tired of you wasting my time old man!" Zoisite yelled as he pointed his gun at his head. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Rays grandfather said calmly. "Don't bullshit me! We know you have the talisman! This is the last time I'm going to ask you, where is it!?" Zoisite said pulling the hammer back on his gun. "…" Rays grandfather said nothing as he closed his eyes. "Fine, have it your way…" Zoisite said as he took aim and… *bang!*

A lone shot ranged out through the house. "Ughguh…" Zoisite said as he looked down to see a hole in this side. "A-ahhh!" Zoisite yelled as he fell on the floor holding his side.

Zoisite looked over to the window to see me with my gun pointing at him. "You!" Zoisite yelled. Zoisites men opened fired as I shot four more shots before I leaned on the wall.

I walked as fast as I could to the back of Ray's house. I looked behind me to see if anyone was behind me when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into the small house behind Rays' house. I pointed my gun at the figure as they put their hands up. "Samuel, it me!" Ray said. "R-Ray." I said lowering my gun.

Ray hugged me and started to cry. "Samuel, I'm so glad your ok. When I didn't hear from you for a few days, I thought my vision came true." Ray said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Well it did come true." I said lifting my shirt up, showing Ray my wound. Ray puts her hands up to her mouth and looks on in awe. "How did you survive?"

"We can talk about that later. Ray, do you know why these men are here?"

"I don't know. These guys showed up and started tearing my house apart. My grandfather told me to go hide and they took him." Ray said holding me. I put my hand on Rays shoulder. "Ray, I'm not sure what's going on either, but those guys are after something that your grandfather has, and they will stop at nothing to get it." I said holding my side. Just then the door flew open as two mean rushed in with MP9's.

Thinking fast, I turned around so Ray was shielded and shot the first guy twice, one in his thigh, one in his lung. I aimed my gun at the second guy, but before I could get a shot off, he tackled me and Ray, knocking us both down onto the floor. We started fighting as Ray stood there crying.

"Ray!" I yelled as he threw me against the wall. He walked over to me and picked me up and started to chock me. "R-ray, you have to fight!" I said looking at her. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. "Ray, if you fight, you live, if you don't, you die!" Ray looked at me. "Fight and live Ray!" I said as my hands fell to my slide. "F-fight…" I said as I closed my eyes. Ray looked at me while she was thinking to herself. She knew I was right. She has seen this all of her life. The strongest live while the weak die. "…Fight." Ray said quietly. The man doesn't hear her. "Fight…" Ray said looking up at me. "Fight!" Ray said grabbing her bow off the shelve. "FIGHT!" Ray yells at the man as he looks at her to see ray had drawn her bow with the blot pointing right at his head. "Ahhh!" Ray screams as she shoots the man in the head. The bolt stopping half way through his brain. He falls down dead as Ray looks out the window to see 3 more mean coming.

Ray steps out and draws her bow so fast, she shoots two of them dead before the 3rd knew what's going on. "What the!?" The man says as Ray shoots a bolt into the man's neck "Gughuu" the man says as he falls to the ground holding his neck. Just then, sirens could be heard in the background. "Fall back!" Zoisite said. "We have what we came for!" he said grabbing a paper off of Ray's grandfather. Zoisite holds his side as he limps to one of the suvs. The rest of the men fall back and get into the black suvs and drive off. Several Cop cars went after them as 3 more pull up to the house. Trista steps out along with Amara and Michelle.

Trista and Amara went into the house with their guns drawn. They stopped when they saw a man on the floor covered in blood. "Get me an ambulance!" Trista yelled as she tried to help him. Ray ran back to me to check on me. "Samuel!" Ray said picking me up. I coughed as I looked up. Ray hugged me. "Thank god…" Ray said. "Hey, I'm ok." I said looking at her. "You saved me." I said smiling at her. "Thank you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Ray blushed a little. "S-sure." Ray said looking away.

Just then, Amara came in. "Samuel!" She said walking over to me. "Are you trying to die!?" She said helping me up. "Nice to see you too." I said. "We got reports of gun shoots and we came as soon as we could." We all started to walk out as Ray and Amara helped me.

Just then, the press started to surround the house. "Get those people out of here!" Trista yelled as the cops started to push them back and put yellow tape around the area. Michelle walked over to me and hug me. "Thank god you're ok Samuel." Michelle said. "I'm ok." I said smiling. Just then the paramedics started to wheel out Ray's grandpa. "Grandpa!" Ray yelled as she walked over to him.

He didn't moved as they loaded him up. "Are you his granddaughter?" One of the men said. "Yes." she said. "Ok come with us." The man said. Ray hopped into the ambulance as it started to drive off to the hospital. "Just what the hell is going on?" Amara said looking at the house. "This isn't the place to talk." Trista said looking around as people were talking pictures. "Let's get you to the hospital too Samuel, we can talk there." I nod as they helped me into Trista's car as we all drove off to the hospital…

Friday October 28th 1977 11:12 P.M. I sat in the chair as the doctor looked over me. "Well you're ok Samuel, but barley." He said taking off his glasses. "Remember, you're still healing, anymore of this and you won't heal at all."

"I understand." I said nodding. "Good." He said as he started to walk out of the room. "Hey doc?" I said as he turned around. "Is Ray's grandfather going to be ok?" He looked at me for a second. "He was shoot several times in his chest…he wont make it through the night." He said looking at me with a stern face. I said nothing as I looked at the ground. The doctor walked out as Michelle and Trista and Amara walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Michelle said sitting down in the chair. "Like shit." I said looking at the floor. "Did he tell you about Ray's grandfather?" I said not looking up. "…ya." Trista said quietly. No one said anything for a few seconds.

I stood up and walked over to the window. "Why is it I can't save anyone?" I said leaning my head on the window. "First Mina, then Serena, and now rays grandpa…" No one said anything as they looked away. "How many more people have to die before this is over?" I said looking back. No one knew what to say. Before someone could say anything, the doctor walked in.

"Samuel, Rays grandfather wants to see you." I nodded as I started to walk out of the room. Amara and Trista and Michelle stayed behind and started to talk to each other about the men in the black suvs. Walking up to room 303, I knocked on the door. "Come in." A said voice said.

I opened the door to see Ray sitting next to her grandfather. I walked in and sat down next to her. "Hey…" I said looking at her. Ray didn't look at me. "This is my fault…" Ray said looking at her grandfather. "This is not your fault ray." I said. "I could have stopped them, but I was too scared." Ray said getting teary eyed. Before I could say something, Ray's grandpa started to stir. "Ughh." He said opening his eyes. "Grandpa?" Ray said with a hopeful voice. "R-Ray…" he said looking at her. "Grandpa…" Ray said as she started to cry. "Shhh, its ok Ray…" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry grandpa." Ray said crying. "Ray look at me." Ray looks at him. "Don't you blame yourself. I knew this day was going too happened."

"What do you mean grandpa?" Ray said. "…" Rays grandpa didn't say anything for a Second. "Ray…I don't have enough time to say why this is all happening, but I do have enough time to do this..." he said lifting his hand. He reached over and pulled something out of her pocket and put it in her hand. Ray looked at it. It was a piece of paper with an address on it. "What is this?" Ray said looking at it. "There's no time to explain, go to this address and enter your birthday into the safe. There will be a small red box inside. It's yours.""

"Why grandpa?" Ray said looking at him. "All will be explained in time. Now Samuel, come here." He said. I leaned forward. "Yes?" I said. "There's no doubt you know what's going on yes?" I looked at him for a second. "Yes…" I said. "Then you know that where running out of time…go with Ray and get the talisman. And explain to her what's go on…I'm afraid I won't live along enough to tell her myself." Ray's grandpa said looking up at the ceiling.

Ray looked at us wondering what we were talking about. "Ray…can you leave me and Samuel alone for a min?" Ray looked at me and back to her grandfather. "Ok…but if you need me I'll be right outside the door." Ray said standing up. Rays grandpa nodded as Ray walked out and closed the door.

"Samuel…I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I said. "When this is all over...I want you to look after Ray from now on...as your Daughter." I was taken back by that. "What?" I said. "Samuel…I know who you really are. I have been watching you for a long time, and I know you are a true gentleman, you have always put others before you and never did anything without a cause. I know that Ray will be safe with you. She is a stubborn and blunt girl, but I know she will become a wonderful lady soon, and when she does, she will need someone there for her, and I can't think of anyone better then you." He said smiling at me. "So I want you to promise me you will treat her as one of your own and protect her and be there for her no matter what." I said nothing as I leaned my head down. "…I don't think I can sir." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"…Everyone I've tried to save always end up getting hurt or worse." I said as I tried my hardest not to cry. "I'm just a man, and yet all these story's I hear about powers and warlord's and demons and magic…I don't know what I, a normal man can do….I don't like hurting, I don't like killing, I still have nightmares about my past, even though this queen beryl is evil, I don't think I have it in me to kill her…" I said looking at the ground.

"Samuel…let it go." I looked at him with a shocked look. "Samuel, it is not a sin to fight for what is right…there are people in this world who words alone will not reach, beryl is one of those people, I know how you feel Samuel, you don't like to hurt, but it's because you cherish life that you must protect it no matter what, even if that means sacrificing what you thought was right before." Rays grandfather said looking at me.

"Please, drop your restraints, protect this life. And protect Ray. You have the strength, I've know it for a long time, so just…let it go." Rays grandfather said closing his eyes. I looked up at him. "…I promise that I will not let any harm come to Ray. No matter what. When this fight is over, I'll...I'll take Ray in as my Daughter." I said standing up. Rays grandfather said nothing but I saw him smile. I got up and walked out of the room. I looked over to see Ray sitting in the chair. Ray saw me and got up. "How did that go?" Ray said. "It went good." I said smiling at her.

"How's my grandfather?" Ray said. "He's sleeping right now." I said. "Ray…did the doctor tell you about your grandfather?" I said looking at Ray. Ray said nothing as she looked at the ground. "Ya…" Ray said trying not to start crying again. I pulled ray into a hug as she started to cry again. For the next few mins, I stood there, holding ray as she cried. "Ray…I promise we will make him pay for this…I swear." I said looking down at her.

Ray slowly stopped crying as she wiped her tears away. After a few more Seconds, Ray took a deep breath and looked up at me. "…Thank you Samuel…" Ray said with a faint smile. I smiled back. "We should go to the address that your grandpa put on the paper." I said as I started to walk down the hall as Ray followed behind. "What was my grandfather talking about anyway about talismans?" Ray said following me. "I'll explain on the way there." I said walking down the stairs. "Ok." Ray said.

Just then, Michelle and Trista and Amara caught up to us. "Hey." They all said. "How did that go?" Trista said. "It went well." I said as we all walked out of the hospital. "So what now?" Amara said. "Ray's grandfather said there was something at this address that we needed to get." I said looking at her. "So me and Ray are going to go check it out."

"Ok, we all have had a rough day." Michelle said. "Go ahead and go home and get some rest, we can talk about what happened tomorrow. Let's have breakfast at my house and catch up there." I said looking at Amara. "Ok, fine by me." Trista said. "Trista, I need to borrow a car for tonight." I said looking at her. "Sure thing." Trista said tossing a key. "It goes to squad car 23."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Let's all meet at my house tomorrow at 10:30 ok?" I said. "Sure thing." Michelle said nodding. And with that, me and Ray went to get the car as Amara and Trista and Michelle got into Trista's car and drove off.

Me and Ray found the car and got inside. We put on are seat belts and started to drive to the address. "So what's the address anyway?" I said as I pulled up to the stoplight. "313 south 14th street." Ray said reading the paper. "That's about 20 minute drive out of town." I said taking a left. Ray didn't say anything else on the way there, I decided to tell Ray about Sayia and his brothers as we drove to the place…

Saturday October 29th 1977 12:04 A.M. Pulling up to a closed off dirt road, I stopped the car. Me and Ray both got out. "This is the place." I said looking around. "I know this place, this was my grandmother's house." Ray said walking over to me. We hopped the fence and started to walk down the road. The moon was bright tonight so we could see well in the dark. "So this was your grandmother's house?"

"Yes, my grandmother had this house since the late 1800's." Ray said as we started to climb some stairs. "She died five years ago, that was when my grandpa decided to move into town. I haven't been here since she died…." Ray said as we get to the top of the stairs.

We walked forward as a small house came into view. It was a small red house with a lot of shrubs around. We walked up to the front door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Now what?" I said looking through the window. Ray walks over to a rock and picks it up, reviling a small key. Ray opens the door as it creeks open.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" I said. "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, it would have to be what was in my grandmothers safe." Ray said as we started to walk through the house. We walked into the back room and walked over to the closest. Ray opened the door and started to feel around the edge of the floor. After a while, she pulled up a piece of the flooring and pulled out a small safe.

"My grandmother told me this is where she kept her most valuable treasure." Ray said setting in on the ground. I looked at her as Ray thought for a minute before she used her birthday to open the safe. Ray turned the nob and unlocked it and opened it up. To our surprise, there was only two things in the safe. A small case and a letter.

Ray pulled out the case and I grabbed the letter. I opened the letter and started to read it. "Ray, if you're reading this, then the time has come for you to know the truth about who you really are." Ray opened the box to reveal a shiny red Diamond in the shape of a heart with a small arrow on it. "Ray, I wished I could be there to tell you but alas, time was not with me." And for the next 10 minutes, I read the rest of the letter about how a woman named queen beryl would try to take over the world. "I know this sounds like a story someone made up, but I know you will find out the truth. I have known for many years that you would be the one to unlock the secrets of the talisman. But above all else, be happy with whatever you choose. Love, Grandma." I said closing the letter.

I looked at Ray who was looking at the necklace. "Ray?" I said a little worried. "Let's go…" Ray said quietly standing up. I stood up and looked at Ray who didn't make eye contact.

We started to walk back to the car. I didn't know if I should talk to Ray or not, she was taking a lot in. We get back to the car and get in. I pulled out and started to head back to town. The trip was quiet. We both had a lot on our mind. After about 5 minutes, Ray said something. "Should I believe it?" Ray said looking out the window. I wasn't sure what to say. "What do you think?" I said not looking at her. "I don't know…" Ray said leaning her head on the window. "We both had a long day, let's get some rest and we can worry about it in the morning." I said. Ray nodded as we made it back into town. As we came up to a stop light, a thought came to me. "Do you have a place to stay?" I said looking at her. "No, not anymore…" Ray said sadly. The light turned green but I sat there for a second thinking to myself. Maybe it was because she was my friend. Maybe it was because her grandfather told me to take care of her. But for whatever the reason...

"Ok, you can live at my place for a little bit till you get things sorted out." I said as I started to drive to my place. Ray looked at me a little surprised. "Are you sure it's ok?" Ray said. "Don't worry, its fine." I said smiling. After a few more minutes, we finally get to my house. I parked the car and got out and walked up the door with Ray behind me. We walked in and I turned on the lights and went into the kitchen.

"Feel free to make yourself at home." I said from the kitchen as I opened the fridge. Ray walked around and looked at everything in the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. "There's no word of who did this, but we do know that there not taking prisoners." A man said standing in front of Ray's house. I peeked my head around the corner to look at the TV.

"That's all Tim had to say today at the residence of Miss Hino as today, several people broke in and opened fired. Ray's grandfather was wounded and taken to the hospital in critical condition. We will let you now as soon as we get more info." *click*

Ray turns off the TV and sat there lost in thought. I walked into the living room and looked at her. I have never seen her so depressed before. "Hey." I said trying to sound happy. *Ray looks at Me.* "You must be hungry." I said smiling. "Come sit at the table and I'll make us something to eat." Ray nodded and got up and walked over to the table. Ray sat down and looked around as I started to make some food.

"I hope you like rice." I said pouring a bag of rice into a pot. After setting it, I poured us both a cup of juice and sat down. I handed Ray the cup. "Thanks." Ray said taking a Drink. I nodded as I took a drink to. We both sat there thinking to ourselves before the pot was done. I got up and started to pour the rice out.

"You know this is the first time I'm having dinner with someone not in my house." Ray said. "Is that so?" I said putting some seasoning and melted cheese on the rice. "Grandfather was always worried something would happen to him if I wasn't there." Ray taking another sip. "How old is your grandpa anyway?" I said pouring some melted cheese on top of the rice. "Eighty-eight." Ray said looking at me. "Really?" I said putting the rice on two plates. "I thought he was only in his early seventy's." I said walking over to the table. I put the plates down on the table and sat down.

"What is this?" Ray said looking at the food. "It's something my mom made for me, it's called nacho chicken." I said picking up a fork. Ray picks up her fork and takes a small bite. Rays eyes get a little bigger as she looks at her food. "Wow." Ray said. "Do you like it?" I said looking up at her. "It's really good." Ray said taking another bite. "Thanks." I said taking another bite.

We both sat there eating for a little while till we were done. "Thank you for dinner." Ray said. "It's nothing." I said smiling and grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. I looked at the clock and saw it was one. "Oh man, it's really late, we better head to bed." I said. "Follow me and I'll show you where the bathroom and bed is." Ray stood up and followed me up the stairs, to my room.

"Here's the bathroom and bed." I said pointing. "Can I take a shower before I go to bed?" Ray said looking at me. "Sure." I said walking over to the closet. Ray walks into the bathroom and closes the door. After a few seconds, I heard the water come on. I put my pjs on the bed and thought about Ray. She doesn't have pjs to wear. I thought for a moment and started to dig around in my bottom drawer. I pulled out a pink shirt and white shorts. I folded them up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ray?" I said. "Y-yes?" Ray said a little shy. "I have pjs for you, I'm going to put them on the sink." I said putting my hand on the door knob. "O-ok." Ray said quietly. I opened the door and peeked my head in. there was steam in the air and the mirror was fogged up. I reached over and put the pjs on the sink.

As I'm backing out, I saw Ray's clothes on the floor. My heart rate jump up instantly to 110. I saw Ray's bra and panties lying next to her shirt. She had red bra and panties with purple lace trimming. "You still there Samuel?" Ray said shyly. "Sorry, I'm going." I said as I quickly closed the door. I sat on the bed and clammed myself down. "That was a close one." I said as I heard the shower turn off.

"I never thought Ray would wear that kind of color." I said to myself as Ray walked out of the bathroom. I looked up at her as I tried my hardest not to blush. Ray was drying her hair with the towel as the shirt and short clung to her still wet body. "I feel much better." Ray said looking at me. "That's good." I said turning around trying not to stare. "Are you going to take a shower too?" Ray said sitting down on the bed. "I'll take mine in the morning." I said standing up and walking into the bathroom with my pjs. Making sure I didn't pull on my stitches.

I changed my cloths and brushed my teeth and walked backed out. Ray was already under the covers looking at her necklace. I walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly got in and laid down. I took my glasses and necklace off and put them on the night stand.

"How's your side doing? Ray said looking at me. "It still hurts if I move to fast, but it's getting better." I said rubbing my eyes. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?' Ray said putting her necklace on the night stand next to her. "I'm not sure, we will talk about it when everyone gets here tomorrow." I said pulling the covers up. "You ready for bed?' I said. "Ya." Ray said turning her light off. "You better not try anything Samuel." Ray said blushing. I let out a small laugh. "I promise." I said turning the other way. "Goodnight ray."

"Goodnight." Ray said shyly as we both closed are eyes and drifted off to sleep…


	15. Chapter XV

Saturday October 29th 1977. 10:22 A.M. I woke up to the sound of some cats meowing outside the window. "Mmmmm." I said stretching. *my hand bumps something* "huh?" I said looking at my hand. I saw my hand was touching Rays left boob. *hand instinctively squeezes*

"a-a-a-a-." I didn't know what to say. My face turned bright red and I looked at ray. Ray was still sound asleep. I pulled my hand away and quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and head my head over the sink as blood started to drip from my nose and into the sink. "Dam it dam it dam it." I said quietly to not wake Ray up. "Why the hell did I s-squeeze my hand!?" I said try to get my nose to stop.

I tried to calm my heart rate down, but all I could think about was how soft rays boob felt. "Damit Samuel." I said to myself. I ripped some toilet paper off the roll and twirled it up and put it in my nose.

I took my clothes off and got in the shower. Careful not to rip my side, I took out the paper from my nose and started to wash myself. After a few minutes, I got out. I dried off and put my clothes back on and walked out. Ray was still sleeping. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to start cooking for everyone for when they show up.

I started to cook some eggs and toast with bacon. As the food was cooking, I saw I had a little blood on my shirt. I left the kitchen and walked into the laundry room and took my shirt off and put it in the washer. I walked back into the kitchen to get the eggs before they burnt.

I put them on the plate and turn around. I shouldn't have done that… "Samuel?" A quiet and sleepy voice said. I saw Ray standing there in the shirt I gave her, but when I looked down, I saw her shorts where off to reveal her red panties. "R-Ray!?" I yelled which scared her as she jumped and yelp. When she did, we both slipped onto the floor with a crash.

*two minutes ago outside Samuel's house* A green car pulls up to my house as it comes to a stop.

"I told you we should have taken 5th Ave." Amara said getting out of the car. "Hey, I wanted to bring something ok? It's rude to show up for breakfast without bringing something." Trista said getting out.

"Is that way you got wine?" Michelle said getting out. "You know Samuel doesn't drink." Amara said walking to the front door with Michelle. "Good, more for me then." Trista said with a smirk. Michelle and Amara rolled their eyes as they walked up to the front door.

Amara was about to knock with they heard a loud crash. "What was that!?" Michelle said trying to look through the window. Amara tried to open the door but it was locked. "The doors locked!" Amara said looking back at Michelle and Trista. Michelle pulled out a spare key and quickly unlocked the door.

They all stood next to the door as Michelle quickly opened the door. "Samuel, we heard a loud sou-." Was all Amara said as she, and Michelle and Trista looked on with the biggest eyes they have ever made as Michelle put her hands over her mouth.

*two minute ago with Samuel and Ray* I looked up to see Ray laying on top of me from falling down. Her right hand was laying on my chest and her right knee was in between my legs. We both looked at each other with bright Red faces. We were frozen in place, to shocked to do anything. Rays shirt was revealing enough from hovering over me that could see a lot of her cleavage. "A-a-ahh." Was all I could say as my face was bright red. I'm s-sorry!" I said was I leaned up to help ray up. Ray stops my hand. I looked at Ray who had an innocent look on her face.

Ray cupped her hand with mine. 'R-ray?" I said not knowing what to do. Just then Ray slowly leaned her head on my chest. "Samuel…" Ray said quietly as she slowly ran her finger on my chest. "These last few days have been hard on me…" Ray said as she was still laying on my chest. "At work, I get hit on by old gross guys who think its ok to treat girls like property…at school people talked about me behind my back, saying mean things and spreading lies about me." Ray said as she leaned up and looked me in my eyes. "But even when I feel like there's no one who cares about me or remembers me…I remember you." Ray said as she ran her hand across my cheek.

"Every time I think of the things you have done for me the last few years, walking with me to school…" *Rays 1 foot from my face* "coming to see me at work…" Rays 9 inches from my face* "Waiting after work to make sure I get home safe…" *Rays 6 inches from my face* "Every time I think of it, my heart starts to hurt and race a thousand miles…" *Rays 3 inches from my face* "Ray…" I said looking at her. "Which is why Samuel, I think that I...I lo-"

I was almost certain that Ray was going to kiss me. But before she could do anything, I heard the front door open.

"Samuel, we heard a loud sou-." I looked the left to see Amara, Michelle and Trista standing in my front door looking at me with their mouths opened and shock in their eyes. Me and Ray where still frozen in place. After a few seconds, Michelle said something. "So umm, where we interrupting you two?" Michelle said with her hand still over her mouth. I finally snapped out of it. "N-NO! this isn't want it looks like!" I said sliding away from Ray and standing up.

"Well, I didn't think you were so bold Samuel. "Amara said closing the front door. "That's not what happened!" I said blushing bright Red. "You do have such a way with the lady's Samuel." Trista said smiling as they all walked over.

"Well, well, well Ray, I didn't think you had it in you." Michelle said winking at Ray. Ray just stood there blushing and trying her hardest to pull her shirt down over her panties. "I'm s-sorry!" Ray said running up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door. "You guys shouldn't tease her so much." I said walking into the laundry room and grabbing a clean shirt. "Oh we know." Trista said smiling. "It's all part of growing up." Amara said leaning against the wall.

After putting my shirt on, Ray walked out with pants on. Ray was still blushing a little as she walked by everyone and sat at the table. "Anyway, I have breakfast ready, let's eat." I said walking back to the counter.

Everyone walked to the table and sat down. Ray sat at the end, Michelle sat to the left, Amara sat to the right and Michelle sat in my chair. "So did you figure anything new out?" I said putting the eggs on the plate. Trista shot and look at Amara. "Yes…we might have found where Serena is." I almost dropped the plate. "What!?" I said looking at her. "Where is she?!" I said looking at Trista. "Take a deep breath and sit down Samuel." Trista said.

After calming myself, I put the plate of eggs and bacon on the table and pulled another chair over to the table and sat next to Michelle. Everyone said thank you as they all started to eat. "Mmmm, yummy." Michelle said. "Needs more salt." Trista said full of herself. I roll my eyes. "So where do you think Serena is being held?" I said looking at her.

Michelle and Trista and Amara all looked at each other for a few seconds before Trista said anything. "We believe she's being held somewhere in Chinatown." Trista said. "And what makes you think that?" I said looking at her. Trista looked at Amara.

"After asking around, we have several eye reports that people saw a young blonde girl with ponytails and a older woman walk into a night club a few days ago. Amara said looking at me. "The thing is that we don't know which night club." Amara said talking a bite of her bacon. I sat there thinking to myself for a minute.

"How many nightclubs are in Chinatown?" I said. "23." Trista said. "So if all four of us split up, we would need to check 6 clubs each." I said. "Time is not on are side." Michelle said. "Serena is almost out of time. After beryl gets what she wants from her…" Michelle looked down at her plate. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen." I said looking at her. "I know…" Michelle said with a weak smile.

"What about are little trio friends?" Amara said. "…I'm going to go talk to them." I said. "Can you trust them?" Trista said. "If Lita trusts them, then so can I." I said looking at her. "But it would be best if I went to see them by myself."

"Samuel, you're still recovering." Michelle said. "I know, don't worry, I'm not going alone." I said sitting back down. "Ok." Trista said taking a bite of her eggs.

"So what did you and Ray find out last night?" Amara said looking at me. I motioned to Ray. Ray pulled out her necklace and showed it to everyone. "Oh, it's pretty." Michelle said. "Is that what I think it is?" Trista said. "I think so." I said looking at it. The light coming in from the window made it shine softly. "I have an Idea." I said standing up.

I went and got my necklace from my bedroom and came back. "Ray, put your necklace on the table." Ray put hers in the middle of the table. I sat mine next to hers. As soon as I put mine next to hers, they both started to shine brightly. "What!?" Ray said. "What's happening?" Trista said with a shocked look on her face. "If what Seiya said is true, then all the necklaces will react to each other when they come in contact with each other." I said picking mine up. "This way, we can find where the others are at." I said as Ray picks hers up as well. "Interesting." Michelle said.

"So we now have two in are possession, and beryl has one."

"So that just leaves 6 more out there." Amara said."Wait." I said with my hand under my chin. "I think Amy has one too."

"What!?" Michelle said. "Why do you think that?"

"A few days ago, I took Amy to her fathers workplace where she got a necklace that looked like the others. I'm sure its one of the talismans." I said looking up. "I'll make sure to test it out the next time i see Amy."

"Ok, if it really is one of them, then that makes 3 we have. Now the question is, how do we find the others?" Trista said leaning back in my chair. Looking up at the clock I saw it was already 1 o'clock. "Well it's about time we head to the station." Trista said as she and Amara stood up and put their plates away. "Thanks for breakfast Samuel." Trista said giving a small bow. "No problem, it was nice having you over." I said smiling. I could have sworn I saw Trista blush lightly. "Oh ya, here." I said tossing a key to Trista. "Thanks for letting me borrow the cop car last night."

"Sure thing." Trista said smiling. "Michelle, can you drive the car back with us?"

"Sure." Michelle said Trista tossed her the key.

Michelle got up and gave me a hug as she and Amara and Trista walked to the front door. I walked over as Amara and Trista got into her car and Michelle got into the cop car. "Be safe Samuel." Trista said. "I will." I said smiling and giving a wave as they drove off down the street.

Closing the door, I walked back in to see Ray doing the dishes. "Ray you don't need to do the dishes." I said walking over to her. "I know, I'm sorry. it's a force of habit." Ray said turning off the water.

"So you're going to so see those guys now?" Ray said drying her hands. "Ya, I need to clear some things up with them." I said walking to my room. "I'm going to change and head out."

"Ok." Ray said as she sat down and turned on the TV. I grabbed some clean clothes and got dressed. I put my gun in my holster and my necklace on and headed downstairs.

"Ray, I want you to say home for today and lay low." I said walking to the front door. "Ok." Ray said looking at me. "Please be careful ok Samuel?" Ray said looking at me as I opened the door. "I promise." I said smiling as I closed the door and locked it. It was somewhat sunny today with a few clouds. I took a deep breath and started to walk to Lita's house…

Saturday, October 29th 1977 1:20 P.M. walking up to Lita's house, I braced myself. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. We haven't talked since I yelled at her. I held my head up as I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Lita stood there in a night gown rubbing her eyes. Lita looked at me for a second like she couldn't believe who she was looking at? "Samuel!?" Lita said putting her hand over her mouth. "Hey Lita…" I said smiling.

Lita pulled me in and hugged me. "Oh Samuel, I'm so sorry." Lita said as she tried not to cry. "Hey, it's ok, don't cry." I said petting her head. "This was all my fault." Lita said leaning against my shoulder. "Because of me, you got hurt."

"Don't blame yourself Lita." I said looking at her. "But if it makes you feel better, Ill forgive you." I said smiling Lita blushes and nods. "O-ok." Lita said. "So why did you stop by?" Lita said.

I walked over and sat down at the couch. "I need to meet with Seiya and the others." I said looking down at the ground. Lita didn't say anything as she walks over and sits down next to me. "Have you made up your mind then?" Lita said looking at me. "I'm still not sure I believe it or not. But I know right now the only way to save my friends is to help you and fight, so that's what I'm going to do." I said looking at her. "So you can count me in." Lita smiled. "Thank you…" Lita said.

Lita stood up and went into her room to change. After a few minutes, she came back out wearing brown shorts and a black sweater. "Let's go." Lita said walking over to the door. I got up and followed behind her as she locked the door. We walked down the steps and started our walk to see Seiya...

*18 minutes later* after walking for a while, we get to a warehouse on the edge of town. We both walked up to the door and Lita pulled out a key and opened the door. We both walked in and locked the door behind us. The warehouse was very old looking and very big. "Is this the same warehouse that I was in?"

"No, we have a few that we switch between every week to keep certain people from finding us out." Lita said as I followed her to the back of the warehouse.

"It's about time you showed up." A voice said walking out from the back room. "Hay Seiya." Lita said walking over. Me and Seiya just looked at each other for a second before I walked over too. "Hello Seiya." I said. "Hey." Seiya said back shaking my hand. "So I take it by you coming here that you're ready to help us?" Seiya said. I looked at Lita and back to Seiya.

"Everything I thought I knew about has been turned upside down in such a short amount of time." I said looking down. "But my friends need me now, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe." I said looking back him.

"So I'm in, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course, name it." Seiya said. "Promise me you will do right by me...so I can do right by someone else." I said. Seiya nodded at me.

"You have my word." Seiya gave a small bow. "Welcome aboard Samuel." Seiya said turning around. "Follow me and we will get started." Me and Lita followed Seiya downstairs and into what looked like an abandon underground railroad system. On the track, there was an old box cart. We walk up to it and Seiya opens the door and reveal his brothers working on some papers.

They look up and stare for a few seconds at us as me and Lita walk in and sit down at the table. "Ok, so we have a few things we need to go over Samuel." Seiya said as his brother handed him a folder.

Seiya took the folder and opened it up and passed me a few with some pictures on them. The one picture that caught my eye was one of beryl standing with a man. I sat there looking at the picture as seiya started to talk.

"Samuel. Do you understand why beryl what's you dead?" Seiya said sitting down. "More or less." I said looking up from the picture. "We need to find the talismans before she does." Seiya said looking through some papers. I looked at Lita who nodded at me. "Seiya?" I said. "Yes?" Seiya said looking up at me.

I slowly pulled my necklace off my neck and put it on the table. Seiya's mouth open as his brothers looked on in shocked. "Where did you find this?" Seiya said picking it up. "I've had it since I was a baby." I said. Seiya looked over it closely.

"I would bet anything that this is one of them." Seiya said handing me it back. I put it back around my neck. "Is there any way to know if it is one of them for sure?" Lita said. "There is." I said looking at her. "If two talismans come close to each other, they start to glow. And if that's the case, then we have two." Everyone looked at me with shock. "Really Samuel?' Lita said looking at me. "Yes, what we need to figure out is how to draw out their hidden power." I said looking up. "Have you found anything new out with queen beryl?" I said.

Seiya looked back at his brothers and nodded. "We believe beryl has found another talisman." Seiya said. "It's inside the Chicago museum being guarded by a state of the art security glass case."

"And how does beryl hope to get in and get it?" I said leaning back in my chair. "Remember the drills they stole?" Seiya said. "They're going to tunnel under the museum and dig right under it." I thought to myself. "That doesn't make much since on her part. There are miles of pipes and wires, she would have to know where everything is-." Then it hit me.

"Wait!" I said standing up. "What is it?" Seiya said looking up. "That's why there kidnapping people!" The people are architects for the city, they're the ones who would know where they would need to dig!" I said walking over to the door. "Seiya, when are they going to try and get the talismans?" I said looking back. "We don't know, it could be tonight or a week from now." Seiya said standing up.

"OK, I'm going to go look into this, I'll let you know what I find out." I said opening the door. "You coming Lita?" Lita looked at Seiya. "Go ahead Lita, we got everything covered here." Seiya said shooing his hand. "Thank you Seiya." Lita said walking over to me. We both started to leave as I begin to think of what I was going to do...

Saturday October 29th 1977. 2:34 P.M. Walking up to the museum, I looked around. There weren't a lot of people here today.

We walk in and start to look around. After looking for 10 minutes, we walked into the japan war room. In the center of the room was a glass case. We both walk up and look at it. To our surprise, there was three of them. One was a light brown garnet in the shape of an H with a longer line going down the middle of it and a loop on the end. The other one was a light green Amethyst in the shape of a Trident with a cross on the bottom of it. The last one was a black Aquamarine in the shape of a Capital P with a lip on the bottom of it.

"What does the plaque say about them?" I said looking at them more closely. Lita bends over and starts to read.

"These items were found in 1819 by archaeologists in Japan, these talismans where found with a paper that no one has yet to decipher, but it's believed that it's related to a war from long ago." Lita stands back up.

"So what do you think?" Lita said looking at them. "Only one way to find out." I said pulling my necklace out. I held it up to the glass. After about 3 seconds. all four start to shine. "Well I'll be." I said putting my necklace back on my shirt.

"That makes six." I said looking around. "So what now?" Lita said. "I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure we can't buy them from them." I said walking around with my hand under my chin. "Not to mention this lock is almost impossible to brake." Lita said looking at all the wires coming around and under the case and the lasers shooting across the glass.

They weren't kidding when they said state of the art." Lita said standing up. "…If we can show them that there evidence in a case…" I said looking up. "I need to go see Trista." I said looking at Lita. "Ok, I'm going to stick around here for a little more and see if I can learn anything else about them." Lita said. "Ok, get a hold of Seiya and let him know that we found three of them." I said walking off to the front door. "Will do." Lita said walking over to a payphone.

Walking out of the museum, I started to walk to Trista's office, hoping she could help me…

Saturday October 29th 1977. 3:41 P.M. Walking up the steps to the police station, I walked in and walked to Trista's office.

*knock knock* "Come in." A voice said. I opened the door and walked in to see Trista sitting at her desk writing some things down on some papers. "Samuel!?" Trista said smiling. "Hey Trista." I said closing the door. "You busy?" I said sitting down. "Not really, what's up?" Trista said looking at me.

"I found out what beryl is going to do with the drills." I said looking at her. "Really? What?" Trista said looking more serious. I sat down in the chair and told Trista about beryl's plan. *6 minutes later*

"Hmmm…" Trista said leaning back in her chair. "That would explain everything."

"So I need to know if there's a way you could get the talismans out of there possession and into ours." I said. Trista thought for a minute. "I could, but there's a chance I could lose my job." Trista said looking out the window. "If we could fake a case where we need it, we can have them give it to us." Trista said looking back. "But I think it's too risky to do." I sat there thinking to myself. I knew we had to get it before beryl did, no matter what. I knew what I had to do.

"…Trista?" I said looking down "Yes?" Trista said looking. "If you do this for me then ill…"I said looking away. "You'll what?" Trista said crossing her legs. "I'll…let you do whatever you want to me for a day." I said blushing bright red. I could not see her face but I knew Trista was smiling. "Hmmm…" Trista said biting her bottom lip smiling. "Ok, I'll do it." Trista said standing up. A part of me was hoping she would say no.

"Give me a day and I should have it ready." Trista said walking over to the door. "Ok." I said standing up and walking over to the door. "Thanks Trista." I said walking out the door. "Oh no Samuel, thank you..." Trista said licking her top lip smiling.

I blushed red and started to walk to the front door, thinking to myself what the hell did I just myself into. Walking out of the police station, looked up and saw the weather was clearing up. I was still a little sore from my wound, so I decided I would go relax for now. Thinking of where to go. I decided I would go get a drink at the silver millennium.

After walking for what felt like a hour, I get to the nightclub. There was not a lot of people here during the daytime. Walking up, I saw the bouncer standing there. "Hello sir, welcome, may I see some id?" He said. I thought for a second and then held up my badge. "Here you go sir." I said looking at him. After looking at it for a second, he lets me in. "Have a good time sir." He said closing the door as I walked in.

There was no windows in the nightclub, so it was dark inside. Walking up to the bar area, I sat down and wanted for the bartender to come over. I looked around and saw there was only about 25 people in here. Most nights there's about 70 or 80.

The loud music played in the back ground as the bartender walked up to me. "What can I get you sir?" I turned around. "I'll just take a cranberry juice with a cherry." The bartender looked like he thought I was joking.

"Of course, one moment." He said walking away. As I'm sitting there thinking to myself, Out of the corner of my eye I see Seiya and his brother's walk into the night club.

"Hey Samuel." Seiya said walking over to me. "What are you guys doing here?" I said as the bartender came back with my drink. "Here you go sir." He said handing me my drink. "Thanks." I said as he walks away. "We have a gig to play here." He said lifting here bags up. "You're in a band?" I said taking a sip. "Ya. Where called the starlight's."

"Nice band name." I said. "I play guitar, drums and piano myself."

"Really? Well maybe you help us out then." Seiya said. "What's up?" I said sitting my drink next to me. "The song we want to play tonight requires another guitar riff. Do you think you can play this song with us?" Seiya said handing me a music sheet. I looked over the sheet and smiled. "Sure, I'll play with you guys." I said standing up. "Great, thanks." Seiya said.

I leave my money under the cup as I followed Seiya and his brothers to the stage. The people started to walk up to the stage as we put on our interments. "Do you want me to play lead?" I said plugging my guitar in. "Ya that's fine, I'll do rhythm." Seiya said strumming a few cords. Seiya looked at his brothers to make sure they were ready. They both nod. "You ready Samuel?"

"Ready when you are." I said holding my hand on an E cord. Seiya walks up to the mic and taps it.

*tap tap* "Hey everyone, where the starlight's and we will be playing for you this evening." *A few people clap and cheer* Seiya looks at me. "Ok Samuel, start us off." Seiya said as he and his brothers took their stance. I smiled as I start to play…

"We've been together since way back whennn. Sometimes IIIIII never want to see you againnn, But I want you to know, after all these yearsss. you're still the one I want whispering in my earrr, you're still the one I want to talk to in beddd, Still the one that turns my headdd, we're still having funnn, and you're still the oneee, I looked at your face every dayyy, but I never saw it 'til I went awayyy, when winter cameee, I just wanted to go wanted to gooo, deep in the desert, I longed for the snowww, you're still the one that makes me laughhh, still the one that's my better halfff, we're still having fun, and you're still the oneee, You're still the one that makes me stronggg, still the one I want to take alonggg, we're still having fun, and you're still the oneee, yes you are

*Guitar solo*

changing, our love is going golddd, even though we grow old, it grows new, you're still the one that I love to touchhh, still the one and I can't get enoughhh, we're still having fun, and you're still the oneeee..." *repeats the line 3 times*

As we hit the last note, the crowed goes wild. We all walk up to the stage and give a bow. As I'm looking over the crowed, My heart almost stopped when I saw a girl with long blonde hair smiling at me as she turned around and walked to the front door. I quickly take my guitar off and run for the front door. I threw open the doors and look around…but there was no one there…

"Hey Samuel, is everything ok?" Seiya said walking up from behind me. "Ya I'm fine, I just thought I…saw someone." I said walking back in with Seiya.

Saturday October 29th 1977. 5:32 P.M. Walking up to one of the tables, I sit down with Seiya. "Man Samuel, you're really good at guitar." Seiya said pouring a cup of water. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I learned most of it when I was 17." I said pouring my own cup of water. "Is there any other talent that you have that I don't know about?" Seiya said laughing. "Nothing really." I said taking a drink. "Did Lita call you and tell you about the talismans?"

"Ya, I looked through the books and found the matching symbols Lita told me." Seiya said looking at me. "So what powers are those ones?" I said looking at him. "The power of wind, sea and time." Seiya said looking down.

"I also looked up yours and Rays as well. You have the lightning one and Ray has the fire one." Seiya said taking a drink. "So then the only ones that are left is water, energy and the moon." I said looking down at my glass.

"If lady luck is on our side, then the rest should be in town somewhere." Seiya said. "Hmmm..." I thought to myself really hard, then looked up at Seiya. "Would the water one happen to be blue?"

"Ya, why?"

"Then I believe we that one as well."

"What!?" Really? How are you sure?"

"A girl I'm friends with, named Amy, has a blue necklace that matches ours. I haven't tasted it out yet, but I'm sure its one of them."

"Ok, if that's the case, the there's only two more need." Seiya said taking a drink. "So did you figure a way to get the talismans i the museum yet?" Seiya said looking over to me. "Ya, I talked to a friend at the police station who said they should be able to get them for us by tomorrow." I said taking the last sip out of my glass. "Ok. Once we do get them, we will need to figure out who they belong to." Seiya said.

"Is there any way you could look up and see if you know which family they belong too?"

"Sadly our records stop tracing the family's sometime after 1400 AD." Seiya said putting his cup down. "Ok. we will worry about that bridge with we come to it." I said looking at Seiya, Seiya nodded as we both started to talk about our lives…

Saturday, October 29th 1977 9:45 P.M. "And then I say, that's not a fur coat, that's my girlfriend!" Seiya said as he started to laugh. I laughed as I shook my head. I looked up at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Hey Seiya, it's about time I went home." I said standing up. "Ya, I better head back and check to see if beryl has started to move or not." Seiya said standing up along with his brothers as we started to walk to the door. "Make sure you let me know tomorrow as soon as you have the talismans." Seiya said opening the door. "Don't worry, I'll know by the afternoon." I said walking out the door. "Ok, take it easy Samuel." Seiya said as he started to walk back to his place. "Later." I said as I started to walk back home.

After walking for a little, I finally get back home. I put my key in and unlock the door and walk in. I look over to see Ray siting down at the table reading a book. "Hey Ray, I'm back." I said closing and locking the door. "Welcome back Samuel." Ray said looking up at me. "Sorry I was gone all day, a lot has happened today." I said walking over and sitting down and sighing. "It's ok, I had a few books to read." Ray said closing her book. "I can finish it tomorrow." Ray said standing up.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Ray said. "No not yet, ill cook something I suppose." I said looking at the fridge. "Let me cook something for you Samuel." Ray said walking over to me. "Oh Ray, you don't have too." I said looking at her. "Samuel, I haven't done anything for you since I have been here. let me make you something." Ray said Smiling at me. I looked at her for a second and sigh. "Ok fine, if you insist. I'll go take a shower then." I said walking to my room. "Ok." Ray said as she started to cook something.

I walk into the bathroom and got undress and got in the shower. I stood there letting the warm water run down my face as I thought to myself. "Just a few more to find…" I said to myself. I had no Idea what was going to happen when we found all of them. Would we unlock their power and go into a full-scale war with beryl? I put those thoughts into the back of my head for another day as I turned the water off and got out. After 10 minutes, i turned off the water and got out. looked at my wound in the mirror. it was fully sealed up now and was only black. A few more days and ill be good as new.

I dried off and got dressed and headed back downstairs. "Ok, I'm out Ray." I said walking into the kitchen. To my surprise, Ray had a full course meal on the table. I looked around in surprise as I see Ray walking back over to the table with some glasses and juice. "Hey Samuel, I'm almost done." Ray said putting the glasses on the table and filling them up with grape juice. Ray had cooked ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy and cream corn.

"Uhh Ray? Did you make all of this?" I said sitting down. "Oh no, I can't cook." Ray said gigging a little bit. "I went to the store this afternoon and bought a few things for dinner." Say said sitting down. "Ray. I told you to stay home, it's dangerous to go somewhere by yourself now." I said scoping some potatoes up on my plate. "Don't worry, my friend Amy went with me." I stopped and looked at Ray.

"Amy? Amy as in super smart and blue hair Amy?"

"Ya, do you know her?" Ray said as she started to eat. "Ya, she's friends with me, she helped me with this case a little."

"Guess its a small world after all." Ray said sitting down at the table. "Ya...must be." I said thinking to myself as I sat down at the table and started eating.

"So did you find anything out today?" Ray said taking a sip of juice. "I did." I said looking up. So for the next 15 minutes, I told ray how we found 3 more talismans and what beryl was planning.

"Hmm, things just keep getting interesting." Ray said putting her fork down on her plate. "So tomorrow I'm hoping Trista will be able to get them for us." I said standing up. I grabbed Ray's plate and put it in the sink with mine. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 11:30.

"Well we better head to bed." I said looking at ray. "Ok." Ray said standing up with me. We both head upstairs and got ready for bed. Ray brushes her teeth and I get on my pjs. Ray comes out and I go in and start to brush my teeth, thinking about tomorrow. I finished brushing my teeth as I walk out of the bathroom. We both get into bed and turn out the lights.

"Goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight Samuel." Ray says as we both drifted off to sleep hoping everything will go smoothly tomorrow…


	16. Chapter XVI

Sunday October 30th 1977 9:14 A.M. Waking up to the sound of a car honking outside my window, I opened my eyes and yawned. I turned over and was surprised to see Ray was not in bed. "Ray?" I said looking around. I got out of bed and started to look for Ray. She was nowhere in the house. I started to get worried when I heard some music coming from the roof. I went out in the back yard and started to climb up the fire latter to the roof. I get to the top and see Ray standing on the end of the roof with her bow shooting at some targets on the other side of the roof. Ray was listening to the rolling stones on the radio as she took a shoot, hitting the target dead in the center.

"Nice shooting Ray." I said walking up to her. Ray jumps a little as she turns to me. "Oh Samuel, I didn't hear you." Ray said turning the radio down. "Did I wake you?" Ray said walking over to the other side of the roof. "No, I was just wondering where you were." I said leaning on the chimney. "So what are you doing up here anyway? Trying to clear your mind?"

"Something like that." Ray said grabbing her arrows out of the target and walking back over. "I told myself last night that I would never be afraid again of fighting." Ray said taking aim at the target. Ray shoots the target in the center again. "You're growing up." I said smiling. "Huh?" Ray said looking at me. "You'll understand soon." I said walking over. "Mind if I try?" I said looking at Ray. "Oh, sure." Ray said hanging me the bow. "You know how to shoot it?"

"Ya, it's like a camera, just point and shoot." I said taking the bow. I looked at the target that was about 20 yards away. I drew back on the bow and aimed and fired. I hit the target in the corner. "Umm…the sun was in my eye." I said looking back at Ray.

Ray smiled and walked up to me. "Here, let me help you." Ray said grabbing another arrow. "Your form is a little off." Ray said walking up behind me. "Hold the arrow in your hand like this." Ray said next to my ear as she grabbed my hand and put it on the bow. I started to blush as I could smell Ray next to me.

"Open your legs like this." Ray said pushing my legs open a little more. Ray grabbed my hands and lifted the bow up. "Breathe slowly and focus." Ray said quietly. My heart rate was going up as I could feel ray's chest pushing against my back. "Aim and…" Ray said as she pulled the bow back with me. I let go as the arrow flew and hit the target right next to the middle.

"There you go." Ray said letting go of my hands. "Guess I'm a little rusty." I said smiling. I handed the bow back to ray. "So you hungry?" I said. "Ya, I could use a bite." Ray said. We both went back inside as clouds started to gather.

Ray turns on the TV as I start to cook some pancakes. As I'm cooking, the phone starts to ring. I walk over and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Samuel." Trista said a little too happy. "Hey Trista, what's up?' I said walking back to the kitchen carrying the phone. "Guess what I have." Trista said really happy. "What?" I said flipping the pancakes over. "I got a warrant for the talismans from the judge today. We can got get them whenever you're ready." Trista said. "Ok, I just woke up and I'm about to eat breakfast. So I can meet you there in an hour if that works for you." I said turning the stove off. "Ya that works. See you then." *click*

"Who was that?" Ray said walking over to the table and sitting down. "Trista, she has a warrant for the talismans." I said walking over to the table and putting the plate of pancakes down. "That's good." Ray said as she starts to eat. "I hope so…" I said thinking about how I'm going to have to let Trista do whatever she wants to me for a day.

"Where are you going to get them from?" Ray said taking a bite. "Where going to meet at the museum in 50 minutes to pick them up." I said taking a bite out of mine. "Cool, do you think I can come to?" Ray said drinking some water. "Where just picking them up."

"Ya, but I was hoping I could look around the museum for a little bit." Ray said with a little hope in her eyes. I was a little worried. but I knew Ray hadn't done anything really fun in a while. And I cant keep her in the house all the time. "Well I guess I can take you with me." I said smiling. Ray smiles. "Ok." Ray said standing up.

Ray put her plate away and headed upstairs to get dressed. I finished my plate and put it in the sink and walked over to the phone and called Lita.

*ring ring* Hello?" Lita said. "Hey Lita."

"Oh hey Samuel!" Lita said happy. "Hey, I wanted to tell you that where going to go get the talismans in 40 minutes at the museum."

"Really!?" Lita said. "That's great. I'll let Seiya know."

"Ok thanks Lita."

"Of course, Bye bye." *click*

I hung up the phone as Ray walked down the stairs. I started to blushed as I saw what Ray was wearing. She was wearing a Red button up shirt and a purple skirt with red shoes with a light brown jacket. "Wow." I said looking at Ray. "d-do you like it?" Ray said looking away. "Ya, you look wonderful." I said smiling. Ray blushed. "T-thanks. I had some clothes brought over from my house yesterday." Ray said walking over and sitting down. "You better get dressed before we are late." Ray said turning on the TV. "Ok, be back in a few." I said walking up stairs.

I looked in my closet and got a pair of light blue jeans and a red shirt with a white Stripe across the middle. I put on my white and blue Nike shoes and put some gel in my hair to spike it up, washed my glasses and grabbed a sweater. I put on my necklace and put my gun in my side holster and headed down stairs. "Ok Ray, lets go." I said walking over to the door with my keys in my head.

Ray turned off the TV and looked at me as she stood up. Her face grew Red as she tried her hardest not to look at me. I let out a small laugh as Ray walked out the door. I followed her and locked the door as we started to walk to the museum to pick up some new talismans…

Sunday October 30th 1977 10:33 A.M. Walking up to the museum, I saw that rain clouds where overhead. We waited by the lion statue for a little when I saw Trista pull up in her cop car and hopped out. Trista was wearing a black shirt with green shorts with a light blue coat over her and black and white shoes.

"Hey Samuel." Trista said walking over to us. "Hey Trista." I said waving to her. Trista looks at Ray for a minute. "Why is Ray here?" Trista said looking at me. "She wanted to look around the museum for a little bit after where done." I said. "Hi Trista, nice to meet you again." Ray said bowing. "Oh, nice to see you too." Trista said smiling and waving.

"You got the paper?" I said. "Ya." Trista said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. Trista handed me the paper and I unfold it as I start to read it. As I'm reading it, a rain drop fall in the corner. I wiped it off and handed it back to her. "Nice, we better get this done before it starts to rain." I said looking up as the sky was now nothing but rain clouds.

Me and Ray followed Trista into the museum and to the office. "Ok, wait here for a minute." Trista said as she walked to the office. Me and Ray sat down in the chair and waited for a few minutes. After a little bit, Trista walked out with an old man following her.

"Ok, let's go." Trista said motioning for us to follow them. We started to follow Trista down the halls to the japan war room when a certain someone called for me. "Hey Samuel!" A voice said coming from the main door. I looked over and to my surprise, I saw Lita Waving to me. "Lita!?" I said a little shocked. Lita walked over to me as Ray looked at me. "What are you doing here Lita?" I said smiling.

"Seiya said he wanted me to be here to make sure we get them." Lita said. Lita looked at Ray and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I've meet your friend here." Lita said turning to face Ray. "Oh, this is Ray, she's a friend of mine." I said turning to Ray. "Ray, this is Lita, a friend of mine." I said. "Hello Lita, nice to meet you." Ray said smiling. "Nice to meet you to Ray." Lita said smiling and waving.

"Hey guys, let's go." Trista yelled from down the hall. We all started to follow Trista again. but this time with Lita. We get to the war room and walked over to the case. "I'm going to need a few minutes to turn off all the locks." The old man said turning to us. Trista turned and looked at us. "Well you got some time if you want to look around." Trista said looking at the case. "Ok. we will be back in a few minutes." I said turning to Ray and Lita. "Is there anything you want to go see?" I said. "Can we go see the Mummies?" Ray said looking at the museum flyer. "Sure, lead the way." I said smiling.

Me and Lita followed Ray to the mummy exhibit. We get there and start to look at the old casings. "Wow, these things are thousands of years old." Lita said looking a mummy. "Ugh, these things are creepy." I said walking along the glass case. Just then, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking down. To my surprise, I saw a certain blue haired girl with a book in her hand. "Amy?" I said surprised. "Oh, hey Samuel, fancy seeing you here." Amy said closing her book and turning to face me.

"What are you doing here?" I said facing Amy. "I have a SA to write about the kings of Egypt, so I'm here doing some reading about them." Amy said. "What about you? I never figured you the type to like mummies."

"Well I'm here to pick a few things up for the case." I said looking at the clock. Just then, Ray and Lita came over. "Hey Samuel, Trista said the case is about done." Lita said walking up from behind me. "Oh, hello there." Lita said looking at Amy. Ray came up from the other side of me.

"Is this also another one of your friends Samuel?' Lita said looking at Amy. "You could say that." I said looking back that them. "Lita, this is Amy. Amy, this is Lita and I believe you already know Ray." I said pointing to everyone. "Hello." Lita said bowing. "Hey Amy." Ray said waving. "Hi Ray, Hi Lita, I'm Amy, pleased to meet you." Amy said waving.

Just then… all three of the talismans started to flash, a vision flashed not just through my mind, but everyone's.

*A vision of a castle in flames flashes as a man in a white robe rushes a woman atop the tower* The talismans lights fade as they go back to normal. "W-what was that?" I said a little shaken "Was that a castle on fire?" Ray said putting her hand on her head. "It looked like it." Lita said looking at everyone. "I can't help but think that…we have all meet somewhere before." Amy said looking down at the ground. We all looked at each other. We all had the same feeling as well. I thought to myself. I now knew that Amy's necklace was a talisman. But before I could say anything to Amy about it, Trista came into the room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Come on, we haven't got all day." Trista said motioning for us. We all put the vision in the back of our minds and followed Trista back to the case.

We all walked up to the case to see the man turning off the last laser. "There we go." The old man said opening the case. It was hard to believe, but 3 talismans where now in are grasp. Trista walked up and softly grabbed the talismans out of the case. "Thank you sir, we will take good care of them." Trista said turning to us. We all walked up and looked at them. "Wow…there beautiful." Lita said. "Such craftsmanship." Amy said. "And with these…" I said pulling out my necklace and ray pulling out hers. "…we now have six." I said as me and Ray put ours next to the others. They all started to glow brightly as Amy's starts to glow too. "W-what?" Amy said pulling hers out as well. "I guess its true then." Trista said looking at Amy. "Whats going on?" Amy said looking at us as we pulled them away. "Long story. I'll tell you later. ok Amy?" I said looking at her. "Ok." Amy said still confused but nodding as she put her necklace back into her shirt.

I looked at everyone and smiled. But before I could say anything else… "Hey where did the old man go?" Trista said turning around to see he was gone. I looked around to and for some reason He was nowhere to been seen. Just then I felt the barrel of a gun pointed right at the back of my head.

"Long time no see Samuel." A deep voice said from behind me. Instantly my heart rate went up to 140 as I looked at Ray and everyone as the face's where all pale. Just then, ten men walked in with MP5 pointed at us. I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do. I didn't move as the man reaches over and pulls my 45 out of my hostler. "Turn around slowly." The man said. I slowly turned around and was shocked to see a man with white hair…

"Kunzite…" I said looking him dead in his eyes. "So nice that you remembered my name, and here I thought you had forgotten about me." Kunzite said as the other men walked over. Kunzite looks over at Trista and walks over to her. He reaches over and pulls her gun out of her holster too. "How did you know we were be here?" I said as one of the men kept his gun pointed at me. "Come on Samuel. You didn't think we knew what you were doing at all times did you?" Kunzite said as he grabs the talismans from Trista's hand.

Kunzite walks by Ray and stops and looks at her. "Beryl runs this city from the shadows. We know what you're doing at all times." Kunzite says as he reaches over and grabs Rays necklace and pulls it off. Ray was about to grab it back but Lita stopped her. Kunzite walks past Amy but doesn't stop. Kunzite didnt know about Amy's talisman as he walks back over to me. "It was only a matter of time before we knew you were going to get the talismans here." He said with a smile.

"Then what about the drills?" I said looking at him. "Oh don't worry, we have something bigger planed for them, which you will see soon enough." He said as he reached over to grab my necklace. As he grabbed my necklace, I grabbed his hand. All five men pointed their guns at me as Kunzite looks at me.

"There you go playing the hero again, just quit before someone you love ends up hurt again." He said looking back at Lita. I thought for a minute and slowly let go of his hand. Kunzite smiles as he rips my necklace off. He walks away a little looking at all five talismans in his hands.

"Ha ha, ha…HA HA HA!" Kunzite starts to laugh to himself as I tried to think of a way to get us out of here. "You might have gotten away from nephrite by the skim of your teeth last time…but this time" Kunzite said walking over as he pointed his gun at me. "No one is going to save you this time."

"NOOO!" Lita screamed as two of the men held her back as a 3rd pointed his gun at her. "Please! Don't!" Lita yelled as she started to cry. Ray and Amy where on the verge of crying at they looked at me with their sad eyes.

"Goodbye Samuel!" Kunzite Yelled as he pulled the trigger back and put the gun right at my head.

"NOOOOO!" Lita screamed. As she tried to pushed the men off of her. My eyes got big as I looked death in the face. And then…

"Venus Crescent beam Smash!" *phhtttt!* …

I looked down to see blood coming from kunzites chest with a hole in it as blood started to pour out. "Ughhuh…" Kunzite said as he looked at me and fell to the floor. The other men looked around with their guns pointed at whatever they saw moving.

I looked up at the window of the museum and saw a figure standing there with the window open as the breeze softly blew in from behind her. I was amazed by her. She wore a orange sailor outfit with a dark blue ribbon on the front with an orange skirt and orange high heels. I blushed at how beautiful she was.

"Up there!" One of the men yelled as all five of them opened fired on her. Trista grabbed Amy and Ray and ducked behind the display case. Lita ran over to me and grabbed me. She pulled me over to another case next to the wall as we took cover behind it. I looked over the side to see the figure dashing across the ceiling almost as if she was flying.

The firing stopped so the men could reload. The girl did a 360 on the crystal chandelier and flew down at the men as she gave the first man a kicked to his face sending him flying back several feet.

"Why you!" one of the men said she he finished reloading his gun at tried to point it at her. The girl dashed up to the ceiling and ran around the edge. I saw Kunzite slowly moving around as my gun and Trista's where a few feet away on the ground. I made a dash for the guns. As I get right to them, one of the men sees me. He started to point his gun at me. But unfortunately for him, my heart rate was over 160 by this point. I lean on my good side and as he points his gun at me, I push myself forward with my legs strait as I kick the gun out of his hand. As I'm sliding across the floor, I grabbed my gun and took aim and shot the first guy 3 times. All through his left lung. As the other men turn around to see me. The girl dashes forward and spin kicks one of the men in his throat. sending him flying.

As the girl kept 2 of them busy, I looked at Trista's gun as the other 2 men opened fired on me. Timing my breathing. I waited a few seconds and then flew across the floor. I shot 5 rounds at the men. 2 in the first guy, one through his leg and one through his foot. He fell to the floor screaming. 2 in the 2nd guy. Both in his gut. He falls to the floor, dead.

I grabbed Trista's gun and tossed it at her as she peeks out from the corner and grabs it. I ducked behind the case across from Lita as Trista starts to shoot at the last 2 men standing. The 2 men look over as I looked at my clip. I had 3 shots left. Trista took 4 shots. All made their mark. all into one. One through his heart. 2 through his right lung. And one into the other one. Through his neck. The man started to shoot at Trista as she took cover. I Ran over to a pillar on the other side and peeked out as I shoot my 3 bullets into one of them. Two through his liver. One through his spine.

The last guy falls down as I kept my gun pointed at him. After a few seconds, me and Trista walked out.

"Trista are you ok?" I said catching my breath. "Ya…" Trista said catching her breath too. Just then, we started to hear sirens. "Speck of the devil." Trista said. "I'll go let them know what happened." Trista said as she jogged of to the door. I ran over to Lita and see if she was ok.

"Lita!? Are you ok?" I said as she slowly gets up, shaking a little. "Y-ya I'm ok." Lita said trying to take deep breaths. I ran over to check on Amy and Ray.

"Amy, Ray!" I said looking behind the glass case. Amy and Ray where both curled up and shaking rapidly. I leaned down and picked them both up, as they didn't seem to know where they were. "Amy, Ray its ok. It's over now." I said softly as they both cried on my shoulder. I held them for a few seconds as I thought to myself how horrible of a person I was to have gotten them dragged into this.

I softly patted them on there heads as I tried to calm them down. Ray and Amy pull away a little and wiped they tears away. "Are you ok?" I said to both of them. They both nod as Amy stands up and walks over to the bench and sits down and looks at the floor. Ray sat there for a few more seconds. "It's over Ray." I said helping her up. "…I did it again." Ray said still looking at the ground. "Huh?" I said looking at her. "I did it again… I froze up with fear." Ray said wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't worry too much Ray, I know one day you will be the bravest person I know." I said smiling at her. Ray looks up at me. "Thanks Samuel…" Ray said as she walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

Just then I remembered Kunzite. I looked around to see he was gone with a blood trail leading out the back doorway to the alley. I started to follow the blood trail. It was raining by this point as I opened the back door and saw the trail of blood stop as tire marks went south down the alleyway. "Damit." I said to myself as I saw something shining on the ground. I looked over and saw three talismans on the ground. I picked them up and wiped them off. It was mine, Rays and the Dark colored P one. "Kunzite must have dropped these when he left." I said looking down the alley.

I was too busy thinking to myself that I didn't hear someone walking up from behind me. *click* I turned around to see one of the men holding his side with his gun pointed at me. I pointed my gun at the man and fired. but it was empty. "Oh no." I said to myself as my eyes got big. "Ha ha ha ha!" the man yelled as he points the gun at my face and then...

"Pftthhh!" A yellow light flew over my shoulder and into his neck as he fell to the floor dead. I turned around and saw no one as the talismans started to shine. "Huh?" I said looking at them. "Why are they shining?" I said as I looked around again. As I turned around, I saw her… The girl who saved my life.

She stood a few feet away looking at me as a yellow light faintly shone from her chest. I looked at her light and then at mine. I looked backed at her as she smiled and started to walk over to me. She stopped when she was two feet away from me. She was so pretty. I started to blush as she started to giggle. "You never could talk to a girl while she was wearing a sailor uniform." She said smiling at me. "How did she know that?" I said to myself. Just then it hit me like at 44 magnum…

"M-mina?" I said looking at her. "Nothing gets by you huh Sammy?" Mina said Smiling. "M-mina?" I said as I started to cry. I walked over to her and hugged her. I haven't seen Mina in two weeks. But it felt like two years. I feel to my knees and started to cry on her shoulder. "Hey now, it's ok Sammy, no need to cry." Mina said patting my head. "Mina…I've missed you so much." I said with tears in my eyes. "It's ok now. I'm here now…for good." Mina said looking at me smiling.

It has been so long sense I have been so happy. Just then I remembered what happened. I stand up and pull away from Mina looking over her. "Mina, why are you wearing a sailor uniform?" I said looking at her, wiping my eyes. Mina thought to herself for a second.

"Sammy, a lot has happen sense the Last time I saw you." Mina said looking at me. Before Mina could say anything else, it started to rain harder. "Let's talk about this tomorrow ok?" Mina said. "Ya sure. Do you want to come over to my house?" I said as the rain started to land on my glasses. "Let's meet at my house at 10 ok?" Mina said smiling. "Ok… sure." I said thinking to myself. Before I could say anything else, Trista came out the back door.

"Samuel, you here?" Trista said looking at me. "Oh, there you are." Trista said walking over to me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was talking to my frie-" I turned around but Mina was gone. I looked down the alleyway in awe as a lot of thoughts ran through my mind. "Who?" Trista said holding her hand up to stop the rain from landing on her face. "…Never mind." I said looking back at her. "Anyway, we need you back inside. Where getting the place cleaned up." Trista said opening the door. "Oh ok." I said as I gave one last look behind me as I walked back into the museum...

Sunday October 30th 1977 1:44 P.M. As the ambulance started to take the bodies away, I finished up my statement with Trista. "After that, I followed the blood to the alleyway where I found three of the talismans." I said leaning against the wall. "Ok then." Trista said writing it down on her notebook. Trista puts the note book in her pocket and looks up at me.

"I can't believe he got away with two of them." Trista said looking over the mess. Blood was all over the place and bullet holes where in all the priceless stuff. "He won't last long though." I said. "He won't make it through the night with those wounds he has."

"Specking of which." Trista said turning to face me. "Was that the vigilante Sailor V that helped us?" I wasn't sure what to say. "…Ya I'm sure it was." I said looking at the ground. "She was so beautiful. I'm glad she helped us out. I though for sure we were done for." Trista said looking out the window.

"So what now?" I said. "We wait. I'm going to have to get this whole mess sorted out and then we need to rethink how we do things around here…" Trista said looking at her men. We both knew we were played by beryl. "She has to have men working for her inside the police station." Trista said. I thought to myself for a second.

"Trista, I think it would be better if you looked after one of the talisman." I said pulling one of the talisman out of my pocket. Trista looked at me as I handed her the talisman. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Trista said taking the talisman. "If we keep them apart, we don't have to worry about them getting all of them." I said looking at the talisman. "Ya your right." Trista said looking at it. For some strange reason, Trista seem to be out of it while she was looking at it. "Umm Trista?" I said looking at her. "Huh?" Trista said coming back too. "You ok?" I said looking at her. Ya…just thinking to myself." Trista said putting the talisman around her neck.

"I better go take care of the news cameras." Trista said walking to the front door. I followed behind her as we went outside, the rain was coming down as the paparazzi was all over the place taking pictures. "Get them back!" Trista said waving to the police who were trying to keep them back.

Just then, a news crew came over to us. "Miss Trista! Sera Tuner, fox 11 news." The lady said holding her mic up to her. "Who were these people that attacked you in the museum?" Trista started to talk to her as I stood behind her thinking to myself. "Trista, I'll give you call later ok?" I said as I started to head back inside.

"Ok Samuel. Stay safe." Trista said as more cameras came up to her. I walked in and looked over to see Amy sitting on a chair. I walked over and sat next to her. "You ok?"

"Ya... just trying to take everything in." Amy said looking down at her necklace. "Samuel, why did that man want our necklace's?" I took a deep breath as I started to tell Amy everything that has happened... *25 minutes later* "I see..." Amy said leaning back in her chair. "That makes alot more sense now."

"Ya...sorry for dragging you into this Amy." I said looking up. "Its ok. I'm glad I know why my father guarded this for so long." Amy said standing up. "What are you gonna do now?" I said standing up as well. "I'm gonna head home and try to relax. I'm not use to getting into shootouts like you are." Amy said giving me a weak smile. "Ok, I'll be in touch with you." I said hugging Amy. "Be safe." Amy said hugging me back. "I'll try." I said pull away and smiling. Amy smiles back and walks out of the museum, heading home. I looked over and saw Ray sitting on a bench looking down at her talisman. I started to walk over to Ray thinking about what I had just put her through. "Hey…" I said smiling. Ray didn't say anything as she kept looking at her talisman.

I sat down next to Ray and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Ray." I said cupping my hands and leaning forward. Ray turned and looked at me. "For what?"

"I was careless today, and it almost cost me." I said looking at her. Ray put her necklace back on and put her hand on mine. "Samuel, you didn't know what was going to happen."

"Maybe… but I should have been more aware." I said lost in my thoughts. I made a promise to Rays grandfather I would do everything I can to keep Ray safe and make her happy. And so far, I'm not doing a good job. And that was when I made up my mind.

"Hey Ray?" I said looking at her. "Yes?"

"I was thinking, how about you and me go out and get something to eat" I said smiling. Ray was taken back a little and blushed. "You mean like a d-date?" Ray said shyly. "Ya." I said Smiling. Ray thought for a second before she said something. "S-sure, I would love too." Ray smiling and blushing a little. "Sounds like a plan." I said standing up. "Wait, wheres Lita?" I said looking around. "Oh, I think she said she was gonna go back and fill Seiya in on what happened." Ray said looking up at me. "Oh. ok. Well let's get out of here and get something to eat." Ray stood up and nodded.

We both started to walk out of the museum. The rain was coming down harder as a few landed on us. "Aww it's raining." Ray said zipping up her coat. "Hold on." I said walking over to costumer serves desk. I walked back with a umbrella. "This should help." I said opening it up.

Ray stood next to me as we both started to walk down the steps. "So where do you want to go to eat?" I said as we walked down the street. "I don't know a lot of places to eat, do you know anywhere we can eat?" Ray said looking at me. "Hmmm." I thought to myself for a second. "Well, there's a Denny's that I use to go to when I was little."

"Sure, let's go there then." Ray said smiling. And so me and Ray started to walk down the raining streets hoping to clear our minds of today's events with something to eat...


	17. Chapter XVII

Sunday October 30th 1977 2:41 P.M. Opening the door to the dinner, me and Ray walk in, tying to dry ourselves off. "Hello." A nice lady said behind the counter. "hello." We both said as I put the umbrella away. "Welcome." She said giving a bow. "Would you like smoking or non-smoking?" The lady said grabbing two menus. "Non-smoking please." I said looking at her. "Right this way." Me and Ray both followed her over to an open booth and sat down.

"Here are your menus." The lady said handing me and Ray a menu. "I'll be right back to take your order." The lady said turning and leaving to the kitchen. "What would you like to get Ray?" I said looking at her. Ray looked over the menu. "Something small." Ray said flipping the pages. "What about you?" Ray said looking up from the menu. I scanned the menu, thinking about what I wanted to eat. "I think I'll get a hamburger." I said looking up. Just then the lady came back.

"So are you two ready?" The lady said pulling out her notepad and pen. "Yes, I would like to have your cheeseburger with a side of fries." I said folding the menu. "I'll have your eggs and hash browns." Ray said looking up at her. "Ok, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take a mountain dew." I said handing the menu back to her. "I'll have a Pepsi." Ray said handing hers over as well. "Ok. I'll have your drinks over in a minute." The lady said putting the menus under her arm and walking back to the kitchen.

Me and Ray sat there listing to the music playing over the speakers. The rain was still coming down as we tried to think of something to talk about.

"So Samuel." Ray said looking at me. "You said you use to come here as a kid right?"

"Ya, I came here with my mother and my friends. But I haven't been here in a few years." I said looking at Ray. "Why did you stop coming here?" Before I could say anything, The lady walked over with our drinks. "Here are your drinks." The lady said putting the glasses on the table. "Thank you." We both say as she looks at us with a smile and walks away.

"A few things happened." I said taking a drink. "Like what?" Ray said taking a sip. "Well I left for the army and was sent to Vietnam for a while and then I came back. I wanted to get enough money to start my own private eye business, so I had to play a few gigs around town for a while and then when I finally got my own license to run my pi business, I was swarmed with work, so I haven't had much free time." I said looking out the window. "I see." Ray said taking another sip.

"How's schools been going for you?" I said looking at Ray. "It's been going well considering what's been going on lately." Ray said leaning back in her set. "My teacher said I don't have to come to school for a while till things die down for me." Ray said looking out the window. Just then the lady came back with our food. "Here you two go." The lady said putting the plates down on the table. "Thank you." We both said. "Enjoy your date you two." The lady said rather happy. Me and Ray blushed as Ray looks down.

We both started to eat trying not to think about what she had said to us. "So what's going to happen now?" Ray said taking a bite out of her food. "I'm not so sure myself. We still need to find out where Serena is being held." I said taking a sip. "Not to mention, we still don't know what beryl plans on doing with those drills." I said as I take a bite out of my hamburger.

"How's your burger?" Ray said looking at me. "Needs some ketchup." I said reaching for the bottle. Ray giggles a little as she takes her fork and starts to eat her eggs. "What's so funny?" I said taking a drink. "Nothing, your just fun to be around. You must be a real hit with the ladies." Ray said taking a bite of her hash browns.

"You would be surprised." I said looking at my plate. "What do you mean?" Ray said looking at me. "I've only ever been on a date twice." I said taking another bite. "Really? I would think girls would asking you out every other day." Ray said taking a sip. I let out a small laugh at the thought.

"Who was the first girl you went out on a date with?" I didn't say anything at first as I blushed lightly. "My friend Mina." I said looking away. "Really?" Ray said raising her eyebrow. "I thought her mom didn't like you."

"She doesn't, Mina said she was going to go see a movie with her friends but she went with me." I said finishing my hamburger. "Clever." Ray said finishing her eggs.

"How is Mina doing?"

"…She's doing well, I'm actually going to go see her tomorrow at her house." I said trying not to look guilty. "I haven't seen her in a while." Ray said drinking the last of her Pepsi. "I will have to go see her next time." Ray said smiling. Me and Ray sat there talked for a while. It was nice to just sit back and talk without not having to worry about things. After a while, I looked up at the clock and saw it had already been an hour.

"Well, what do you say we go do something else?" I said standing up. "Sure." Ray said standing up. I reached for my pocket and grabbed my wallet. "Sorry I made you buy me lunch." Ray said looking at her plate. "Don't worry about it." I said smiling as I but a 20 on the table.

Me and Ray both walked out the door as I Grabbed the umbrella off the hook. I looked at Ray and thought to myself. "So Where do you want to go now?" Ray looked at me. "Don't you want to go home and rest?"

"Ray, It's been a while sense I last had a day of fun, so let's make its last." I said smiling. Ray smiled and thought for a minute. "How about a movie?" Ray said looking down the street at the movie theater. "Sure, I haven't seen a movie in a while." I said as we started to walk down the street. We both get to the main doors and look at the posters to see which movie we wanted to see.

"So anything you want to see?" I said looking at Ray. Ray scanned the posters for a minute. "Oh, the new James bond movie is playing, how about that one?" Ray said pointing to the poster. I looked at the poster. "The spy who loved me." I said blushing a little. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea seeing with the two of us." I said looking at the other movies. "Well what do you want to see?" Ray said.

I looked over the posters for a minute. "Oh, how about this one?" I said pointing to a poster. Ray looked at it and read it. "Star wars?" Ray said. "Ya, looks like it could be fun." I said looking at her. "Well Sense you bought me lunch, you can pick the movie." Ray said. "Great, Lets go." I said opening the door.

Me and Ray walked up to the desk where a man was reading a book. "Hello, two tickets for star wars." I said pulling out my wallet. "ok, that will be 10:55." The man said ripping two tickets off the roll. I hand him the money as Ray grabbed the tickets. "Enjoy the movie." The man said going back to reading his book. "Thank you." I said as we started to walk to the room.

We walk in and look around to see that the room was almost full. "Man, this must be a good movie." I said as we looked for two seats. We walked passed some teens making out and sat down in the middle. Looking at the clock, I saw we still had another minute before the movie started.

"Do you want any popcorn before the movie starts?" I said looking at Ray. "Sure, if you don't mind." Ray said looking at me. "Ok, I'll be right back." I said getting up. I walked to the concession stand and got a large popcorn and walked back to my seat. The previews started as I sat down. "Thanks." Ray said taking a handful of popcorn. "Sure thing." I said taking a handful myself. And for the next hour and a half. Me and Ray watched one of the bests movies I've seen.

Sunday October 30th 1977 6:33 P.M. As the end credits started to roll, Me and Ray got up and walked out. "Wow, that movie was so cool!" Ray said opening the door for me. I walked out and threw my bag in the garbage. "Ya, it was great." I said as we both walked out of the movie theater and saw it had stopped raining. "Well lets head home." I said looking at the setting sun. Me and Ray started to walk home as we talked about the movie.

After about 30 minutes, we get back home. I unlocked the door and we walked in. As I locked the door, Ray turned on the TV to the sight of someone we knew. "So until then, We suggest that no one is allowed out at night." Trista said walking away from the cameras. "And that's all Trista said about the shoot out that took place at the museum today where she and a private eye engaged a underground leader of a cult."

*somewhere deep in Chicago* "We don't know what this cult wants, but whatever it is, they will stop at nothing to get it. Back to you Tim." *someone turns off the TV* The figure stands up and walks over to a door and opens it. They start walking down a long hallway till they come to a room. They open the door and walk in. The sound of people walking around and the faint screams coming from a dark hallway echoes throughout the room.

"My lady, I have the latest report." A man in black said as the woman kept walking. "The talismans are showing a small power increase." The man said handing the papers to the woman. She flips through the pages before throwing them at the man. "Damit!" She said. "After everything we have done, we can't unlock there full power." She said stopping to look into a window into another room.

In the room was a bunch of scientist wearing fallout suits and looking over the glowing talismans. "Don't worry queen beryl, We almost have their power unlocked." The man said standing strait. Beryl turned and faced the man. "We don't have time! One of them has already awaken!' She said turning and walking to the far side of the room. "If any more of them awaken, it will all be for nothing!" she said looking into another room.

Inside the room was Serena tied to a bed. A man walked over to her and injected something her arm. "Serena's is almost to the breaking point, I can feel it." Beryl said looking on as Serena started to cry and toss and turn. "Have your men double time it and get the drills in place." Beryl said. "Yes Beryl." The man said walking away.

Beryl walked to another room and walked in to see the body of Kunzite laying in a bed as a mortician looked him over. He looked at Beryl and shook his head. He then pulled the covers over this head walked over to her. "I'm sorry Queen Beryl, But there was nothing we could have done." He said handing her a clipboard. He gave a bow and walked out of the room. Beryl looked over the papers and tossed them on the desk. "First Nephrite, and now Kunzite." She said walking out of the room. Beryl walked back to her lair and walked over and sat down in her chair. She pulled a mic up to her and pressed a button. "Zoisite, jadeite! Come at once!" she said.

After a few seconds, the door open and Zoisite and jadeite walked in. They walked over and gave a bow. "Yes Queen Beryl?" They said. Beryl stood up and look at them. "Kunzite had died." They both look up at her. "It can't be. How could have he died?" Zoisite said. "It was that Dam sailor scout!" She yelled at them.

"She has unlocked her talisman!" Beryl said walking back to her desk. "But not all is lost yet, for we now have Three talismans." Zoisite said.

Beryl took a deep breath and sat back down. "And if it wasn't for that, I would execute the plan now, but soon we won't have any more time. And we will have to go ahead with what we have now." Beryl said turning around in her chair. Zoisite! It's your turn to pick up where Kunzite left off." Beryl said looking at him. "Don't worry my lady, I won't make the same mistakes." Zoisite said standing up. "For your sake, you better not." Beryl said. And with that, Zoisite left.

"And what of me Beryl?" Jadeite said. "I have a special job for you…" Beryl said looking over at him. She tossed him a picture of a small girl with black hair. "I want you to find out where this girl is living in this city. If worse comes to worse, this will be our fallback plan." Zoisite looked at the picture and looked back. "At once my lady." Zoisite said leaving.

Beryl turned around and thought to herself. "Looks like your about to lose this battle Samuel." Beryl said as she gave an evil smile…

Monday October 31st 1977 9:13 A.M. As I opened my eyes, I gave a yawn and looked to my left to see Ray sleeping next to me with her leg over mine and her Arm on my chest, her boobs pressed against my arm as I started to blush. "R-ray?" I said quietly trying not to stare. Ray was still asleep.

I slowly crawled out from under her arm as I got up and let out a sigh and opened the window. It was a little cloudy as the neighbor was yelling at her boyfriend as she tossed his stuff out the front door at him. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed some clean clothes and hopped into the shower. After drying off and getting dressed, I walked downstairs.

I turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen to make Ray some food. A marathon of Sanford and son was playing today. As the TV was playing, Ray walked into the kitchen, thankfully with shorts on this time. "Morning Samuel." Ray said walking over to the fridge and opening it up and grabbing a water bottle. "Morning." I said turning off the stove. "Did you sleep good?" I said as I put the biscuits with gravy on a plate.

"Ya, I'm surprised how soft your bed is." Ray said sitting down at the table. "Thanks." I said putting the plate down. "Thanks." Ray said grabbing a fork. "Are you going to eat?" Ray said as she started to eat. "I would, but I know Mina is going to make me something." I said walking into the laundry room as I started to put the dirty clothes in the washer. "Oh ya, I forgot, you're going to go meet her." Ray said looking back at me. "Yep." I said closing the lid and turning the washer on. "How long are you going to be gone for?" Ray said drinking some water. "I don't know, We have a lot to catch up on." I said walking back out. "I'm going to go get ready, I have to be there in 30 minutes." I said walking up to my room. Ray nodded as she started to finish her food.

I walked into the bathroom and put some deodorant on and put some gel in my hair to spike it up. I put on my shoes and gun and necklace and walked back down. Ray was sitting at the table as she took out her homework. "Ok, I'm off now." I said looking at Ray. "Ok, I'm going to catch up on my homework while you're gone." Ray said grabbing her pencil. "Ok, and remember, don't open the door for no one you don't know." I said opening the door.

"Ok. "Ray said not looking up from her book. I closed the door and locked it and looked up at the clouds. I couldn't help but smile. I was finally going to see Mina for the first time in almost two weeks. I started walking down the street to Mina's house, hoping today was going to be a good day…

Monday October 31st 1977 10:03 A.M. Walking up the stairs to a house with a yellow door, I stopped and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door twice and waited. After about 10 seconds, the door opened to reveal Mina standing in front of me.

I took a sigh of relief as I smiled at her. Mina Smiled back as her smile warmed my heart up. Mina was standing there with a wooden spoon in her hand and an apron wrapped around her yellow shirt. "Hey Mina." I said smiling at her. "Sammyyy!" Mina yelled as she gave me a big hug. I blushed as I could smell her perfume. "I'm happy you could come by today." Mina said moving over to let me in. I walked in and looked around as Mina closed the door and locked it. I haven't been inside Mina's house in a while.

Flashbacks of us playing flashed in my mind as I looked at the pictures on the walls. "Go ahead and take a seat at the table, I'm almost done." Mina said walking back into the kitchen. "Ok." I said as I started to walk to the table.

The smell of burnt Macaroni floated into my nose as I sat down at the table. "Hot hot hot!" Mina said as she took the pot off the stove and sat it in the sink. I let out a laugh as Mina took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate. So many thoughts where rushing through my mind I didn't hear Mina call my name. "Sammy?" Mina said looking at me. "Ya?" I said coming too and looking at her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mina said leaning over and looking at me. "Oh, I'll just have some juice for now." I said smiling. "Ok." Mina said smiling as she opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. She poured two cups of juice as she turned off the stove. Mina scooped two plates up of macaroni and put them on a plate and put the toast on it as well. "Ok all done." Mina said walking over and putting the plates on the table.

She grabbed the cups and put them on the table as she sat down next to me. "I hope your hungry Sammy." Mina said handing me a fork. "Mhm. I didn't eat breakfast yet." I said scooping up some of the macaroni and taking a bite. "Mmm." I said smiling.

"Seams someone got good at cooking finally." I said taking a drink of my orange juice. "Heyyy." Mina said making a pouty face. I laughed. "I'm kidding." I said reaching over and petting her head. Mina blushes and smiled as she started to eat her food too. We didn't say anything for a little bit as we ate. I was just so happy to have Mina back in my life. After a little bit, I said something.

"so how was staying at your grandparent's house go?"

"It was Fun! We stayed up and watched scary movies and played games." Mina said After I got done with my plate, I drank the last of the orange juice and looked at Mina. "That was yummy." I said smiling. "Thanks Mina." Mina got done with her food as she looked at me. "Oh its was nothing, I was just happy I could have made you something."Mina said standing up. Mina grabbed my plate and hers and puts them in the sink.

"So I was thinking." Mina said taking her apron off. "Why don't we go out today?" I looked at her for a second. "I thought you wanted to talk about something." I said standing up. "Ya I do, but we haven't seen each other in a while." Mina said looking down and smiling. I knew time was not on our side. But I needed this.

"Where would you like to go?" I said smiling. Mina looked up and gave me an open smile. "Oh, how about the Halloween party at the high school?" Mina said handing me a flyer. I grabbed the flyer and read over it. I was so busy with this case that I had forgot that my school does a yearly Halloween party. I wasn't sure. But thinking about it. Everyone would be there so I wouldn't have to worry about something happening. I look back up at Mina and smiled. "Ok. Sounds like fun." I said handing her the flyer back. "Yay!" Mina said holding her hands up to her chest and smiling.

"What time does it start?"

"It doesn't start till 8, so we have some time till it starts." Mina said walking away. "Let me go get changed and we can head to town."

"Ok." I said waiting in the living room. As Mina closed the door, I started to talk to myself. "Samuel what are you doing?" I said siting down. "Your supposed to be talking to her about the talismans, not going to the Halloween party." I said rubbing my eyes. I stood up and looked at the clock and thought about Ray.

"Hmm…maybe Ray would like to go to the party." I said to myself. But before I could think of anything else, I heard a crash come from Mina's room. "Mina?!" I yelled as I ran for her room. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Mina!?" I said from the other side of the door. "S-Sammy? D-don't come in, everything's fine." Mina said in a sad tone. "Mina what's wrong?" I said as I moved a pot from the desk in the hallway grabbing a small key. "It's n-nothing, don't come in." Mina said still in a sad tone. "Mina I'm coming in." I said putting the key in the lock and unlocked the door. "W-what!? N-no!' Mina said. But it was too late.

I put my hand on the handle and opened the door. "Mina what was that sou-." Was all I could say as I looked at Mina who was on the floor in her orange bra and panties with her skirt twisted up in her legs. I have never been so red before in my life. I immediately got a bloody nose as it started to drip down my nose and onto the floor. Mina looked at me blushing and looking away shyly. I slammed the door close. "I-I'm S-sorry Mina!" I yelled as I went into the bathroom, closing the door. Mina laid there on the floor still blushing as she heard the water turned on. "Baka…" Mina said smiling as she blushed.

After getting my nose to stop bleeding and cleaning my face up, I walked out of the bathroom. "You ok Sammy?" Mina said standing in the living room. I blushed as I walked over. 'Ya, S-sorry about that." I said not looking at her. "Oh don't be, you were just making sure I was ok." Mina said smiling. "Besides, It's not like you haven't seen me like that before." Mina said blushing as she fidget with her hands. I blushed some more trying to think of something else to talk about.

"A-anyway, let's go outside and do something for a while." I said walking over to the door. "OK." Mina said smiling as she walked over to the door and opened it. We both walked out and I looked at the car sitting out in front as Mina locked the door. "Is that your car?" I said. "No, it's my grandmas." Mina said walking down the steps to the car. "She let me borrow it so I could come back to town." Mina said unlocking the car. "Hop in Sammy." Mina said hoping in. "Umm." I said a little uneasy. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver." Mina said waving her hand at me from inside the car. I slowly got inside the car and put my seat belt on as Mina started the car.

"So where to?" I said as Mina started to drive down the street. "It's a surprise." Mina said sticking her tongue out." I laughed a little. "Ok." I said as Mina turned the corner...

Monday October 31st 1977 12:39 P.M. Pulling up to the fairgrounds, Mina parked the car. "What are we doing here?" I said getting out. Mina hopped out of the car and opened the back and pulled out a blanket and basket. "Where going to have a pick nick." Mina said carrying the basket. I thought to myself and smiled. I followed Mina to a grove of trees as she opened the blanket and laid it down.

Mina sat the basket down and sat down as I sat down next to her. "It's rather nice today." I said looking at the clouds. "Mhm, that's why where going to saver it." Mina said opening the basket and started to pull out food and drinks. "I made you a sandwich. It's your favorite." Mina said handing me a tuna fish sandwich. "You didn't have to." I said unwrapping it. "I know." Mina said smiling as she took out hers.

I started to eat my sandwich as Mina started to talk about her time with her grandparents... "So then my grandpa almost had a heart attack when the fish he caught started to flop around in his hands!" Mina started to laugh as I smiled at her. I wrapped up my crust and put it in the basket and took a drink of water As Mina looked at me. "So what about you?" She said moving the basket over. "The things I've heard you have been up to is hard to believe." Mina said scooting over to me.

"Heh, where did I even begin?" I said looking up at the sky. "Begin with the best part." Mina said smiling. I thought to myself for a Minute. So for the next few hours, Me and Mina sat and talked like we were the only two people in the world...

"Wow." Mina said in a sad tone. "I had no idea." Mina said looking down at the ground. "Ya, but where going to get them back." I said looking at her smiling. "Mina looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" I said. "Nothing, it's just you."

"Me?" I said crooking my head. "Mhm, you're never going to give up, that's what makes you wonderful." Mina said nudging me. "Thanks." I said nudging her back. Mina scooted over to the tree we were by and tucked her legs under her and motioned for me to come over. I wasn't sure what she was going for but I moved over next to her.

"You're working so hard Sammy. I think it's about time you took a small rest." Mina said blushing. "What do you mean?" I said. "I read that couples do this type of thing when they care about each other." Mina said blushing more. "What's that?" I said looking at her. Mina pointed to her legs. "Lay your head down here." Mina said looking away. I started to blush. "Umm, are you sure?" I said. "Mhm." Mina said nodding. I looked around and saw no one was around. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for a minute." I said as I turned around.

I slowly laid my head down on Mina's legs. I looked up and Saw Mina blushing and smiling at me. Mina started to pet me as she hummed my lullaby. I found myself starting to doze off. Mina's legs where so soft. I think I passed out for a hour. I opened my eyes and blushed as I looked up at Mina. "Mina?"

"Yes Sammy?" Mina said looking down at me. "What happened at the museum last night?"

"…" Mina didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"…You know, this is the spot where we first kissed." Mina said smiling at me. "I know that people treat you bad because I hang out with you. I know it must have be hard looking after me all those years and putting up with all the mean and harsh words people have said to you. And I'm sorry." Mina said looking at the ground. "But I promise that Ill from now on, I'll be the one looking after you." Mina said smiling at me. "Mina…" I said lost in my thoughts.

"I'm sure you already know about queen beryl." Mina said looking up at the clouds. "My Grandma told me about her, and what she has done and what she will do if she gets what she wants. I know about the warriors that drove her back all those years ago. And I know that If we don't stop her, everyone will suffer." Mina said resting her hands on my head. "And it was that power of believing, of wanting to keep what I care about safe that unlocked the power in my talisman." Mina said reaching into her shirt and pulling out her talismans. It was the first time that I have seen it. It looked so beautiful.

"I know that it is going to be hard on us, but I know that as long as your with me, I can overcome anything that comes my way." Mina said blushing. I smiled as I looked up at Mina. I lean up from Mina's legs and turned around to face her. "Thanks Mina." I said petting her. Mina blushed and smiled as I petted her. "So I guess it's true then." I said looking at her necklace. "Seems so." Mina said looking at it too. "Well I guess our next step is to figure out how to unlock the other talismans." I said as I looked at my clock and saw it was getting late. "Well we better head back and get ready." I said standing up. Mina nodded and picked up the blanket and put it in the basket. We stood up and started to walk back to Mina's car.

"How many talismans have you found?" Mina said unlocking her car. "We have found seven of nine, but right now we only have five,counting yours." I said hopping inside the car. "The first thing we need to do is rescue Darien and Serena and get the talismans back." I said as Mina started the car. "Ok, so we better make tonight last cause starting tomorrow, we probably won't have another day to rest for a long time." Mina said smiling as she started to drive.

"Hey Mina? Can you drop me off at my house?" I said as Mina pulled up to a stop light. "Sure, do you need to pick something up." Mina said taking a left. "Something like that." I said thinking to myself. After a few minutes, Mina pulled up to my house. I hopped out and looked back at Mina. "Do you want me to come pick you up in a hour?" Mina said. "No I think I'll walk there. You have done enough for me already today." I said smiling. "Ok, I'll see you There Sammy." Mina said sticking out her tongue before driving back off to her house. "Heh, what am I going to do with you? I said smiling as I walked up the steps to my house...


	18. Chapter XVIII

Monday October 31st 1977 6:34 P.M. Unlocking the door to my house, I walked in to the sight of Ray watching TV and eating some food. "Hey Ray." I said closing the door. "Hey Samuel." Ray said standing up and turning off the tv. "How did your day with Mina go?" Ray said going into the kitchen. "It went well." I said following her. "Where actually going to the Halloween party tonight." I said sitting down at the table. "Oh, that sounds fun." Ray said looking back at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." I said looking at Ray. Ray seemed a little surprised by that.

"Really?" Ray said. "Ya. I would like it if you went with me." I said smiling. Ray blushed. "S-sure." Ray said looking away. "Great." I said. "You better go take a shower and get ready." I said walking to the living room. "Ok." Ray said walking up the stairs to my room.

I turned the TV back on and started to watch I dream of genie while I waited for Ray. After a little while, Ray walked down stairs. "OK, I'm ready." Ray said. I got up and turned off the TV and turned around to see Ray was wearing A black skirt and a red shirt with red and purple shoes. I blushed a little trying not to look. "You look great." I said smiling. Ray blushed and looked at the door. "T-thanks." Ray said walking over to her books. "We better leave if we want to get there on time." I said opening the door. Ray grabbed her necklace off of the table and put it on while she walked out the door. I closed the door and locked it.

"It's at your high school right?" Ray said as I walked down the steps. "Ya, on the other side of town." I said as we started to walk down the street. "I haven't been to your high school in a while." Ray said walking next to me. "Ya, it should be a fun night." I said looking up at the moon. "Its almost a full moon." Ray looks at the moon with me. "Ya. Tomorrow night the moon will be completely full." Ray said as we crossed the street hoping tonight everything was going to go well...

Monday October 31st 1977 7:56 P.M. walking up to the high school, we saw that every parking spot was taken up. Walking up the steps to the main door. We could see a bunch of teens wearing costumes and chatting and making out. Walking inside, we could see orange and black colored things everywhere. "So where do we go first?" Ray said looking at me. "We head to the gym, they're going to do a speech before the night starts." I said grabbing a flyer.

Ray followed me as we headed for the gym. Walking in, we saw that the whole gym was packed. Me and Ray looked for two seats as we walked up and down the rows of chairs. "Oh, there's two." I said walking through a few people. I grabbed two seats as Ray sat down next to me. I looked over the flyer as we waited for the principle. "So what would you like to do first?" I said handing her the flyer. Ray looked over it as the principal walked up to the mic. "The mini games sound like fun." Ray said looking up at the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 24th annual Halloween party *people clap* I know you are all eager to get going, but I wanted to remind you all to stay with someone, don't go anywhere alone and don't go off school grounds. So go have fun, but not too much fun." *people laugh* "And one more thing, the costume contest has been canceled due to threats we have gotten. Where sorry for the inconvenience. And with that out of the way, let the games begin!" the principal said as they ranged a bell. And with that, people started to leave to go do stuff. Me and Ray got up and started to walk around.

"So Samuel, where's Mina?" Ray said looking up at me. "Oh don't worry, She will find us." I said thinking about Mina. Walking into the painting room. We saw a bunch of people playing some games. "Which one would you like to do Ray?" I said smiling. Ray looked around and saw a skeeball set up in the back. "oh, let's do skeeball." Ray said smiling. I followed Ray to the back as we started to play.

Ray won 20 tickets and I won 17. "What do we use the tickets for?' Ray said holding on to hers. "We trade them in for stuff at the end of the night." I said as we walked out. I was going to ask Ray what she wanted to do next. but before I could… "Sammyyy!" A voice said from behind me as a certain blonde hugged me from behind. "Oof, hey Mina." I said smiling. "I'm glad I was able to find you." Mina said letting go and looking up at me. Mina looked at Ray and thought for a second.

"Who's this Sammy?" Mina said looking at Ray. "Mina, this my friend Ray. You met her once before." I said as Ray smiled. "Hello Mina, I'm Ray, it's very nice to meet you." Ray said giving a small bow. Ray caught a glimpse of Mina's talismans through her shirt as she came up from the bow. "Oh, it's nice to meet you too." Mina said giving a small bow too. "Any friend of Sammy is a friend of mine." Mina said smiling.

Mina saw Ray's Necklace through her shirt as well. Ray smiled back. "How long have you been here for?" Mina said looking at me. "A few minutes." I said looking down the hallway. "Have you been to my classroom yet?" Mina said. "Nope."

"Ok good, let's go there next." Mina said as she started to walk down the hallway. Ray was thinking to herself as we walked into Mina's classroom. They were doing a Halloween food theme for their classroom.

"Hey Mina." Mina's classmates said. Mina walked over and started to chat with them. I saw a few of her friends glaring at me. "Is everything ok Samuel?" Ray said looking at me. "Ya…lets grab a snack." I said turning around and smiling. We walked over and looked at all the snacks they had out. Just then, Mina walked back over. "So what kind of snack would you like?" Mina said grabbing a plate. We looked over the food. They had worms and eyeballs and brain mush. "Oh, these look good." Ray said grabbing a eyeball.

"What's it made of?" Ray said taking a bite. "Eyeballs of course." Mina said smiling. Ray stopped chewing her food for a second. Mina started to laugh. "I'm kidding." Mina said waving her hand in front of her. "There just meatballs." Mina said popping one in her mouth. I smiled as I was happy Ray and Mina where getting along so well. I turned around a reached for a worm, which I was pretty sure they were just gummy worms. As I grabbed some, another hand landed on top of mine. "Oh I'm sorry." I said looking up to see a certain blue haired girl.

"Samuel?" Amy said. "Oh Amy, hi." I said smiling. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." I said grabbing some worms. "Well I didn't have any homework cause of Halloween, so I figured I would come tonight." Amy said smiling as she grabbed a few worms too. Just then, Mina and Ray walked over

"Hey Amy!" Mina said waving. "It's nice to see you again." Mina said grabbing a worm off of my plate. "I'm glad you're doing ok." Amy said smiling back. "Hey Amy." Ray Said smiling. "I hope you're feeling well."

"I'm doing well, thanks." Amy said smiling back. "Let's sit down and Eat.' Mina said grabbing a handful of worms. All four of us walked over to an open table and sat down and started to eat and make small talk. It was so nice to see my friends getting along so well with each other. I looked at Ray who was smiling. I can't remember the last time Ray smiled. I only wished days like these would happen more often...

After a few minutes, I stood up. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said standing up. "Ok." They all said as I walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Monday October 31st 1977 9:27 P.M. Walking out of the bathroom, I started to walk back to the classroom when I heard some kids yelling down the hall. "Don't you walk away from me!" A man's voice said. My heart rate went up a little bit as I knew that tone all too well. I turned and started to walk down the hallway as the voices go louder. "I said don't touch me!" A girls voice said. I started to walk faster as I turned the corner to see a man trying to grab a girls arm.

"I said you're not going anywhere!" He said grabbing her arm. "Oww that hurts, let go!" She said trying to pull away. "Hey!" I said walking over to him. The man turned around and got big eyed. "You!" He said not letting go of the girl. I remembered his face. It was one of the boys I kicked the shit out of back in the ally. "Even when I give you a 2nd chance, you refuse to learn from your past mistakes." I said as I was not more than ten feet away. "I'm going to tell you this only once, let her go." I said popping my neck.

"Ghhh!" The boy said letting go of the girl. The girl ran off as the boy pulled out a small knife. "I'll make you pay for what you did last time!" He said as he made a running stance. My heart rate was at 125. I clutched my firsts. But before he could do anything. A voice came from behind him. "knock knock." The voice said. The boy turned around and was met with a fist to the face. The boy went flying back and slammed his head into the lockers, knocking him out. "Ohh, looks like you shouldn't have answered." The voice said as a certain brunette smiled at me. "Lita?" I said smiling.

Lita walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Samuel." Lita said smiling. "I hope you didn't mind me butting in." Lita said turning to look at the boy who was still knocked out. "Of course not." I said smiling. Just then, we heard some footsteps coming around the corner. "Sammy!" Mina said as Ray and Amy where behind her. I froze in place for a minute. I turned around thinking to myself what I was going to do. I knew Mina my whole life, and I knew how she would react if she knew about Lita. "Oh hey everyone." I said as they caught up to me and Lita. "Is everything ok? One of my friends came in and said you were fighting someone." Mina said turning and looking at the boy laying on the ground. "Seems like we were late to the party." Ray said looking at the boy. "Actually, I didn't do that." I said pointing with my thumb to Lita. "Hey everyone." Lita said waving. "Lita!" Amy and Ray said smiling and walking over to Lita.

Mina walked over to me as Ray, Amy and Lita talked. "I don't believe I've meant this person before Sammy." Mina said in a low tone. I wasn't sure how to tell her about Lita. "Ya well…you see…" I said trying to think of something on the spot. But before I could say anything, Lita walked over.

"Hi there, I don't believe we have meant." Lita said smiling. "I'm Lita." Lita said waving. Mina looked at her for a minute, eyeing her up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mina." Mina said bowing. "What's your relationship with Sammy?" Mina said out of nowhere. "W-what?" Lita said blushing. "Minaaa." I said giving her a look. "W-where just friends." Lita said waving her hands in front of her. Mina looked at Lita for about a minute before smiling. "Ok, just making sure." Mina said smiling and turning around to me. "Sorry about that Lita. Mina is my childhood friend." I said folding my arms. "Its ok Samuel." Lita said waving her hand in front of her face. Before anyone could say anything else, it happened again…

All four talismans started to shine. "W-what!?" Ray said as another vision flashed through our minds. *Nine girls stand in a row overlooking an army of 200,000 solders. The girls where all battered and bloody as they stood in front of a castle in flames. One man walks forward from behind then in a white robe and raises his hand with a blade in his hand. He yells something as a light shines from his blade. The girls follow suit and a bright light shined over everything as they all rush the army*

"Huff…huff, what the hell!?" I said as we all came too. We were all laying on the floor trying to catch our breaths. "It was that vision again…" Ray said standing up, leaning against the wall. "But it was different this time…" Lita said standing up. "It was them…the ones before." Mina said standing up. "They looked just like us…" Amy said standing up. We all stood there for a minute, lost in our thoughts about what we just saw.

"The talismans have been acting up lately." I said looking at everyone. "Which means..." I said looking down. "Something big is going to happen soon." Mina said looking up. Everyone looked at each other. They all knew it as well. "What now?" Amy said. "We go back and play." I said smiling. "We can worry about it after we have our fun." Everyone smiled and nodded as we all started to walk back to the classroom.

The vision was still fresh in my mind when Mina came up to me. Let's go play the bowling game Sammy." Mina said grabbing my arm and holding on to me. Her boobs pressed against my arm as I started to blush. "O-ok" I said not looking. I didn't see it, but Mina looked back at Lita who was watching and gave her a cocky smile. Lita shot her a glare as we all got to the cafeteria.

Walking in, I saw that they had set up a bowling alley in the middle of the room. We walked over and waited in line for our turns. "Do you even know how to bowl Mina?" I said looking back at her. "Of course Sammy, you just throw the ball." Mina said smiling at me. I let out a small laugh. "Ok." I said as we waited.

Soon it was Mina's turn. Mina walked up and grabbed an orange 10 pound ball. Mina looked back and saw Lita watching her. "Watch me get a strike Sammy!" Mina said as she walked up and threw the ball. Mina turned around and put the back of her hand up to her cheek as she started to laugh. "That's how it's done." Mina said smiling. "Umm Mina?" I said pointing to the pins. Mina turned around and saw that she threw a gutter ball.

Lita started to laugh as Amy and Ray tried not to laugh. Mina started to blush as she looked down. "T-that was just a warm up shot!" Mina said grabbing her ball again. "Sure it was." Lita said. Mina started to focus on the pins as she threw the ball, this time watching. She knocked down all but two. "Nice one Mina." I said smiling. "Ha! It was easy." Mina said grabbing her tickets from the guy. It was Lita's turn as she walked up to the lane. "Have you ever bowled before Lita?" I said watching her grabbing a 13-pound green ball. "Ya, I've played a few games." Lita said smiling as she took her stance.

After a second, Lita walked up and threw her ball down the lane. She knocked over all but three. Lita waited for her ball to come back as we all watched her. Lita walked up and tossed her ball down the lane knocking over the last three pins. "Woo, good job Lita." I said clapping my hands. "It was ok." Mina said looking away. "Thanks Samuel." Lita said smiling as she grabbed her tickets and walked over to Mina and stood by her. It was my turn as I walked up and picked up a 12-pound White ball.

"Woo, go Sammy!" Mina said doing a little dance. I smiled as I walked up and threw the ball down the lane, knocking down all the pins. "Woo!" Mina said as everyone started to clap for me. "Nice throw Samuel." Ray said walking up to me. "Thanks.' I said smiling back as I grabbed my tickets. Ray walked up and grabbed a 10-pound red ball.

Ray waited a second and started to walk forward. Ray threw the ball as it rolled down the lane hitting the pins on the left side, leaving three on the right. "You got this Ray." I said clapping as Ray grabbed her ball. Ray threw her ball down the right side, Ray knocked over the last to pins for a spare. "Woo." We said clapping. Ray blushed and gave a small bow before grabbing her tickets. "Ok Amy, you're up." I said as Amy walked over to the balls.

Amy looked over the balls and grabbed the 8-pound blue ball. Amy walked up to the lane and stood there for a second. Amy walked forward and with a swing of her hand, threw the ball down the lane. The ball hit the center, knocking all the pins down expect for the 7 and 10. "Ohh, that's gonna be hard." I said as Amy grabbed her ball. "You can do it Amy!" Mina said. Amy walked forward throwing her ball with some spin. She hit the 7 pin knocking hit across over to the 10 knocking it over. "Woo!" We all clapped as Amy blushed a little. "Very nice Amy." I said as Amy grabbed her tickets.

"Oh it wasn't that great." Amy said a little shy. I could tell Amy wasn't used to being the center of attention. "Where do you wanna go now?" Mina said looking at us. "Well their having a karaoke party in the gym." Ray said looking at the pamphlet. "Ok, let's go there next then." I said looking back at everyone. We all started to walk to the gym as everyone held onto their tickets.

Monday October 31st 1977 10:06 P.M. We all walked into the gym as Mina was holding onto my arm. I blushed as a few people were looking at us. "Hey Amy, is Mina always like this when she is around Samuel?" Lita said as we walked over to an open table. "You don't know the half. Of it." Amy said smiling as we all sit down.

One of the teachers walked over to us and smiled. "Hey everyone. What can I get you?" They said looking at us. "Just ice water please." Everyone said. "I'll have mine with two cherry's please." Amy said. "Of course." The teacher said as they left as we started to look around.

There were a bunch of teens making out and a few smoking weed in the corner. A few guys were trying to play some songs on stage, but they really where sucking bad. "So how are you all holding up?" I said looking at our talismans. "…" No one said anything at first.

"I saw what happened on the TV." Amy said in a sad tone. "It's hard to think at someone could be capable of doing something like that." Ray said as the lady came back with our drinks. "Thank you." We say as she smiled and walked away. "Where starting to run out of time. Whatever beryl has planned, she's going to have to do it soon." Lita said taking a drink. "I've been asking around and beryl is somewhere in the city with Serena." Mina said taking a drink. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get Serena and Darien back." Amy said. "What should we do next Samuel?" Lita said looking at me. "Samuel? Lita said. I was looking at the ground holding my necklace thinking about what my Grandfather had to do with her. "Samuel?" Lita said poking me. "Huh?" I said coming to. "You ok?" Lita said as everyone looked at me. "Oh ya, sorry, just thinking about something." I said taking a drink.

"What did you say?" I said looking at Lita. "I said what should we do next." Lita said leaning back in her chair. I thought for a Second. I wanted to say what was on my mind. But now was not the place for it. "Let's not worry about it now." I said looking up at them. "Where here to relax and to have fun." I said smiling. "Right, no point in worrying right now." Amy said. Everyone nodded.

I cringed as the guitarist kept hitting the wrong cord for the song they were on. "Oh my gooood, I can't take this no more." I said standing up. Everyone watched me as I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic from him. "Go sit down." I said in a low tone pointing to the front row.

The guy walked away as I started to tune the guitar as his friends stayed on drums and bass. As I'm tuning the guitar, Mina walked up to me. "Need some help?" Mina said grabbing the mic and smiling. "Just like the talent show, right?" I said smiling as I finished tuning the guitar. "You know it." Mina said as Everyone was looking at us as I started to play and Mina started to sing as the others followed along.

"When the truth is founddd to beeee liesss. And all the joyyy within youuuu diessss. Don't you want somebody to love, Don't you need somebody to love, Wouldn't you love somebody to love, You better find somebody to loveeee…When the garden flowers, baby areeee dead, yes and your mind, your mindddd is so full of red, Don't you want somebody to love, Don't you need somebody to love, Wouldn't you love somebody to love, You better find somebody to loveeee…Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like hissss, Yeah, but in your head, baby, I'm afraid you don't know where it issss, Don't you want somebody to love, Don't you need somebody to love, Wouldn't you love somebody to love, You better find somebody to loveeee…Tears are runninggg down and down your breast, And your friends, baby…treat you like a guesttt, Don't you want somebody to love, Don't you need somebody to loveeee, Wouldn't you love somebody to love, You better find somebody to loveeeeeee… *guitar solo*

As I hit the last note, everyone starts to cheer. Me and Mina give a bow and walked back to everyone. "You guys where awesome!" Amy said clapping. "Thanks." I said as Me and Mina sat back down. "Where did you two learn to do that? Ray said taking a drink. "Me and Sammy use to get together and play songs at my house." Mina said smiling. "Guess we should start are own band." I said laughing as Mina rested her head on my shoulder and gave a look at Lita as she smiled. Lita gave her a look back.

"So what do you want to do now? Mina said. "Well, it's starting to get late, so let's go to the haunted house and call it a night." I said standing up. "OK." Mina said standing up with me. Ray, Amy and Lita got up and started to follow us to the back of the school." As we get to the back of the school, we saw a big hunted house. We walked up and started to read the sign.

"Looks like we will have go in pairs." I said looking back. As soon as I was done saying the words, Mina pulled on my arm. "Sammy will be my partner!" Mina said smiling. Lita walked over to my other side and grabbed my other arm. "Samuel should be my partner." Lita said smiling. Mina was taken back as Lita shot her a cocky glare. As Lita and Mina fought over me, Ray turned to Amy. "I guess we can go in together." Ray said as Amy nodded.

Ray and Amy walked past us and went inside as Mina and Lita where still fighting. "You already got to hang out with Samuel." Lita said leaning close. "Only for like 30 minutes." Mina said leaning closer. They both looked at each other as small lightning blots shot across their eyes. I gave a sigh. "It's ok, I'll just take both of you." I said as we all started to go through the haunted house.

Monday October 31st 1977 10:55 P.M. Walking out of the haunted house, Mina was clinging to me as Lita was shaking. "It w-wasn't that s-scary." Mina said shaking a little bit. I rolled my eyes and smiled as Ray and Amy came out after us. "There you are." Ray said walking over. "That was fun." I said as Lita and Mina came too. "They did a good job on the details." Amy said. I looked at the clock and saw it was late.

"We better start heading home now." I said looking back at each other. Everyone nodded as we all started to walk back to the school. "Let's get our prizes and head home." I said as we walked to the principal's office. We walked in to see some people giving out toys and records. We all started to walk around to see what we wanted. After a few mins. We all got something. Amy got some spiral notebooks and some blue pencils. Ray got a little bell chime. Mina got a yellow bead necklace. And Lita got a new hair holder for her ponytail.

"I'm glad you brought me Samuel." Ray said looking at me as we all started to walk out of the school. "It was fun." Ray said as she looked back at everyone. "I'm glad I got to have a day off to relax." Amy said. "All work and no play is bad for you." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Well I better head back to my house before it gets too late." Lita said as she started to walk down the street. "Bye Lita." We all say as Lita waved back. "I better head home as well. I have homework to do tomorrow." Amy said. "Thanks for spending time with me." Amy said smiling. "Of course. It was fun." I said as Amy gave a bow to Ray and Mina and started to walk to her car.

"We better head home too Samuel." Ray said *My heart stopped for a second* "...What did you say Ray?" Mina said as she looked at her with a deer in the headlights look. I was to shocked to say anything. "Oh, it's getting late and me and Samuel better head back to his house." Ray said looking back at me as my jaw was dropped opened. "…So your living with Sammy in his house?" Mina said looking at the ground. "Oh, it's not like that." Ray said waving her hands in front of her. "I'm just staying with him for a few days till things die down." Ray said.

Mina looked up at me and shot me a quick glare before turning to Ray. "It's ok, I understand." Mina said smiling. "Well I'll see you later. Thanks for coming with me Sammy." Mina said walking over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "MINA!" I yelled as my face turned bright red. Mina just stick her tongue out at me and started to run to her car. Ray started to blushed as she put her fingers up to her lips. After I calmed down, I turned to Ray.

"Well, let's get going." I said looking at Ray. Ray nodded as we both started to walk down the street to my house...

Monday October 31st 1977 11:44 P.M. "Then I said, Exercise? I thought you said extra fries!" I said as Ray started to laugh as we turned the corner. Walking up to my front door, I saw it was open. I stopped and put my hand in front of Ray as she looked. "Did someone brake in?" Ray said in a worried tone. "Stay here for a minute." I said as I walked up the steps. I walked in and looked around. Nothing seemed to be broken or missing. Ray slowly followed me in and stood by the door as I started to hear noise coming from my room.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room and walked in making sure not to make noise. Someone was in my bathroom. Steam was coming out of the bathroom as I put my hand on the knob. I opened the door with my fist in the air ready for anything, but I wasn't ready for what I saw. A blonde naked girl with her towel in her hair with her back facing me. "A-a-a-" I said as blood starting to drop from my noise. "S-Sammy?" Mina said turning her head round looking at me blushing. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as I slipped on the wet floor crashing on top of Mina, passing out.

"Samuel, is everything ok!?" Ray said coming up the stairs. "I heard you yell an-" Ray said as she looked into the bathroom and turned bright red. "Samuel!? Mina!?" Ray yelled covering up her mouth.

By this point, I was knocked out laying on top of Mina. "R-ray! This isn't what it looks like!" Mina yelled sliding me off onto the floor and wrapping herself up in the towel. What happened after that only Mina and Ray know…

Waking up to the sound of birds outside my window, I looked to my left and saw Ray sleeping. Not sure what happened last night, I turned to my left to get out of bed, only to bump into a sleeping blonde in my bed. I started to blush as I saw Mina sleeping peacefully on my other side. I shook my head and slowly crawled out of my bed and went to the bathroom. After getting dressed, I went down stairs. Still half asleep, I heard a knock on my door. *knock knock* walking over to the door, I opened it up rubbing my eyes. "Hello?" I said as I saw a certain girl standing inform of me. "Yo Samuel." Amara said. "Amara?" I said looking a little surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I said looking up at her. "We just got a break, we know where Serena is!" Amara said coming inside. "What!? Where!?" I said walking up to her. "She's being held at the abandon White Eagle Brewing Company." Amara said walking into my house. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down and started to think to myself. "I thought you said she was at a night club?"

"I did too. but this lead is solid. I bet my job on it." Amara said. "Did you tell Michelle and Trista?" I said looking up. "Ya. Trista is already getting a swat team together." Amara said leaning against the wall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amara said. I took a sigh. "They're going to be expecting us." I said standing up. "What time are we going?" I said looking at her. "Where going to meet up on the south side at ten tonight." Amara said putting her hands in her pockets. "So what do we do till then?" Amara said walking over. "Go ahead and keep planning, I'm going to come up with my own plan." I said looking up at her stretching.

"I'll go tell Trista and Michelle and-"Amara stopped what she was saying as she saw two sleepy girls walk down the stairs. "Sammyyyy I'm hungry." Mina said sleepy. Mina and Ray where in t-shirts and their panties as they looked at Amara who was trying to keep her composure as her eyes where almost bulging out of her eyes at this point from what she was seeing.

"Sooo I take it you had some fun last night?" Amara said looking at me smirking. "NO!" I yelled looking at the two sleepy girls who were blushing a little. "A-anywayyy, I'll go tell Trista and Michelle and I'll come pick you up tonight." Amara said walking over to the door. "OK, thanks Amara." I said as Amara nodded and looked at the girls for a second before walking over and out the door. *click*

"What was that about Samuel?" Ray said. "Can you go put some clothes on first?' I said blushing and looking the other way. Mina and Ray went back upstairs and got dress as I started to cook some food. After a few minutes, Mina and Ray came back down and walked over to the table and sat down. "So Mina, care to tell me why you were in my shower last night?" I said in a stern voice as I put the plate of pancakes on the table.

Ray and Mina started to put pancakes on their plates as I sat down. "Well I wanted to tell you something, and as I was waiting for you to get home, a car drove by and splashed some mud onto me. So I took a shower to get myself clean." Mina said taking a bite out of her pancake. "Ok well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I said taking a drink of my water. "I'm going to be living with you from now on." Mina said in a happy tone. "PPPSSHHH!" I spit my water out as Ray almost started to chock. "What!?" I yelled. "From now on, I'll be living here with you." Mina said with a smile on her face. "Mina, you can't li-"

"Is it because Ray is here with you?" Mina said looking down at her plate. I looked at Ray who looked away. I knew I didn't have anything I could say back at that. "…Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Yay!" Mina said taking a bite out of her pancakes. I looked at Ray. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"Anyway. What was Amara doing here so early?" Ray said taking a drink. "…She found where Serena is." Mina and Ray both stopped eating and looked at me. "Are you sure?" Ray said. "I can feel it…she has to be there." I said looking out the window. Mina and Ray looked at each other.

"So when do we leave?" Mina said. "We?" I said raisin an eyebrow. "Ya, when are we leaving?" Mina said finishing her plate. "…" I didn't say anything as I stood up. "I'm going to go make a phone call. Take a shower when you're done." I said getting up and walking to the living room. Ray and Mina looked at each other as I walked over to the phone. I picked up the phone and called Lita.

*ring ring ri- "hello?"

"Hey Lita, its Sam."

"Hey Samuel! What's up?"

"…We found out where Serena is." I said sitting down. Lita didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Where?"

"The abandon White Eagle Brewing Company."

"Hmm, that's on the outskirts of town. If something happens, we will be on our own."

"Lita…I don't think you should go with me"

"What? Why?" Lita said in a sad tone. "I'm scared…nothings been the same sense that night..." I said trying not to get chocked up." I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect the things I can't live without…" I said holding back my tears. "Samuel…" Lita said almost crying. "Listen Lita…I can't make you, or Ray or Mina or anyone from coming and helping. But if you do come. Just know that-…"

"What?..."

"…nothing, just forget it…I got to go get ready. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"…ok, bye Samuel…" *click* I hung up the phone and sighed as two figures in the background walked upstairs. I knew that I couldn't do this without them. But I don't want to put them in danger. I sat in my chair thinking to myself for a few minutes. After a little bit, I picked up the phone and called someone else.

*ring ri- "Hello?"

"Hey Trista. " I said trying to sound happy. "Hey Samuel. Did you talk to Amara?"

"Ya…she told me about tonight."

"Ok. I have the swat team ready for tonight. Where going to be on our own for tonight. Backup is going to be busy with all the other things going on tonight."

"Ok. I'll meet you there tonight."

"Ok, see you then." *click* I hung up the phone and stood up. I took another sigh and started to walk to my room as Ray was walking down. "Hey Samuel." Ray said. "Hey, you took a shower?"

"Ya, Mina is getting dressed right now."

"OK, I'll hop in when she gets out."

"Ok, I'm gonna finish my homework." Ray said. Ray walked over to the table and pulled some books out and started to read. I smiled at her and walked up the stairs. Walking into my room, Mina was just walking out, putting her bow in. "Hey Sammy." Mina said smiling. "Hey Mina, I'm gonna take a shower." I said walking past her. Mina watched me close the door before walking down stairs and turning on the TV, thinking about what she was going to do tonight…


	19. Chapter XIX

Tuesday November 1st 1977 11:21 A.M. walking down stairs and putting my necklace on, I saw Ray and Mina watching TV. "Did you finish your homework Ray?" I said grabbing a water bottle. "Ya, I'm all caught up now." Ray said not looking back. I walked over and saw they were watching Looney Tunes. I smiled. "I'm going to go out for a little bit. I'll be back a little later." I said walking over to the door and opening it up. "Ok. Be safe Sammy." Mina said looking at me. "I will." I said smiling and closing the door. After locking the door, I started to walk down the street.

I looked up and saw some storm clouds moving in. I knew tonight someone was going to die…

Walking down 5th Ave, I passed a old shooting rage. I looked at the sign and walked in. this shooting rang was been around for several years. I use to come here before I left for the army to hone my shooting. "Hey there." A girl said from behind the counter. "I looked over and to my surprise, I saw a woman who looked like Serena. But there hair was a white color. "Hello." I said walking over to the front desk. "What brings you here today?" She said looking at me. She looked down and saw my necklace and stared at it for a few seconds.

"I Thought I would practice my shooting." I said looking over at the range. "Sure thing. Did you bring your own gun?"

"Ya."

"Ok, what kind of gun?" She said looking at the ammo rack. "45. Auto." I said looking at the wall.

"Ok…here you go." She said handing me 5 clips. "How much?"

"Oh don't worry about it." She said smiling. "Do you like giving away free stuff?"

"I guess I do." She said as she started to laugh.

I grabbed the clips and walked over to an open range. The woman watched me as I pulled out my 45. Auto. I set the first target back 20 meters. I decided to try and few things out to make sure I was ready for tonight. I put on my headphones and took my stance. I stood there for a few seconds, thinking to myself as the woman watched me. *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Pushing the button on the side of the wall, I waited for my target to come back. I saw that I missed six out of nine shots, and the three that did hit where off to the side. I put the gun down and took a long sigh. "Is something on your mind?" The lady said walking up from behind me.

I turned and looked at her for a second. "You could say that." I said turning back and putting a new target up. "Care to talk about it?" She said as I moved the target back, this time to 30 meters. "I'm not sure myself…" I said reloading my gun. The lady just stood there, leaning against the wall.

"You can't explain it…" she said. I stopped for a second and looked at her. "Let me ask you something…do you believe in fate?"

"…No." I said turning back to the target. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't like the thought that I'm not in control of my own fate." I said taking aim. *BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"I know exactly what you mean." She said looking at the target. *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* I started to pull the target to me as she kept talking to me.

"Let me tell you why I think you're here..." She said leaning up from the wall. "You're here because you know something, what you know you can't explain, but you can feel it…" I stopped and looked at her. "You felt it your whole life…that there is something more to this world. You don't know what it is but you feel it, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to this point."

I thought to myself as I put a new target back up and moved it back 40 meters. "What happens after this point is up to you. But no matter what happens. Your life will change forever." She said smiling and walking back to the front.

I just stood there for a few seconds, thinking to myself about what she said to me. I reloaded my gun as the lady watched me from the front behind the counter as I took aim. I thought to myself for a few seconds before slowly taking a deep breath and aiming down my sights. *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Pulling the target up to me, I saw all nine bullets hit the middle. The lady was smiling at this point as I reloaded my gun. I put it back at 50 meters. This time I wanted to test my speed. Putting a second clip in my holster, I took aim and the sights. Shooting as fast as I can, I unloaded all the bullets. I pressed the button on my gun as my clip started to fall. I grabbed my next clip and reloaded my gun before the clip hit the floor. After unloading the next clip. I pulled the target to me. The holes where a little farther apart but all were still in the center.

I replaced the paper and put it back as far as possible, about 90 meters. I loaded just one bullet this time. I told a deep breath and slowed my heart rate down as I took aim at the head…*BANG*…I pulled the target up to me and saw it hit the neck. I took my headphones off and thought to myself for a minute. Would this be enough to keep them safe?

I walked back to the front desk to the woman as she took the clips back. "You are a very good shot." She said putting the clips away. "Thanks." I said putting my gun away "But you can be so much better, if you could learn to control your heart." She said looking at me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "What did you say?' I said with a stern face. The woman said nothing as she smiled at me. "Take care Samuel…" she said walking into the back room. I just stood there for a minute thinking to myself. "How does she know my name?" I said thinking to myself for a minute.

After a minute, I left and started to walk back to the house. "What do I do? Would it be ok If I brought them with me tonight?" I said to myself as faint lightning could be heard in the distance….

Tuesday November 1st 1977 2:20 P.M. Unlocking the door to my house, I walked in and saw Mina and Ray playing cards at the table. "Hey I'm back." I said closing the door. "Hey Sammy." Mina said getting up and walking over and giving me a hug. "Did everything go ok?" Ray said getting up. "Ya…" I said looking away. Ray knew something was up. "Can you two sit down? I need to tell you something." I said as Mina looked at Ray. Ray and Mina walked over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and looked out the window as it started to rain a little bit.

"These last 3 weeks have been one hell of a ride. And it looks like things are only going to get rougher." Mina and Ray kept listening. "Tonight at 10, I'm going with Amara and Trista to the abandon White Eagle Brewing Company. That's where Serena is being held." Before I send anything else, Mina stood up.

"Let us come with you Sammy." I didn't say anything as I kept looking out the window. "I don't know if I have it in me to take you." I said leaning against the wall. "I'm Scared…" I took a big sigh as Ray got up and walked over to me.

"Samuel…someone once taught me at Love is the most powerful thing in this world. And as long as someone believes in it. Nothing can come between it." I looked at Ray. I blushed a little. I never seen this side of Ray before. "I know some people think less of you for what you do. And if something happened to us, there's no telling how far some people would go to make you pay…but if we go, we go of our own will." Mina walked over. "We are all in this. You, me, Ray, Amy, Lita, every single one of us. If we all stick together, I know we will make it back home." I couldn't help but get a little chocked up.

"Ok…we all go tonight…together." I said hugging the both of them. Mina hugged me back with a smile and Ray hugged me and blushed a little. "So what now?" Mina said. I looked at the clock. "We wait…" I said taking a seat. Me, Mina and Ray sat down and turned on the TV and watched some star trek for the next few hours…worried if this would be the last time.

Tuesday November 1st 1977 9:48 P.M. We heard a knock coming form the front door. I got up and opened the door to see Trista standing there. "Hey Samuel." Trista said looking at me. "Are you ready?" She said as Mina and Ray walked over to the door. "Ya where ready." Mina said making a pose. Trista was a little taken back. "Are they coming with us tonight?" Trista said looking at me. "…Ya." I said looking down at them. Trista stood there looking at me and smiled. "Ok. Let's get going." Trista said walking down the stairs.

"You two go ahead and get inside the van. I need to grab something." I said walking back to my room. "Ok." They both said. Mina and Ray walked down the stairs and over to the van. The van was packed with a full swat team. "Are we going to fit in here?" Mina said looking in. "Well you can always ride with me." A voice said from behind them. Mina and Ray looked behind them and Saw Amara and Michelle standing by Amara's car.

"Hey Michelle." Mina said walking over. "Hey you two." Michelle said opening the back car door. "Go ahead and get in." Amara said pulling her seat up so Mina and Ray could get in. "Where's Samuel?" Michelle said closing the door. "He said he had to grab something." Mina said putting on her seat belt. "Oh ok." Amara said closing the door. Amara walked over to Trista and started to talk to her while they waited for me to come out.

"So do you two know what where doing tonight?" Michelle said turning around to face them. "Ya, Samuel told us." Ray said looking out the window. "Mina, Ray…tonight is not going to be a field trip…someone could get hurt or worse." Michelle said in a low tone. Mina and Ray looked at her. "I know…we talked to Samuel about it, and he understands that we all have to go." Ray said looking at Michelle. "We are all in this together." Mina said smiling. Michelle smiled back. "Ok then." Michelle said turning back around as I walked out the door.

"Hey Samuel." Amara said waving to me. I walked over to her and Trista. "So what's the plan?" I said. "We are going to the parking lot on the south side and me and the swat team will walk in threw the front. I was thinking you and Amara could go in from the second floor office area from the back." Trista said getting into the car. "Ok. We will go over it when we get there." I said hoping in the back of the van. Amara walked over and got into her car and started it and waited for Trista to pull out.

"Michelle, I want you to watch these two when we get there ok?" Amara said pulling out behind Trista. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to this two." Michelle said smiling. Mina and Ray looked back at my house hoping they would be able to see it again…

Tuesday November 1st 1977 9:59 P.M. Pulling up to the south side of the compound. We parked the cars and everyone got out. Trista and her men started to scoop out the area as me and Amara started to talk.

"So how do you want to do this?" Amara said checking her gun. I looked around the compound for a minute. "The only way into the second floor is through that door. But the ladder is up." I said looking back. "I'm sure we can figure it out once we get there." Amara said checking her vest.

"Ok, here's what where going to do." Trista said walking over to us. "Where going to set off the tanker on the other side with some C4, when they start coming out, Where going to flank them. We will then go in and start searching. Me and my men with search the first floor and the basement. You two look on the second and third floor." Trista said handing us two walkie-talkies.

Amara took it as I looked around. "Something wrong Samuel?" Trista said. "No. it's just I though Lita was going to meet up with us." I said looking back. "I'm sure she will show up. This involves all of us after all." Amara said smiling. I nodded as I started to check my gun.

Amara walked over to Michelle who was standing outside the car with Mina and Ray. "Here." Amara said handing her the second walkie-talkie. "We are going to be on channel three." Amara said turning hers on. Michelle turns her on and tests it. "Testing one, two, three."

"Roger." Amara said. "I hear ya." Trista said. "Ok good." Amara said putting the walkie-talkie on her belt. Mina and Ray walked over to me. "Is it time?" Mina said a little sad. "Ya." I said putting my gun back in my holster. "Samuel…if you need us. Don't be afraid to call us ok?" Ray said getting a little chocked up. I bent down and gave them a hug. "Don't worry. If I need you, I'll let you know." I said petting them. They both blush and walked back to Michelle.

I look at Michelle as she gives me a nod to let me know they will be save. I nod back and walk over to Trista. "Samuel…are presences here will not go unnoticed." Trista said as Amara walked over. "The way I see it, we have 20 minutes before Beryl's back up shows up. So we have 15 minutes to get in, find Serena and get out." Trista said loading her 357 mag.

"Remember, wait for the explosion, then go in." Trista said. We both nodded and walked over to the far side of the fence and waited for Trista to start moving. "This is it…" I said looking back Amara. "ya, let's go get Serena back." Amara said smiling at me. I nodded as Trista and her swat team started to move. "Let's go…" Amara said hopping the fence. I hopped the fence and followed her to the far side of the building.

We looked around for something to climb on. "Hey, help me pull this over." Amara said walking over to a big box. I walked over and pushed as Amara pulled. We set the box right under the stairs. Amara hopped on the box and jumped up and grabbed the ladder. I followed behind her was we made are way up to the second floor.

Michelle, Mina and Ray where watching from the car through binoculars. "Ok, so far so good." Michelle said as Mina and Ray watched. "Sammy…please come back." Mina said to herself holding her necklace.

Trista and her men got to the tanker and started to plant the C4 as me and Amara waited. Amara's leg was twitching. She was ready to do this. I took a deep breath and pulled out my gun. Amara followed suit as we walked up to the door. I checked to see if the door was locked. It was. "Where going to have to break the window." Amara said. I nodded and walked back a few feet and waited. Time seem to slow down as we waited for the explosion…

*BOOOOMMMMM!* As a huge fireball lit up the night sky, I slammed my elbow into the window braking it. Clearing out the glass. Me and Amara hopped in. Trista was waiting on the other side of the building for Beryl's men to start coming out. *meanwhile inside the building*

"What was that explosion!?" Beryl said walking over to the camera's. "One of the tankers blew up! We lost feed to the camera's!" One of the men yelled. "Grrrr!" Beryl slammed her hand down on the counter. "Take all the men we have in the basement and first floors and go check it out! And have everyone else start burning everything!"

"At once!" The man said running away loading his gun. "How did they find us!?" Beryl said grabbing a gun and a set of keys. "You two, come with me!" Beryl said walking down the stairs to the basement. The two solders followed her to the basement as Beryl walked up to a certain blonde. "Stand up! Where leaving!" Beryl said unlocking the door. "Grab her and follow me!" Beryl said as one of the men unchained her and pushed her forward with his gun pointed at her. Serena followed beryl, not sure where they we going…

Tuesday November 1st 1977 10:11 P.M. Me and Amara started to check the rooms on the second floor when we started to hear gunshots outside. *Bzzz* "Amara, Samuel! Trista had started engaging beryl's men at the front door!" Amara stops and pulls the walkie-talkie from her belt. "Where are you at!?"

*Bzzz* "Where in the van." Michelle said holding Mina and Ray close. *Bzzz* "Amara, Samuel, Have you found Serena Yet!?" Trista yelled. "Where almost done with the second floor, moving up to the third floor soon!"

"Ok, keep us updated! There's more men here than we thought!" Trista's walkie talkie went quiet as Amara put it back on her belt.

We started to check the last two rooms before we started to move up the stairs. As where checking the first room, the fire sprinklers went off. "Did they go off from the fire outside?" Amara said looking at me. "No, it has to be coming from somewhere inside." I said checking the next room. As we are walking down the hallway…

*Bzzz* "Hello Samuel." A woman's voice said. Me and Amara froze in place and looked at each other. "What do we do?" Amara said looking at me "Samuel. It would be best if you answer me, or something might happen to this little girl I have with me." My heart rate went up as I walked over and grabbed the walkie-talkie from Amara's belt.

Michelle, Ray and Mina where listening from their side. Trista's was in the middle of a gun fight and could not hear us. "Check the rest of the rooms, I'm right behind you." I said to Amara as she started to walk down the hallway as I followed her. *Bzzz* "I'm here." I said in a low tone. "Ahh Mr. Ownby." Beryl said full of herself.

"My friends call me Samuel. And my employs call me Mr. Ownby. And your neither of those." I said in a low tone. "Heh heh I thought you would say something like that. I have to admit, I'm surprised that you found out where I was. I take it you are my mysterious party crasher."

"Could you say that." I said as Amara was almost done checking the rooms. "I don't suppose you can hand over Serena and we can all call it a day?"

"Ha ha ha, you sure know how to make someone laugh in the face of death. I top my hat to you cause of that. But I'm afraid Serena has out lived her purpose."

"Why are you doing this!? Why did you kidnap her!?"

"Well I supposed I could tell you now that you know about the talismans. You see, Serena's family are the watchers of the talismans. Her and her family have watched them for the last few hundred years. She knows where all of them are. So I kindly borrowed her so she can tell me where they were." Beryl said full of herself. "And what about Darien?"

"Oh the FBI agent? He started to figure out what I was going to do, so I had to rush ahead with my plan. I kidnapped him and made it look like there was a big fight in there house, hoping that it would send Serena out from hiding. But I never knew she would go to you for help. That was my biggest mistake. Not to mention what happened with that stupid other Blondie in the ally way that almost ruined my plans for the drills." My heart topped for a second.

Amara looked backed at me and got worried. "...What did you say?" I said quietly. "Oh, that's right, that blonde was your sweet little friend wasn't it? Mina I believe her name was." My heart rate went up to 160.

Michelle looked at Mina who was about to cry. "I know what your men did to her. And I will never forgive you for touching her." I said grinding my teeth. "Touching her? Don't you know? Didn't she tell you what really happened?" I stopped walking and stood there. "What do you mean?" I said looking out the window at the van.

"Oh god no." Michelle said holding her hand up to her mouth. Mina was crying at this point. "NO! please don't tell Sammy!" Mina said closing her eyes. "They didn't just touch her." Beryl said.

"What do you mean!? HUH!? Out with it!" I yelled as my heart rate was going up. "...They raped her..." Beryl said with smile on her face.

Amara looked back at me as I lost myself. I fell to my knees as blood started to pour out of my noise. "NOOOO!" Mina yelled as Ray was holding her as she cried.

Never in my life…have I ever felt like I did now. "It sure was fun to watch. Standing there as she was screaming (let me go, get away from me) ha ha ha!" Beryl said.

Michelle and Ray where crying as Amara was trying her hardest not it. Tears where rolling down my face as I dropped my gun and looked down at the ground. "Watching them take turns as they held her down on the ground was something else. What was that one word she kept screaming out? Oh ya… Sammy." Beryl whispered.

"Oh no." Amara said looking as blood started coming out of my other nostril. "Samuel?" Amara said walking over to me. I didn't say anything as Beryl was laughing. "Are you still there or did I break your poor heart?" Beryl said sarcastically. A faint black line started to from on my neck as I just sat there. After a few seconds, I lifted back up the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. *Bzzzz*

"…What you do...what you become is not of my concern...the world is full of so called people like you. And in a perfect world, everything we do comes with a price...but this isn't a perfect world." I said as I started to crush the walkie-talkie as Beryl started to get a little worried as more black lines started showing up on my neck.

"The mistake you made was that you took my friend from me and raped the person I love. So when the time comes, I'm going to kill you with my own two hands...and the only disappointment is that I'm only going to be able to do it once..." I said almost growling, not looking up as black lines started to show up on my face.

Amara took a step back as she saw that something wasn't right with me. Beryl took a gulp and looked at Serena. Serena looked away as Beryl turned her walkie-talkie off and started to walk to a door with her two men following her. No one said anything as Amara looked at my eyes. My eyes where different. Something about me changed. "S-Samuel?" Michelle said on the the walkie-talkie.

I said nothing as I slowly stood up and dropped the walkie-talkie and started walking back to the stairs as more black lines started showing up, this time on my arms. "Samuel?!" Amara said picking up the walkie-talkie.

*Bzzz* Hey guys! Did you find her yet!?" Trista said. "Thank god! Trista! Listen! Something happened to Samuel!"

"What do you mean!?"

"I don't know, he's not himself anymore! He's heading back down to the main floor!" Amara said as she started to walk to the stairs. "I'll keep a look out for him! But we got another problem! Beryl's men are starting to show up!" Amara thought for a minute. "Michelle! Bring Mina and Ray inside to the 3rd floor. You should be safe up here!"

"Ok where coming." Michelle said. Michelle looked at Mina who was still crying. "Ray, help Mina up." Ray nodded as Michelle opened the van door and got out. Ray helped Mina out as they started to climb over the fence.

As they started to walk. Gun shots started to wiz by their head. Michelle grabbed Mina and Ray and dove behind the loading bay in the back of the building. *Bzzz* Amara! Where pinned down in the back!" Michelle said holding the girls close to her behind a wall.

"I'm coming!" Amara said running back to the window. Trista and her men entered the front door and saw fire everywhere. "Damit!" Trista said pulling out her walkie-talkie. "Amara! The whole building is on fire!" Trista said turning around. As she turned around, she saw something roll towards her. "Oh shit…" Trista said as the grenade went off. Trista went flying back and was knocked out as her men started engaging more of beryl's men who were now walking to the front door…

Tuesday November 1st 1977 10:54 P.M. Michelle hid behind a stack of crates and had Mina and Ray behind them. She pulled out a small handgun from her leg as she tried to get a clear shot. Amara was now out above providing cover fire as around 10 men were walking towards them with LMG'S. "Amara! We have to get out of the open!" Michelle yelled above her.

"If we run, where going to get shredded!" Amara yelled reloading her gun. Michelle looked at Mina and Ray and held them close as she closed her eyes as the gun shots were getting closer. The group of men where almost on top of them when…

*BOOOMMM!* Michelle looked up and saw most of the men on fire. "Wha-?" Michelle said as she looked to her felt and saw a girl and three men opening fire on the group of men.

After a few seconds, all the men were dead. Michelle took a few deep breaths as she and Mina and Ray stood up as Amara came down the fire escape. "Are you ok!?" Amara said walking over. "Y-ya where fine." Michelle said looking at Ray and Mina. "Are you two ok?" Amara said looking at them. They both nodded as the girl and the three men walked over.

"Sorry we took so long." A brunette said walking over. "Lita?" Michelle said as the three men walked over. "Lita! Where going to go around and help out Trista!" Takaia said. "Ok go. Hurry!" Lita said as all three of them ran around the side.

"What happened? Did you guys find Serena?" Michelle looked at Amara and looked at Lita. "No…something happened before we could." Amara said leaning against the boxes.

*back with beryl* Beryl opened a door and walked in with Serena. She tied Serena down as Zoisite and jadeite walked in behind her. The two soldiers went back up to fight against Trista.

"Are we moving to the other save house beryl?" Zoisite said "Yes, this one had been compromised."

"What do we do?" Jadeite said. "Where going to lure Samuel down here and blow him and Serena up." Beryl said. "I want you two to set the barrel's next to the walls and doors." Both nodded as they started to set everything ready.

Back inside with Trista, she started to come to as some blood started to drip from her head she tried to stand up but was to weak. She looked over and grabbed her gun and looked around. Fire was everywhere as the place was starting to fall apart. Trista stood up and started to look for a way out, trying not to breathe in the smoke.

She walked down the stairs to the basement and almost threw up as she saw body's everywhere. The fire was not as bad as above but the smoke was making it hard to breathe. Trista walked down the bloody stairs and looked around. She could not believe what she was seeing. Body's with gunshots and stab wounds. Heads with missing eyes and broken bones. "Who could have done this?" Trista said as she made her way to the other side.

She saw a sign that said underground exit. She started to follow it hoping to find a way out of here.

*Back with Beryl* As Beryl place the last barrel, she walked over and took the rag out of Serena mouth. "Well Princesses, it's about time to say are goodbyes." Beryl said as Zoisite and jadeite walked over to the other door and waited. "Is there anything you would like to get off your chest?" Serena took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"…Y-you think you can get away after what you told Samuel?" Serena said. "Yes, yes I do." Beryl said standing up and walking over to the door. "You have no idea what you did to him by telling him that." Beryl said nothing as she opened the door. "You won't live for much longer, For I prophecy onto you, just as you have cause Samuel much pain. So too, shall be your own fate." Serena said looking at her. Beryl looked at her for a second and close the door and started to walk to the other side. As they got to the end of the hallway, beryl looked back at Zoisite. "Zoisite. I want you to stay here and make sure Samuel dies."

"Yes my lady." He said bowing. "And when he's dead. Meet us at the safe house." Beryl said climbing up the ladder. Jadeite looked back at Zoisite and nodded and walked up the ladder and closed the lid.

Zoisite walked back to the room and waited in the corner of the room. Serena looked around as the timer was counting down. She was too week to get out of her bindings. Just then she heard gunshots coming from the other side of the door.

"No, noooo!" Someone yelled as Serena could hear bones braking and blood gushing out. She looked away hoping that wasn't who she thought it was. After a while, the door flew open and a bloody figure walked in dragging a body in his hand. Serena was in shook at the sight.

"S-Samuel?" Serena said. I looked over and saw her tied there. "S-Serena?" I said not sure where he was. I had black lines all over my body. Serena looked closer and saw the lines where my veins, turned back. Serena then looked at my eyes. "No…Samuel, what happened?…" Serena said as I started to walk over to her.

Just then, Zoisite walked over with a gun pointed at me. "Well look who it is." Zoisite said. Zoisite froze when she saw the body in my hand. I turned around and faced her as blood was stilling dripping down his face. "W-what did you do?" Zoisite said as she looked down the hall. There was a long line of body's and blood everywhere.

She started to back up as I dropped the body and started to walk over to her. "S-stay away from me!" She yelled she took a shoot. But I kept walking. "What?! How are you still standing!?" She yelled as she shot all of her bullets at me. But I kept walking. "Tell me…on a scale from one to ten…" *I'm now two feet away* "How fucked are you?" I said smiling as Serena closed her eyes and looked away. "N-noooo! AHHHH!" Zoisite screamed as I grabbed her by the neck...


	20. Chapter XX

Tuesday November 1st 1977 11:06 P.M. Lita covered her mouth as Amara finished telling her what happened. "Now I don't know where Samuel is." Amara said as the gun shots started to die down. Michelle started to notice that the news vans where starting to show up. "We need to get out of here."

Just then, Takia came around the corner. "Ok, that takes care of every one of Beryl's men."

"Where's Trista?" Amara said. "One of her men said she got knocked back by a grenade blast and fell down to the basement."

"Ok, Michelle, take Ray and Mina to the car and wait for us."

"Ok." Michelle said. "There's a underground passageway that leads to the other side of town. If we follow it, we can find Trista." Takia said. "Wait Takia." Lita said. "I think it would be best if we went to the other side of the passage way and wait for her there. The fire is getting to hot to go in." Takia nodded and him and his brothers started to walk back to their car on the other side of the building. "Ok, let's all get goin-"

*BOOOOOMMMM!* Everyone was knocked back a few feet as the building blew up. Knocking everyone out. *A few minutes ago with Samuel.*

I threw Zoisite across the room into the wall, breaking her arm. I started walking slowly as a small laugh started coming from me. "I'll n-never forgive you…" I said as my eye started twitching. Zoisite stood up and went for a left kick. I grabbed her leg and started to squeeze it. "I'll will k-kill them all…e-every last one." I said as I smiled. I broke Zoisite's leg as she screamed in pain. I then threw her across the room onto the floor. I started to walk over when someone came through the door.

"Samuel!" Trista yelled with her hand over her mouth. I looked behind me for a second before walking over to Zoisite who was coughing up blood. Trista saw Serena and ran over to her.

"Miss Serena?" She said looking over her body. "T-Trista?" Serena said. Trista started to try and get her out of the cuffs. "There's no time. Listen, this whole place is going to blow any minute. We have to snap Samuel out of his trance and get out of here." Serena said looking over at me, as I was now chocking Zoisite.

"I'll make sure you suffer for what you did…" I said chocking her more. Zoisite was gasping for hair as Trista looked on in horror. "Is that Samuel?" She said to herself. "N-no, Samuel would never do that. Samuel cares for every girl on earth." Trista started to cry as a faint light started to shine from her necklace.

Serena watched Trista as she started to cry more. Trista started to remember the times she spent with me. "Samuel, why are you doing this? This isn't you, please stop it…" Trista's necklace started to glow more "Just a little more Trista…" Serena said to herself.

"I don't believe it, all those people...you k-killed them?" Trista started to shake as the visions of all the dead body's she saw started to come into her mind. "No…n-no." Trista said shaking her head. "Samuel…" Trista said softly. I pulled out a bloody knife as I looked Zoisite dead in her eyes. "Samuel!" Trista said as her necklace started to shake. "Dieeee!" I yelled with a smile on my face as I swung the knife down at Zoisite. "SAMUELLLL!" Trista screamed as she started to be engulfed in light.

I Turned and looked on as Trista started to change, along with her clothes. The light shine through the whole tunnel as it faded away after a few seconds. Trista was now standing there in a black sailor outfit with elbow light gloves and black boots. A scepter materializes from thing air and landed into her hand as a P shown from her forehead before turning into a tiara.

Trista opened her eyes and looked over herself with tears still falling down her face. "Trista, stop Samuel, hurry!" Serena yelled as more of my veins started to turn black.

"Samuel! Please stop this!" Trista yelled as I kept looking at her. I turned around and started to raise his hand again. "They will all pay for what they did…" I said looking at Zoisite who was now unconscious from lack of air.

"Samuel! I know what your pain feels like, and I know that it won't go away if you kill her!" Trista said walking over to me crying. "This isn't you Samuel! You're not like this! Snap out of it!" Trista yelled as she was now right behind me. I started to shake as Serena watched. Trista hugged me from behind and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Samuel…I was raped too." I froze in place and got big eyed.

"I know what it's like. That feeling…the pain." Trista said crying more. "I wanted to kill the person who did it to me. Every day I planned what I was going to do. I worked my way up within the ranks of the police so that when I made it to the top, I could kill him and I could get away with it. Then the day came when I was going to do it…He was going to show up to my office and I was going to kill him there…but something happened….you came into my office instead."

Trista said as I dropped the knife. "I don't know why, but when I saw yo...I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time…the thing that was missing from my heart since that day. You saved me Samuel…you saved me from doing something that would have ended me…so please, come back to us…come back to me…" I started to cry as the veins started to fade away a little.

"Samuel..." Trista whispered into my ear. I tried to say something but passed out in her arms instead. Trista let out a small smile as she held me close. Serena smiled. Trista picked me up and put me on her shoulder and walked over to Serena. "Good job…Sailor Pluto." Serena said smiling at her. "S-sailor Pluto?" Trista said. "Yes, that is who you are…from all those years ago. Do you remember?" Serena said. Trista shook her head as a few visions flashed threw her mind.

"I'm not sure…I remember something but…" But before she could finish what she was saying, Zoisite pulled out a remote and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha!…Beryl, do you hear me?! This is for you!" Serena and Trista looked on in shocked as she held the remote above her head.

"Pluto! Your scepter!" Serena yelled as Trista looked at it for a second. "Yes…that's it…I remember now…" Trista said holding onto me. "HA ha haaaa!' Zoisite yelled and she pressed the button. "Time freeze!" Pluto yelled slamming her scepter onto the ground. A light pulse shot out as everyone stopped moving.

Time froze for a few seconds as Pluto looked around. She bashed the chains off of Serena and started to run down the hallway carrying both me and Serena.

Pluto ran at full speed for a few seconds before slowing down a little, gasping for air. "Almost there…" Pluto said as she could feel time returning. After a whole 33 seconds of running, time whore off as a shock wave rushed out of the room, and the whole building blowing up.

Pluto could see the fire rushing down the hallway towards them as she reached the door. She kicked it opened and ran up the stairs and dove off to the right as the flames came rushing out. Pluto laid there for a few seconds catching her breath as Serena came to.

"You did it Pluto…" Serena said smiling. "You saved me and Samuel." Serena said slowly standing up. Pluto stood up, lifting me into her arms and looked around. "We have to be about a half a mile away from the factory." Pluto said looking back at Serena. "We better get off the streets. The whole city is going to be on alert for a few hours after that explosion." Serena said looking around.

"So what do we do?" Pluto said looking down at Serena. "We have to get out of the city…Beryl is going to unleash her plan at midnight."

"What plan?" Pluto said. "She's going to take control of the city." Serena said as she slowly started to walk away. "What? How?" Pluto said following Serena.

"She has placed explosives under the city, and that midnight, She's going to set them all off, destroying almost all of the city and killing hundreds." Serena said looking around the corner.

"But how?" Trista said. "The drills she stole. She has been drilling tunnels under the city and planting bombs." Serena said stopping for a second.

"But where do we go then to get away?" Trista said. "There's an old castle outside of town in the forest that will keep us safe for the time being." Serena said turning down the street. "We will head for my house and call the others and meet up." Serena said looking behind her at Pluto. "Serena…just who are you?" Pluto said looking at her.

Serena didn't say anything. "When everyone is together. I will tell you all the truth." Serena said walking down the street. Pluto followed her, hoping everyone else was ok…

Tuesday November 1st 1977 11:31 P.M. Amara came to as she looked around. The fire was coming closer to her and the others. Amara looked over to see Michelle and Lita coming too. "Oww…" Lita said putting her hand to her head.

"Are you ok?" Michelle said. "Ya, I'm fine." Amara said standing up. She looked at Mina and Ray who were still knocked out. "Michelle, Lita, Get Mina and Ray. We need to get out of here before the fire gets closer." Amara said picking her gun up.

Michelle picked up Mina, and Lita picked up Ray. "What about Samuel and Trista?" Michelle said following Amara. "Don't worry. I'm sure they made it out." Amara said walking to the cars. Michelle and Lita followed behind, limping a little as they made their way to the cars before anyone saw them.

Michelle and Lita put Ray and Mina in the back of Amara's car. Amara walked over to the swat van and tried to use the radio. "Dam, it got shot." Amara said tossing the radio onto the floor. "So what now?" Lita said. "Beryl will have every one of her men looking for us after tonight. So we need to go somewhere she won't know where to find us." Everyone thought for a second. "What about Amy's summer house?" Michelle said. "Good thinking, and while we are there. She can check on us and make sure where ok." Amara said getting into the driver's seat. Michelle got into the passenger seat and Lita got into the back with Ray and Mina as Amara started the car and started to drive to Amy's house.

*back with Serena and Trista* Serena walked up to her house and opened the door. Pluto walked in behind her. "Don't turn on any lights." Serena said lighting a candle. "Put Samuel on my bed and come back." Serena said walking into the kitchen. Pluto walked to Serena's bedroom and laid me down on the bed and walked back to the living room.

Pluto was gasping for air by this point. "I don't feel so good…" Pluto said as she fell to her knees. A small light shown from her chest. After a few seconds. Pluto's clothes went back to normal and her scepter disappeared. "W-what?" Trista said looking at her hands. "Don't worry. You just used up all of your energy." Serena said walking back out with some water. She handed Trista a cup and sat down at the table. "Thanks." Trista sitting down at the table and drinking the whole cup.

"We don't have much time." Serena said looking at the clock. "We need to find out where the others are at so we can get out of here." Serena said taking a drink. Trista stood up and started to walk to the phone. "I'll call their houses and see if anyone is home." Trista said dialing Amara's number.

Serena got up and walked to her room to grab a few things.

*Back with Amara* Amara pulled up to Amy's house and parked the car and got out. Michelle and Lita helped Ray and Mina get out of the car, Amara knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door open. "Amara?" Amy said looking at her. "Hey Amy, Sorry that this is such short notice, but we need your help right now." Amy looked behind Amara and saw everyone was limping and had blood on them. "Of course, come in." Amy said moving over and letting everyone in. "The bathroom is right down the hall." Amy said grabbing some cloths. "Wash the blood off and sit on the couch and I'll take a look." Amy said filling a cup with water.

Everyone went into the bathroom and quickly washed their faces and walked back and sat down next to Amy on the couch. "So I take it the explosion that I heard and all the cop cars racing by where you're doing?" Amy said as she started to wipe Mina's wounds clean. "You could say that." Amara said looking down at the ground. "What happened?" Amy said. Amara started to tell Amy what happened as Amy started to clean everyone up. *A few minutes later*

"I see…" Amy said putting a Band-Aid on Lita's arm. "Now we don't know where they are." Amara said sighing. "Well all of you are going to be ok. Just a few cuts and whiplashes." Amy said walking back to the sink. "Thanks for helping us Amy." Lita said. "It was nothing. Like Mina said, we are all in this after all." Amy said smiling. Everyone smiled back as Amy's phone started to ring.

"Who is calling me at this time of night?" Amy said walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?" Amy said. "Amy? Its Trista."

"Trista?" Amy said. Everyone looked over at Amy as Amara got up and walked over. "Is everyone at your house?"

"Ya, they showed up a little while ago."

"Ok, can you put Amara on the phone?"

"Sure, here she is.' Amy said handing the phone over to Amara. "Hey Trista."

"Amara listen, we don't have a lot of time left. Get everyone together and meet us at the police station. We have to get out of the city."

"Why?" Amara said. "I don't have time to explain. Just do it. Hurry." Trista said hanging up.

"What did she shy?" Lita said. "She said to get everyone and meet her at the police station. We have to get out of the city."

"What? Why?" Michelle said. "I don't know, but I can tell she meant it. Ok everyone. Take a quick drink of water. Go to the bathroom and get in the car. Where leaving." Amara said walking over to the door. Everyone nodded and went to the bathroom.

After another minute, everyone was ready. "Amy. You need to come with us too." Amara said opening the door. "I know. I can tell something is up." Amy said walking over with a bag of clothes in it.

Everyone walked out and got into Amara's car. It was a little tight, but it would be fine till they got to the station. Amara started the car and started to drive to the police station. Hoping everyone was ok…

Tuesday November 1st 1977 11:52 P.M. Trista pulled up to the police station and saw Amara parked in front. She pulled up to her and rolled down the window. "Amara, follow me. Where almost out of time!" Trista yelled. "What do you mean?" Amara said. "The whole city is going to blow up!"

"What!?" Amara yelled. "Hurry! We have only a few minutes!" Trista yelled as she started to floor it down the street. Amara followed close behind her as they started to make there why out of the city.

*Somewhere under Chicago* "Beryl, everyone is now ready." Jadeite said handing beryl a remote. "Has Zoisite made it back?"

"No." He said looking down. "Then she was defeated as well." Beryl said arming the remote. "With this remote, are true first step is now complete. Everything that we have worked towards for the last few years will now come to past." Beryl said smiling. "After I press the button, have all of our men storm the governor's house." Beryl said looking back at jadeite. "Yes my lady." jadeite said turning around and walking away.

Beryl looked at an old picture of her and a man standing next to each other. "Don't worry my love, soon we will be together again..." Beryl said holding the button in front of her and…

*Back with Amara and the others* Trista and Amara just got outside of town when a huge explosion and shock wave slammed against the cars, sending them flying over to the side of the street. The cars almost flipped over but was saved by a tree. Everyone held onto their head as Everyone slowly started to climb out.

"Is everyone ok?" Amara said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded as Mina walked over to the railing and looked down at the city in the distance. "Oh my god…" Mina said butting her hands up to her mouth.

Amara looked on in awe as she city she grew up in was now nothing but a huge fire ball. It was now a literal, hell on earth…

"Is this what you were talking about Trista?" Amara said looking back at her. "Ya…" Trista said holding herself. "I never would have thought she would go this far…" Ray said looking back. "You would be surprise what Beryl will do to bring back the person she loves." A quiet voice said from behind them. Everyone looked back as Ray, Amy and Mina almost fainted at the sight of Serena.

"S-Serena?" Mina said about to cry. "Hey Mina." Serena said smiling at Mina. Mina, Amy and Ray walked over and hugged her, almost snapping her in half. "Hey, don't brake me." Serena said laughing a little bit. "Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're ok." Mina said wiping away a few tears. Lita walked over and smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't believe We met.' Serena said looking at her. "The names Lita." Lita said smiling. "Hey Lita." Serena said smiling back. Just then, Mina got big eyed. "Wait, is Samuel with you?" Serena Looked at Trista who looked away. "What? Mina said. "Ya he's fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" Mina said looking around. "Something happened to him." Trista said looking away. "What happened?" Mina said getting worried. Mina walked over to the car and opened the back door. Mina saw me laying across the seats with a few black veins still on me. "Sammy?" Mina said as I didn't move.

"Tell me what happened." Mina said turning to Serena. "Mina, I'll tell you what happened, but right now we have to get out of here."

"Where do we go?" Michelle said. "There's an old castle in the forest. We will stay there for now. It's about a 20 minute drive. Once we get there. We can rest and go over what happened." Serena said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded as they started to get into their cars.

Mina stood there still looking at me. "Mina?" Amara said from the car. "I'm gonna ride with Serena and Trista to the castle." Mina said looking at me. Amara looked at Trista. "Ok Mina." Amara said hoping back in her car and closing her car door.

Mina hopped into the back and pulled me into her arms as they started their drive to the castle, wishing this would all be over…

Wednesday November 2nd 1977 12:31 A.M. Amara followed Trista down an old dirt road. Everyone was looking around in the dark. "So are there any bears around here?" Ray said. "Only brown bears and wolfs." Amy said. "Great, that makes it so much better." Ray said rolling her eyes.

After a few more twists and turns, Trista and Amara pulled into a clearing and saw a castle. Everyone was in awe as they pulled up next to it. "This is incredible." Trista said parking next to a tree. Everyone started to get out as Trista and Serena walked over to Amara and Michelle. "I never thought I would see a castle in my lifetime." Amara said looking around. "I'll show you the inside and the rooms." Serena said grabbing a few bags from the back of the trunk. "Amara, can you carry Samuel inside?" Serena said looking back at Mina holding me. Mina was half asleep as she tried to pick me up. Amara nodded and walked over to Mina.

"Mina, I'll carry Samuel inside ok?" Amara said smiling. Mina nodded and handed me over to Amara. Amara started to carry me as Mina, Ray, Amy, Lita, Michelle and Trista followed behind with a few bags. Serena pushed opened the wooden door and started to light a few candles.

The inside was huge with tall pillars holding up the ceiling. Old paintings with girls on them hung form the walls next to the open windows. Everyone followed Serena down a few hallways before reaching the barracks. Serena opened the door as everyone walked in.

"We will sleep in here for tonight. Tomorrow we will sort the room out for everyone." Serena said lighting a few candles as everyone put their bags down. Amara walked over to an open bed and laid me down. Amara looked at me as Serena walked over.

"What happened to Samuel Serena?" Amara said looking over to her. "…We can talk about it in the morning ok?" Serena said smiling and rubbing her eyes. Amara knew everyone was tired. Amara nodded and put a blanket over me as she walked over to another bed and sat down. Mina, Ray, Amy and Lita fell onto their beds and where out within a minute.

Amara looked over at them and smiled. "Still just kids." Amara said as Michelle crawled into her own bed. "The same could be said for you." Michelle said smiling. "What do you mean?" Amara said as Trista came out of the bathroom. "The way you always sleep with a night light on seems to come to mind." Trista said with a cocky smile on her face. Amara blushed a little and got into bed without saying anything. Michelle giggled as she blew out the candle.

"Where's Serena sleeping?" Trista said pulling her blankets up. "She's right across the hallway in the other room." Michelle said closing her eyes. "Ok. Good." Trista said closing her eyes too. "Goodnight." Trista said. "Goodnight." Michelle said. "Night." Amara said closing her eyes as well. And in only 6 minutes, Everyone was fast asleep. dreaming of a better world…

Tuesday, November 2nd 1977 9:49 A.M. I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of raindrops hitting the window. My head was a little tipsy but other than that, I seemed fine. I tried to move but something was lying next to me. I looked over to see a sleeping blonde laying in my bed next to me. I started to blush as she laid there softly breathing. My heart rate went up as she let out a small moan before cuddling up more to me.

I tried to move away a little, but I fell off the bed with a loud thunk. Everyone started to wake up now. "Mmm what's all the noise over?" Ray said rubbing her eyes. Ray, Amy, Michelle, Trista, Amara and Lita all got up and stretched. "Can't a girl sleep witho-" Lita said looking over at my bed. "M-mina!?" What are you doing in Samuel's bed!?" Lita yelled, getting up and blushing more.

"And it begins." Ray said rolling her eyes, taking a drink of water. "This doesn't bold well." Amy said putting on her socks. Mina came too and gave out a yawn. "Mmmm what a nice dream." Mina said looking over to Lita. "Mina, answer me!" Lita said walking over to my bed. "Hmm?" Mina said looking over to me on the floor. "Oh, morning Sammy." Mina said smiling at me. "Mina, why are you in my bed?" I said rubbing my head. "Silly, boyfriends and girlfriends always sleep together." Mina said smiling.

"PSSHHHHHH!" Ray spat out her water and started to cough as Lita started to stutter. "W-w-w-what?" Lita said shacking a little bit. "Minaaaa." I said in a low tone as I slowly stood up. Aww come on Sammy, don't be so modest." Mina said blushing and holding onto my arm. I started to blush as everyone looked at me.

"Well it seems someone had a good night's sleep." Michelle said putting her hand under her chin. "Michelle! Nothing happened!" I said pulling away from Mina's arm. Michelle giggled as Ray stood there, lost in thought blushing. Just then, Serena came through the door.

"Good morning everyone." Serena said smiling. Everyone looked at Serena for a second. "What?" Serena said looking back. "Oh nothing." Trista said. "It's just where still getting use to you being back with us." Serena smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, Breakfast is almost done. So everyone wash up in the bathroom and meet me in the dining hall in 20 minutes." Serena said closing the door.

Everyone was up as we started to head to the bathroom. We walked into the room and saw eight stalls. "Oh nooo." Mina said holding onto my arm. "Looks like me and Sammy are going to have to share oneeee." Mina said winking at me. Lita got mad and walked over and grabbed my other arm. "Well maybe Samuel wants to share one with me." Lita said blushing. Mina made a pouty face as they both started to stare at each other.

I took a big sigh as Michelle laughed. "Ahh, young love." Michelle said walking into a stall. "It's ok. I'm going to wait for you to get done." I said blushing and walking out of the room. "Now look what you did." Mina said looking at Lita. "Me. you're the one who…" Mina and Lita started to argue with each other for a few seconds as everyone went into the stalls. Still a little sleepy,

I waited for one of them to get done so I could go in. after a few minutes, someone walked out. "Hey, Samuel. You can use my stall now if you like." Amy said drying off her hair. "Thanks Amy." I said smiling and walking in. I started to blush as I looked around me. Time seem to freeze for a moment as a thought ran through my head. "E-everyone is naked and only blocked by a piece of w-wood." I said to myself as I could feel my veins started to twitch. I ran into one of the stalls and closed the door. The stalls where like bathrooms, it had the bottoms cut out so you could see the others peoples feet. My heart beat was at 120 as I looked down to see someone's cute feet standing there as water and soap ran down there feet and into the drain.

"Damit Samuel! Pull yourself together!" I said shacking my head and looking back up. I slowly started to take my shirt and pants off as I turned on the water. The steam from the shower fogged up the air around me so I could not see much of anything. I started to clam down as the water ran down my body. I started to think to myself what happened last night. For some strange reason, the last thing I remembered was talking on the walkie-talkie with Beryl when she said…

I started to clutch my chest as a rush of pain ran through my body. I leaned against the wall gasping for air as I tried to calm myself down. "That's right…" I said to myself. "I know what they did to Mina…" I said making a fist. Then something happened that never happened before. I heard a voice. "I will kill them all...every last one." I slowly gave a small smile as I was snapped out of my thought by a voice coming from the hall.

"Hey everyone. Food is ready!" Serena said. The water started to turn off as I stood there wondering what just happened. "Who was that voice I heard?" I said to myself. After calming down, I washed my hair and turned the water off. I looked under the stalls to make sure everyone was gone before I opened the door. I got out and dried off and got dressed. After tying my shoes. I walked out the door to see Amy walking down the hall.

"Oh Samuel, I was just coming to get you." Amy said. "Your food is getting cold. You better hurry."

"Thanks Amy, I'm coming." I said following Amy down the hall. After a few more turns, we came to a dining hall as everyone was sitting at the long table. Serena was sitting at the front, Trista was sitting at the end, Michelle, Amy and Amara where sitting down on the left side. And Lita and Mina where sitting down on the other side with a open chair in between them.

"Hey everyone." I said walking over. "Hey Sammy." Mina said looking at me and smiling. I sat down and looked at everyone. I felt so relieved at everyone was finally together. I looked down at my plate and picked up my fork and start to eat with everyone.

Everyone was talking with each other for a few minutes before I said something. "Serena?" I said looking down the table. Everyone looked at me. "Yes Samuel?"

"...I know time is not on our side at the moment, So I think it's time now that you told us everything…" I said looking down the table at her. Everyone looked at Serena. Serena knew it was time to let them know. Serena took a drink of water and took a deep breath.

"Your right Samuel…It's time you all knew." Serena said looking down at the food. Serena reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace made out of a crystal and held it up. We were all taken back by it.

"Do you know what this is?" Serena said looking at me. "A talisman." I said. "Yes…I'm sure you know the story of how these came to be. But for everyone else, I'll give you the short version." Serena said sitting the crystal down on the table.

"...A long time ago, a woman named Beryl fell in love with a man. This man was the ruler of all the middle east. He only cared about two things, beryl and power. Him and Beryl started to plan on how to take control of the whole world. Beryl and her now husband started killing anyone who didn't worship them. At first it was just a few small towns. But soon, Entire cities where seat on fire from the war they brought. It seemed no one could stop them. Beryl and her husband ruled most of the earth for many years. Causing fear and hell wherever they went. Always wanting more power. So nine women took it upon themselves to stop her and her husband before the world was taken over by darkness.

They knew they needed help. So every night they started to pray for help. Day after day. Week after week. Month after month they prayed. They loved the earth so much that one night. Something happened. Nine bright lights fell from the sky and landed near them. When they walked over to the lights. The lights started to shine. And in the flash of an eye, they were all transformed into Sailor Scouts.'"

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds. "And after that moment, they knew they could save their world. With their new powers, they started fighting back. Each Sailor Scout was given control over one of the natural elements of earth, the 1st one was granted the power to control water." Serena said looking at Amy. "The 2nd one was granted control over the life force energy of people." Serena said looking at Mina. "The 3rd one was granted control over the life force energy of the moon." Serena said looking down at her crystal. "The 4th one was granted control over fire." Serena said looking at Ray. "The 5th one was granted control over lightning." Serena said looking at Lita. "The 6th one was granted control over death and rebirth." Serena said looking down at the table. "The 7th one was granted control over the sky." Serena said looking at Amara. "The 8th one was granted control over the power of the sea." Serena said looking at Michelle. "And the 9th one was granted control over time." Serena said smiling at Trista. Trista just sat there looking at her necklace...lost in thought about what Serena was saying.

"The war was long. Many more lives were lost before it was all over...but in the end they were able to kill the king and the queen...but they knew the queen would not stop till she had her revenge. Just before she died, she swore one day to return and take back this world. The sailor scouts became too weak from fighting and knew the queen would one day have her revenge on them. Whether it be her children's, children's children." Serena said looking over us.

"She would come again a long time after they died...so the nine talismans where hidden from everyone so one day, when the queen would be reborn again, someone would be able to stop her...and only the girls who love this world very much and all have the one thing in this world that they all want to protect...would there power be granted to them..." Serena took a said as everyone was quiet.

"I know this all must be a lot for you to take in." Serena said. Mina smiled at Serena. "Don't be silly Serena. We all know it's true." Serena was surprised at how well they were all taking it. "After seeing myself transform, I know it's all true." Mina said holding her necklace. "And even though we haven't transformed yet, I know we will soon." Ray said smiling. Serena looked around the table and saw everyone smiling at her. Serena got a little chocked up and smiled back. "Thank you everyone." Serena said.

"So is that the end of the story?' Amara said. "No, there's still one more person we need to talk about…Samuel." Serena said looking over at me. I looked at Serena as she looked at me with sad eyes. Mina put her hand on mine as everyone was listening.

"They were not the only ones fighting against Queen Beryl during the war. There was another group fighting with them…the assassins." Serena said. I looked up at Serena as everyone listen closely. "Even though they had the power to stop Beryl. They didn't know how to win or fight a war. Beryl had over 2 million solders at her beck and call. And they were only nine girls. They couldn't do it on their own. But luckily they had friends. The assassins.

The assassins have been around for thousands of years. Watching over the people, making sure life flourished. They had over a million assassins in there guild. And among them. Was the most powerful assassin who ever lived. His name was…Ezio Auditore."

My heart rate went up a little as Mina held onto my hand. "I've heard of him in stories." Amy said. "I didn't think he was real." Amy said looking down. "He was very real." Serena said looking around. Ezio was sometimes called humanity's strongest solder. Everyone in the brotherhood knew his name. All his life he fought to protect what was most precious in this world. And what was even better, he was there friend.

Soon, Ezio was fighting along the Sailor scouts side in battles. Even though he was only a man. He could kill 40 men by the time the sailor scouts could kill 20." Serena got up and walked over to a small chest and opened it up and pulled out something wrapped up in a cloth. "A assassins main weapon was something called the hidden blade." Serena said unfolding the cloth. "The blade was hidden under the wrist of the assassin, and when they needed it out, all they had to do was flick their wrists and it would slide out." Serena said holding up a small gadget.

From the table, It didn't seem like much. "It would take years for an assassin to master it. But not only did Ezio master it. He mastered how to use two." Serena said pulling another one out and setting it next to the other on the table. Everyone looked at them as I started to get a small headache. "And so Ezio fought alongside the sailor scouts, But when the war ended, so did his own life."

Everyone got big eyed. "What happened to him?" Ray said. "I don't know how the whole thing went down, but Ezio died after fighting the Beryl and her husband." Serena said looking over to me. "Ezio killed Beryl's husband with is dying breath. And it was on that day that Beryl swore she would have her revenge."

I swallowed as I started to think to myself. "So Samuel…is ezio's grandchild?" Amy said. Serena looked over to me. "I don't know." Serena said. "How do you not know?" Michelle said. "There is one way to tell for sure." Serena said standing up. "After Ezio died. The sailor scouts enchanted his blades with his blood. So only someone related to him can use this blades." Serena said walking over to me with the bands in her hands.

"What? Are those ezio's blades!?" Lita said. Everyone looked on in awe as Serena stood next to me. "I believe they are. But there's only one way to find out…Samuel, will you stand up?" Serena said looking at me.

I stood up and faced Serena as she handed me one of the blades. "Lift up your hands and I'll put them on you." Serena said holding up one of the blades. I held out my arms as Serena started to strap the blades under my wrist. "How does it feel?" Serena said. "It feels fine." I said twisting my hand. "So how does Samuel make it come out?" Amara said. "I'm not sure myself." Serena said putting the other one on my other hand.

"No one ever wrote down how the enchantment worked." Serena said looking over me. I turned my wrists and looked at the blades. I could feel something coming from them. But I didn't know what. "With time, I know you will find a way to draw them out Samuel." Serena said smiling as she walked back to her chair. "So the talismans belong to us then?" Michelle said. "Yes, they belong to us." Serena said.

"My family has watched over the talismans sense the war happened. The talismans where passed down from family to family. Making sure no one knew about them. And I can say for the first time in my life, that the talismans have reached the next Sailor scouts." Serena said smiling at everyone. "But Beryl still has three of them." Amara said. Serena smiled and reached into her skirt. "You mean these?" Serena said holding up two talismans. "What!?" Everyone said. "Serena, how did you get them!?" Trista said standing up.

When Beryl was tying me to the pipe in the basement, I picked these off of her." Serena said smiling. And I believe these belong to you two." Serena said looking over at Amara and Michelle. Both of them looked on as Serena stood up and walked over to them. "Amara." Serena said handing her one. "Michelle." Serena said handing Michelle the other one. Both of them looked at them as Serena continued to talk. "So now everyone has their talisman." Mina said. "All but one." I said looking up at Serena.

"Serena, who does the last Talisman belong to?" Serena looked away for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" I said crooking my head. "Back in the sixties, Beryl found the family who was watching over it. A Mother and Father, who had one little daughter. One night when they were all sleeping, she stormed the house with a few of her men and she killed the mother as the father ran away with their daughter in his arms. And I don't know what happened to them after that…" Serena said. "Poor girl…" Mina said looking down.

"As long as Beryl has that Talisman, the sailor scouts won't be whole." I sat there thinking to myself when a terrible thought came into my mind. "Serena!" I said standing up. "What Samuel?" Serena said a little worried. "She has the talisman that can bring people back from the dead right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…Who's the one person she wants to rule the world with?" I said looking at her. "Oh no…" Serena said putting her hand up to her mouth. "Her husband…" Serena said. Everyone was worried.

"But She doesn't even have his body, right?" Amy said. "Amy…who was the mummy you were looking at, at the museum that one day when you where with us?" I said looking at Amy. "It was Kin-…" Amy stopped talking as she put her hands up to her mouth. Everyone went white in the face. "Beryl's husband is in the museum!" I said slamming my fist down on the table. "She's going to use the talisman to revive him!" I said grinding my teeth. "And if that happens, She really will be able to take control of the world…" I said looking down at the table. "But she can't use its power, right?" Michelle said. "She's not a sailor scout so she can't use it." Serena thought to herself for a second.

"As Much as I hate to say it. Beryl might have found a way to use it." Serena said looking away. "When I was being held in the basement, every once in a while, I could hear her talking with someone about how to unlock the talismans full power. And Before last night, she said she found a way." Everyone looked around. Not sure what to say. "So, what now?" Ray said. "…We get ready to fight." I said standing up. Everyone looked at me.

"You guys are the sailor scouts. You stopped her before, and you're going to stop her again." I said smiling. "Samuel…" Serena said. "For now, Beryl has the lead. But soon, we will retake back our home." I said nodding at everyone. "So starting today. We start training to unlock all of your sailor scouts power, and when we are ready. We will finish what our grandparents started." No one said anything for a few seconds, then Amara smiled and stood up.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." Amara said smiling at me. Michelle stood up too. "If you're going to fight, I better fight to so you don't get hurt." Michelle said smiling with her eyes closed. Trista stood up and looked over. "This is my home too. And I'll be dammed if some bitch is going to take it away from me." Trista said. Mina stood up as well. "Well I'll train too so I can protect Sammy." Mina said holding onto my arm. Lita and Ray stood up too. "I'll Train to keep Samuel safe as well." Lita said holding onto my other arm blushing. "I'll fight too…for my grandfather." Ray said smiling. I looked over at Amy. "Well Amy?" Amy stood up and smiled. "Well If Beryl takes control of the world, no one will be able to study, and I won't allow that to happened." Amy said smiling.

"Then its settled." I said looking over at Serena. "From this moment on, The sailor scouts are back!" I said putting my hand out. Everyone put their hand in and smiled. I couldn't help but smile, knowing all of my friends where here with me, ready to save the world…


	21. Chapter XXI

Wednesday November 2nd 1977 11:11 A.M. Sitting back down, I looked at my necklace and took it off. "Lita?" I said looking over as Lita turns to me. "I believe this is yours." I said handing her my necklace. Everyone looked on as the necklace started to glow along with everyone else's. Lita smiled at me as she took it as I smiled back. "Serena?" Mina said. "If that necklace is Lita's, then how did it end up with Sammy?"

"That's what I want to know." I said looking over at Serena. "Hmmm…" Serena said thinking to herself. "If I recall correctly, 22 years ago. Beryl thought she knew where another talisman was. Luckily The family caught wind of what was going to happened. And they gave it to someone they trusted with their lives. A woman who has just given birth to a boy." My heart rate started to go up.

"They traded it with the mother, but Beryl followed them. Beryl went after the mother in a mad rage, chasing her. The mother knew she had to save the little boy's life along with the necklace. She ran down the rainy streets as she stopped for just a minute. She sat the little boy and the necklace inside a basket in front of a door, along with a note. And that's all I know." Serena said. Mina looked over and saw me crying a little. "Sammy?" Mina said with a sad tone in her voice. "I believe the mother's name was-"

"Terria." Me and Serena said at the Same time. Everyone looked at me. "Sammy…" Mina said holding onto my hand. "I'm ok." I said wiping away the tears.

"So that's it then?" I said. "Yes. That's the whole story." Serena said taking a sigh of relief. Everyone was lost in their thoughts for a little bit. "Well there's only one thing left to tell you." Serena said. "You need to know what your transformation names are." Serena said looking around. "Everyone stand up." Serena said walking over from her chair. Everyone stood up as Serena started to walk around to everyone.

"Trista, your Sailor Pluto." Serena said as Trista held onto her necklace. "Michelle, your Sailor Neptune." Serena said as Michelle held onto hers. "Amara, your Sailor Uranus." Serena said as Amara held onto hers. "Amy, your Sailor Mercury." Serena said as Amy held onto hers. "Mina, your Sailor Venus." Serena said as Mina held into hers. "Lita, your Sailor Jupiter." Serena said as Lita held onto hers. "Ray, your Sailor Mars." Serena said as Ray held onto hers. Serena got back to her chair and looked over everyone. "And I'm Sailor Moon." Serena said making a pose.

"Let's get started Sailor scouts." Serena said as everyone nodded, ready to start training to learn to control their powers and take back there home. These next few days where going to be some of hardest times for them, and I knew I would need to be there with them, to make sure they knew they could do it. "let's get started." Mina said as I looked outside. "We should wait till after it stops raining."

"What do we do then?" Lita said. "If where going to be living here for a while, we might as well get this place cleaned up." I said getting up and stretching. "Sounds like a plan." Serena said getting up too. "Trista, Amara and Michelle, You clean out the kitchen. Me, Ray and Amy will work on the bathrooms. Samuel, you, Mina and Lita work on the bedrooms and get them cleaned."

We all nodded as we got up and started to clean up the castle. Me and Lita and Mina all started to walk down the hallway to the bedrooms carrying buckets and mops and rags. We walk in and look around. "Mina, can you wash the windows?" I said looking at her. "Of course, Sammy." Mina said smiling as she picked up a few rags. "Lita, can you make the beds?"

"Sure." Lita said smiling. Lita started to make the beds as I started to mop the floor. "When do you think the last time this place was cleaned? Mina said. "Hard to guess. Considering Serena said no one has been in here for a few hundred years, I would say around three hundred years or so." I said mopping under the beds.

"Samuel, where do I put the dirty clothes?" Lita sad walking over carrying some clothes. "Make a pile by the door, I'll wash them later." I said ringing out my mop. Lita put the clothes by the door and went back to making the beds. After about an hour, we were all done with the room. "Phew." Mina said wiping her forehead. Good job you two. I said looking over the room. "Did I do a good job Sammy?" Mina said looking at me. "Yes you did." I said smiling. "Umm, do you think you could give me my reward?" Mina said blushing a little. I blushed as Lita looked at us. "What do you mean reward Mina?" Lita said. "Every time I do something good, Sammy gives me a special reward." Mina said blushing more. "What do you give her Samuel?" Lita said blushing a looking away a little.

"Its nothing much." I said lifting up my hand. I reached over and petted Mina on her head. Mina smiles up at me. Lita makes a poutty face. While watching me. "S-samuel? Could I have a r-reward too?" Lita said blushing more. "O-oh, sure." I said blushing a little. I reached over and patted Lita's head as her face turned red. Mina was the only one I ever did that for, so doing that to Lita made my heart race a little. "Sammyyyy, you can only do that for meeee." Mina said puffing out her cheeks. I laughed a little bit.

"It's ok Mina. Your hair is still the softest." I said. Mina smiles at me as Michelle walks into the room. "Hey you three, I'm just checking up on you." Michelle said looking around. "Oh, it looks good in here." Michelle said looking around more. "Thanks. Did you three did get done too?" I said. "Ya, where all done." Michelle said walking over to us. "Serena said the rain is stopping, so we are all going to go outside and set a few things up for training."

"Ok, you go on ahead. I was going to wash our clothes first." I said setting the mop against the wall. "Ok, I'll go let everyone know." Michelle said leaving the room. "You two go on ahead, I'll be out in a little bit." I said as Mina put her rags in the clothes pile. "Ok." They both said as they left.

I picked up the pile of clothes and walked to the back of the castle where a small creek flowed out from the woods. I set the pile of clothes down and looked around. I saw a clothes line and an old washing bucket. I grabbed it and walked over and set it down next to the clothes. I started to put a few clothes in when I remembered I forgot the soap. I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed some, I looked out the window to see everyone seating things up for training. I smiled as I thought to myself. I was so happy everyone was together again.

Walking back out to the clothes, I start to wash them one by one. As I was washing Mina's shirt, I saw something on my arm. I looked down to see one of my veins was black. "…" I sat there for a minute, thinking to myself. I knew something was wrong. What happened last night at the factory? I knew I would have to ask Serena and Trista about later today.

After about 30 more minutes of washing, I was all done. I picked up the clothes and was turning around when I saw something white standing a few yards away. I looked over at it as my heart rate went up a little. It looked like a man wearing a white rope with a few pieces of metal on it. After a few seconds, the person disappeared. I stood there looking for a few seconds before I turned and walked back into the castle. I went into the room and put the clothes on the bed before going out to the front with everyone, wondering if the person I saw was real or fake…

Wednesday November 2nd 1977 12:55 P.M. Walking out to the training yard. I saw everyone doing a few exercises. "Hey Samuel." Serena said walking over to me. "Hey, Sorry I'm late. I Was busy washing our clothes."

"It's ok." Serena said standing next to me. "So what's going on here?" I said looking over everyone. "I went over some old documents about how to draw out our powers more easily. It told us that the sailor scouts use to meditate for hours on end to bring out there powers. So I figured we would start there." Serena said looking at me. "Should I join in too?"

"If you want. But I don't think they will do much for you. They were made specifically made for the sailor scouts. But I don't see any harm in you joining in." Serena said smiling at me. "Ok, but before I do, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Serena said looking at me. "…I saw something standing by the creek, it looked like a man wearing a white rope with a few metal pieces on it." Serena froze in place for a second.

"W-what?" Serena said not looking at me. "I'm not sure if I was seeing things. But it looked like someone was standing there." I said looking at her. Serena didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Serena, is there something you're not telling us?" Serena looked at me. I could tell something was on her mind.

"Samuel…what would you do if I told you that the assassins where still around?" I was taken back by what she said. "Well I wouldn't be shocked." I said looking at everyone. "After the civil war, they went into hiding, if it wasn't for the old books we have, one could say they never even existed." Serena said looking at everyone. "Although I have never seem them for myself, my mother would meet with them every few years to make sure beryl was far away from us."

"So why would one be showing up here?"

"My mother told me that they have a headquarters a few miles away out of town, a underground city where hundreds of assassins live, going on missions across the world, making sure evil stays in place. I'm sure with Beryl taken over Chicago, they are all in a frenzy."

"So what would one of them be doing here?" I said looking over at Serena. "I don't know. Not even I know all of their secrets." Serena said smiling. I thought to myself as I rubbed my arm. I was about to say something else when Mina started to yell at us. "Hey, are you two going to stand there all day watching us?" Mina yelled. We both laugh as we start to walk over to join everyone in training…

Wednesday November 2nd 1977 8:23 P.M. falling onto the ground. I laid there catching my breath. I looked over at everyone who were gasping for air. "Go job everyone, we made a lot of progresses today." Serena said standing up. "That's it for today. We can go eat dinner now." Serena said as Mina got up and looked at the castle.

"fooood." Mina said like a zombie as everyone started to walk back to the castle. I stood up and was about to walk in when I felt a pain in my chest. I fell to my knees clutching my heart when Lita looked over to me and ran to my slide. "Samuel?! What's wrong!?" Lita said looking over me. "It's n-nothing…" I said forcing a smile. "I'll be in, in a little bit. Its ok." I said standing up still holding my chest. Lita looked at me for a second before standing up too. "Ok…" Lita said giving me a small smile before walking into the castle.

As soon as Lita was inside, I started to walk to the back of the castle to the creek. The pain was getting worse. It was feeling like I was having a panic attack, but my nose was not bleeding. I get to the creek and fall next to it. I splashed some water onto my face, trying to calm myself down. "Fight…" I looked up but saw no one around. "What?" I said trying to calm down. "Fight…" the voice was coming from my head.

I held my head trying to get the pain to stop. After taking a few deep breaths, the pain slowly went away. I slowly stood up and looked myself over. I saw that more of my veins where turning black. I had to figure out what was going on with me and soon. I took one more deep breath and walked back to the castle. Not knowing that someone was watching me from the woods…

Walking into the dining room. Everyone was talking and eating. "Samuel, are you ok?" Serena said looking over at me. Everyone watched me as I walked over and took a seat next to Mina and Lita. "Ya, I'm fine." I said smiling, I looked down at my plate of food and started to eat. "Mmm this is good, who made it?" said taking another bite. "Michelle and Trista both worked on it." Serena said looking over to Trista and Michelle. "Thanks for dinner you two." I said smiling. "Oh it was nothing." Michelle said waving her hand in front of her.

"Where did we get the food from?" I said taking a drink of water. "I had Amara go to the store this afternoon to Naperville to pick us up some food." Serena said taking a bite out of her food. "Which reminds me." Amara said wiping her mouth off. "The whole city was in chaos, people where buying everything up at the store, I'm lucky I was able to get what I did." Amara said taking a drink. "No doubt this is Beryl's fault." Michelle said.

"What do you think the government is going to do about her?" Ray said. "Most likely the police have been taken over my beryl." Trista said looking up. "The government will view this as an act of terrorism. And will try to send in the army to stop her."

"As long as she has that talisman and all her men, they can't stop her." Serena said. "The sooner we unlock our powers. The better." Ray said. I looked over at the wall and saw the clock. It was getting late. "Well its getting late, we better head to bed now so we can get to training early in the morning." I said standing up.

"You guys can go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll wait for you to get done." I said looking at Mina. "Ok." Mina said say everyone started to get up and walk to the bathroom. After everyone was gone. I walked to the front door and walked outside. I took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. It's been a long-time sense I last saw the stars fill the night sky.

"There beautiful, aren't they?" A voice said from behind me. I looked behind me to see Trista walking over to me. "Yes they are." I said smiling back. Trista walked over and stood next to me. "Right around this time, you can see most of the planets if you have a good telescope." Trista said looking up at the sky with me. I looked around the night sky for a few seconds. "There's Mars and Venus." I said pointing to some stars in the sky. "And there's Jupiter." Trista said pointing to the other side. "Its nights like this that remind me why I do what I do." Trista said looking at me. "If someone like beryl would to take control of the world, all of this would go away, almost overnight" I said looking down.

"Which is why where going to stop her." Trista looking at me. I thought to myself or a few seconds before turning to Trista. "Trista? What happened to me that night at the warehouse?" Trista didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'm not sure…" Trista said trying hard not to remember what she saw that night.

"All I know is that who I saw that night was not you Samuel." Trista said looking at me. I looked her in her eyes and saw fear in them. "What do you mean Trista?"

"What I saw…was something I thought only could happened in nightmares." Trista said holding herself. "Samuel, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I said looking at Trista. "…Promise me no matter what happens, you will always be you." Trista said looking at me. I wasn't sure what Trista meant. "Ok, I promise." I said smiling at her. "Thank you Samuel…" Trista said smiling at me. I started to blush as the moonlight shown off of her making her look so beautiful. Before I could say anything, Lita walked out the door.

"Hey you two, come on its time for bed!" Lita yelled out the door. We both started to walk back in still thinking about the upcoming battle we would have to face. Walking into the bedrooms, everyone was in there jimmies. Talking about stuff. I walked into the bathroom as Trista changed her clothes. I started to brush my teeth as I listened to everyone talking. "It sure is crazy huh?" Amy said not looking up from her book. "What is?" Mina said looking over at her. "Everything. us being Sailor scouts, Queen beryl, assassins." Amy said looking up from her book. "I know what you mean." Lita said leaning against her pillow. "If you told me all of this just a year ago, I would have said you were crazy." Everyone laughed as I came out of the bath room in shorts and a t-shirt.

"At least we will sleep good tonight." I said walking over to my bed. I leaned over to pull my blanket up when Mina looked over at my arm and saw the black veins. "Sammy? is something wrong with your arm?" Mina said crooking her head a little. Everyone looked my way as I quickly turned it away. "It's nothing…" I said looking away. Trista stood there with a worried look on her face. I took off the blades on my wrists and sat them next to my bed. We all got into our beds and turned out the lights. "Goodnight." I said to everyone. "Night Sammy." Mina said pulling the blankets over her. And after a few minutes, we were all passed out, dreaming of better times…

Thursday November 3rd 1977 2:33 A.M. A woman sits in the governor's chair looking out the window as nothing but fires can be seen. *someone walks into the room* "Miss beryl, the President is on line one." The man says. Beryl stands up and looks away from the window. "Go tell Jadeite to come at once." Beryl said picking up the phone. "Yes my lady." The man said leaving. Beryl pressed the button on the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Miss beryl?" The man's voice said. "Hello president. So nice of you to call me." Beryl said smiling. "What more do you want from us before you stop this?" the man's voice said. "You see, that's the thing. It's not going to stop, no matter how much money you give me. Nothing is going to stop me from taking over this country." Beryl said looking out the window. "Have a good night president." Beryl said hanging up the phone. Just then, Jadeite came into the room.

"You called my lady?" Jadeite said bowing. "Everything is going along smoothly." Beryl said putting the phone down. "But as long as those sailor scouts are still out there, we can't take it easy."

"But beryl, we don't even know where they are at." Jadeite said looking up. "heh, you think I don't know where there hiding at?" Beryl said looking back at the window. "I've been so busy with everything that I haven't had time to send my men to finish them off. But now that things are starting to slow down, I can finally take care of them." Beryl said looking back.

"My men are stretched thin as it is, so I want you to go finished them for me." Beryl said handing jadeite a piece of paper. "Miss beryl, I'm honored that you have that much fate in me, but I'm no match for all nine of them and Samuel." Jadeite said. "I know, but don't worry, I have a special gift for you." Beryl said walking over to a large chest sitting next to the window. Beryl opened it up and pulled out a scepter. "Miss beryl, is that…" Jadeite said looking on in awe. "Yes…after we took the city. My men brought it to me from the museum. With this, I can revive my love and take our rightful place as the rulers of this world." Beryl said smiling. "Hold out your hands." Beryl said walking over to Jadeite.

Jadeite stood there with his hands out as Beryl held up the scepter. "Go forth, with this power I bestow upon you and defeat the sailor scouts!" Beryl yelled as she slammed the top of the scepter into Jadeite's hands. Jadeite started to yell in pain as a dark aura engulfed him. After a few seconds. Jadeite stood up and gave a bow to Beryl before walking out of the room. "Soon, all of my troubles will be over." Beryl said smiling.

Just then, another man walks into the office. "Miss beryl, we found her." The man says. "What!? Are you sure this time?" Beryl said walking over to him. "Yes, she's only 11 years old."

"Have your men storm her house and take her. And make sure you kill her father if he is there with her." Beryl said smiling. "It will be done." The man said leaving the room. Beryl walked back to her seat and sat down. She reached into her dress and pulled out a talisman in the shape of a H with a curve on the end of it. "Soon…I will have to most powerful soldier on my side, and then, not even the sailor scouts will be able to stop me!" Beryl started to laugh as a few fires grew throughout the city…

Thursday November 3rd 1977 9:51 A.M. Lita opens her eyes to see the light coming in from the window. Lita leans up and stretches and looks over everyone. She sees that Mina is not in her bed. She looks around and see's that my bed is a little bigger in it should be. Lita starts to blush as she gets up and walks over to my bed. Her heart is racing as she slowly moves her hand to my blanket and pulls out off.

Lita's face turns bright red as she sees Mina in her bra and panties curled up next to me. "M-m-m" Was all Lita could say as Mina was fast asleep. "Minaaa!" Lita Yelled. Everyone jumped out of bed. "What's going on!?" Trista said looking around still sleepy. Mina started to come to.

"Hmm?" Mina said opening her eyes. "Mina, what the hell are you doing almost naked in Samuel's bed!?" Lita yelled. Everyone was blushing as they looked over and saw Mina getting up. "What? Me and Sammy always slept together." Mina said smiling. I started to come to. "Huh? What's all the noise over?" I said sitting up with my eyes still close. *thump* "Huh?" I said slowly opening my eyes. Everyone was looking at me, blushing as I saw nothing but yellow. "S-Sammy?" Mina said blushing and smiling. "Huh?" I said opening my eyes all the way to see that my face was in Mina's boobs.

I started to shake as blood dripped from my nose as I froze. A-a-a-a." was all I could say as I everything started to spin a little. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled falling off the bed. A few seconds later, Serena came into the room hearing all the yelling. "Hey what's going on in here?" Serena said opening the door. Serena stood there seeing everyone yelling back and forth at each other. Mina was standing in her bra and panties and Lita was yelling at her. I was on the floor about to pass out with blood dripping down my nose. Serena slowly closes the door and walks to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After about ten minutes, everyone came out of the bedrooms. "So did everyone sleep good last night?" Serena said smiling. "Why don't you ask Mina?" Lita said still blushing. "Don't be mad at me cause you don't have the guts to sleep with Sammy." Mina said making a mad face at Lita. I just stood looking down trying not to draw attention to myself. Everyone sat down and started to eat.

After a few minutes of eating, everyone calmed down enough to talk. "So what's on the training list for today?" Ray said looking at Serena. "Today we are going to do some hand to hand combat and will try to summon your transformations." Serena said taking a drink. Everyone was taken back by it. "Are we ready for that?" Amy said. "Time is not on our side." Serena said looking at Amy. "Every day we train, Beryl gains another step closer to taking over the world." Serena said taking a bite out of her food. "Mina, Trista, you are the only ones who can transform as of now. So I want you two to help train the others." Serena said looking over to Mina and Trista. They both nodded as the rest of us looked at them.

"What, you can transform Trista?" I said. "Ya…I did when I was saving you and Serena from the basement." Trista said looking at me. "Can't wait to see what you look like." Mina said looking at Trista. Trista smiled as Everyone finished their food. "Everyone, head outside and do some warm-ups, I'll put the food away." Serena said stand up. Everyone nodded as they started to head outside. I stood up and walked over to Serena.

"Serena, what do you want me to do?" I said helping Serena with the plates. "I was actually thinking that you could do some training on your own." Serena said putting the plates in a wooden bucket. "You need to find out how to use Ezio's blades before we take on Beryl." Serena said putting some water into the basket. "Ok, I understand." I said smiling. "I'll be in the back of the castle then." I said walking to the bedroom to grab my blades.

I walked into the room and picked up my blades and started to walk out to the back of the castle. I'm putting the blades on as I reach the back of the castle. I looked around and saw an old training dummy leaning against the wall. I picked it up and dusted it off and stood it up in from of me. I looked over the dummy and looked over my blades. I decided I would do some warm ups first. I took my fighting stance and started hitting away. Soon Minutes where going by.

As I'm hitting the dummy, many thoughts where going through my head. Am I really the descendant of the greatest assassins who ever lived? Will I even be any help to everyone when the time comes to save them. Just then… "Kill…" I fell to my knees and started gasping for air. "N-not again..." I said as the voice as ringing in my head. "I-I will kill them all...every last one." I said as an evil smile came across my face as the veins in my arm where growing. Soon the veins in my whole arm where black. The blades started to wiggle slowly forward and then. "Samuel?" A voice said from behind me.

I snapped out of it as the blades went back inside. I looked around to see Ray coming to me. "Samuel? Are you ok? We have been calling you for a while now." Ray said looking over me.

"Samuel…your arm." Ray said reaching her hand to touch it. As soon as she touched my hand. I saw a vision. I saw a Man in white overlooking a dead body on top of a castle. The man was bleeding from the hip when a woman rushes at him with a sword and stabs him in the back. He falls to the ground as a blast of energy shoots the woman, knocking her off the castle. The man lays there as several women dressed up in sailor scout uniforms rush to him and start crying. "Samuel?" Ray said looking a little worried. "Huh?" I said looking up at her. "Your crying." Ray said. I touched my cheek and felt a few tears. "Samuel what's wrong?" Ray said holding my hand. "I…don't know." I said looking away.

"Let's not worry about that right now ok?" I said smiling. Ray gave me a small smile and nodded. "ok…I was gonna tell you that Lunch is ready."

"Oh, ok. I'll be there in a minute." I said. Ray nodded and went back inside. I stood there thinking to myself before going in to have lunch with everyone.

Thursday November 3rd 1977 3:28 P.M. Beryl is looking over some papers when some men come into her office. "Beryl, we have her." One of the men say. "Let me see her." Beryl said standing up. The man moves over as another one drags a young girl into the room. The girl is crying and trying to hide her face. Beryl walks over to the crying girl and gets on one knee. "Please don't hurt me." The girl says crying. Beryl takes out the necklace and holds it up to her. "W-what are you doing?" The girl says trying get away. The talisman lights up and shines through the whole room. "I finally found you." Beryl said smiling. "What do you mean, I don't know you, please let me go." The girl says crying. "Now now child. If you do what I say, nothing bad will happened to you, understand?" Beryl said standing up. The girl stopped crying but didn't look up.

"What's your name?" Beryl said looking down at her. The girl didn't say anything for a few seconds. She then slowly said. "…Hotaru Tomoe."

"Well Hotaru. Today is going to be the most importing day of your life." Beryl said looking at her men. "Take her to the chambers, Ready the machine." Beryl said walking away. "At once." One of them said grabbing Hotaru and walking out of the room. "Just like clockwork." Beryl said as she started to laugh…

Thursday November 3rd 1977 7:22 P.M. After finishing lunch and spending a few hours on the dummy, I decided I would take a little brake. Looking up, I saw the sun was setting. I took a drink of water and walked over to a big tree in the middle of the courtyard. I slowly walked to the tree and sat under the tree and started to rest a little. As I'm sitting there, I start to hear someone eating something. I looked over to my left and saw Amy sitting next to me eating a sandwich. Amy was reading a self-defense book while she was eating.

"I see you're not slacking off at all." I said looking at her. Amy jumped a little. "Oh, Samuel, I didn't hear you come over here." Amy said closing her book. "You had a rough day too I take it?" I said. "Ya, I'm not really fit for fighting." Amy said looking down at her book. "I think I get it now, you read when you're upset." I said smiling. "What? I'm not upset." Amy said trying to look innocent. After a few seconds, Amy took a big sigh.

"Tell me what's on your mind." I said sliding over closer to Amy. "…I sucked today." Amy said looking down at the ground. "Everyone says I did fine for my first try, but I know they were just saying that." Amy said. "I don't think I'm really a sailor scout. I'm not like the others. I don't have psychic powers, I'm not strong, I don't have weapons or can't use energy. Maybe I should just go back home…" Amy said putting her head on her knees. Amy wasn't wrong to think like this. The last few days would drive any teen crazy.

"…You're right, you're not like the others." I said looking at her. Amy looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "You're not like the others because you're Amy." I said smiling. "You can do so much more than the others, you can solve things and put things together that would make Einstein droll in wonder. You're smart, you know how to think of a strategy. Your brain is your weapon Amy, and it's a good one." I said smiling. "I know that it's been hard on you the last few days, but I know you can do this. You're worried about what was and what will be."

"R-really?" Amy said looking at me. "Yep, you're Amy, and you should never think about being someone you're not, your wonderful just as you are now, and I'm glad you're up here training with us." I said smiling. Amy blushed as she looks away "Don't let the pass hold you back, because if you don't ever push yourself, you will never become more then what you are now, and I know you will become a wonderful woman." I said patting her head and smiling. Amy blushed even more and tried to hide her face in her knees. "Just remember Amy." I said standing up. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift." I said helping Amy up. "That's why it's called the present." I whispered as I gave Amy a wink as I turned around and started to walk back to the castle.

Amy stood there still blushing a little bit as she held her hand to her chest. "W-why is my heart hurting and beating so fast?" Amy said to herself as she started to walk slowly back to the castle, thinking about a certain someone in her head…

Walking inside, I saw Serena walking to the bedrooms. "Hey Serena." I said waving to her. "Hey Samuel." Serena said waving back. "How did the training go?" I said walking with Serena to the bedrooms. "It went well. Everyone is ready to transform, I just don't know what's holding them back." Serena said. "Don't worry. I know when the time comes, they will transform." I said.

We get to the bedrooms and walk in. Everyone was resting, looking sore. "Hey everyone, how are you feeling?' Serena said looking at everyone. "Soreee." Mina said. "Well then, this should cheer you up then, I made all of you a hot tub to rest in." Serena said. Everyone looked up. "Really?" Lita said getting up. "Where is it?" I said. "Follow me." Serena said. Everyone got up and started to follow Serena to the back of the castle.

Walking to the west side of the castle. We came to a room with a big hot tub inside. Everyone was happy to see it. "Go ahead and rest your body's in here for a while. You should feel good as new." Serena said smiling. "Yay! I'm going in first!" Mina said as she started to unbutton her shirt. I started to blush as Lita grabs her hand. Mina! Samuel is standing right there!" Lita yelled blushing. "So? It's not like Sammy hasn't seen me naked before." Mina said blushing, putting her hands under her cheeks smiling. My jaw hit the floor as everyone started to blush.

"Mina!" I yelled. "Now now, let's just relax and worry about it later." Michelle said waving her hand in front of her. I walked out to the hall as everyone started to get undressed. Serena walks out to me. "Don't worry Samuel. I didn't forget about you." Serena said smiling.

Serena opened another door on the other side of the wall to reveal a smaller hot tub. "You didn't have to Serena." I said smiling. "Oh please. It's the least I can do after all you have done for us." Serena said smiling. "Thanks Serena." I said walking into the room. I closed the door as Serena went into the other room with the girls to join them.

I stripped down to my boxers and took my blades off and got inside the tub. I could hear the girls talking from the other side of the wall. "Ahhh, this hits the spot." Mina said sinking into the tub. "Definitely feels good." Ray said sitting down. "Where did you find time to make this Serena?" Amy said. "Oh I was working on it this morning while you where still sleeping." Serena said sitting with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Is this really ok?' Lita said. "What do you mean?" Amy said. "I mean Chicago is in the middle of a war and where here relaxing." Lita said. "If we are to have a change of taking back the city. We have to make sure are minds are rested and clear." Amara said leaning back against the wall. "You know what they say, all work and no play makes you a dull boy." Michelle said washing her body off. Mina kept looking at Michelle's boobs for a few seconds.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Mina?" Michelle said looking over at Mina. "I never noticed how big your boobs where." Mina said looking up. Everyone blushed. "O-oh well thank you." Michelle said. I started to blush as I tried to drown out there talking. "How did you get them so big?' Mina said. "Umm, well I never really thought about it." Michelle said blushing.

"How big are your boobs?" Mina said looking closer at them. Michelle blushed even more as Amara and Trista where holding back there laughing. "Umm, well I think there 32 C." Michelle said looking down. "Ohhh? Not bad." Trista said flaunting her chest out. "I'm 35 C." Trista said full of herself. "Ohhh impressive." Mina said looking at Trista's boobs.

I started to blush more as my nose started to twitch. "Your so much bigger than me, I'm only 30 B." Mina said looking down at here boobs. "Mina is a 30 B?" I said to myself. I held my hand up to my nose as I could feel my veins starting to rip. "It's ok Mina, your still growing. I'm sure they will get bigger." Michelle said. "Its ok, I like my small boobs." Mina said smiling.

"Oh?" Trista said. "Why is that?"

"Cause Sammy likes small boobs."

"What!?" Trista said. I was red as a tomato at this point as I tried my hardest to get my nose to stop bleeding. "Dam it Mina!" I said to myself. "I can never tell you anything can I?" I said to myself as a few drops of blood fell into the hot tub.

"I never figured Samuel to be the small boob type." Michelle said washing her face. "You would be surprised what Sammy likes." Mina said sticking out her tongue. Ray blushed as she looked down at her boobs. Hers where a little bigger then Minas. "Sooo, what do we not know about Samuel?" Michelle said getting that look on her face. "Hmm, well I know what turns on Sammy instantly." Mina said smiling. I got big eyed and looked behind me at the wall. "She wouldn't." I said to myself standing up.

Everyone in the hot tub got big eyed. "Ohhh? Do tell us." Michelle said leaning closer. Everyone was leaning closer as I was about to burst through the wall to stop mina. "Think dam it Samuel, think!" I said looking around trying to figure something out. I looked over and saw a mouse crawling along the tub wall. "Well Sammy gets turned on when…" *I grab the mouse* "A girl is wearing…" *I tossed the mouse over the wall* "A S-" The mouse landed in the water as Mina looked down. Mina saw the mouse looking up at her in the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mina screamed as Mina stood up and ran out of the room. "Phew." I said sitting back down. "Oh well. I would have liked to know what it is a girl wears that turns on Samuel so much." Michelle said standing up and walking over to the door. "Looks like we will just have to find out for ourselves." Trista said smiling and getting up.

All the girls made small talk as they dried off and went into the bed rooms. I took a sigh of relief as I looked up at the night sky.

After a minute. I got up and dried off. I put my pants back on and I picked up my blades and walked out of the hot tub without a shirt on and went into the bedroom. I walked in to see everyone getting ready for bed. Trista, Michelle and Amara where brushing their teeth in the bathroom. "Hey Samu-" Ray said as she looked at me and started to blush bright red. "S-Samuel, why do you have your shirt off?" Ray said turning around. "My shirt got wet, so I need to get a new one." I said walking over to my bed. Lita, Mina and Amy where all blushing as I walked by them to my bed.

I reached over and picked up a shirt off of the floor. Just then, Ray looks over and sees some scars on my back. "Samuel. What happened to your back?" Ray said as Lita and Amy looked over to me. "It's nothing. Just something I got a long time ago..." I said looking down. "Oh ok." Ray said thinking to herself. After Michelle, Amara and Trista got out of the bathroom, I went in and started to brush my teeth.

Serena walked into the room wearing a night gown. "Hey everyone." Serena said. "I just wanted to let you know we can sleep in tomorrow."

"Yay. Now I can spend more time with Sammy." Mina said snuggling her pillow. "Not tonight Mina." Lita said making a mad face. "Your sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"Whattt?" Mina said looking over to Lita. "Sounds like someone is jealous." Michelle said looking over to Lita. "W-what no, I'm not!" Lita said blushing more. Michelle laugh as she got into bed. "You can't make me stay in my bed." Mina said making a mad face. "I can't make you stay in your bed, But I make sure you don't get into Samuel bed." Lita said walking over to the open bed on the side of my bed and pushing it against my bed. Lita got into the bed as Mina made a pouty face. "Your mean Lita!" Mina said throwing her pillow at her.

Everyone laughed as I came out of the bathroom. "Everyone ready for bed?" I said walking over to my bed. I saw Lita laying in the bed next to mine. "Umm Lita, why are you in that bed?' I said looking at her. "Oh, it's so Mina doesn't try to get into your bed tonight." Lita said rather quietly. "Oh." I said looking at Mina who was throwing a fit. I laughed and walked over to Mina and patted her head. "Goodnight Mina." Mina blushed and give a small smile. "Nighty night Sammy." Mina said. I walked over to my bed and got in. After a few minutes, I blew out the candle. Everyone said goodnight and we all went to sleep…


	22. Chapter XXII

Friday November 4th 1977 2:10 A.M. Mina woke up from her bed and saw Lita was sleeping. "Now's my chance." Mina said smiling. Mina slowly got out of bed and was about to get into my bed, but then she got the urge to got to the bathroom. "I better go to the bathroom first." Mina said to herself slowly walking over to the door. She knew she would wake someone up if she went into the bathroom in the room.

Mina walked out of the room walked started walking to the end of the hall looking for the other bathroom. As she passed Serena's room, She looked in to see Serena sleeping in a queen size bed. Mina was surprised to see how beautiful Serena looked sleeping. It was like she was a goddess. Mina slowly closes the door and walks to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom. Mina washed her hands and walks out the door when…

"Hello there." A voice said from behind her. Mina turns around as a fist hits her in the face. Mina fell to the floor as blood started to drop from her nose. The man grabs Mina and covers her mouth. Mina started to cry as she looked and saw who it was. Jadeite smiled down at Mina. Mina was trying her hardest to get free and scream. Jadeite leaned down and sniffed her hair. "Mmmm, I missed the smell of your hair." Jadeite said in Mina's ear. Mina was crying heavily at this point. "No, not again, someone please!" Mina said to herself as Jadeite started to run his hand down Minas shirt.

"Let's pick up where we left off." Jadeite said laughing a little as he started to slowly pull Minas shirt down. Visions of what happened to Mina started to go through her mind. Mina opened her mouth and bit Jadeite's hand hard. Ahhhh!" Jadeite yelled as blood started to drop from his hand. It was just for a second, and that's all Mina needed "SAMMYYYY!" Mina screamed as Jadeite covered her mouth again. "You need to learn to behave yourself!" Jadeite said.

He pinned Mina down on the ground as he started to lift up her shirt. Mina closed her eyes as Jadeite got to her bra when. "CRASH!" I slammed my fist into Jadeites face, sending him flying a few feet back into the back door.

Mina looked up and saw me standing next to her with blood dripping from my nose as I rushed Jadeite, tackling him, sending us flying through the back door, outside. Everyone else ran out the door. "Mina!? Are you ok!?" Serena said hugging Mina who was still crying. "I got Mina, the rest of you go!" Serena said as Everyone started to run to the back door. I wasn't myself as me and jadeite traded blows. Something wasn't right. He should not be this strong. Everyone came out as Jadeite backed off. "It's so nice to see you all again." Jadeite said catching his breath. "Y-you…how dare you even think about…" Ray said clutching her fist.

"Now now. Don't worry. Soon, all of you will know what it's like!" Jadeite said as he started to laugh. He held up his hand as a dark aura started flowing from him. "What is he doing!?" Amy said as the aura grew in size. After a few seconds. Eight more Jadeite walked out from the mist. "W-what!?" Trista said as all nine of them started to walk towards them. Mina and Serena walked out and saw what was going on.

"Everyone, be careful!" Serena yelled as all nine rushed our heroes. Everyone ran in different directions. I started fighting the real Jadeite as Ray, Mina, Serena, Lita and Amy ran inside the castle with five of them right behind them. Michelle, Trista and Amara stayed outside and started fighting.

All hell was breaking lose as someone stood by in the forest watching. Amy ran into the bedroom. One of the Jadeite grabbed Amy by the arm. Amy fought back, using what she learned to hold him at bay. Mina and Lita where being slammed against the walls as Ray was in the hallway holding off her attacker. Back outside, Trista and Michelle where trying there hardest to land a hit. Amara was doing the best. But the Jadeite was not taking any damage. Jadeite slammed me against a tree cracking it a little. "Can't you see? Everyone is going to die by me tonight, this is the power of queen beryl!" Jadeite said throwing me across the way.

I needed to think if something fast. I know the others wouldn't hold out for long. "I-ill make sure you suffer for what you d-did…" I said standing up with blood still dripping down my face. "Heh heh heh…you think you can stop me?" Jadeite said taking another swing at me. I was reaching my limit. Soon, Jadeite hits where landing. I fell to the ground trying to stand up. Jadeite walked over and put this foot in my neck. "Ghghhh…" I said trying to get his foot off.

"Soon, Beryl will have her husband by her side again, and then nothing will stand in our way!" He said putting more weight on my neck. I started to black out. "N-no…" I said looking over to See the others on the ground not moving. "And the icing on the cake is…" Jadeite said leaning down to my ear. "What I did to your friend, I'm going to do to everyone else." Jadeite said smiling. I stopped moving as he took his foot off of me and started to walk over to Michelle. Michelle looked up as Jadeite looked down at her. "Your first." Jadeite said smiling as Michelle started to cry trying to back away.

Jadeite pinned Michelle against the floor as Michelle started to scream…

*Nothing but black everywhere.* "Is this how it ends? Everything we have done just for it to end like this? I have failed…I have let you all down…NO! I have let people down my whole life!

*I'm standing in a white room* "How many times have I let my friends down when they needed me? And How many of my friends have gotten hurt because I have been too weak to help them?" *Silhouettes of everyone start to form around me* "If only I could have done more!" *My hand starts to twitch* "Mina…I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. And the worst thing that could happen to you did!" *Tears start to roll down my face as Mina's silhouette starts to fade away* "Mina…you have become such a wondering girl. There was never anything you couldn't overcome. Even with what happened to you, you still find a reason to smile." *The veins in my neck turn back*

"And with the love you felt for me. Your love to protect me, you did it. You transformed into a sailor scout!" *Everyone starts to fade away* "I have to be strong! If don't, then Ray! Lita! Amy! Mina! Serena! Michelle! Trista! Amara! All of them, I'm going to lose them ALLLLL!" I open my eyes as Jadeite started sliding his hand up Michelle's shirt as Michelle closes her eyes.

"I-I…will kill them all…" I said as the veins on my face turned black as Jadeite looks over my way. "E-every last one…" I said as an Evil smile come across my face. I started to stand up as one of them rushes me.

They go for a straight punch with their right hand. Without even moving, I grabbed his hand with my left hand. "What!?" Jadeite said. "He shouldn't be able to grab me!" Jadeite said standing up. Still smiling, I snapped the Jadeite's wrist. As he screaming in pain. I open my right hand, and my blade slides out with a ching sound, Echoing throughout the forest as I thrust my blade and stab him in his neck. The Jadeite turned into black dust as the others stood there. "W-what? How?" Jadeite said as they looked on. The figure who was watching from the forest started to move closer. "It looks like you have finally awakened your powers…Ezio." The man in white said.

Friday November 4th 1977 3:11 A.M. The Jadeite who were fighting Everyone inside started to hold their head in pain. Mina pushed him over and ran to her bed and pulled out her talisman. "No more!" Mina yelled. "I have been hurt enough! And I will never go through that again!" Mina yelled with tears running down her face. Lita and Ray and Amy watched as Mina held her talisman into the air.

"Venus Planet power!" Mina yelled as a yellow light flashed through the room. Within a few seconds, the light faded as Mina now stood there in her yellow sailor uniform. "Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty! The guardian of love! Sailor Venus! *Venus does a pose* "Allow me to punish you with love!" Venus says.

The Jadeite's start to come to as they look at Venus. They all fire a blast of dark energy at Venus, knocking her out the window outside. The one who was fighting her rushes her as the others go back to Lita And Amy and ray. "Mina…even with everything you have been through you can still find the will to keep going." Ray said to herself as the Jadeite pins her against the wall. He starts chocking Ray as Ray gasps for air. "I can't give up too. I don't want to lose all my memories. Everyone…grandpa." Ray said to herself as her talisman started to shine. Ray reached for it with her hand and grabbed it. "Please everyone! Lend me your power!" Ray said to herself holding her talisman up. "Mars planet power!" Ray yelled as a red light engulf Ray. The Jadeite flew back into the wall. After a few seconds. The light disappeared and Ray stood there wearing a red sailor uniform.

"Protected by Mars, the planet of fire! The Guardian of war! Sailor Mars!" Mars said making a pose. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Mars said pointing to Jadeite. Jadeite laughed and rushed Mars, taking the fight outside. Lita and Amy ran out to the hallway as the Jadeite chased them. they ran up to the second floor and locked the door behind them. They started to blast the door trying to get it opened. "Lita! We have to transform too!" Amy said looking at Lita as the door started to crack. "I'll hold the door, you go!" Lita said. Amy ran a few feet away and held her talisman up. "Mercury planet power!" Amy yelled…but nothing happened.

"W-what?" Amy said looking down at her talisman. "Why isn't working!?" Amy yelled falling to her knees. "Amy! Is something holding you back?! Is it possible that you are still having doubts about being a sailor scout!?" Lita yelled as the door was off the hinges. Amy got big eyed. "It's true…" Amy said to herself. "Even after seeing it, I'm still having doubts. All my life I have been an outcast..."

*flashback to Amy walking down the hallway of her school reading a book* "I was so smart that people would come to me for help. But after a while, it was clear that they only wanted to talk to me so I can help them with their homework. *Amy walks by two girls whispering about her in the hall* "No wonder no one wants to be friends with her, she doesn't even know how to have fun." One of the girls said. Amy kept walking as a tear fell down her face. "During lunch, no one would make room for me at the tables. Making me have to sit outside." Amy was crying at this point as the door was about to brake. *Amy remembers what I told her*

"Samuel…you were the only boy who treated me as someone special. No matter how weird I was. You would still call me your friend." Amy's talisman started to shine. The door explodes as Lita goes back flying. "I know that I will never be alone again. Mina, Samuel, Ray, everyone!. You are all my friends! And I will protect you!" Amy stands up as The Jadeite rush in. Amy holds her hand above her head. And with the thoughts of her friends in her mind, yells. "Mercury planet power!" A blue light engulfs the room. The light sends the jadeite flying out the room and down the stairs. After a few seconds, the blue light fades away as Amy is now standing there wearing a blue sailor uniform.

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water. The guardian of wisdom! Sailor Mercury!" Mercury said making a pose. "Douse yourself in water and repent!" She yells as the Jadeite's start fighting Mercury on the steps as Lita slowly stood up.

"It's just me now huh?' Lita said looking down at her talisman." Samuel…you held into this your whole life, protecting it and others around you…you truly are someone worth falling in love with." Lita said smiling. Her talisman started to shine as she ran to the stairs. She looks down to see Mercury struggling to fight both of them at the same time. Lita holds her talisman above her head. "Jupiter planet power!" Lita yells as a green light fills up the room. The two jadeite look over as the light fades away to reveal Lita standing there wearing a green sailor uniform.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of Thunder! Guardian of protection! Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter said making a pose. "I'll make you feel so much retreat, it will leave you numb!" Jupiter yelled as she rushed down the stairs to help Mercury…

Friday November 4th 1977 3:27 A.M. Back outside, I was fighting all three jadeite as Trista, Amara and Michelle came to and started to stand up. Trista looks over to see me "N-no…not again." Trista says putting her hand up to her mouth. "Trista, what's wrong with Samuel!?" Michelle said looking on in shook. "I don't know…this happened to him when he was in the warehouse." *flashback to Trista walking past the plies of dead bodies.* "N-no…you promised me Samuel…" Trista said as she started to cry as her talisman started to shine. "I cant…lose you." Trista said as Michelle and Amara watched her. "I won't!" Trista yelled as she grabs her talisman and holds her hand up.

"Pluto planet power!" Trista yelled as a black light shines outside. Michelle and Amara cover their eyes as the light dies down. Michelle and Amara look up to see Trista standing there wearing a black sailor outfit. "Protected by Pluto! The Guardian of time! Sailor Pluto!" Pluto makes a pose. "And your time just ran out!" Pluto yells as her scepter teleport's into her hands. One of the Jadeite stops fighting me and rushes Pluto.

They begin to fight as Michelle and Amara hold onto their talismans. "How about that?" Amara said smiling looking at Michelle. "Well, Let's save the world." Michelle said looking at Amara. "After all, a world without you is a world not worth living in." Michelle said holding onto her hand. Amara grins as their talismans start to shine. They both hold their hands above their heads. "Uranus planet power!" Amara yells. "Neptune planet power!" Michelle yells. a dark-blue and green-blue light shines. After a few seconds, the lights fade away as Michelle and Amara are standing there wearing a dark-blue and Green-blue sailor outfits.

"Protected by Uranus, The Guardian of wind! Sailor Uranus!" Uranus makes a pose. "Protected by Neptune, The Guardian of the Seas! Sailor Neptune!" Neptune makes a pose. The other two Jadeite's rushed Neptune and Uranus as they started fighting. *Back with Venus and Mars*

Venus dodged an energy blast from Jadeite as it hits the top of the castle. "Venus crescent beam smash!" Venus yells firing her beam. Jadeite dodges it and rushes Venus. Mars is fighting Jadeite on top of the castle. Jadeite grabs her and tosses her off the roof. As Mars is falling, She looks up to see Jadeite jumping down at her. "Mars celestial fire!" Mars yells as she shoots out several fire energy blasts out of her hands.

They all hit Jadeite, sending him flying into the castle. Mars flips around and lands on her feet. Venus gets hit by a blast as she falls to the ground. Jadeite walks over to her and picks her up by the neck. He holds his hand up and gets ready to fire another blast. Venus opens her eyes and puts her finger on Jadeite's forehead. "Venus crescent beam smash!" Venus yells as an explosion rings out where they stand.

*Back with Mercury and Jupiter* Jupiter and Jadeite are throwing punches as things where flying everywhere. Mercury is dodging all of the energy blasts that Jadeite was throwing at her. "Mercury bubble blast!" Mercury yells as she shoots bubbles out of her hands. Mercury rushes Jadeite as he try's looking around the mist. Jupiter uses this to her advantage as well. She starts punching and kicking Jadeite.

"Jupiter! Water conducts electricity!" Mercury yells tossing the Jadeite into the other one. "Right!" Jupiter yells jumping back. "Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter yells shooting thunder out of her antenna. The Jadeite scream as they turn black and then turn to dust in a flash of light. Jupiter and Mercury catch their breaths before running outside to check on Mars and Venus.

*back with Pluto and Neptune and Uranus* Uranus was holding Jadeite back with her speed as Neptune as trying to look for an opening. Neptune kept dodging Jadeite's attacks as they flew by her exploding in the back. Pluto was holding strong against Jadeite. Using her scepter, she blocks most of his punches.

After blocking a kick. Pluto spins around and knees the back of Jadeite's head. Pluto then swings her scepter and sends him flying into a tree, cracking it down the middle. "I love this world." Pluto says looking at Jadeite trying to stand up. "And I'm not about to give it up." Pluto says holding her scepter up. A faint light starts to shine as Pluto closes her eyes. "Death scream..." Pluto says quietly as she spins around and holds her scepter sideways, shooting a ball of energy at Jadeite. Jadeite screams as him and the tree explode. Pluto stands there for a second, thinking to herself before she turns around to go help Neptune and Uranus.

Uranus holds her hands up and blocks a kick from Jadeite. Jadeite was getting mad at this point. Uranus was just too fast to land a hit. Jadeite backs off and starts to charge up a huge energy ball. Uranus holds her ground. After a few seconds, Jadeite lifts his hands above his head and throws an energy ball the side of a van at her. Uranus crosses her hands in front of her face as the ball hits. Causing a hug explosion that all the scouts saw.

Everyone starts coming over as the dust starts to fade. Jadeite looks on in shook as Uranus is still standing. "You call that an energy blast?" Uranus says brushing off some dirt off of her shoulder. Jadeite stumbles back as Uranus clutches her fist. "Let me show you how it's done." Uranus says smiling as Jadeite turns around and starts running. Uranus holds her hand above her head as a brown light starts to shine from her hand. "World shaking!" Uranus yells slamming her hand into the ground. The ground shakes as a ball of energy with a ring around it fly's at Jadeite, Jadeite scrams as the ball hits. Jadeite and the ball blow up as black dust floats to the ground. The Jadeite fighting Neptune looks on in shook.

"Now!" Neptune says to herself. She rushes Jadeite and punches him in his stomach. Neptune jumps into the air and looks down at him kneeing over. Neptune holds her hands above her hand. "Deep submerge!" Neptune yells as she holds her hand out in front of her as a blue ball of energy fly's down at Jadeite. Jadeite screams as the ball hits, exploding him to dust. Neptune lands on her feet as she walks over and looks to see nothing but black dust. Everyone runs over to Neptune.

"Are you ok Neptune? Pluto says. "Ya I'm ok." Neptune says . Just then. Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury run over. "Is everyone ok?" Venus says. Everyone nods. Before anyone could say anything else, a loud scream rings out across the field. "What was that!?" Mars says looking around. "No…Sammy!" Venus yells making a run for the forest. Everyone followed behind Venus heading for the scream…

*3 minutes earlier* Jadeite stands there looking at me, gasping for air. "How? I don't understand! No one can beat Beryl's power!" Jadeite say's as I slowly start walking to him. "And yet, your not even flinching!" Jadeite said looking up at me. The veins in my body where all black as I stood there with a deer in the head light look. "Ahhh!" Jadeite yells as he starts to shoot a volley of blasts at me. I doge every one he shoots. As the dust clears. I'm still standing there.

"H-how?" Jadeite said walking back a little. "Why can I hit you!? Why!?" Jadeite yelled at me. "...You didn't say please." I said. "W-what!" Jadeite said. "Are you mocking me!?"" Jadeite yelled as he held his hand above his head. "Alright then, pleaseee!" Jadeite yelled firing a bigger blast at me. I didn't move as the ball hit me. Jadeite stood there as the dust cleared to show just a small cut on my face. "H-how can this be?!" Jadeite said shaking

"You can destroy entire countries, but you can never destroy what I am." I said. "W-what are you?" Jadeite said looking at me with fear. "You of all people should know…" I said slowly walking to him. "I'm the person who was born to the greatest assassin who ever lived, I'm the person who treats every girl like a sacred treasure." I stop walking as I'm now ten feet away. "Ally to good, nightmare to you." I said making a fist. "I am Samuel Ownby, and I'm the one who is going to destroy you!" I yelled.

"Ahhh!" Jadeite yells. He rushes me as he starts to swing wildly at me. I grabbed him by his hand. Taking my free hand, I slide out my blade and cut off his hand. Jadeite falls to the floor screaming in pain. He starts to craw away as I walked to him. I turned him around and looked him in his eyes.

"Today…I finally get my revenge." I said lifting up my blade. The moonlight shines off of it as Jadeite looks on at me. "Beryl will finish what I started, Assassin. I swear." Jadeite said looking at me. I slammed my blade into Jadeite's neck. I slowly watched as Jadeite dies in front of me. I smiled as He turns into a pile of black dust.

"Ha...ha ha ha…HA HA HA!" I yelled standing up. I started to stumble as I started coughing up blood. I held my head as a shoot of pain ran through my body. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as a blast of dark energy started to shoot out of my body…

Friday November 4th 1977 4:03 A.M. The sailor scouts get to the forest as the wave of energy hits them, "W-what's going on!?" Amy yells as they see a black light coming from a few feet in front of them. "Sammy!" Venus yells. Venus pushes forward through the energy. Everyone followed behind her as they get to me on the ground screaming in pain.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, holding my sides. "Sammy!" Venus yells reaching out her hand. As soon as she touched me, a shot of energy shoots out and explodes, sending Venus flying back a few feet. "Venus! Are you ok!?" Mars yelled helping her up. "I'm fine!" Venus says looking at me. "What do we do!?" Neptune yells. "If this keeps up, Samuel will die!" Pluto yells. Everyone watched on in horror as I spat out more blood.

"Sammy!" Venus yells. Just then, from behind them… "Moon healing escalation!" A bright light shoots past them, hitting me. Everything turns white for a second. After the light dies down. Everyone saw me laying on the ground, "Sammy!" Venus yells running over to me. She picks me up as sees my veins are still black. "Don't worry Venus, he will live." A voice said from behind them. They all look behind them to see a girl with twin pigtails wearing a sailor outfit and holding a small scepter. The moonlight shines from behind her as she smiles at everyone. Everyone looks on in awe.

"Serena?" Mars says. Serena smiles. "Nothing gets by you, huh?" Serena says walking over. "Sailor Moon, the one and only." Sailor Moon said making a pose. "Sorry, I was busy taking care of that Jadeite clone. Did you all get rid of the others?" Sailor moon said looking around. "Ya, they all turned to black dust." Uranus said. Sailor moon smiled at everyone. "I knew all of you would be able to draw out your powers. I'm really proud of all of you." Sailor Moon said smiling. Everyone smiled back at Sailor Moon.

"Is everyone ok?" Moon says looking at everyone. "Ya where fine…" Venus says looking down at me. "What's going on with Samuel?" Jupiter says looking back at Serena. "I don't know." Serena said looking away. Everyone looked worried. Just then…

"I might be able to tell you what's wrong with him..." A voice said from behind them. All of them turned around to see a man in a white robe. Everyone was on their guard as he started to walk over to them. The man had a hood over his head with a belt around his waist. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon said. "I am Altair Lbn-la'Ahad." He said looking over everyone. "Lbn-la'Ahad? I know that name." Sailor Moon said. "Do you know him Sailor Moon?" Venus said looking over to him. "I've never met him…but he's an assassin." Everyone was taken back.

"What? An assassin? You mean like Samuel?" Jupiter said. "Sailor Moon, I know this is not the best time. But please, let's head back to the castle. Samuel's life is in danger, we don't have much time left." Altair said. Everyone looked at him and then to Sailor moon. "What should we do Sailor Moon?" Neptune said.

"…Venus, carry Samuel back to the castle." Sailor Moon said turning around. Venus nodded and picked me up as everyone started to follow the man in white robe back at the castle…

Friday November 4th 1977 4:12 A.M. Walking back into the castle, Venus carried me into the bed room and laid me down on the bed. I was breathing fast as everyone looked at me. Altair Walks in behind Sailor moon and walks over to me. He looks down at me and pulls out a small necklace with a symbol on it. He leans down and puts it around my neck, a small light flashed from it as the veins started to slowly go away. My breathing went down as everyone took a huge sigh of relief.

"Samuel will be fine now." Altair said standing up. "I know time is short, but it would be best if we could talk." Altair said looking at everyone. "Follow me." Sailor Moon said as she walked out of the room. "I'll stay here and watch Sammy." Venus said sitting down on the bed holding my hand. Sailor Moon nodded as everyone walked out of the room. Everyone walked to the dining room and sat down.

"First, I want to say thank you for saving Samuel Altair." Sailor Moon said. "Of course, he is one of us after all." Altair said. "Allow me to get most of your questions out of the way." Altair said. "Like sailor Moon said, I am an assassin. I lead the brotherhood of assassins from our hideout a few miles from here where we send assassins all over the world to keep peace." Altair said looking around.

"Do you know what's wrong with Samuel?" Jupiter said. "Samuel is suffering from a side-affect of his powers. Something that only a few assassins In history have ever had. His power is coming from deep within is blood that has been passed down from generation to generation. This is the source of his power, but there's a slight problem with it. If someone over taxes it, it will consume them and drive them mad and slowly suck the life out of them till they die." Everyone looked worried.

"Is Samuel going to die?" Mars said a little shaky. "No. We have found a way to control it." Altair said pulling out a necklace. It looked like the one he gave Samuel. "These necklace's keep the power in check. Ezio made these but where not sure how."

"And before I forget, there's something you all must know." Altiar said. "Samuel must always keep that necklace on. If he takes it off. his power will be unleashed like before and he will die within a few minutes." Everyone looked around with a worried look on their face. "I know that queen beryl has come back and has taken over Chicago. I have a few assassins inside working on trying to figure out what she is planning to do." Altair said looking over to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon…I cant stop beryl, but you guys can." Altiar said looking around at everyone. "Samuel has no idea what kind of powers lay inside of him, which is why when Samuel comes to, I think it would be best if he came with me to our hideout for a few days and learned to use his powers." Everyone was taken back.

"I'm not sure." Jupiter said looking down at the table. "We will ask Samuel what he wants to do when he wakes up." Sailor Moon said. "I know there's more you wish to know. But I have to get back to my brothers. I will be back tomorrow night to hear Samuel's answer." Altiar said standing up and walking over to the door. "Thank you Altiar." Sailor Moon said. Altiar gave a bow as he turned and walked out the door. Altiar stopped at the door and turned around. "Be on guard. There's no telling what Beryl will do." Altiar said leaving. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"What now?" Mercury said. "Let's not worry about it for now. Let's get some sleep." Sailor Moon said standing up. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the bed room. Walking into the room, everyone saw Venus had transformed back to Mina and was sleeping on Samuel's bed. Sailor Moon walked over and checked on both of them. "There both sleeping." Serena said looking up. "Poor things, they had such a rough night." Neptune said. "Let's get some sleep." Sailor Moon said closing her eyes. A small light shown over her body for a few seconds before disappearing, Sailor Moon was now back to Serena. Everyone followed and closed their eyes and turned back to normal. Everyone got into their beds and drifted off to sleep, dead tired and a lot on here minds. hoping no one else would show up…

Friday November 4th 1977 5:11 A.M. Beryl walks down a flight of stairs into a basement. She walks up to two guards watching over a door. They bow as she walks into the room. Inside, A huge machine is in the middle of the room with a few men watching from behind a glass window. A figure is sitting in a chair as the machine is over their head with lights flashing. Beryl holds up her hand to single them to stop, the lights stop as the figure starts to twitch.

Beryl walks over and pulls the person out for a minute. She looks down at the girl as she has a deer in the headlight look as drool drips from her mouth into the floor. Beryl smiles. "Who are you?" The girl twitches a little as a small voice comes out. "S-sailor S-Saturn…" Hotaru says with no life in her voice. "What is your purpose in life?" Hotaru didn't say anything for a few seconds before saying. "T-to bring death to all the w-world." Beryl smiles. "Gooood."

Beryl stands up and looks over to the men. "She's ready. Put her in the room and ready the head banner." The men nod and start carrying her out of the room. "Just a few more days till I have this world." Beryl said smiling as she left the room. "Miss beryl!" A soldier said running over to her. "What is it?" Beryl said walking back to her office. "Jadeite has been killed!" Beryl didn't say anything as she sat down.

"It seems we will have to have our battle no matter what. Oh well, I was hoping Jadeite would be able to save us the trouble, but it seems the sailor scouts have fully awaken." Beryl turned around and looked at the soldier. "Ready the men, we go get the coffin tomorrow."

"Yes my lady." He said leaving. Beryl looked behind her out the window as nothing but flames could be seen. "With Sailor Saturn on my side, I cannot lose." Beryl said as she started to laugh as a dark aura started to flow around her body…

Friday November 4th 1977 10:21 A.M. I slowly opened my eyes as a small breeze flew over my face through the open window. I looked and saw the sun peeking out from behind some clouds. I felt a little sore as I tried to move. I saw a certain blonde sleeping next to me with her head laying down on my bed. I smiled as I reached over a petted her head. "Mmmm." Mina said moving around. Mina opened her eyes and looked up.

"S-Sammy?" Mina said acting like she was dreaming. "Hey Mina." I said smiling. "Sammy!" Mina yelled as she jumped onto me. We both fell off the bed as I looked and saw Mina was crying. "Hey now, what's wrong?" I said looking down. Mina wiped a few tears from her face as she look down at me. "I'm sorry Sammy. it's just last night, I thought I almost lost you again." Mina said smiling at me. Just then, I remembered what happened last night. "Jadeite! where is he!?" I yelled. "It's ok Sammy, we killed him." Mina said resting her head on my chest.

"The last thing I remember was screaming in pain." I said holding my head. I felt something around my neck as I looked down and saw a necklace around my neck. "What's this?" I said. "It's a long story, I'm sure Serena will fill you in on what happened last night." Mina said snuggling into my chest.

"Where you watching me all night?" I said looking down. "Yep, I had to make sure you where ok." Mina said blushing and smiling. I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Mina." I said petting her. Mina smiled as the door opened. Hey Mina, is Samuel aw-" Lita said looking at Mina laying on top of me. "MINA!" Lita yelled. "Oh Lita, Sammy is awake.' Mina said wiggling a little I blushed and started to get up. Everyone came running into the room.

"Samuel!? How are you feeling?" Michelle said. "I feel fine." I said smiling at everyone. Just then, Serena walked into the room. "Hey Samuel, I'm glad you're feeling better." Serena said smiling. "What happened to me last night?" I said looking around. No one said anything. "Samuel, Sit down and ill tell you everything." Serena said sitting on one of the beds. I sat down as everyone stood there for the next few minutes as Serena told me what happen to me last night.

*10 minutes later* I took a sigh as I looked at the ground. "So Altiar will be back tonight to see if you want to go train with him for a while." Serena said. I didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Are you going to go with him Sammy?" Mina said looking at me. I stood up and looked at everyone. "Last night could have been so much worse, I never want to risk your lives like that again, my powers are too dangerous to leave unchecked. I think it would be best if I go with him." I said looking at everyone. No one knew what to say. Ray walked forward.

"Samuel, are you sure you can trust him? we don't know anything about him." Ray said looking worried. "That's true, but he saved my life last night, I'm sure he's on our side." I said leaning against the wall. "Then I'll get a few things backed up for you." Serena said standing up. "I'll make you something for the trip there." Lita said smiling. I smiled as everyone left to go get a few things ready. I stood there for a few minutes thinking to myself as I looked down at the necklace around my neck.

"Sammy? Mina said from behind me. "Do you have to go?" Mina said hugging me from behind. I blushed as I looked away. "It will be only for a few days Mina, I have to be strong so I can keep everyone safe." I said turning around and smiling. "Okkk." Mina said in a sad tone. I smiled and gave Mina a soft pet on her head. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" I said smiling. Mina started to blush as she berried her face on my chest. "Mhm." Mina said. "Heh, let's go help everyone. the sooner I go, the sooner I can get back." I said walking to the door. Mina followed behind me as we went to help the others...


	23. Chapter XXIII

Friday November 4th 1977 6:22 P.M. After I got done eating dinner, a knock came from the front door. Everyone looked around as Serena got up and walked over to the door. Serena opened it up a little and saw Altiar standing there. "Hello Altiar." Serena said opening the door. "Hello Serena. Is Samuel awake?" Altiar said looking around. I came into view as I walked over to him. "Ya I'm awake." I said standing next to Serena. "That's good to hear. Did Serena tell you about my offer?"

"Yes, I'm going to take you up on it." I said looking at him. "Splendid. I have a jeep waiting for us just down the road."

"Ok, let me grab my bag." I said turning around and walking over to the table and picking up my bag. I followed Altiar out of the castle as everyone came out as well. "Here Samuel. I made you some snacks for your trip." Lita said blushing and holding up a lunch box. "Thanks Lita." I said smiling. "You be good and hurry back ok Sammy?" Mina said looking at me. "I promise, you better work hard while I'm gone too." I said looking at Mina. "I will." Mina said smiling. "Take care Samuel." Ray said smiling. "I will." I said waving as I started to walk away.

"Bye Samuel!" Everyone said waving as I waved back, I felt sad leaving all my friends. I was always use to having one of them around me. "Are you ok Samuel?" Altiar said looking back at me as we started walking down the dirt road as the castle was now out of view. "Ya, I'm just gonna miss them." I said turning back to face Altiar as we kept walking. "Don't worry. It should only be a few days for you to master your powers." Altiar said as we came to as stop.

We stood there as a black jeep pulled up the dirt road with the headlights off. It came to a stop in front of us. Altiar opened the door and got in. "Hop in." Altiar said. I climbed into the back and put my bag in the back as the man started to drive.

"How long till we get there?" I said looking over to Altiar. "About 15 minutes." Altiar said as the man kept driving. "So how long have you known about your powers?" Altiar said not looking back. "Not long. I'm not even sure what my powers even are." I said looking at the tress flying by. "As an assassin, your duty is to blend into the background of where ever you are and strike without anyone ever even knowing you where there. You have many weapons at your disposal, and with time, you will learn to master them." Altiar said as we were now on the highway.

Me and Altiar made small talk for the rest of the way there. Pulling up to a mountain wall, the man stops the jeep. "Where are we?" I said looking around. "The entrance to the brotherhood." Altiar said as he put his hands together and made an owl sound with his hands. His voice echo through the forest. After a few seconds. A part of the wall started to move away, revealing a tunnel.

The man started to drive through for about a minute before we came to an opening. I was shocked by what I saw. "Woah…" I said as a small town came into my view. We drove up the side of the wall of the underground city. We pulled up to a shack and the man stopped the car. There were a few men and women in white robes looking at us as Altiar hopped out. I did as well and grabbed my bag. A man came walking up to us with a shocked look on his face. "Altiar, you made it back!" The man said hugging him. "Hello brother." Altiar said. The man looks at me. "I take it this is the man?" He said looking over me. "Yes, this is Ezio's decedent, Samuel." Altiar said looking back at me. I could hear a few people whispering in the crowd.

"Come Samuel. Let me show you a few things." Altiar said walking into the shack. I followed him inside as the people stood there watching me. Inside was a room with desks and people taking on phones and clocks for different time zones around the world. "This is the hub of our operations. This is where we send out hits on people if they start posing a threat to humanity." Altiar said pointing to a few people on the phone. "How long has this place been here?" I said following Altiar around the shack. "This place has been around for 200 years. We maintain it with our own fields of food and a stream for water. Once a week, we will send out some men to get supply's from town, but we haven't been able to sense beryl has taken control." Altiar said leaving the shack.

We started to walk down the stairs to the city as more people started to watch us. "Why are so many people watching us?" I said. "Some people were born here, this city is all they know. They grow up to be assassins or some other form of job if they want to stay in the city. And the last few weeks. People are starting to get scared of beryl. Everyone here knows the story of how Ezio saved the world with the sailor scouts. And how beryl would return. Most people here think Ezio was a god among men for the things he did and could do." Altiar said walking down one of the streets. "And when I told them about you, they all started to get there hopes up." Altiar said stopping.

"This is the battle area." Altiar said looking over the ledge. I looked over and saw people training and fighting in place about the side of a football field. "This is where people who wish to become assassins train. Some people will spend years just to become one." Altiar said looking over the people. "Let me show you the rest of the town, you have a busy day tomorrow." Altiar said walking back to town. I followed behind him hoping that I was going to be able to master my power…

Friday November 4th 1977 10:09 P.M. Walking back up to the shack, we walked in and went to the back rooms. "This is where the assassins sleep, even though you're not one of us yet, you may use one of the rooms." Altiar said walking up to one of the empty rooms. Inside was very nice. It looked like something out of an Arabia palace. "If there's anything you need, feel free to let us know." Altiar said. "Thank you Altiar." I said looking back at him. "Have a good night sleep." Altiar said giving a small bow before leaving.

I looked around the room to get a feel of the place. I started to unpack my bag. I took out my blades and put them on the dresser. I put my clothes away and ate the food Lita packed me. "Mmmm." I said smiling as I ate Lita's food. After I finished eating, I got up and went into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes and got into bed. I laid in my bed for a few minutes before falling sleep. Wondering if everyone was going to be ok without me…

Saturday November 5th 1977 8:55 A.M. Waking up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked around. "Samuel? Are you awake?" a voice said. "Yes." I said rubbing my eyes. "Altiar wanted to me to tell you to meet him at the town square with your gear."

"Ok, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." I said stretching. The person left as I got up. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I finished Lita's lunchbox and got dressed. I put on my blades and left my room and started to walk to the town square. After about 6 minutes of walking, I came to the area. I looked around and saw Altiar standing next to someone selling fruit.

"Ah, Samuel, it's good to see you, how was your first night?"

"It was fine." I said shaking his hand. "That's good to hear. Before we start with the training, I would like to inform you what an assassin can do." Altiar said as he started to walk down the street. I followed behind him as he started to talk. "A skilled assassin can do many things. We can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket or use violence to intimidate. These are just one of the few things that we can use to get the job done." Altiar said stopping and turning around.

"Someone had been stealing food from the warehouse the last few nights. I would like to see if you can find out who."

"How would I go about do that?" I said rising an eyebrow. "Use what an assassin uses. Head to the town market and see if you can learn anything from the people. Remember to focus and clear your mind and all will come clear to you." Altiar said looking around. "When you have found out who it is. Return to me at the shack." Altiar said. I gave him a nod as he turned around and starting walking back to the shack. I thought to myself as I started to walk to the market place, thinking of how I would go about doing this.

"Well I guess it's time to see if I really am who they say I am." I said as I reached the market place, the place was packed with people buying and trading food and other goods. I started to walk around and look at everything. I wasn't sure what to do. Then I remembered what Altiar said. "Eavesdrop huh?" I said to myself.

I looked around and walked over to a bench and sat down. The place was noisy and I could hardly make out a single word. I folded my arms and took a deep breath. I tried to drown out the sounds and focus my thoughts. After a few minutes. The noses seemed to die down a bit. "Maybe everyone is leaving." I said to myself. I started to focus my thoughts on things that might peak my ears. Food, stolen, night. After a while. I started to hear someone talk.

*Two men in the distance start to talk* "I know what I saw, Paul came out the door with baskets of food."

"Then you must tell Altiar about this."

"I can't, he did not act alone. Someone inside the shack helped him."

"What makes you say this?"

"He exchanges letters with someone inside the shack, the basket weaver carry's them for him."

"Then go to the weaver, he can say who it is who giving him the letters."

"But that's just it, the weaver has disappeared. Hiding in fear of being dragged into this."

"Ha, he's probably hiding inside one of this own baskets." *The two men start to walk away* I opened my eyes everything seem to look a little weird. "Woah…" I said to myself. I shook my head and stood up and started to think about what I heard. "hmm..." I said to myself thinking. "I better look into this weaver guy." I said as I started to look around for a weaver shop.

After walking around for a few minutes, I came across a man selling baskets. "He must be it." I said to myself. I walked over and hid on the other side of the shop and started to listen. *A woman is talking with him* "Please, we lost are baskets, can you just give me one?"

"I'm sorry. I can't right now, I'm busy."

"With what? Is this about the letter you just got?"

"Letter? What are you talking about?"

"The letter you got before I showed up, is something wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. look, ill see if I can make you one, but please I need to be alone."

"Fine, I'll come back later." *The lady walks away* The man looks around acting nervous as he reads the letter. He puts it in his pocket before walking away. "Hmmm…what's on that letter?" I said to myself. Then I remembered what Altiar said. I never picked pocketed someone before. So I wasn't sure how well this would go. I took a deep breath and started to follow the man.

I slowly worked my way closer to him till I was right behind him. My heart was racing as I walked past him and reached my hand into his pocket and pulled the letter out and put it in my pocket. I took a sigh of relief as he didn't notice me.

I walked away and pulled out the letter and started to read it. "Meet me behind the bar. I have the new time shifts for the guards." On the other side of the paper was a few time slots, I thought to myself. "Better look for a bar." I said putting the letter in my pocket. I started to walk around looking for a bar, after a few minutes, I came across a bar with an ally in the back. I slowly walked behind the bar and saw a man facing the other way. I remembered the last thing Altiar said to me as I walked up behind the man.

"Hey." I said as the man turned around. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the wall. "What the hell man!?" He yelled as he tried to get free. "I don't have for your games, so speck quick. Why are you taking food from the warehouse at night time?" I said looking him in his eyes. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about." The man said trying to get free. I pulled him away and bent him over and grabbed his hand and started to twist it. He started to yell in pain.

"Tell me now, or Ill brake your fingers." I said in a low tone. "Ahhh! Ok ok! I was selling them to someone on the outside, they pay me triple what they're worth!"

"And who is helping you at the shack?"

"Ahhh! Its Jamal! I give him a cut of the money for letting me in!" The man said as his face was turning red. "I see…" I said as i stop twisting his arm. I pinned his arm around his back and started to make him walk to the shack. "Where are you taking me!?" He said. "Altiar would like to have a word with you." I said pushing him to make him walk.

After a few minutes of walking. We get to the shack. I open the door and walk in as everyone is staring at me. "Samuel?" Altiar said walking in from the back room. "What is the meaning of this?" I made the man stop walking as I looked up at Altiar. "This is the man who has been stealing food from the pantry at night." Everyone started to whisper as Altiar looked at him. "And what proof do you have?" Altiar said. "I pulled out the note in my pocket and passed it to Altiar. "This note was meant for him. It tells of the new time shifts for the guards at night. He uses them to sneak in when no one is around and steals the food and sells them to someone outside the city." I said.

Altiar looked over the note and then at the man. After a few seconds, he motioned for two guards. "Take him to the cells." The two men grabbed him and started to take him away. "Good work Samuel. I have to admit, I didn't think you would solve it."

"That's not all of it. Someone was helping him from the inside."

"What?" Altiar said in a more serious tone. I looked around as everyone looked back at me. "Where is Jamal?" I said loudly. One person got up and try to make a run for the door. Altiar grabbed a dagger on this belt and spun around and threw it at him, hitting him in this leg. The man falls down yelling, holding this leg. Altiar walks over to him and picks him up and pins him against the wall. "You would betray the brotherhood!?" Altiar said. "Yes, I'm glad I did! You people up here living like kings while the rest of us have to bust are backs every day just to get a few dollars!" He said. "You broke the code of the brotherhood. And now you must answer for it." Altiar said tossing him to one of the guards. "Take him to the cells. And brake his hands." Altiar said as he man started to swear at him. The guard dragged him away as Altiar turned back to him.

"Thank you, Samuel. I had no Idea that Jamal was helping him. Thanks for your help." He said giving a bow. "You truly are the grandson of Ezio." Altiar said standing up. Everyone started to clap as Altiar turned around and started to leave the shack. "You passed the first text. Now the training begins." Altiar said as I started to follow him.

We left the shack and started to walk down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking, we came to the battle area. "let me fill you in on what you will be doing today." Altiar said opening the door. We both walked Inside as a few other people where training. "I want to start you off with the basics and see how well you do. With some luck, we can skip a few things if you already know them." Altiar said coming to a stop. "Tell me, have you ever used a sword?"

"Wooden swords when I was a kid." I said looking at the swords on the shelf. Altiar took a small one off the shelf and handed it to me. "Then we will start with this." Altiar said grabbing another sword. "Let's go ahead and learn a few fighting poses." Altiar said walking over to an open area. I followed behind him. "Let us begin." Altiar said making a pose. "Try to match what I do." Altiar said. I nodded and started matching him pose for pose.

After a while, we moved to attacks. More and more people started to show up and watch us. "Good Samuel. Just like that." Altiar said blocking my attack. "Remember to keep an open eye out for an opening you can use to attack." I nodded as I held my sword up. "Now ready yourself, I'll be attacking you." Altiar said. I nodded as I took a blocking pose. More people were watching from above as me and Altiar trade blows. After a few hours, we took a break. I tried to catch my breath as Altiar handed me some water. "You're doing very well Samuel." Altiar said taking a seat next to me. "You learn very fast."

"Thanks." I said drinking the water. "It usually takes someone a few days to learn the fight poses, but you're learning them in a matter of hours." Altiar said taking a drink of his own water. "If time was on our side, I would have you spend a few more days here training. but beryl is getting close to reviving her king, and we can't let that happen." Altiar said looking up at the people watching.

"Come on, Let's go get something to eat." Altiar said. I got up and followed him. We walked to the town square and stopped by someone selling some food. I looked around as Altiar got us something to eat. Altiar walked over to a bench and sat down. I walked over to him and sat down next to him as we both started to eat.

"It is nice here. This town plaza…" Altiar said with a big sigh. "…My mother and father where killed in the plaza when I was just a boy. Right there…ten years ago." Altiar said pointing to where a well was. "But now, to see it like this, so full of life, I cannot help but feel content and satisfied that so much pain has faded away…" Altiar said smiling.

"The life of an assassin is nothing but pain Samuel, you suffer it…you inflict it…you watch it happen. With the hope that you can help it disappear in time. A terrible irony…" Altiar said leaning back.

"What happened to your mother and father?" I said looking at him. "Long story short, My father was an Assassin and my mother was not, My mother was a solider for Queen beryl. She worked for her for many years. My Father was supposed to kill her one night. But the moment they saw each other, They both fell in love. And so a forbidden love was formed that night, and nine months later, I was born."

"No one knew that my mother was working for Beryl at the time. Soon after, my mother left Beryl to live with me and my father. But beryl had different plans. She tracked down my mother and father to this city. And killed them herself. She didn't know about me. And so I was spared. And so that was when I decided to live my life to as an assassin and find her." Altiar said as some kids came by playing with some toys.

"When I first became an assassin, revenge drove me forward. And my first impulse was to aim for the head. In time however, I learned that those who inspire fear, have more devoted followers then those who preach love. So I spent many years, teaching men and women to think and act for themselves. Love binds our order together Samuel. Love of people, of cultures, of the world. We Fight to preserve that which inspires hope. That is what it means to be an Assassin." Altiar said standing up.

"Anyway, lets head back and finishing your training for today." Altiar said as I stood up. Altiar started to walk back as I followed him with his story deep on my mind...

We get back and Altiar walks over to a table. "Let's move on to your next weapon." Altiar said picking up a small ball off the table. "One of the main things for an assassin to remember is that they need to disappear and make it seem like his was never there." Altiar said throwing me a small ball.

"What is this?" I said looking at it. "It's a smoke bomb. We use these for a fast getaway if where ever found out." Altiar said picking one up. "let me show you." Altiar said stepping back a few feet. He threw the smoke bomb on the ground as black smoke filled around him. I kept my eye on him. But he was gone when the smoke cleared. "Impressive isn't it?" Altiar said. I looked behind me to see him standing by the wall.

"I didn't even see you leave the smoke." I said. "With time, you will learn how to as well, but for now, let's keep moving on." Altiar said. For the rest of the day, I trained with Altiar with swords, bows, throwing daggers and spears. Time seem to fly by as we trained. After may hours, Altiar stopped.

"Ok Samuel, that's it for today." Altiar said putting the weapons away. I sat down catching my breath. "You did every well for your first day, you did a week's worth of training in just one day." Altiar said walking over to me. Just then we heard the town bell.

"Its 10, lets head back and get something to eat." Altiar said walking to the stairs as I followed him up the stairs. "I'll have some food delivered to your room. I know your tired." Altiar said as we got back to the shack. "Get some sleep." Altiar said as we got to my room. I nodded as I walked inside.

I went to my room and saw someone standing by my room. "Hello Samuel. I'm the cook. I would like to know what you would like to have." I thought to myself for a minute. "If you can bring me some meat and juice that would be great." I said. "But of course." The cook said leaving.

I went into my room and went to take a shower. A few minutes later, As I'm washing off, I heard someone come in. "Samuel, I have your food for you. I will leave it on your bed." The cook said walking over to my bed. "Thanks." I said from inside the shower. The cook left as I got out of the shower.

I dried off and walked out to see a plate of food on my bed. I sat down and started to eat. As I'm eating, I start to think of what the others were doing. "I hope everyone is getting along well." I said to myself. After I got done eating. I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed, dead tired from training. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

Saturday November 5th 1977 10:11 P.M. *back at the castle* Mina was thinking to herself as she washed her body in the shower. She had a busy day training with the others. Just then, Lita walked in. "Hey Mina." Lita said walking into the stall next to her. "Hey Lita." Mina said as she started to wash her hair. "I take it you had a rough day as well?" Lita said turning on the water. "Ya. Serena seems to be pushing us harder now that Sammy isn't here." Mina said rinsing her hair. "I wonder how Samuel's training is going." Lita said looking up at the ceiling as the steam started to fill the room. "This is your chance Mina." Mina said to herself.

"Lita?" Mina said. "Yes?" Lita said washing her body. "Do you…like Sammy?" Lita was a little surprised by that question. "Well of course, everyone likes him."

"Well I mean do you…L-love him." Mina said blushing. "Ohh." Lita said as she started to blush too. No one said anything for a few seconds. Lita smiled thinking to herself. "I won't lie to you Mina, I have never felt this way about someone before…the last boy that I was with cheated on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mina said. "It's fine. He was a jerk, and I was mush to young to understand love. I was always wary of who I talked to after that. Most boys didn't care about me or my feelings, but I was jealous of the couples at school, always smiling at each other, holding each other in their hands. I thought I would never find someone like that, then I met Samuel." Lita said blushing. "Samuel is the most wonderful man I've ever met." Lita said smiling.

Mina thought to herself for a second. "You didn't answer my question though, do you love Sammy?" Mina said blushing. "I promise it will only be between us." Lita blushed bright red.

"Yes…I love him." Lita said holding her head under the water. Mina turned off the water and started to dry her hair. "What about you Mina?" Lita said peeking over the wall stall. "You already know the answer Lita." Mina said sticking her tongue out at Lita. Lita and Mina both laughed.

Mina walked out with her towel around her. Everyone was resting in here beds, reading or talking. Mina started to put her clothes on as Ray looked up from her book she was writing in.

"Have a nice shower?"

"Mhm, it was nice." Mina said putting her shirt on. "When do you think Samuel will be back?" Ray said. "No idea." Lita said coming out with a towel wrapped around her hair. "It's only been one day. I would think it would be at least three or four." Lita said getting dressed.

"Why do you want to know Ray? Do you miss him?" Mina said with a smile. "What!? N-no I was just w-wondering." Ray said blushing and looking away. "It's ok Ray, I don't mind you having a crush on Sammy." Mina said sitting on Ray's bed. "C-c-crush!? I do not!" Ray said shaking her head. "If I recall, weren't you moaning his name last night when you were sleeping?" Amy said looking up from her book. "Ahhhh!" Ray yelled throwing her pillow at Amy. Everyone started to laugh as they were all getting along…

Sunday November 6th 1977 8:54 A.M. Waking up to the morning bell, I got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock and got dressed wondering what kind of training I would have to do today. Walking out to the lobby, I saw Altiar talking to the other assassins. "Hey Altiar." I said walking over to him. "Morning Samuel, are you ready for your next lesson?" Altiar said looking at me. "As I will ever be." I said. "Good to hear. Follow me." Altiar said walking out of the shack.

"One of the main things an assassin must have is speed and agility. Without these, an assassin is nothing more a man in a robe." Altiar said coming to a stop. We were on the edge of town around tall buildings.

"Today. Where going to see how well you can transverse your terrain." Altiar said turning to face the building. Altiar started to climb the side of the building. He was moving so effortlessly. "Try to keep up Samuel." Altiar said. I grabbed the ledge and started to climb. I was doing well, but Altiar was too fast. After getting to the top. Altiar looked over the town. "Where going to follow this path and go all over the town."

"Great." I said catching my breath. Altiar said taking off. For the next few hours, Altiar and me ran all over town. Climbing up buildings, ropes, ladders, pipes, jumping from building to building. After what felt like forever, Altiar stopped. "Ok, take five." Altiar said catching his breath. I fell to my butt gasping for air. "This is harder than it looks." I said. "Don't beat yourself up to much, if it was anyone else, you would be on par with them." Altiar said Handing me a drink.

"How long have you been an assassin for?" I said taking a drink. "Just over 4 years." Altiar said looking at me. "I have been training sense I was 12. And when I turned 17. I became an assassin."

"No wonder you're so good." I said standing up. "With time. I believe you will become better than me." Altiar said looking at me. "I find that hard to believe." I said taking another drink. "By the way, I was wondering something." I said looking at Altiar. "How long have the assassins been around for?"

"It's hard to say, we have documents going back 2,500 years about men in robes killing men who ruled the world." Altiar said looking back at me. "Anyway. Let's work on your next power." Altiar said standing up. I stood up as well and followed him. We climbed down to the street and walked over to the other side of the street.

"What are we going to do?" I said looking around. Altiar said nothing as a few girls walked over to us. "Discretion is the most important thing in our profession Samuel. We must walk the streets freely: seen, but unseen. You too must learn to blend like us Samuel, and become one with the city's crowds." Altiar said walking over to the group of girls. Altiar walked in-between them and disappeared.

"What!?" I said. I was shocked by what I saw. Altiar disappeared. After a few seconds, Altiar walked back out behind one of the girls. "How did you do that?" I said in awe. "It's one of the many talents we have Samuel. Now focus your thoughts and try." Altiar said standing next to the wall. The girls stood there as I started to walk over.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself. I walked inside of them and stood there. Nothing seemed to happen at first. I kept thinking to myself. "Blend in Samuel…become one with the people…" My head started to ring a little as a faint swoosh sound was heard. I looked around but saw nothing standing out. "That's it Samuel. You're doing it." Altiar said smiling. After a few hours of adjusting my mind and getting it under control. I walked back out to Altiar.

"Good Samuel, very good. Now you have learned to blend. Now if you use it along with your pickpocket ability, you will be able to take things such as keys, id cards, whatever someone is keeping on them." Altiar said as he turned to the wall. "Let's get back to running, try to keep up." Altiar said as he started to climb the side of a wall. "Ughhh." I said as I started to follow.

After a few more hours, the town bell started to ring. "Ok, Samuel, it's ten. that's enough for today." Altiar said coming to a stop in front of the shack. I stopped and fell to my knees. I was dripping with sweat. "You did well today Samuel. Go get some rest. You earned it." Altiar said walking inside. After I caught my breath, I walked in and went to my room. After laying down for a few minutes, I got up and took a shower. I was too tired to eat. I got out and went straight to bed dead tired…

Friday November 6th 1977 10:56 P.M. Mina rolled around in her bed humming something to herself as Lita looked up from her book. "Mina? You ok?" Mina peeked up and was smiling. "Yep, I'm just thinking about how Sammy is going to react when I give him his birthday gift."

"Samuel's birthday is coming up?" Lita said looking across the room. "His birthday is November 9th." Mina said as Ray walked out of the bathroom. "What are you getting him?" Ray said. Mina blushed. "It's a surprise." Mina said smiling. "It's not something naughty is it?" Amy said not looking up from her book. "Wellll maybe a little bit." Mina said holding her hands up to her face blushing. M-mina! You can't do something naughty with Samuel!" Ray said sitting on her bed blushing.

"Well what's the big deal anyway?" Mina said crooking her head. "What's the big deal? Samuel is too old to be doing naughty things with us." Ray said blushing and holding her pillow. "Aww come on Ray. It's not that bad. He's not like most older men." Lita said waving to Ray. Just then, Michelle and Trista walked in carrying the laundry.

"Don't tell me you're ok with it Lita." Ray said looking at her. "Well…if it was any other person, I wouldn't, but this is Samuel." Lita said blushing a little. "What are you girls talking about?" Michelle said putting the clothes on the bed as Michelle and Trista start to fold the clothes.

"We want your opinion on something." Ray said looking at them. "Do you think its ok for an older man to be doing naughty things with young girls?"

"Well depends on how old where talking about." Michelle said not looking up. "Twenty-two." Michelle stopped what she was doing and looked over at the girls. "Are you talking about Samuel?" Michelle said. Everyone blushed and looked away. Michelle let out a small laugh. "I will say that most men shouldn't be hanging out with someone as young as you." Michelle said walking over to the shelves and putting the clothes away. "But Samuel is a special case." Michelle said walking back. "How so?" Ray said. "let me ask you this, how many times has Samuel tried to do something naughty to you?" Everyone blushed. "Welllll…" Mina said smiling and holding her hands up to her face. "Willingly." Michelle said. "Oh…" Mina said pouting.

"He's never done anything to me." Lita said. "Me either." Ray said. "And why do you think that is?" Michelle said as Trista left to go get the rest of the clothes. "Well. Cause he's not interested in stuff like that?" Ray said. "Oh trust me, Samuel is most interested in stuff like that." Michelle said smiling. "He is still a man after all."

"Then why?" Lita said. "Well I can't speak on behalf of Samuel, so all I can do is guess. But I have known Samuel for many years. And if there's one thing I can say for sure, its that Samuel…" Michelle stopped talking as she started to have a flash back.

*Michelle is peeking around a corner looking as Samuel is talking to a girl. The girl yells at him and slaps him and walks away as Samuel starts to cry*

"Umm Michelle?" Mina said looking at her as Michelle comes to. "Oh sorry." Michele said coming back. "Is something wrong?" Lita said. "No its nothing…" Michelle said thinking to herself. "Anyway, I think it would be best if you just ask him yourself." Michelle said finishing folding the clothes. Michelle starts to put the clothes away as everyone goes back to talking.

"By the way, Don't you have a crush on him Ray?" Lita said looking over at her. "What!? N-no I would never!" Ray said blushing and holding on to her pillow. "Oh really?" Mina said reaching over and pulling out a small red book from under Ray's bed. Mina opens the book and starts to read. "Dear diary, I had that same dream last night about Samuel." Ray Jaw drops as she tries get her book back.

"MINA!" Ray yells as Mina starts to jump from bed to bed. "Samuel is laying on top of me as he whispers my name. "AHHH!" Ray screams as Lita starts to blush bright red. "Ohhh, this sounds interesting." Michelle said giving a smile. Trista came walking back in as Serena came in to. "What's all the yelling about?" Serena said. "Serena! Mina is reading my diary!" Ray said blushing more.

"Samuel slowly runs his fingers up my arm as he softly kisses my neck." R-ray?" Lita said blushing as she holds her hands up to her face. "Oh my." Michelle said blushing a little. Serena and Trista start to blush as well. "M-Mina, is not nice to read other people's diary's." Serena said looking at her jumping on the bed. "Ohh? Then why are all of you blushing?" Mina said with a smirk on her face. No one knew what to say. "It's just a dream! It's not like I would like any of that!" Ray said trying to defend herself.

"Oh how I wish Samuel would grab me and pin me against the wall and grab me by my hair and kiss me." Mina said. "AHHH!" Ray yelled running over to her bed. "Oh my." Michelle said blushing more. "Well well Ray, I didn't know you where into such things." Trista said. "Reminds me of my younger days." Trista said as she started to day dream. "Make fun of me will you!?" Ray yells as she holds up her talismans. "Mars planet power!" Ray yells as a bright red light shines in the room. Ray stands there in her sailor outfit as she makes a running pose at Mina.

"Hmm…you must really want to keep me from not reading your diary." Mina says stopping in the middle of the room. "I wonder what other things you want Sammy to do to you." Mina said giving an evil smile as she holds up her talisman. "Venus planet power!" Mina transforms and looks at Ray.

"Give it back Mina!" Mars says. "Ohh? Why don't you come over her make me?" Venus said sticking out her tongue. Mars makes a fist with her hands. "Oh dear. This is getting out of hand." Serena said looking at the two. "Mars celestial fire!" Mars says holding out her hands. "Ray! Don't do that in here!" Lita yelled as she shoots her fire at Mina. A small explosion fills the room as smoke starts too pour out of the windows. Serena sighs as Mars and Venus start to yell at each other. "Why are teenage girls so hard to work with?" Serena said dropping over onto the floor...


	24. Chapter XXIV

Monday November 7th 1977 8:57 A.M. Waking up to the smell of bacon, I got up and looked at the clock. My stomach started to grumble as I remembered I didn't eat anything last night. I got up and put my blades on and walked out to the lobby to see Altiar reading some papers.

"Morning Altiar." I said looking around. "Hey Samuel. You ready for your next lesson?" Altiar said putting the papers away. "Actually, I didn't eat anything last night before I went to bed. I was gonna eat something first."

"Of course Samuel. The kitchen is down the hall, the 3rd door on the left." Altiar said pointing to the hall. "Thanks." I said as I started to walk to the kitchen. I walked in and saw a table of food. I grabbed a plate and filled it up. I walked over to an open table and sat down. I started to eat wondering what kind of training I would be doing today. Just then, Altiar came in.

"Enjoying yourself?" Altiar said looking down at me. I nodded as my mouth was full of food. Altiar let out a small laugh. "Anyway. I wanted to ask you something." I swallowed my food and looked up at him. "Shoot." I said taking another bite. "May I see your blades?" Altiar said. "Sure." I said putting the food down. I took my blades off and handed them to Altiar. Altiar took them and started to look them over. "Incredible." Altiar said. "I never would have though such blades exited. Ezio must have made improvements to his over the years." Altiar said taking the blades out. "However, the blades are a really worn down. Samuel, may I take these to our blacksmith? He can work on these and make them good as new."

"Whatever you think is best." I said taking a drink of water. "Thank you Samuel. Meet me outside when you're done." Altiar said bowing before leaving to go to the blacksmith.

After a few minutes, I finished my plate and got up and headed outside. Altiar walked over to me as I looked around for him. "Hey Samuel. Are you ready for your next lesson?" Altiar said. "Ready when you are." I said nodding. "Good. Follow me, I have some news I think you would like to hear." Altiar said walking down the stairs. I followed behind him as he started to talk.

"I received word from inside Chicago at beryl is going to revive her husband tonight."

"What!?" I said stopping. "We have to go and stop her!" Altiar turned to me. "Sadly, there's nothing we can do at this point. Our men are thinned out as it is. And you and your friends are not ready yet." Altiar said as he turned back and started to walk again. "All is not lost though. When the king is revived, he will be very week. Beryl is going to have to feed him energy for a while before he returns back to full power. And that is when we will strike." Altiar said coming to a door.

The door was guarded by two men. The men bowed before letting us walk inside. Inside was a staircase leading down a several feet. We followed it till we came to a huge room filled with recites from eras past. And in the center of the room was a glass case with a fancy robe behind it.

"What is this place?" I said looking around. "This is the Sanctuary. It was built By my Great grand-father over one hundred years ago. It was built to honor the memory of the Greatest assassins who ever lived." Altiar said walking around. "Look around, These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." I looked at the statues. There was seven lining the wall. "This place holds all of the world greatest treasures and secrets." Altiar said walking over to a glass case. "This is the first time anyone but a few have been down here."

"Why are we here?" I said looking at him. Altiar walked to the center case and stood there. I walked over to and looked at it. "This robe was Ezio's." Altiar said looking at it. "Really?" I said. It was something else. "Most robes are all white, but Ezio made it to where if you made it to the rank of grand master assassin, you could wear a robe of black and red." I could feel the history flowing from it. "If only this robe could talk." Altiar said putting his hand on the glass. "The story's it could tell." Altiar said turning to me.

"The time has come for you to prove you are worthy to wear his robes Samuel." Altiar said walking a few feet away. "How do I go about doing that?" I said. Altiar pulled out a key that was around his neck. "This key opens the glass case. And all you have to do…is take it from me." Altiar said drawing his sword. I looked at him and the glass case. "Fine, let's just see how strong you really are." I said taking a sword from the pile next to me.

I looked over the sword before making a fighting pose. Altiar rushed me with such speed. I almost didn't see him till it was too late. I blocked his blade as a loud clash ranged throughout the room. I knew this was going to be the hardest fight I ever had. I took a deep breath as my eyes started to dilate…

Monday November 7th 1977. 2:22 P.M. Beryl walked down the stairs to the basement. She opened the door and saw Hotaru standing in the corner with a metal headband around her head. Beryl walked over to her. "Hotaru?" Beryl said. "Yes Master?" Hotaru said looking up at her with her dead eyes. "What is your purpose?" Hotaru gave a small smile. "To kill anyone to stands in the way of your leadership." Beryl smiled. "Good, I have your first mission, to see what you can do."

"Whatever you wish, I shall do." Hotaru said with no life in her voice. "There's three men I want you to take care of. This is where you can find them." Beryl said handing her a paper. Hotaru read the paper. She then stood up as a dark purple aura filled the room before a flashing dark light shown from her chest. After a few seconds. The light faded away to reveal Hotaru standing wearing a purple sailor uniform. She started to walk to the stairs as another flash shown from her right hand as a scythe appear out of nowhere. Beryl followed Hotaru up the stairs as she stopped at the window. Hotaru jumped out the window and landed on the ground, making a small crater. Beryl started to laugh as Hotaru dashed away heading to where takaia and his brothers where staying at…

Monday November 7th 1977. 3:11 P.M. Altiar pushed me away as I flew into a wall. I fell to one knee, gasping for air. Altar was gasping as he struggled to keep his sword up. We have been fighting for hours. And I was not making any progress. "Think Samuel." I said to myself standing up. "I don't get it. Every time I see a small opening, he counters it." I looked over Altiar, looking for anything that could help me.

"I have to believe in myself, believe in my powers. "Everyone…Mina, Lita, Ray…please…help me." I started to think to myself as Altiar watched me. I started to think of what will happened if Beryl gets her way. All of them…gone, and it will be because of me! Blood started to drip down my nose as Altiar started to smile. "Now the real fight begins…" Altiar said popping his hidden blade out. "I will win!" I yelled as I rushed Altiar.

I slammed my sword down onto his sword, cracking it a little as I send him flying back a few feet. "Haaa!" I yelled as I rushed Altiar as I started to hack and slash at him. My speed was now higher than his. But I knew I only had a short amount of time before I would lose it. I gave it everything I got. Every opening I wet for, Altiar would block it with his blade. I combined kicks with my sword attacks as I started to wear Altiar down. I had to go for broke. Altiar was almost out of stamina.

As he blocks my sword with his blade, I grabbed his hand with his blade. I jumped up and kicked him in his chin, I twisted around and spin kicked him in his face. I go for a downward strike with all my might, Altiar blocked it with his word, his sword brakes into four pieces. Altiar looks at his sword as I thrust at his neck. Altiar gets big eyed as I stop the blade one inch from his neck. I stood there gasping for air as I looked him in his eyes before leaning the sword down and cutting the rope holding the key. The key fell to the floor as we both stood there looking at each other. "Checkmate." I said backing off.

Altiar smiled. "It would seem so Samuel." Altiar said falling to his knees catching his breath. I leaned down and picked up the key. gasping for air. "I haven't had a fight like that in years." Altiar said standing up. "Likewise." I said looking up at him. "You truly are something else Samuel. You have earned Ezio's robe." Altiar said bowing. "Your training is complete. Tonight, we will induct you into the brotherhood, and you will finally be an assassin." Altiar said looking at the glass case. "Go ahead and take it and head back to your room and get ready. Pack your things, your training is complete." Altiar said leaving up the stairs, still gasping for air.

I looked at the glass case for a minute, trying to catch my breath before opening it up. What I felt when I picked it up, it was nothing like I ever felt before. I carried the robe back to my room and started getting everything ready for tonight…

Monday November 7th 1977. 4:04 P.M. "Hurry up you two, Altiar said he wants us back by tonight." Seiya said looking back at his brothers. Seiya and his brothers where finishing packing up when they heard a loud crash coming upstairs. "What was that?" Seiya said looking at his brothers. "I'll check it out." Yaten said as he started to walk up the stairs as his brothers watched. Just as he was about to open the door to the room,

*shhhh!* Yaten looked down to see a blade coming from the other side of the door. Saturn pulled it out as Yaten fell to the floor not moving. "Yaten!" Seiya yelled as him and Taiki run up the stairs to him. Seiya picked up his brother and started to run back down the stairs as Taiki ran into the room to see where Saturn was. "Show yourself!" he yelled looking around.

Faint footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the room. Taiki looked and saw sailor Saturn walking to him. "Who are you!?" He yelled. Saturn stopped and looked at him with her deer in the headlights look. "…Your demise." Saturn said lifting her scythe at him. Saturn rushes Taiki as he quickly doges it. Taiki throws a smoke bomb onto the ground and rushes out and down the stairs to his brothers.

Saturn swings her scythe and blows the smoke away. She rushes out of the room and down the stairs to finish what beryl told her to do.

Seiya got to the rail cart still carrying his brother. He sat him down on the seat and looked him over. "Stay with me!" He yelled putting his hand on his wound. "N-no…im not gonna make it…" He said quietly. "Don't say that!" Seiya yelled standing up. He went over and started the cart as it started to move down the tunnel. Just then, Taiki jumps on board and closes the door.

"She's right behind me!" he yelled as he looked around and saw Saturn standing on the rails. Seiya ran back and looked. "What is she doing!?" He said as Saturn lifted up her scythe. "Die…" she said as she swung her scythe down. A purple beam shot out form the tip as it shoots through the ceiling, causing a cave-in to happen.

"Where not going to make it!" Taiki yells as the cave-in got closer. Seiya got his brothers and hid under the rail seat as the cave in-hit. After a few seconds, Saturn started to walk over. She gets to the pile and stands there for a few seconds before turning back and dashing off to beryl.

After a few minutes, a hand shoots out of the pile. Seiya slowly craws out of the pile of rocks as both of his legs where broken, covered in blood. Seiya crawled his way to the end of tunnel and looked to his left. He saw the messenger pigeons in the cage. He slowly crawled over and opened it up. he wrote something down with the last of his strength and put it on one of the pigeons as it flew off back to the city. "Im sorry…a-altiar." Seiya said as he slowly closes his eyes and passes away, hoping the others would be warned about the girl in the sailor uniform…

Monday November 7th 1977. 5:11 P.M. Beryl was overlooking the city when Hotaru walked in with blood on her scythe. Beryl turned around and smiled. "It is done master." Hotaru said with a dead look in her eyes. "Ha ha ha haaa!" Beryl started to laugh. "This is wonderful! No one can stop me! Soon this world will belong to us once again!" Beryl turned and walked over to the window. "Come Hotaru, tonight, the king comes back!" Beryl said holding her scepter.

Beryl walked out of the office with Hotaru following close behind. She walked outside to her guards. "Have your men bring the coffin to the rooftop." The guards nodded before running off. "Just a little longer my love." Beryl said smiling…

*Back with Samuel* After taking a shower and eating something. I heard a knock at my door as A assassin walked into my room. "Hello Samuel, Altiar wanted me to tell you to meet him outside the city tonight, at the edge of the forest."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." I said packing the last of my things. The Assassin left as I laid Ezio's robe out on my bed. I took my shirt and pants off before starting to but Ezio's robe on. First the pants. Then the shirt. As I'm putting them on, I could feel something coming over me, but I wasn't sure what. Next, I put on the boots. Then the robe, then the gloves. I tossed my cape around my left shoulder before looking myself over in the mirror. It was almost a perfect fit. I seemed different, I watched myself as I put my hood on over my head. And in that moment, all the worry and fear about not being able to protect my friends disappeared. I felt like I could do it. I felt like I could stop her. I felt like I can save all of them.

I took a sigh before grabbing my bag and leaving the room. I walked out into the lobby as everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched me walk out of the shack. I walked down the road to the cave as I started to make my way back outside. I remembered that I haven't seen the outside in a few days.

I got to the entrance and walked out. I looked up at the night sky as I smiled. I took a deep breath as I looked around. I saw a faint light coming from within the forest. I started to follow it for a while before coming to an open area. There, I saw Altiar and several other assassin's.

"Welcome Samuel." Altiar said walking up to me. He looked me over and was speechless. "I knew that you would prove to everyone you really where the great grandson of Ezio, and now, theirs just more thing left for you to do." Altiar said walking over to the fire. "Step forward Samuel." Altiar said turning to face me. I walked over to him and stood by him.

"Samuel Ownby. We have three rules of the brotherhood. These are the foundation of our creed, and must be followed at all times."

"One: never turn your blade on the flesh of an innocent. Two: remain in the shadows so one does not draw attention to one's self. And Three: never compromise the brotherhood." Altiar said looking at me. "Do you swear to uphold the order of the brotherhood and keep this world safe?" I looked at Altiar with a stern look. "I swear, I will uphold the order of the brotherhood. And protect those who cannot protect themselves." I said putting my hand over my heart.

Altiar looked at me for a few seconds before turning to the fire and pulling out a metal clamp and was glowing red. "In the time of Ezio, one would sacrifice there ring finger in order to prove that they will always be faithful to the brotherhood. But times have changed, now we just brand your finger with our symbol." Altiar said holding up the clamp. "Hold out your right hand."

I lifted up my right hand as Altiar clamped down on my finger. I grinned my teeth for a few seconds as the pain rushed through my body before Altiar pulled away. "Let this mark be proof of your loyalty to your brothers." Altiar said putting the clamp in a bucket of water. Altiar looked at me and snapped his fingers. One of the assassins walked forward and handed him two blades. "What's an assassin without his blades?" Altiar said walking over to me. He handed me my blades. I looked over them. The blades where Sharpe. They were like new.

I put the blades on as I popped them out to feel for them. They made a satisfying ching sound as the moonlight shown off of them. "Remember these words Samuel." Altiar said as I retracted the blades back.

"We walk in the darkness, to protect the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." I thought to myself as Altiar walked over to me. "Before you leave, I have just one last question for you Samuel." Altiar said looking at me. "What is the Truth?" I looked up at the moon and thought to myself for a seconds.

"…We place faith in ourselves, we see the world the way it really is. And hope that one day, all mankind might see it the same."

"What is the world?" Altiar said.

"An allusion, one we can either submit to, as most do. Or transcend."

"What is it to transcend?"

"To recognize that… that nothing is true, and everything is permitted. That laws arise not from divinity, but reason." Altiar looked at me and smiled. "Spoken…like a true assassin." Altiar said placing his hands on my shoulders. "From this day forward, you carry the assassin name of Ezio Auditore." Altiar said smiling. "It is done." He said bowing to me. "Welcome…to the assassins creed Ezio." I smiled and gave a bow. "Now beryl won't stand a chance." Altiar said turning around. I have a gift for you Ezio." Altiar said handing me a box. "What is it?" I said looking it over. "Just a few weapons for you to use. All of these where made with the finest materials." I looked inside and saw a sword, throwing daggers, smokes bombs and a few other things. "Thank you." I said picking it up.

"One of our brothers will drive you back to the castle. We will keep in touch. I'm not sure when, but very soon we will have to take back the city. And when that time comes. You and the sailor scouts will need to be ready." Altiar said looking at me. I nodded. "Thank you for everything." Altiar said shaking my hand. "Safety and peace be upon you brother." Altiar said. "To you as well." I said smiling.

I picked up my box and bag and put them in the back of the jeep and hopped in. One of the brothers hopped in and started to dive me back to the castle. Altiar watched as the jeep disappeared in the blackness of the forest. "Good luck brother…" Altiar said…

Monday November 7th 1977 8:01 P.M. The faint sounds of lightning could be heard as beryl stood in front of a coffin. Hotaru stood next to her still in her sailor uniform. A few guards stood by and watched beryl walked up to the coffin. She placed her had on it. "My love…we lost this world before, and now we have a chance to take it back." Beryl said lifting her scepter up. "Hotaru! Now!" Beryl yelled as Hotaru lifted up her scythe.

A dark aura started to flow from beryl and Hotaru as lightning started to strike around them. The wind started to pick up as light started to shine from the box.

*Back with Samuel.* the wind was picking up as we drove down the highway. I looked over the hills to see Chicago in the distance. I knew Beryl was reviving her king…

*Back with Altiar* Altiar climbed the side of the mountain till he got to the top and looked off in the distance to see a dark light coming from Chicago. "So it begins…"

*Back at the castle* Serena ran outside and looked around her as dark clouds hovered above as everyone else runs out. "Serena, what's going on?" Ray said. "Its beginning…Beryl is reviving her husband!" Serena said. Everyone looked on in fear not sure what to do as lightning started to strike around them.

*Back with beryl* Beryl held her scepter over the coffin as Hotaru did the same. "Oh dark forces, hear my plead. Bring my love back so we may cast this world into darkness!" Beryl said as a huge ball of dark energy shoot out and hit the coffin. "Hotaru now!" Beryl yelled. Hotaru took a deep breath and swung her scythe down… time stood still for everyone as a dark light shot into the sky that everyone saw. After a few seconds, everything stopped. Nothing but quiet.

Beryl looked at the coffin as nothing was happening. Beryl slowly walked over and lifted the lid and looked in. She smiled as a man laid in front of her…the king had returned...

Beryl ran her hand across his face, it was warm. Beryl motioned for the guards. "Take him to the recovery room and hook him up!" The guards picked him up and started to carry him off. "It is done…now for phase two." Beryl said walking back to her office. Hotaru followed close behind as the dark clouds still hung over the city.

*back with Samuel* After 20 minutes of driving, we finally pull up to the castle. I hopped out and picked up my box and bag. "Thanks for the ride brother." I said bowing. The brother nodded before driving off back to the town. I turned around and saw light coming from the castle. I smiled as I started to walk to the castle, eager to see my friends again.

I walked up to the door and opened it and walked in. no one was in the dining hall as I heard people in the kitchen and the bedrooms. I sat my bag and box down next to the wall and stood back up and took my hood off. "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" I yelled. The next thing I saw was a blonde girl rushing me at full speed.

"Sammmyyyyy!" Mina yelled as she tackled me to the ground. We both flew back as Mina started to hug me. "Oof, hey Mina." I said smiling. "Sammy, your back!" Mina yelled as everyone else came out. "Jeez Mina, can you give Samuel some breathing room?" Ray said. Mina stood up as I stood up as well. "Hey everyone. I'm glad you're doing well." I said smiling. Just them Mina noticed what I was wearing. "Sammy? what's with the fancy robe?" Everyone was wondering the same thing. "It's a long story. Let's talk about it over dinner." I said picking up my bag and box.

"Here Sammy, let me help you." Mina said grabbing my bag. "I'll help too." Lita said blushing and walking over and grabbing my box. I laughed as Mina and Lita looked at each other before walking off to the bed room.

"I'm glad your safe Samuel." Ray said walking over to me. "And you as well ray." I said hugging her. "S-Samuel?" Ray said as she blushed. "What?" I said pulling away smiling at her. "N-never mind." Ray said looking away. I started talking with the others for a few minutes before Serena came out of the kitchen.

"Time to eat everyone!" Serena yelled as everyone headed for the table. I walked in still wearing my robe as everyone sited down. I took my seat next to Mina and Lita as Michelle and Trista started to put the plates down. "This looks good." I said looking at the plate of food. "Michelle and Trista made it." Serena said. "Oh please, it was nothing." Michelle said waving her hand in front of her. Michelle and Trista sat down as everyone started to eat. It wasn't long for someone to asked how things went.

"So Samuel, tell us how things went with Altiar." Serena said eating her food. "Ya, tell us Sammy." Mina said eating her food. I looked up from my food and wiped my mouth off. "Nothing much. We mostly trained, I helped him with a few things around town but that was about it. After I finished training, I became an assassin." Serena looked at me.

"So you're a true assassin now?" I nodded taking a drink of water. "Is that why you're wearing a robe?" Ray said. "Yep." I said standing up. "This robe…was Ezio's." Everyone almost dropped their plates. "What!?" Serena said. "That's incredible." Lita said. "No wonder its beautiful." Amy said. "I learned a few tricks as well."

"Ohh show us, show us, show us!" Mina said standing up. I let out a small laugh. "Ok, ill show you one." I said walking over to the other end of the table. "Mina, Lita, Amy, if you may." I said motioning for them to come to me. They all got up and walked over to me. "Ok, now just stand just like this." I said placing them in the shape of a triangle. "What now?" Lita said. "Just watch me." I said stepping back a few feet. Everyone watched me as I slowly walked to them and in between them as I disappeared.

"W-What!?" Ray yelled as everyone dropped their forks. "Where did you go Samuel!?" Amy yelled looking around. "I'm right here." I said walking back out of the spot as I came back into view. Everyone was speechless.

"What kind of magic did they teach you!?" Lita said looking at me. "Not magic, talent." I said walking back over to my seat. Everyone went and sat back down, still shocked from what I showed them.

"I had no idea assassins where capable of such things." Serena said looking at me. "Me either. But with my powers filly awakened…we can take back our city and stop queen beryl." I said looking around. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

I sat back down and started to eat. "Beryl has brought back her husband not to long ago. But things are not as dim as we would think. Her husband is very weak and will need a few days before he is up and about. That is when we will strike." I said taking a drink of water. Serena smiled at me as she started to eat. "You changed Samuel."

"What do you mean?" I said. "I can tell, your so much more of a leader now then you where before."

"I agree." Lita said. "Thanks." I said smiling. "So when do we head back to the city?" Michelle said.

"We need a plan first before we go rushing in." I said wiping my mouth off. I say we spend tomorrow getting everything ready. Then we need to scoop out the city and see what where up against." I said looking around. "Sounds go to me." Trista said. "How are we going to get into the city?" Michelle said. "Just leave that to me." I said drinking some water. "So Samuel, I heard your birthday is coming up." Trista said. "You hoping for anything."

"Hmm…not really. I have everything I could want." I said looking around. Mina giggles. "Well besides us, what else would you like to have?" I thought to myself for a second. "I'm sure I'll like whatever you give me." I said smiling. "Anyway, how did your training go? did everyone get along?" I said looking at everyone. "It went well." Serena said. We can all now transform at will." Serena said looking around at everyone. "We also worked on our attacks as well." Amy said smiling. So for thee next 30 minutes, Everyone told me about there attacks as I smiled, glad i was back with my friends.

After a looking up at the clock, I took a drink of water and looked around. "Anyway, let's get ready for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." I said standing up. Everyone nodded before getting up as well. We all went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. After brushing our teeth and making sure everyone was i there own bed, we drifted off to sleep hoping everything would go well tomorrow…

Tuesday November 8th 1977. 8:09 A.M. Waking up to the sound of running water, I looked around. Everyone was up except for Lita and Amy. I got up and stretched. I looked at my robe hanging on the wall for a little bit. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked out the window to see that it snowed last night. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in. I didn't hear anything. I opened the door and walked into one of the shower stalls and started to take a shower. I started to think to myself about how I was going to sneak into the city when I heard someone come in.

I turned around and saw a pair of feet. I started to blush as the person started to get undressed. They turned on the water as I tried to keep quiet. "Who else is in here?" A voice said. "Ray?!" I said to myself. I took a deep breath. "Hey Ray." I said. "S-samuel!?" Ray said a little shocked. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Ray said. "Its fine, don't worry." I said as I started to wash my hair. No one said anything for a while. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey Samuel?" Ray said. "Ya?" I said looking at the wall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said. "Umm…what kind of girl do you like?" Ray said a little shy. I was taken back a little. "Well…I'm not sure how to say it." I said looking up at the shower head. "Why do you ask?" I said. Ray didn't say anything for a little bit. "Samuel…d-do you like me?" I started to blush. "Where is this coming from?" I said blushing more. "N-never mind." Ray said turning off the water. Ray dried off and left to the bedrooms to get dressed. "Ray…" I said thinking to myself. I told myself I would have to ask her what was wrong later. After drying off, I got dressed and went into the kitchen to see Michelle and Serena cooking.

"Morning." I said. "Morning Serena said. "Where is everyone?" I said looking around. "Lita and Amy are taking a shower, Trista and Amara went to the store for some supplies, I don't know what Mina and Ray are doing." Michelle said turning the stove off. "I see." I said leaning against the wall.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" I said looking up at her. "Of course." Serena said chopping up some tomatoes. "Do you really think we can stop queen beryl?" Serena stopped chopping as Michelle looked at Serena. "Honesty…I don't know." Serena said not turning around. "When I think of all the things we have done, and all the things she has done, there's a big gap in our powers." Serena said still not moving. "But I can say this. I know as long as we believe in our cause more, we will win." Serena said smiling and going back to what she was doing.

I smiled. "Ok." I said. I walked over to the front door and opened it. There was about 3 inches of snow on the ground. "Didn't expect to see snow in November huh?" Amy said walking up from behind me. "Ya, I didn't think it would snow till at least the end of December." I said looking at Amy. "Well we are about two thousand feet above Chicago." Amy said turning around and heading for the kitchen to make something to eat. I thought to myself before closing the door and heading back to the bedroom. I walked in and put on a coat and gloves and started to walk to the front door. I walked outside and took a deep breath.

I looked around before I started to make a snowman. I got the base done as it was about two feet tall. "What are you doing Samuel?" Lita said looking at me, standing by the front door. "Oh, Lita." I said a little surprised. "I didn't see you there." I said as I started to roll up some more snow. "I'm just making a snowman."

"Oh. That sounds like fun." Lita said thinking to herself before walking back inside. I got the second ball done as Lita walked back outside in a green coat on and gloves. "Can I help Samuel?" Lita said a little shy. "Of course." I said smiling. Lita smiled before walking over to me.

"What can I do?" Lita said. "Can you make this snowball a little bigger? I'm going to grab some sticks and stones." I said walking over to a tree. Lita nods as she starts to roll the snowball.

Mina and Ray where looking at us out the window for a few seconds before heading back to the bedroom. I found two sticks and a few rocks on the ground. I walked back as Lita put the snowball on top of the bottom one.

"Looks good." I said sticking the sticks on both sides of the snowball. I gave Lita a few rocks to help me with the face. We put the face on as Mina and ray walked out in coats and gloves. "Nice snowman." Ray said walking over with Mina. "Where is his carrot nose?" Mina said looking at him. I let out a laugh. "We don't have any carrots Mina." I said looking back at them. "Oh, I knew that." Mina said blushing a little. We all laughed as I looked at the ground and though to myself. "Hmmm." I leaned down and scooped up some snow and made a snowball. I looked at Lita sand threw it at her. Lita was taken back by it.

"Samuel?!" Lita said shocked. I started to laugh as Lita picked up her own snowball and threw it at me. I looked at Lita who had a smirk on her face. "You want to play like that then huh?" I said smiling picking up another snowball.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled as I threw it at Lita. Lita ducked out of the way as she picked up her own. Mina ran to my side and Ray went to Lita. We started to throw snowballs at each other for a long time...

*sometime later* Amy walked over to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see a wall seven feet high. "Umm, Samuel?" Amy said. I poked my head out from the side. "Shh." I said. "They might see you." I said waving her over. Amy walked over behind the wall to me. "Samuel, Serena wanted to know when we should start packing." Amy said as I looked over the wall with some binoculars. "For what?" I said scanning the area. "To go back to Chicago." Amy said looking up at me. I thought to myself for a minute. I looked at Amy and smiled. "We will pack up tonight before we go to bed, we don't have much stuff-"

"Ahhh!" A voiced yelled. I looked back over to see Mina running for her life from Lita carrying a flag. "She's got it!" I yelled jumping down and grabbing some snowballs. "Amy! grab some snow balls and attack!" I yelled as I start throwing them at Lita. "W-wait what?" Amy said.

Amy quickly grabbed a few snowballs and started to throw them at Lita. Lita stopped to wipe her face clean as Mina dove over the wall and slammed the flag into the snow next to ours. "Yayyy we won!" Mina yelled. "Woooo!" I yelled back. "Aww, and I was so close." Ray said peeking her head up from the snow about ten feet away. "Need to learn to be quicker Ray." I said smiling. "Good game everyone." I said looking at Amy. "Thanks for the help Amy." I said saluting her. "Oh, umm no problem." Amy said smiling.

"Can we go in now? I'm getting cold." Lita said walking over brushing snow off of her coat. "Ok, let's go celebrate with some hot coco!" I said pointing to the door. "Yay!" Mina yelled jumping up into the air before running over to the door.

We followed Mina inside and went to the kitchen to see Serena packing everything up. "Well looks who back from war." Serena said smiling at us. "Permission to drink warm coco." Mina said saluting Serena. "Permission granted." Serena said grabbing a few cups. Serena started to pour us coco as we took off our coats and gloves so they could dry.

"Where is everyone else?" I said. "They're getting their things packed for tomorrow." Serena said taking out some marshmallows. "I have a fire going in the dining hall, so go rest for now and you can pack up your stuff when you're done." Serena said putting some marshmallows into the cups. "Thank you Serena." We all say grabbing our cups.

We walked over to the fireplace and sat down. We started to make small talk as we drank our cups of coco. After we were done, we got up and went to the bedroom to start packing. After we got done packing, I looked at the clock and saw it was already ten. "Well it's time for bed." I said looking at everyone. We got ready for bed. We brushed our teeth and crawled into bed. "What time do we want to leave tomorrow?" Mina said. "Ten should be good. We will need some time to get into town and back to my house." I said blowing out the candle on the window. "So tomorrow we will get to sleep in your house?' Mina said blushing. "Ya." I said rolling my eyes as Mina lets out a small giggle. "Sweet dreams everyone." I said. Everyone said goodnight and where off to sleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming of happier times…


	25. Chapter XXV

Wednesday, November 9th 1977. 2:52 A.M. I woke up to something laying on top of me. "Mmmm?" I said still half asleep. "Hey Sammy." A quite voice said. My heart rate went up when I saw it was Mina laying on top of me in her bra and panties. "M-mina!?" I said whispering. "Its ok Sammy, everyone is still asleep." Mina said whispering back at me. "Why are you on top of me!?" I said not looking at her. "Well I wouldn't have time to give you your birthday gift later today, so I'm going to give it to you before we leave." Mina said blushing. "What are you talking about!?" I said as my nose started to twitch.

Mina leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Sammy…Lets become one." Mina said blushing more. My heart skipped a beat. "M-mina?..." I said not sure if I heard her right.

"Sammy…" Mina said as she started to kiss my neck. My nose started to bleed as I lifted up my other hand to cover it up. Mina let out a quiet giggle. "I always thought it was so cute when you would get a bloody nose from stuff like this." Mina said smiling at me. "M-mina, we shouldn't do this." I said trying to hold myself back. "Why?" Mina said crooking her head at me. I looked up and saw down Mina's bra as one of her straps was coming down a little. "Damit!" I said to myself as my heart rate went up to 120.

"I can't hold it much longer!" I said to myself. "Everyone is around us, what if someone wakes up!?" I said looking around. "Sammy, we both know that every girl in this room wouldn't mind doing this with you." Mina said blushing as she leaned down onto my chest. Mina's boobs pressed against my chest.

"Sammy…I thought about this for a while now." Mina said in a more serious tone. "I know what's on your mind…that your too old to be doing this kind of stuff with me." Mina said looking at me with a little sadness in her eyes. I looked up at Mina. "I know I'm young…I know I'm brash…I know that I have made some mistakes in my life. But one thing I know for sure, is that I…love you Sammy." Mina said blushing as she started to lean down to me. "S-Sammy…I love you." Mina said as she kissed me.

My eyes started to dilate as I started to loose myself. Mina kissed me with such passion. My hands fell to the side of the bed as Mina opened my mouth. Mina slid her tongue inside and started to dance around my mouth with my tongue. I slowly started to move my hands up Mina's sides as Mina didn't let up. Mina was making small moaning noses. I moved my hands to Mina's breast as I start to slowly grope them. "A-ahhh." Mina starts to make small gasping noses as she looks down at me. Mina see's my face and knows I'm not myself anymore.

"S-Sammy, be gentle…" Mina said smiling at me. Mina goes back to kissing me as I slide her bra off. I started to grope her again as Mina was losing herself as well. Mina always dreamed of me doing things like this to her. She was so happy that her first time was going to be with the person she loved.

I leaned forward and softly started to kiss Mina's boobs. Mina bites her lip as she tries her hardest to keep quiet. S-Sammy…" Mina said with a shaky voice. I started to suck on Mina's nipple as Mina losses herself. She buries her face into my pillow to keep herself quiet as she starts to lose herself in pleasure and moans.

I pulled away catching my breath as Mina does the same. I flipped Mina around as I was on top now. I leaned down and kissed her as I moved my hand down to Mina's panties. Mina was dripping wet as I started to rub her panties. "Mmmm!" Mina bury's her face into my shoulder as she started to move her hips. I picked up the speed of my fingers. S-Sammy…I'm g-gonna." Mina said with a slurred voice. I pushed Mina's panties to the side as I started to rub her faster. S-Sammy!" Mina said covering her face with her hands as she climaxes. Mina falls back onto the bed as she starts to gasp for air.

"S-sammy." Mina said looking at me with her eyes. S-Sammy please…I need you." Mina said blushing as she opened her legs. I slide Mina's panties down to her ankles and slide my shorts down as well. I slide up to Mina who is still gasping for air. I look down at Mina who is smiling at me. Mina nods at me as I slowly slide myself into her. "Mmmm!" Mina gives out a quiet yell into my shoulder as a little blood drips out. "Mina…" I said in a low tone. "It's o-ok Sammy…" Mina said with a few tears in her eyes. "I'm not crying cause it hurts, I'm crying cause we are now one." Mina said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

I give out a small smile as I start to move my hips. Mina wrapped her arms around me as She looked me in my eyes smiling. I never seen Mina so happy in her whole life. For the next few minutes, I felt like we where the only ones in the world. I started to pick up the pace as I cupped my hands with Mina's.

"Sammy, I'm at my limit…" Mina said as she holds me tighter. "Sammy, let's come together." Mina said smiling at me. I leaned down and kissed Mina as Mina wrapped her legs around me as she lets out a yelp into my kiss as me and Mina both climaxed together. After a few seconds, I slowly pulled out of Mina as Mina laid there catching her breath. "S-Sammy…" Mina said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I smiled at Mina as I passed out on top of her from lack of blood as we both went to bed, completely different people…

Wednesday November 9th 1977. 8:35 A.M. I opened my eyes and looked around. Mina was not in my bed. "Well looks who is awake." A voice said from across the room. I looked over to see Michelle sitting next to Mina's bed. Mina was sleeping In her bed. "Samuel…did you two…" Michelle said stopping herself.

"…" I didn't say anything as Michelle stood up and walked over to me. "Samuel…I know you're a wonderful man. And I know Mina will be happy. But I want you to promise me that if people find out about this. You will still be there for her." Michelle said looking down at me.

"You don't even need to ask." I said smiling. Michelle nodded as she walked away. "Michelle?" Michelle turns around. "Did you move her to her bed?"

"Yep, I figured if Lita or the others saw you two like that, all hell would break loose." Michelle smiling. "Thanks Michelle." I said leaning up. "Don't mention it." Michelle said leaving the room. I got up and walked over to Mina's bed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Mina lets out a happy sigh. I smiled before walking out, heading to the showers.

I started to clean myself. "Samuel…what the hell did you do?" I said to myself as the water ran down my face. There was no turning back for me now. I just hope everything will still be ok between us. I washed myself and got out and got dressed. I walked out to see the kitchen empty. "Hello?" I said looking around. Just then, everyone jumped out at me. "Surprise!' Everyone yelled. "Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled. Serena started to walk out carrying a cake as everyone started to sing happy birthday to me.

I smiled as I sat down at the table. "Make a wish Samuel." Serena said. I thought for a second and then blew out the candles. "Yay!" Everyone clapped as Serena started to cut up the cake. "Thanks everyone." I said smiling. "Sorry we couldn't get you anything." Ray said. "Ya, we couldn't go to town, so we will have to take a rain check on your gifts for now." Lita said putting her hands behind her head. "Its ok." I said smiling.

We all started to eat cake and make small talk for a while. After we were done eating, it was back to finishing packing. Everyone but Serena, Trista, Lita and ray left. "Did you sleep well last night?" Trista said packing a bag of food. I blushed a little bit. "Ya it was fine." I said looking the other way. Just then, Mina walks out of the bedroom and over to the fridge.

"Mmmm, I slept really good." Mina says with a smile on her face. Mina was walking a little funny as she walked over to the fridge and took out some water humming to herself. "Well someone is in a good mood today." Serena said. "That's cause I am." Mina said walking over to me. "Right Sammy?" Mina said in a certain tone. Mina gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as Lita and Ray looked over at us.

"Mina, stop clinging to Samuel like you're a married couple." Ray said rolling her eyes. "Funny you should say that." Mina said winking at her. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lita said rising an eyebrow. "Ohh, never mind." Mina said smiling, walking over to the sink. Ray saw Mina walking weird. "Mina, are you ok? your walking funny." Trista turns and sees Mina walking like that. Trista jaw drops as she looks at Mina with a pale look on her face.

"M-mina, why are you walking like that?" Trista said looking at her. "Oh, umm I think I just slept wrong is all." Mina said blushing. Trista looks my way with shock and disbelief in her eyes. "She knows." I said to myself as I tried my hardest to not look guilty. "Mina, can I have a word with you?" Trista said walking to one of the back rooms. "Oh sure." Mina said following her. Lita and Ray finished eating their cake as they started to make a little small talk.

After a few Minutes, Mina and Trista walked back out. Mina was blushing and not making eye contact. Mina went to the bedroom to do something. Trista then walked by me and started to whisper to me. "I never thought you would actually do it with her Samuel." I started to blush. "Your more of a man then I thought." Trista said putting her hand on mine. "Maybe next time…you would like to try it with someone more experienced." Trista said with a seductive voice into my ear. "I-I'm going to go pack!" I said blushing and standing up. I started to walk back to the rooms as Trista let out a small laugh as Ray and Lita looked at each other, wondering what was going on as Trista stood there smiling.

I walked into the bedroom to see Mina walking back out of the bathroom. "Hey Sammy." Mina said smiling at me. "Hey, what did Trista say to you?" Mina blushed. "Umm, she knows what happened last night."

"How?"

"She said the way I was walking."

"Oh ya. Girls tend to walk like for a little bit." I said smiling. "At least the others don't know about it." Mina said laughing a little. "Anyway, we better finish packing." I said walking over to the bed. We both started to pack the rest of our things wondering if we would be able to get into the city.

Wednesday November 9th 1977 11:33 A.M. Queen beryl walked into a dark room. She closed the door behind her walked over to a bed. She leaned over and looked at the man who was laying there, her husband. "Richard?..." Beryl said quietly. The man slowly opened his eyes. "Can you hear me?..." Beryl said. Richard didn't do anything. "Where is he?..." He said looking at beryl. "Who?"

"Where is Ezio Auditore?..." He said in a low tone. "Soon my love…" Beryl said stroking his head. "Soon you will have your revenge…" Beryl said smiling. So for the next few hours, Beryl started to tell Richard about the world and what has been happening…

Wednesday November 9th 1977 6:22 P.M. "Is everyone ready?" I said walking into the bedroom. "Yep, where all ready." Lita said putting on her backpack. Trista and Michelle where waiting outside by the cars as I walked out with Lita and the others. "Took you long enough." Michelle said looking at the sun setting. "Sorry, we had to make sure we had everything." Lita said putting her stuff in the back of the trunk. "Ok, let's go over the plan." Amara said waving for everyone to get together. We all huddled in. "Where going to come into Chicago from the south side. That's where the least amount of security is. Once we get past the checkpoint, we make our way down the alleyways till we get to Samuel's house."

"And what if Samuel's house isn't there?" Amy said. "Then we meet up with Takia and his brothers at their underground station." Amara said opening the door. We all nodded and got into the cars. Me and Mina and Lita and Michelle where in Michelle's car. Amy and Ray and Serena and Trista and Amara where in Amara's car. Michelle went first as Amara followed behind.

We started to make our way down the dirt path to the highway, hoping everything will go ok. After a few minutes of driving, we got to the highway. Michelle stopped as she saw someone standing by the road. "Altiar?" I said looking at him. I got out of the car and walked over to him, wondering what was up. "So your heading back into town?" Altiar said looking at the cars. "Ya, where going to sneak in through the south side." I said. "Well that would work if they didn't beef up the guard patrols."

"What do you mean?"

"Beryl had put your pictures all over every checkpoint around Chicago. The checkpoint has two machine gun turrets on each side with spotlights on the cars, and they check everyone that comes in." I looked back at the others who were looking at me. "So what do we do?" I said looking at him. "We do what assassins do best." Altiar said. "We both team up and take out the guards on the turrets at the same time and then everyone else before they radio in what's going on."

"Do we have no other choice?"

"No, we don't have enough time. The king is already waking up, and he's getting stronger, faster than we thought he would. At the rate he's going, he will be back at full power in the next two days." I thought to myself. "So I go with you then?"

"Yes, I have the jeep just over there. We both go ahead and wait for the others to show up. That way we can figure out what way would be best to take them out. And then we strike when the others pull up."

"Ok… let me go tell the others." I said turning around. "Samuel, wait." Altiar said. I stopped and turned back around to him. "What?"

"I got word form one of our assassins a few hours ago that…Seiya and his brothers are dead." I stood there for a second, not sure if I heard him right. "W-what do you mean dead?" I said looking a little sick. "I'm not sure myself, we got word form a pigeon with his hand writing on it saying they were attack by a girl in a purple sailor uniform."

"What? impossible." I said shaking my head. "Don't doubt our brothers Samuel." Altiar said. I took a deep breath and looked back at everyone. "What do we do about it?"

"Nothing for now. A few brothers are working on getting their bodies back. Till then, we will focus on what where doing now." Altiar said looking back at the city. "Ok…then let's go." I said as I walked back to the car. I get to the car and start to tell the others about the plan.

"Samuel, are you sure?" Lita said. "Altiar has been doing this for a long time. If he says this is the only way, then it is." I said looking back at him. "Ok…I trust you." Lita said. "I'll go tell the others and then we will go." Everyone nodded as I went to tell the others of the plan.

I walked back to the car and opened the trunk and pulled out the bag that had my robes in it. I walked over to Altiar and followed him into the woods. We get to the jeep as I start to change my clothes in the back. "When Beryl's husband gets back to full power, how much harder will things get?" I said putting on my robe. "I'm not sure…the tales say he was stronger than beryl. But with this evil power they have, there's really no way of telling." Altiar said starting the jeep.

I finished changing and hopped into the passenger side. After a few seconds, we drove out and started to head down the road with Michelle and Amara following close behind as I started to put my blades on…

*back with Beryl* Beryl was talking with Richard when Saturn came in. "Master. I have some news for you." Saturn said kneeling. Beryl stood up and walked over to her. "what is it?"

"The scouts are on their way back to the city."

"What!?" Beryl said. "How do you know?"

"I'm not sure…I can just feel them." Saturn said standing up. "…I want you to go to each checkpoint and see if you can find them." Beryl said. "And what do I do if I find them?" Saturn said. "Kill then all." Beryl said smiling. "…Yes master." Saturn said turning around and walking out.

Beryl went back to her husband and started to go back to talking to him. Saturn walked out of the building and hopped into one of the buildings and looked around. She then started to dash across the rooftops heading to the checkpoints, looking for the sailor scouts…

Wednesday November 9th 1977 8:09 P.M. Altiar stopped the jeep on the side of the road and held his hand out for the others to stop. They both pull over as we hop out. We both walked over to Michelle's car. "Hello Michelle." Altiar said bowing. "If you and the others could wait twenty minutes, then drive up to the check point, then everything should go well."

"Sure." Michelle said nodding. Altiar went to go tell Amara as I started to chat with Mina. "Sammy, are you going to be ok?" Mina said in a said tone. "Don't worry Mina, I will be ok." I said smiling. "Be safe Samuel." Lita said holding my hand. I blushed and smiled. "I will." I said stepping back.

I took a deep breath and put my hood on. Altiar walked back over as he looked at me and nodded. We both started to head down the highway I57 on foot. After a few minutes for walking, we came to the checkpoint. Me and Altiar slowly crawled up the side of the hill and looked.

We saw four guards on the ground holding M16's. two guards where on the mounted turrets. And one was inside the check post. "Seven in total." I said looking around. "Taking out the guards up top first is a must."

"Can we do it quietly?" I said looking over at him. "I've taken out harder guards then this. We climb up from the back, slowly cross the roof, wait till the others pull up, take the two out on top first. Then depending on where the four are on the bottom, we take out the guard in the post. Then the four by the cars." Altiar said slowly moving in the shadows. I got up and followed him to the gate.

We hopped the fence and started to climb up the side of the building up a drain pipe. We get to the top and look around before we slowly moving across the rooftop. We looked down to see the guards talking. "Now we wait." Altiar said looking at the guards. We waited as the guards made small talk. We both leaned in and close our eyes and started to listen.

"Can you believe Beryl has us working at this time of night?"

"Dude, watch what you say, you don't want beryl to find out."

"I just don't get it. Why make the veterans work the guard posts and the new recruits work inside the office?"

"Whatever the reason, don't let her find out."

"You mean that stupid girl in that purple sailor outfit?" *my eyes widen* "Just do your job, I don't need her showing up and killing us."

"Ya ya whatever." The guard said hoping back on the turret. I started to think to myself. "Purple sailor scout? Saturn? That's impossible, she's a sailor scout, she would never work for beryl, or kill Seiya and his brothers."

Altiar motioned to me. "Get ready Samuel, here they come." Altiar said getting into position. I looked up to see two cars driving up to the checkpoint. I knew we would have to be quick. My heart started to race as the cars cane to a stop. The four guards walked up as me and Altiar jumped off into the two guards in the turrets. We stabbed them in the necks as we cover their mouths. We lay them down as we look to see the guards talking to Michelle and Amara.

"Damit, those two are too far away." Altiar said as the guards where raising there voice. The guard inside stands up and starts to walk out. "Samuel, get the ones by Michelle now." Altiar said pulling out two of this throwing knifes. I looked down to see the guard talking to Michelle, raising his gun. I jumped down on top of the guard by the post and kill him. "What the –" The guard said as I rush both of them. I extend my blades as I stab both of them in the neck as I push them into the ground.

The other two point their guns at me as Altiar throws his knifes into both guards necks at the same time. They wiggle around for a few seconds before they stop moving. I catch my breath as I look at Michelle who was shacking. I walked over and hugged her through the window. "You're ok Michelle, you're ok." I said hugging her. Michelle calmed down as Altiar walked over. "Good job Samuel. Seems your training is paying off." Altiar said as he started to drag the bodies into the post.

"Where going to have to stay in front of the cars as they go down the alleyways. There's to many guards patrolling the city." Altiar said covering up the body's. "Michelle, keep your headlights off and drive slow." Michelle nodded as Altiar went to tell the others. For some reason, I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. I looked around but saw nothing.

"Samuel, I want you to stick to the rooftops as we head to your house. Beryl will most likely have snipers around town." Altiar said walking back to me. "Ok." I said walking over to the building. I started to climb the wall as Altiar started to lead the cars down the alleyway. It was slow going. After about ten minutes. We only have gotten four blocks. It was still ten blocks to my house. I watched from the rooftops as Everyone made their way down the alleys.

Altiar took out any stray guards in the alleyways as I took out a few snipers. Things were going well as we came to a street. I hopped down and dashed across the street and up to the roof to make sure the cost was clear. I look around and saw no one. I waved for them to come across. They slowly started to move across the street. I watched them cross the street when I felt something. I felt evil…and power. I slowly turned around to see a girl with Short black hair standing on the edge of the building look at me. It was her…it was sailor Saturn…


	26. Chapter XXVI

Wednesday November 9th 1977 8:41 P.M. I stood there not sure what to do as Saturn stood there looking at me, not doing anything. "Hello Samuel." Saturn said in a dead voice. I knew something wasn't right. "H-how do you know me?" I said. "There's no reason to tell you…" Saturn said pointing her scythe at me. "…when you're going to be dead in a few seconds." I got big eyed as Saturn grabbed her scythe with both her hands as she rushed me. "Oh no…" I said as my eyed started to dilate. I took out my sword and held it in front of me to block her. Saturn swung down as a shock-wave rings out. "Ughhg!" I said as I was struggling to hold her back.

"Hmm, impressive." Saturn said looking at me. "You're not a normal man." Saturn said jumping up into the air. I look up as Saturn does a downward thrust. I knew that it would break my sword. I dove out of the way as Saturn hits the roof. The whole building shook as the dust cleared as a huge hole was now in front of her. "Such power…" I said as Saturn stood up.

Saturn turns to me and rushes me with such speed. I turned my head away and held my sword up. A loud clash rings out as Saturn is now behind me. I turned around. Saturn stood there looking at me. She started to smile as I saw red on her scythe. I looked down at my left hand with my sword in it and saw nothing wrong. I then looked at my right hand and saw it was covered in blood with my right pinky finger missing...laying on the ground. "H-h-h" I said as I get big eyed. I dropped my sword and slowly grabbed my hand as Saturn holds up her scythe to her mouth and licks the blood off. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling to my knees looking at the blood dripping from the place where my finger was…

*A few minutes ago, with Altiar* Altiar crosses the street and takes out the guard smoking. Michelle and Amara drive across the street and into the ally. They stop as they wait for my signal. *A few moments later* Altiar looks up at the building wondering what I was doing. "Altiar." Michelle said sticking her head out. "Something is not right…" Altiar said walking over. "Is Samuel still on the roof?" Mina said from the back of the car. "He should still be. I don't thin-"

A loud clash of metal rings out through the ally. "What was that!?" Ray said looking around. Another one rings out as everyone gets out. "Samuel is fighting someone!" Altiar said running over to the fire escape. Just then it grows quiet...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone gets big eyed as they all think to themselves… "Samuel…" Within an instant, everyone holds up their talismans and at the same time and yell their planets name as A bright light shines throughout the ally.

*On the other side of the city* Beryl looks out the window to see the bright light on the other side of town. "There here…" Beryl said clutching her fist. "This time. I will kill you all." Beryl said smiling as she looked back to her husband sleeping.

*Back with Samuel* Ahhhhh!" I kept Screaming as the pain was getting worse. I looked over to see Saturn smiling at me as she points her scythe at me. "Now die…" Saturn said rushing me. I thought it was all over when a loud metal clash rings out. I looked up to see Altiar standing in front of me, blocking Saturn with his sword. Saturn backs up and looks at Altiar. "Another bug comes to die…" Saturn says.

Just then, everyone else jumps onto the roof. Saturn gets a shocked look on her face as everyone stares at her. "No...it can't be…" Sailor Moon says. "…So you finally show yourself Sailor scouts." Saturn says looking at everyone. "Saturn! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sailor Moon yells as Venus runs over to me. "Sammy!" Venus yells grabbing me. She looks on in shock as she sees my finger on the ground. "…" Venus goes white in the face as Sailor Moon starts to yell some more.

"Saturn! Why are you doing this!? This is not your mission!" Saturn looks on in wonder. "I don't know what Kind of trick you're playing, but I'm not falling for it." Saturn says holding up her scythe. "I'm the servant of queen Beryl, and I will destroy all who stand in her way." Saturn said making fighting pose.

"Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! Take Samuel and make a run for his house! Where about to have company! Sailor Moon says taking out her small scepter. "Neptune! Uranus! Pluto! You're the only ones who can hold her back! Me and Altiar will take care of the soldiers!" Sailor Moon said as she and Altiar jump down to the street and waited for the jeeps to get closer. "Hang on Sammy!" Venus says picking me up. Mercury picks up my sword as Saturn rushes them. Uranus rushes in front of her and grabs her scythe by the hands. "You got some nerve doing this to Samuel…" Uranus says in a death tone. Neptune rushes as Pluto rushes from behind. The inner scouts start to hop from building to building to my house as Saturn backs off.

"Hehehehe…" Saturn says smiling. "Struggle all you want, it doesn't matter…" Saturn holds her Scythe behind her with one hand "Cause in the end…" Her scythe starts to glow purple "Your still dead!" Saturn yells as she holds up her scythe. "Silence Glaive!" Saturn yells as she swings her Scythe down at the outer scouts. "Oh shit…" Uranus says as the attack hits.

*Back with the inner scouts* A loud explosion rings throughout the city as they look behind them to see a bright purple light the size of a building as the shockwave hits them, knocking them down onto the street.

*Back with Altiar and sailor Moon* "Altiar! Are you ok!?" Sailor Moon yells as the dust clears. Sailor Moon used her power to shield themselves from the blast. "I'm ok!" Altiar yells as a few jeeps start to pull up. "Get ready!' Altiar said as he drew out his hidden blade and his sword.

*back with the outer scouts* Uranus opens her eyes to see nothing but dust. "Neptune! Pluto!" She yells with no response. The dust clears as to her shock, The building was gone. "Your alive…" Saturn says walking in from the dust. "I'm not surprised, you are a sailor scout after all…." Saturn says stopping about ten feet from Uranus. "Saturn! Why are you doing this! This isn't you!" Uranus said as a drop of blood drips down her face. "Enough! This place shall become your grave!" Saturn said rushing Uranus. Just then…

"Deep submerge!" a ball of light green light shoots from outside the dust and hits Saturn. "Uranus!" Neptune yells as she runs in. "Are you ok!?" She says looking her over. "I'm fine!" She says as the dust clears to revival Saturn standing in place with her scythe in front of her. "you're going to need a lot more than that to kill me…" Saturn said brushing off some dirt. "How about this!?" A voice said from behind. "Death scream!" Pluto yells shooting a ball of energy at Saturn. The ball hits as it sends her flying into the building behind them and exploding.

"This is bad…" Uranus says as Pluto runs over. "Our attacks are barely doing anything to her." Neptune said. "Forget about killing her." Pluto said as the building started to shake. "As long as she has her talisman, We can't stop her." Pluto said. "And I doubt we will be able to get it from her." Saturn jumps out from the pile of rubble and lands on the street. "You will pay for that…" Saturn says as her uniform is torn a little. "We need a pain of attack." Pluto says gripping her scepter.

"I have a plan, attack!" Uranus says rushing Saturn. Uranus punches Saturn as she holds her scythe out to block it. A small shock-wave rings out. Neptune and Pluto rush Saturn hoping they will be able to stop her…

Wednesday November 9th 1977 8:57 P.M. Sailor Moon casts a shield on Altiar as he starts to take out the soldiers one by one. Stabbing and slicing his way through them. The outer scouts where holding back Saturn, but barley. "Now's the time for you to use your secret move Sailor Moon!" Altiar said stabbing someone through the neck with his sword. "What? how does he know about it?" Sailor moon said looking at Altiar. As Sailor moon looked on. She couldn't help but feel like she knew him. "Why do I feel like I've seen that fighting style before?" Sailor Moon said as Altiar stabbed another person in his throat. "Sailor Moon, now!" Altiar said looking back at her. Sailor moon snapped out of it and nodded. "Right! I just need a few minutes!" Sailor Moon said as her forehead started to shine.

Altiar threw a smoke bomb down and started to take out more soldiers as sailor Moon charged up her attack.

*Back with the outer scouts* Saturn kicked Pluto into the wall, cracking it as she fell down. "Pluto!" Neptune yelled running over to her. Saturn rushed Neptune but Uranus stopped her. Saturn and Uranus traded blows before Uranus fell to her knees gasping for air. "I grow board of this…" Saturn said standing not even tired. "This next attack with finish you." Saturn said as she held up her scythe. "Damit…" Uranus said looking on.

*Back with Sailor moon* "It's done!" Sailor Moon yelled. Altiar jumped onto a man stabbing him in his neck with his blade. "Do it!" Altiar yelled as Sailor Moon held up her scepter. "Moon healing escalation!" A bright light blasts out in all directions. The rest of the soldiers were killed instantly as the energy wave hits Saturn. Saturn yells in pain as she falls to the floor. After the wave disappears, Uranus stands up and walks over to Saturn.

"Are you guys ok!?" Sailor moon yelled running over. "Ya where ok…" Neptune said helping Pluto up. "Are you ok Pluto!?" Sailor moon said looking her over. "Ya, just a little sore is all." Pluto said with a small smile. Everyone looked at Saturn who was laying on the floor not moving. "I don't understand…" Sailor Moon said walking over to her. "What would cause Saturn to do this?" Sailor moon said putting her hand on her head. Just then, she sees the headband.

"Huh, what's this?" Sailor moon said trying to take it off. She pulled and pulled but it wasn't coming off. "What is that?" Neptune said looking at it. But before anything could be done about it…

"Well well well…you all look just like them the last time I saw them…" A woman's voice said from behind them. Everyone's heart stopped as they all turn around to see a woman wearing a long dark purple dress holding a scepter in her hand. Everyone went pale in the face.

"B-b-beryl…" Sailor moon said shaking in fear. "Well hello my dear princess. It's so nice that you remembered me…" Beryl said walking over to them. Pluto and Neptune and Uranus stood in front of sailor moon ready to fight. Beryl just smiled as she waves her scepter at them. In a fraction of a second, they all were sent flying into the building behind them. "Noooo!" Sailor Moon yelled running over to them.

Beryl walked over to Saturn and waved her scepter. Saturn started to float as her body started to fly away back to Beryl's office. "Now to deal with you…" Beryl said as she looked at Sailor Moon pulling the others out of the ruble. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" Altiar said in a low tone.

Beryl turned around and saw Altiar standing there in his white robe. "Wait…I've seen those robes before." Beryl said in a more serious tone. "Maybe you remember them from when my father stabbed you in your ear." Altiar said walking closer to her. Beryl got big eyed. "You! you're that bastard's son!" Beryl said holding her hand over her ear. "I am Altiar Lbn-La'ahad." Altiar said bowing. "I knew they had a son!" Beryl said looking at him. "I knew we would meet someday Beryl." Altiar said holding his sword at her. "And now I will have my revenge…" Altiar said rushing Beryl. "You fool!" Beryl said blasting him with a dark energy ball.

Altiar dodged out of the way as he rushed her. Beryl swung her scepter as a wave of energy shoots out. Altiar blocks as he gets knocked back into the building. "I would like nothing more than to kill you and forget your family's name, but I have a king I need to heal." Beryl said as she started to float in the air.

"Hear my words well! Soon all of you will die and my king and I will rule this world again!" Beryl said as she disappeared. Altiar looked around for a few seconds before walking over to the others.

"Is everyone ok?" Altiar said looking at Sailor moon. "Ya. Where ok." She said as everyone was now back on their feet. "Beryl will surely have her men showing up again. We better get out of here and fast." Altiar said looking around. "The others should be at Samuel's house by now. If we hurry, we can get there in a few minutes." Pluto said. "Lead the way." Altiar said. The outer scouts and sailor moon started running as Altiar followed close behind…

Wednesday November 9th 1977 9:13 P.M. Sailor Moon and others get to my house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opens and Lita was standing there. "Come in quick!" Lita said moving out of the way. Everyone came in as Lita closed and locked the door.

"It's dark in here." Altiar said looking around. "If we have any lights on, they will know where here." Amy said walking down the stairs. "Amy!" Sailor moon said walking over to her. "Where's Samuel? Is he ok?" Sailor Moon said looking at her. "Ya he's fine…he just lost a finger."

"Ok…that's good. At least it wasn't worse." Sailor moon said backing up. "Where are the others?" Pluto said looking around. "Ray is on the roof keeping a lookout, Mina and Lita are looking through the house for things we can use." Amy said walking over to the kitchen. Just then, Mina walks in from the back yard.

"I found a few matches in the shed." She said putting them on the table. "Serena!" Mina says walking over and hugging her. "I'm glad you're ok." Mina said looking at everyone. "I hate to be a party pooper, but we need to start thinking of a plan." Altiar said sitting down on the sofa.

"Right." Sailor moon said. Mina, go get the others." Mina nodded before going back outside to get Ray. Lita walked out from the kitchen. "What about Samuel?" She said. Everyone looked at each other. "Maybe…you should ask him if he is up to it Lita." Neptune said looking at the stairs. "O-ok…" Lita said. Lita started walking up the stairs to my room as Mina came back in with Ray.

Lita gets to the top of the stairs and knocks on the door. "Samuel? Do you want to come downstairs for a little?" There was no response. Lita stood there for a few seconds before walking back down. "Samuel didn't say anything…" Lita said looking down. No one said anything. "Samuel just needs some time is all, I'm sure he will be himself in no time." Moon said smiling. Everyone smiled a little. "Ya…your right." Lita said. Everyone sat down in the living room and transformed back to normal and started to come up with a plan.

"I think the first thing we need to talk about is obvious." Altiar said folding his hands. "Why is Sailor Saturn working with Beryl?" Michelle said. "I just don't get it…" Serena said holding her hand under her chin. Everyone started to shoot out ideas before Altiar said something.

"What if she's being mine controlled?" everyone looked at Altiar. "How so?" Trista said. "I remember my father said something about beryl being able to use her magic to warp someone's mind and make it not their own. What if who were fighting is not the real sailor Saturn, but someone controlling her?" Altiar said looking up.

"That would make sense." Amara said. "What a minute…that headband!" Amara said. "She had a headband on her forehead that wasn't her sailor tiara." Amara said. "If that's the case, I bet anything that is what going on." Altiar said.

"Now's the question of how do we get it off." Serena said. "That thing is on her head tight."

"Can we just cut it off?" Ray said. "That would be bad for Saturn." Amy said. "Most likely if we take it off by force, it will send Saturn into a coma and she won't recover."

"So what are our options then?" Serena said. "Either we somehow snap Saturn out of her trance and have her take it off, or we kill beryl and her death will cause the magic to disappear and it will fall off." Altiar said looking at everyone. "Ok then…so now we have a plan." Altiar said standing up and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Serena said. "To do my job." He said opening the door. "I'll be back by morning. I'm going to go see what I can find out about Beryl and her king." Altiar said bowing. "Ok, be Safe Altiar." Serena said. "Don't worry. I will." Altiar said smiling. Serena blushed a little as she looked away. "Stay safe everyone." Altiar said closing the door.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Serena said to herself. "My heart only belongs to one person…" Serena said walking over and sitting back down with everyone. "So what now?" Ray said. "Now we rest." Mina said standing up. We don't know when Beryl will strike. So let's recover our power now while we have a chance." Mina said walking over to the closet.

"We need to choose who's going to keep watch." Michelle said. "We can pick straws." Trista said. "Sounds fair to me." Serena said. Michelle cut up some straws and colored one on the end red. And put them into her hand.

"Ok, one of these is red, whoever draws the red one will keep watch while the others sleep." Everyone nodded as they each took a straw. Everyone looked at their straw and one of them started to wine. "Aww, how come I have toooo?" Mina said sulking.

"Mina, if it makes you feel better, I'll cover half of your shift." Serena said. "You're the best Serena." Mina said hugging her.

"I'll go first then." Mina said. "Ok, let's get ready for bed everyone." Serena said. Everyone started to get ready for bed. They changed into their PJ's and brushed their teeth. Mina took out the spare blankets from the closet and laid them out for everyone.

Mina walked over to the thermostat and turned it on. We should be ok if we only use it for a little bit." Mina said setting it to sixty-five. Before they knew it, it was already midnight. "I'll come get you at four, ok Mina?" Serena said. "Ok." Mina said smiling as she put on her coat and went outside to get in the roof. "I know it's going to be hard, but try to get some sleep, ok everyone?" Serena said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded as they laid on the floor.

Serena took the couch as Lita laid by the stairs. Ray laid by the door. Amy and Michelle laid in the middle of the room next to the TV. Amara and Trista laid down in the kitchen. "Goodnight everyone." Serena said pulling her blanket over her. Everyone said goodnight and drifted off to sleep, expect for a certain brunette.

Lita couldn't get me off of her mind. Lita looked at the clock and saw it was one. She slowly got up, making sure not to wake anyone and walked up the stairs.

Lita gets to my room and knocks on the door. "Samuel, are you awake? Can I come in?" There was no response. Lita slowly opened the door. Lita saw me standing by the window looking out. She walked in and closed the door.

"Samuel?" Lita said walking over to me. I turned and saw Lita standing by my bed. "Lita? What are you doing up?" I said hiding my hand behind me. "I wanted to make sure you're ok…" Lita said walking over to me. "I'm fine…" I said quietly looking away. "You never where good at lying to a girl." Lita said with a small mile on her face. "Can I see?" Lita said looking at my hand.

I didn't do anything for a few seconds. "Its ok Samuel…" Lita said holding her hand out in front of me. I slowly lifted my hand up. It was wrapped up in a cloth and a small blood stain where my finger was. "Samuel…" Lita said holding my hand in hers. "don't worry. I'll be ok…" I said giving a weak smile. "Saturn will pay for what she did." Lita said with a harsh tone.

"No Lita." I said looking at her. "Saturn didn't do this to me."

"Beryl made her do this. So Saturn did nothing wrong." I said holding my hand. Lita smiled. "You truly are one of a kind Samuel." Lita said holding my hand. I blushed as Lita looked at me. "Thanks…" I said looking away. "Samuel…before I forget, I wanted to give you your birthday gift." Lita said looking at me. "My birthday is over." I Said smiling. "I know, but still…" Lita said. "Close your eyes…" Lita said looking away. I closed my eyes as I stood there. Lita started to blush as she leaned forward and kissed me.

I got big eyed as Lita put her hand on my cheek. My heart rate shot up over 120 as Lita blushed more. Lita opened my mouth and slid her tongue with mine. My nose started to bleed as I pulled away, both of us gasping for air. "L-Lita!?" I said blushing with blood dripping down my face. Lita had some of my blood on her as she looked at me. Something was different about Lita. That look on her eyes… It was the same as Mina ad that night.

"S-Samuel…" Lita said as she started to unbutton her shirt. "L-Lita! What are you doing!?" I said looking away. Lita dropped her shirt and looked down. "…Am I not pretty enough like Mina?" Lita said in a low sad tone. My eyes got big as I turned and faced her. "I know I'm not as beautiful as Mina is bu-"

I put my finger up to Lita lips. "Don't you ever say something like that." I said looking her in her eyes. "Lita. Everyone has something unique about them, that's what makes them so special…I love you just the way you are." I said blushing. "I love your brunette hair you keep in a ponytail. I love your strong demeanor. I love how well you can do so many things, so don't you ever try to be someone else but you." I said looking away trying not to stare. Lita started to cry a little as she smiled. Lita leaned close to me. Lita leaned next to my ear as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Samuel…I love you." I started to blush more as Lita started to kiss me again. "This is bad." I said to myself. "If this keeps up…" I said as Lita pulled away. Lita blushed as she slowly dropped her shorts to the floor.

I was losing myself as I looked at Lita standing in front of me in her green bra and panties. "Y-you're the first boy to see me like this Samuel…" Lita said blushing and smiling. "If you want Samuel…you can t-touch them, I don't m-mind." Lita said poking her chest out a little. I started to lose myself more as I slowly raised my hand to Lita's chest. I softly touched her boob as Lita lets out a small gasp. Blood continued to drip down my nose as I started to grope Lita.

Lita started to gasp as she started to shake in place. Lita looked at me as I saw lust in her green eyes. "S-Samuel…do you want to see them?" Lita said blushing more as she started to undo her bra. I gulped as Lita slid off her bra. Lita stood there blushing and looking away. I walked forward and put my hands around Lita as I started to push her into my bed. I was gone now as Lita looked down at me. "S-Samuel?' Lita said with her shaky voice. I crawled on top of her as my breathing started to pick up.

I leaned down and kissed Lita's tummy. Lita bit her lip as her legs started to twitch. I slowly kissed my way up to Lita's chest as I started to kiss her breast. "Ahh!" Lita put her hand over her mouth to keep her quite as a wave of pleasure came over her. I switched boobs as I slowly moved my free hand down her tummy to her panties. I slowly started to rub Lita as Lita was making more noise.

I quickly moved my head up and kissed her to keep her quiet. Lita was losing herself as I slid her panties down to her knees as Lita laid on my bed gasping for air.

"S-Samuel…please." Lita said looking at me with her lustful eyes. I slid my pants down as I crawled up onto Lita. I looked at Lita as she nodded still gasping. I slowly slid myself into Lita said Lita let out a quiet yell. Blood started to drip out as Lita looked at me. "S-Samuel…I'm happy my first time is with you." Lita said smiling wrapping her hands around me as she kissed me.

I slowly started to move as Lita started to let out small yelps with each thrust. Time seem to stand still for us as Lita and me became one. I ran my hand through Lita's soft hair as I started to move a little faster. Lita was getting close as she wrapped her arms around me. For the next several minutes, Lita and me felt like the only people in the whole world.

"Samuel, I'm g-gonna…" Lita said looking at me. With one more thrust, me and Lita both climaxed together. I kissed Lita as Lita let out a loud moan, her body twitching a little. Me and Lita laid on my bed for a few seconds as we both tried to catch our breath. "Samuel…" Lita said smiling at me. "Now I will always be yours..." Lita said smiling as she passed out on my bed. I smiled as I felt myself about to pass out. I tossed my blanket over us as I blacked out with Lita laying in my bed…

Thursday November 10th 1977 9:29 A.M. I woke up to Lita still sleeping in my bed. Lita was smiling as she laid next to me. I smiled and blushed as I moved her lose hair out of her face. Just then a someone knocked on my door.

*knock knock* "Samuel, are you awake?" Trista said as she started to open my door. I got big eyed as I tossed the blanket over Lita's head. Trista walked in and looked at me. "Oh your awake. I was wondering if you know where Lita is." Trista said looking at me. Before I could say anything, Lita let out a sleepy moan as she moved a little in the bed. Neither of us said anything as Trista put her hand over her mouth.

"Samuel…move the blanket." Trista said not moving her hand. I blushed as I pull the blanket back a little to show her Lita sleeping in my bed, naked. Trista didn't say anything as she closed the door. "Did I make the right choice?" I said to myself as Lita looked so peacefully sleeping. I covered her up as I got up and took a shower. I made sure to keep my hand out of the water as I washed myself.

After I got cleaned, I put on my robe and my blades and looked over myself in the mirror for a few seconds. I walked out to see Lita was not in the bed anymore. "Morning Samuel." Lita said as she walked over and kissed me. I blushed as Lita smiled. "Lita, about last nigh-" Lita put her finger on my lips.

"None of that, I made my choice and I'm happy I did, so don't trouble yourself ok?" Lita said smiling she kisses me again before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I blushed as I smiled a little. I walked downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast. "Morning Sammy." Mina said hugging me. "Sorry I didn't come see you last night. I was super sleepy last night." Mina said walking over to the table and siting down. "It's ok." I said blushing a little.

Lita walked downstairs a few minutes later, smiling and humming to herself. "Morning Everyone." Lita said walking funny. Michelle saw Lita walking funny and shot me a glare. I looked away as Lita walked over to the fridge. "Lita, why where you in Sammy's room?" Mina said in a low tone. Lita froze in place as she turned around and smiled. "Oh, I was just taking a shower is all." Lita said walking over and sitting down. Mina was not buying it for a minute.

Just then, Altiar walked threw the front door. "Hey Altiar." I said walking over to him. "Morning Samuel." Altiar said. "Did you find anything out last night." I said as we both sat down in the living room. "Yes. I know how we will take out beryl." Altar said. I got big eyed. "If we play our cards right, she will be dead by tomorrow night." Everyone else walked in. "How is that possible?" Amy said.

"I spent all night looking over the walk patterns for the guards and beryl. I know where she will be sleeping. The only thing standing in our way at this point is Saturn." Altiar said looking at us. "Until we take care of her. we will get nowhere near the base, let alone Beryl."

"We Just need to get that headband off of her, and she will be free from beryl's control." Serena said looking at Altiar. My mind was somewhere else as everyone continued to talk. "Samuel is something wrong?" Serena said looking at me. I snapped out of it as I looked up. "It's nothing, I was just thinking to myself about Saturn."

"What about her?" Serena said. "How did Saturn come to be brainwashed by beryl?" I said looking down. "Beryl must have taken her from her family somehow." I said standing up. I walked over to the door as I looked back. "I'm going to go look into something. I'll be back later. You guys stay here and get ready." I said opening the door. "Samuel, be careful. The city is swarming with soldiers." Altiar said. "Don't worry. I'm an assassin after all." I said smiling as I put my hood up before walking out and closing the door.

I looked around a saw a few small fires. I knew Beryl had taken over the mayor's office. If I was going to find anything out on Saturn, that's where I would need to go. I started to jog down the alleyways, making my way to the office building, making sure to stay out of sight. After about half an hour of jogging, I came to the building. The place was swarming with soldiers. I climbed up onto the roof across the street and started to look around for a way to get in. I saw jeeps coming and going from the parking checking in at the gate, I saw a few snipers on the rooftops walking around.

There was a door behind them that lead right to the office. The front door was guarded by two 50 Cal machine guns with several guards patrolling around. After looking over the area for a little, I decided the best way to get in would be to go through the roof. The less soldiers I have to kill, the better.

I hoped down and started to think of a way to get across the street. I looked down the street to see a group of soldiers on their lunch break. "Perfect." I said running down the alley to them. I waited behind the corner for them to get done and head back. I stood by the wall and started to listen to them talk.

"Can you believe it? Beryl was right about the sailor scouts. I figured they were just a myth."

"Of course she's right, you didn't doubt her did you?"

"No of course not. I was just amazed is all."

"Isn't that one girl a sailor scout too?"

"The girl in the purple one?"

"Ya, what was her name again?"

"I think I heard Beryl called her Hotaru."

"Just don't let her find out, or you can join the others in the body pile." One of them said standing up. They all start to walk back to the front gate. I quickly ran from behind them and slid into their group of four. They started to talk more as we came up to the gate.

"Hurry up, your shift is about to start." The guard said standing by the gate. They all walked in as no one saw me with them. After they walked past the guards, I slowly slowed down and dove into the alleyway next to the building. After making sure no one saw me, I started to climb up the side of the building.

I get to the top and take a quick look around. There were only two snipers. They were sitting next to each other as they were drinking. I slowly walked up behind them and thrust my blades into their necks. Killing them instantly. I dragged them to the other side of the roof and hid them behind a pile of wood. I took the key off one of them and unlocked the door.

I started to walk my way down the stairs as I made sure to stay hidden. The place was like a bee hive. I could barely walk ten feet before running into a solider. I timed my movements as I slipped pass a few guards. I peeked around the corner to the office. Two guards were standing by. There was no way I would get in without making my present known. I snuck into the lunchroom and looked for an air vent. I found one by the water fountain. Making sure on one was around, I took it off and crawled inside.

I started to crawl through the air vent, looking for the one that would take me into the office. I turned a few corners before I started to hear someone talking. I stopped moving as I looked out the small air vent. It was a room with a small changing room with a shower inside and a table. The door opens and I almost gave away my position when I saw who it was. It was Sailor Saturn.

Saturn took a deep breath before starting to take her skirt off. If I moved she would hear me and I would be dead. I closed my eyes as I could hear her still taking her uniform off. I took a quick look to see if she was gone. I saw Saturn laying her skirt on the table as she stood there in her purple panties. My nose started to twitch as she started to take her top off. Saturn laid her top on the table as I saw she had a few scars on her back. I thought to myself why she would have those as she undid her bra. Her back was facing me, so I didn't see much as she slid her panties off and laid them on the table.

Blood started to drip from my nose as I saw Saturn's figure. I couldn't cover my nose with my hand as I would make noise. I closed my eyes as she turned around and turned on the shower. Saturn started to wash herself. Only a few feet away from me. I needed to think of something fast. Just then, I saw a mouse crawling towards me. I knew what I had to do. My hand was already out in front of me as I wanted for the mouse to get closer.

The blood dripping from my nose was now next to the vent. A few more drops and it will start to drip into the room. Saturn started to wash her hair as the mouse was now by my hand. I hurled my blade into the mouse as it died. Saturn turned off the water as she turned around to grab her towel. Just then a drop of blood fell into the room and landed on her floor.

Saturn stopped and turned around a looked at the floor. She saw the drop and looked up at the vent. Saturn grabbed her scythe and jammed it into the vent. She pulled it out and looked in to see the mouse. Saturn looked away and started to dry off as her scythe missed me by just three inches. Saturn got dressed and left.

I took a sigh of relief and after I got my nose to stop bleeding, I continued to make my way to the office. After a few more minutes, I finally made it to the office. I looked in to see Beryl talking with her husband who was now strong enough to walk around. "Beryl, when do we take this world as our own?"

"Soon love, we just need a little more power and to rid ourselves of the sailor scouts."

"We need there talismans don't we?"

"Yes, we our strong, but if we wish to be able to overthrow the whole world, we will need the power of the talismans."

"How do we take them from the sailor scouts?"

"I have a plan that should work. It all depends on if they take the bait." Beryl said standing up. "Come love, we will go check on Saturn and she if she has found out where they are." Beryl said walking over to the door. Beryl's husband followed her out of the office and closed the door. I waited a few seconds before opening the vent and hopping down. "I made it." I said to myself as I started to look around.

I opened some drawers and started to go through papers, looking for anything on Saturn. After a few minutes, I found something. I took out the paper and started to read it. Hotaru Tomoe. Age 12, Capricorn, 4 feet 10 inches, Blood type AB, Black hair, Purple eyes, Weight 110 pounds. Hotaru Tomoe was born in Chicago. Her mother died in a fire when she was six. She lives with her father at 2133 North Street. "Bingo." I said. Just then, I heard the door moving. My heart rate went up as I quickly put the paper back. I hoped into the vent as the door started to open. I put the vent back on as Beryl and her husband walked in.

I took a deep breath and slowly started to crawl back to the lunch room. After getting back to the lunch room, I worked my way back to the roof. I walked over to the back of the ledge and climbed my way down. When I got down, I took a deep breath before I started to make my way to Hotaru's house…


	27. Chapter XXVII

Thursday November 10th 1977 12:09 P.M. Serena just got done washing some clothes as she walks into the kitchen to see Altiar cooking something. She watches for a few seconds as Altiar try's his hardest to make something. Altiar had several spices in front of him as he tries to make some kind of soup.

Altiar picks up a paper and starts to read it to himself. "A pinch of paprika…" Altiar said quietly as he stands there for a second. "A pinch?" He says as he takes a pinch of a spice and puts it into the soup. Serena lets out a small giggle as she walks over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Miss Serena." Altiar said turning to face her. "I didn't hear you." He said smiling at her. "I'm just trying to make some soup for you. I thought it might lift your spirits after what has been going on the last few days." Altiar said putting another pinch into the soup. Serena smiled and walked over. She grabbed a spoon off the counter as she puts it into the soup and takes a sip. "Well, spirits lifted." Serena said looking at Altiar.

"Although, I don't think you know what a pinch means." Serena said letting out a small giggle. "Well in my defense, I haven't actually ever cooked something before, so…" Altiar said looking over the paper some more. Serena lets out a small laugh as a certain group of girls started to watch from the stairs.

"What's going on?" Amy said whispering. "Shhhh…" Lita said. "Look." Mina said pointing around the corner. They all watched and listened as Serena and Altiar started to make small talk.

"May I try?" Serena said. "Oh, of course." Altiar said moving over a little. "It's funny, the way you try to cook reminds of my husband." Serena said grabbing more spices off of the counter. Altiar said nothing and looked away. "You know, I have never seen you without your hood on."

Serena said pouring a little water into the soup. "Is there a reason for that?" Altiar didn't say anything at first as he leaned against the counter. "I used to think of myself one way…but after my parents died, I became something else, something else I didn't fully understand." Altiar said as Serena listened. "I'm still me I think, but…I'm not sure I would like that which I have become…"

Serena stopped for a second before pulling out her talisman "Do you know, I don't know what this is?" She said looking down at it. "Not really…I know that its not of this world…that it has the power to destroy army's. and yet, its true nature remains a mystery to me and yet…it is a part of me." Serena said not moving.

"Are you afraid of it?" Altiar said looking down at her. "I only wish to understand it." Serena said putting it back into her shirt. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure what's in this soup is not paprika." Serena said smiling. "I'm gonna go to the store down the street and get some more spices." Serena said turning around. Altiar moved in front of her as she stopped. "Why don't we try and cook something else?" Serena stood there with a look on her face.

"Altiar…are you not going to let me out of the house?" Altiar didn't say anything for a few seconds. "It's a matter of safety." Altiar said looking away. "I can protect myself." Serena said walking away. Altiar put his arm up as Serena walked into it. "People don't know what to think when they come across something new to them, they come up with whatever makes them feel safe. With beryl controlling the city. Normal people won't function on reason anymore. And that's a recipe of trouble…I think it would be best if you stayed here for now Miss Serena... it's what the others would want."

Serena looked up at him and in a quiet tone and said, "And what is it that you want?"

"For the world to see you…the same way as I do." Altiar said putting his hand on Serena's cheek. Serena started to blush as her heart started to beat faster. But before anything could come of this, A loud crash could be heard coming from the living room. Altiar and Serena looked to see the other girls laying in a pile on the floor. Serena let out a small giggle as she goes to help them up. Altiar stands there and lets out a small smile, thinking if he should tell her the truth of who he really was…

Thursday November 10th 1977 1:21 P.M. Walking up to an old house on the edge of town. I knocked on the door. After a few seconds. A man who was clearly drunk opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" He said taking a drink. "I'm looking for Hotaru's father." I said looking inside the house. It was a mess. "What's it to ya?" He said. "Are you aware that she has been kidnapped? I said. "Ha, I know. Not that I care." The man said taking another drink. "What do you mean?" I said in a more serious tone.

"That little brat was always a handful for me. Always having heart problems at school. Making me having to drive over there and pick her up in the middle of work."

"What is your line of work?" I said "I'm a underground sex trafficker. I sell girls to the highest bidder." I started to clutch my fist. "And you think that is more important then your daughter?" I said rising my voice a little. "Ha! Hell ya, dumb brat gets upset at me. So I whipped her back every time she talks back to me with my belt." I was grinding my teeth at this point.

"Anyway I'm glad that she's gone, now I more time to do my work, speaking of which, I need to go to, now get out of here." The man said spitting at my feet. I looked down at the spit by my feet as I take a deep breath. "Don't worry. You won't see me ever again..." I said as he turned around. "Dam righ-ughgu…" the man said looking down to see blood dripping from his chest.

He fell down and died as I retracted my blade. I looked at him on the floor before walking inside. "Rest in peace, bastard…" I said walking past him.

I started to look around. The place was a mess. There was beer bottles and weed everywhere. The place started to smell better as I walked upstairs. I saw a purple door at the end of the hall. I walked over and opened it up. Inside was a little room with a few girl things inside.

I looked around to get a feel of the place. Inside the closet where some girl clothes and shoes. I walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a small purple diary. I sat on the bed and started to read it.

Tuesday October 18th 1977. "Dear diary. My father whipped me again. Just when the scars where starting to heal too. I don't know how much more I can take. The pain in my head seems to be getting worse. I'm not sure what to do anymore…"

Friday October 21st 1977 "Dear diary. My father is spending the night at some woman's house. This is the only time I can sleep peacefully, not having to worry about my father getting drunk and beating me in the dead of night. I wish every night was like this. I saw a girl at the store today, she saw me buying a few things. I was a dollar short and she gave me one. Her name was Mina. She was very nice and pretty. I hope I can be as Pretty as her when I'm her age."

Tuesday October 25th 1977 "Dear diary, I threw away my father's beer hoping he would have to go out and get drunk at the bar so I can sleep. The pain in my head is getting worse. The nightmares are still showing up. I wish I knew that they mean..."

Thursday October 27th 1977. "Dear diary. I saw a lady following me on my way back from school. I don't know if she was lost. But she seems scary. I hope I don't see her again. I felt a cold chill run up my spine as I looked back at her..."

Monday October 31st 1977 "Dear Diary. My father is at someone's house all day. So I went to the school Halloween party. It was fun. I saw this guy and girl play a song. It was the same girl from the store the other day. And that man. I've never seen him before. But he seems like a really nice guy. I hope I can meet him again someday..."

Wednesday November 2nd 1977 "Dear Diary. I had a dream that I was standing over a pile of dead body's wearing a sailor uniform. I don't know what it means. I wish they would stop. I saw that Lady again when I was walking home from school. She was parked in a black van down the street from my house. I will go tell the police tomorrow if I see her again. Mother, I wish you were still alive. I miss you so much. I still keep the gift you gave me for my birthday. I look at it before I go to bed. I know you are watching over me. I love you mother."

I closed the book as that was the last entry. I stood up as I wiped a few tears off my face. Poor Hotaru…all she wanted was to be happy and be with people who loved her. But she was abused by her father and had health problems. I looked over on the stand and saw a little locket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of a woman holding a little girl and smiling. I put the locket in my pocket before leaving. I walked downstairs and saw the body still by the front door. I dragged the body out back and tossed it into the dumpster and put it out for the city to pick up. I locked the house before making my way back to my home, determined more than ever to save Hotaru…

Thursday November 10th 1977 3:46 P.M. Walking up to my house, I opened the door and walked in to see everyone eating or reading. "Samuel!" Lita said running over to me. Lita hugged me as everyone came over. "Welcome home Sammy." Mina said. "So what did you find out?" Michelle said. I took a deep breath. "Sit down and I'll tell you." I said in a sad tone. Everyone looked at each other before walking into the living room and sitting down.

I sat down and started to tell him what I found out about Hotaru... *Several minutes later* "Poor Hotaru…" Michelle said putting her hand up to her chest. "I can't believe some men are allowed to become fathers." Amara said grinding her teeth. "Well He can't hurt her anymore. I made sure if it." I said looking down at my hand. Michelle looked at Trista. They knew what I did.

"So now we have a new mission, we will save Hotaru and destroy beryl." I said looking around. Everyone smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." Mina said. "We can't turn our back on a fellow sailor scout." Lita said standing up. "Where's Altiar?" I said looking around. "Oh, he said he was going to get everything ready for tomorrow." Ray said. "Ok. I have a plan. And if it works, will save Hotaru from Beryl." I said. "What is it?" Mina said. "Don't worry. Its only something that I can do." I said looking out the window. "What time are we going to attack the office?" I said walking into the kitchen. "Altiar said the guards switch out at eleven." Michelle said. "Good, that will give us enough time to set everything up."

"We need to get Hotaru away from the base and by herself, We will lead her about a mile away. That should be far enough away that we don't have any soldiers showing up." I said taking a drink of water. "So what do we do till then?" Ray said. "We rest." I said walking over and heading upstairs. "You guys can use the TV till it gets dark." I said at the top of the stairs. "Yay." Mina said turning the TV on.

Mina, Lita, Ray and Amy all started to watch TV. Michelle and Amara and Serena took out scrabble and started to play. I closed my door as I started to take my robe off. I hung it on the closet and sat down on my bed. I took out the locket that I took from Hotaru's house. I looked at it for a few seconds before putting it on the night stand. "I will save you Hotaru…I promise." I said standing up.

I was sweaty from running all over town. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took my shirt and shorts off and hoped in. I stood there making sure not to get my hand wet. I just stood there for a little bit, thinking of what we were going to do tomorrow. I was so busy thinking. I didn't hear the door open. The figure started to undress as I looked over and saw someone there. I started to blush as I saw who it was.

"T-Trista!?" I said. Trista opened the curtain and hopped in, standing behind me. "Samuel…" Trista said in my ear as she pushed her chest into my back. My nose started to bleed as I was trying my hardest to not get turned on. "T-Trista, what are you doing?" I said not turning around. "Samuel…do you not like me?" Trista said. My eyes went wide. "After everything we have been through these last few weeks…I feel like you don't really have feelings for me…" Trista said laying her head on my shoulder. "Trista…I do care about you…but." I said looking down. "But what?"

"…You live a life a can't support." I said. Trista didn't say anything. "I know that most people would call me a whore for sleeping with so many men. I understand if you don't want to be with me for that…but." Trista said turning me around looking me in the eyes. "I promise that from now on…you will be the only man I love." Trista said smiling. I started to blush as Trista started to kiss me. Trista's lips where so soft. Trista pulled away as she smiled. "Ohhh? Someone is happy with that answer." Trista said smiling at me as she moves her hand down my stomach. Trista starts to rub me as I let out a small gasp. "Ohhh, do you like it Samuel?" Trista said as she goes back to kissing me Trista puts her other hand behind my head as she slides her tongue into my mouth.

Trista pushed me against the wall as I lost myself. I moved my hands up as I started to grope Trista. Trista started to let out small moans. Trista's boobs where bigger than Mina or Lita's. they felt more firmer too. After a little while, I pulled away gasping for air. Trista had that look of lust in her eyes like Mina and Lita. I pushed her against the back of the shower wall and lifted her up. Trista wrapped her legs around me as I thrust myself into her. Trista lets out a loud gasp as she looks at me. I start to move back and forth as Trista wrapped her hands around my neck as I run my hand through her hair.

"S-Samuel, it feels so good!" Trista said losing herself. "I've never felt so good in my life!' Trista said as she started to kiss me again. For the next several minutes, Trista and me we lost in a world of pleasure.

"S-Samuel, I'm gonna…" Trista said looking at me as she was twitching a little. I held Trista close as we both climaxed together. "Ahhhh!" Trista let out a loud gasp as she arched her back. Trista's body twitched a little before we both fell to the shower floor. We both started to catch our breath. "S-Samuel…" Trista said looking at me with her red eyes. "I love you..." Trista said kissing me. I blushed as I kissed her back before passing out from the lack of blood.

I woke up a while later laying in my bed with my clothes on. I looked over and saw Trista lying next to me. "Hey you." Trista said full of herself.

"I understand now whey Mina and Lita couldn't hold themselves back." Trista said winking at me. I blushed and looked away. "Anyway, I better head back down. The others will start to wonder where I went off to." Trista said getting up and walking over to the door. Trista opened the door and blew me a kiss before walking back down. I took a sigh as I looked up at the ceiling. "Things are getting out of hand Samuel." I told myself thinking about what I just did. Still feeling tired from lack of blood, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep, Hoping that just maybe, this will all be over tomorrow…

Friday November 11th 1977 9:03 A.M. Opening my eyes. I took a stretch. I looked at the clock and got up and rubbed my eyes. I walked downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast. "Morning." I said walking into the kitchen. "Morning Sammy." Mina said smiling at me. "Morning Samuel." Lita said smiling at me. "Something smells good." I said sitting down at the table. "Trista made us pancakes." Mina said stuffing her mouth full. I let out a laugh as Trista walked up from behind me.

"Morning honey." Trista said bending over and kissing me on the cheek and putting a plate of pancakes in front of me. Mina got mad. "Trista! What do you think you're doing to my Sammy!?" Mina said with a pouty face. "Y-ya Trista." Lita said blushing. "Ohhh? What? You should know that its only nice to share." Trista said smiling. "A-anyway." I said as I started to eat. "Is Altiar back yet?"

"Ya, he just went out to meet with someone to refill his throwing knifes and smoke bombs." Ray said. "Good, I'll tell him about what happen when he gets back." I said as I continued to eat. We ate breakfast till Altiar came back carrying a box.

"Ah Samuel, welcome back." Altiar said putting the box down. "Hey." I said walking over to him. "I wanted to tell you that we have a plan for getting Saturn free from Beryl's control." I said sitting down in my chair. "What is it?" Altiar said sitting down as well. For the next few minutes, I told Altiar what happened yesterday and of the plan.

"Hmm, that should work if we could lure her away from the base." Altiar said with his hand under his chin. "How would you go about doing it?" Altiar said looking over to me. "Michelle, Amara and Trista will lure her over to us. When she gets in range. All of us will ambush her till she's worn down, at which, I will try to save her." I said standing up. "How will you go about doing that?" Altiar said standing up. "I'm not sure how to explain, but I will save her." I said looking out the window as it started to rain. "We better get going, it's starting to rain." I said walking over to the stairs.

"Everyone, ready up!" I said looking back at everyone. Everyone nodded as I went upstairs to get my robe on. I started to put my robe on as several lights started to flash through the house. I put my blades on as Venus came up. "Sammy?" Venus said walking in wearing her sailor uniform.

"Hey Mina." I said turning back to her. "Is something wrong?" I said turning around putting my boots on. "…You're going to save Hotaru like you saved the other girl before, are you?' Mina said looking down. "..." I didn't say anything as I put my cape on. "Sammy, do you remember what happen last time you tried to save a girl like this?" Mina said looking away. "…That was different…I was young, I didn't know any better." I said putting my throwing knifes on my belt.

"Sammy, I almost lost you last time, and she wasn't even worth it!" Mina said clutching her fist. "She had every right to not be grateful." I said walking past Venus. Everyone downstairs was hearing us talking as Jupiter and Mars stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Sammy! I know you care for every girl, but some just can't be saved!" Venus said. "That girl…she toyed with your heart…she used you."

I didn't say anything as I looked away. "None of that matters now." I said looking up. "None of that matters?" Venus said. "Your feelings are just as importing as anyone else's!" Venus said rising her voice. "Why are you arguing about this with me?" I said looking at her. "It's just…" Venus said looking down. "…I don't want to ever see you like that again." Venus said getting teary eyed.

"…" I didn't say anything as I walked over to her and hugged her. "I promise Mina…I will never be like that again." I said pulling away and smiling at her. "O-ok…" Venus said blushing. I petted her as we both walked down. We get down as everyone was trying to act like they were busy.

"Ok, everyone. Our mission today is to save Hotaru. We will lure her about a mile away and ware her down to the point where our words will reach her." Everyone nodded as I looked at Altiar. "Altiar, you and Serena will watch the perimeter and make sure no stray soldiers show up." Altiar nodded. "let's go…" I said opening the door and walking out. Everyone walked out into the rain as we all started running down the streets to the building…

Friday November 11th 11:28 A.M. Walking up to the side of a building, me and Altiar climbed up the side. We get to the top and look across the street to see the building. "There it is." I said as Pluto and Uranus and Neptune jumped up. "Saturn should be leaving any minute. Make sure you follow her till she's a little ways away then lead her to the corner of 8th and B. We will have that place clear by the time you show up." I said looking back at them. They all nodded as we heard noise coming from across the street. We looked to see Saturn looking over the city as she started to hop from rooftop to rooftop.

"You're up." I said looking at them. "See you soon." Neptune said as all three started to dash off after Saturn. Me and Altiar hopped off and ran to meet with the others. "Ok. Now we rush over and clear the area. Let's go, we have maybe ten minutes." I said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded as we dashed for the 8th and B.

After running for about Five minutes, we came to the street. We hid behind the corner and peeked out. We saw two trucks and eight soldiers. "You wait here. Me and Altiar will take care of them." I said looking at the others. Everyone hid behind as me and Altiar started to climb the building next to us. We get to the top and start looking over everyone. "I'll take the four by the light post. Can you get the two by the truck and the two by walking in the street." I said looking at Altiar. "At least give me a challenge." Altiar said with a smirk. "Heh. Don't get full of yourself." I said hoping down to the street. Altiar went the other way as I moved in the shadows over to the streetlight. I saw Altiar waiting for my move.

I looked around the corner to see two leaning against the streetlight and the other two smoking by the wall. I walked slowly behind the two under the streetlight and stabbed them in the necks with my blades. Altiar jumped off the roof onto the two in the street before moving over to the two by the trucks. The two on the wall saw me as they reached for their guns. I grabbed my throwing knifes and threw them into their chest as Altiar stabbed the two by the trucks. "Get rid of the body's, I'll go tell the others to come out." Altiar nodded as I ran over to the ally.

"Ok, you can come out now." I said. Everyone came out as they made their way into the street. "Ok, we have only a few minutes. Mars and Jupiter, you two will be up on the building, giving the rest of us cover fire. Mercury, you will use your bubble spray to cover the area in mist to keep Saturn at bay. Altiar and sailor Moon, Keep all soldiers more than a block from us. Venus, you will help the rest of us, we will rush her and start wearing her down." Venus nodded as we started to hear explosions in the distance.

"Remember to only ruff her up till she's worn down." I said. Everyone ran into position as we waited for the others to run by. It wasn't long. After about two minutes of waiting…

*BOOOOM!* A large Purple wave of energy shoots out at the ground making a deep cut in the street as Three Figures dash by us. Saturn dashes by as everyone shoots their attacks at her causing a big explosion. "Mercury, now!" I yelled as Altiar rushed away with sailor Moon. "Mercury bubble spray!" Mercury yelled. Mercury shot out a mist that covered the whole area. Saturn looked around to see if she could see anyone. We all rushed her. For the next several minutes, we all took turns attacking...

Saturn was not going down, blow for blow she would block. Jupiter shot out a bolt of lightning at Saturn. Saturn block it as she dash behind her. Saturn kicked Jupiter onto the ground. "Jupiter!" Venus yelled. Venus Dash over to her but Saturn teleported in front of her. Venus attacked but Saturn was too fast. She swung her scythe at Venus cutting her cheek a little.

Pluto shot a ball of energy at her. Saturn jumped up as does a 360 spin with her scythe sending out a wave of energy. It knocks back Pluto, Uranus and Neptune into the buildings. They fall to the street and fall over, unable to move. "Damit!" I said under my breath. Saturn ran towards Mars as I threw a smoke bomb at her. Mars jumps out as I run in. I popped out my hidden blade and went for a thrust into her arm. But Saturn blocked it with her scythe. I looked in her eyes as I could tell she was getting tired. "Just a little more." I said to myself as I back away.

Mars shoots her fire at her as it engulfs her. Saturn jumps out and attacks mars. Saturn knees her in the stomach as she falls to the ground holding herself, bending over in pain. "No matter what you do. You will die…" Saturn said lifting her scythe up. Mars looks up still holding her side. "Happiness doesn't exist…only pain and suffering…" Saturn said with a small twinkle in her eyes. I get big eyed. "Now!" I said to myself as I rushed her.

I dove in front of Saturn as she swung down her scythe, causing a small shock-wave to shoot out. The dust cleared to reveal me blocking her scythe with my sword. "M-mars, get the others…Ill handle her now." I said as I was barley holding her scythe back. Mars dashed over to the outer scouts who were knocked out as she helped them up.

"There's nothing you can do…you and your friends will die by me." Saturn said pushing down harder. I fell to my knees as her scythe came closer to my face. "S-Saturn…" I said as I looked up. I knew Hotaru was in there somewhere. *Flashbacks to me reading her diary* "Now…" Saturn said as her scythe started to glow purple. "Oh no, if that attack hits, everyone here will…" I said looking over at the others. "S-Saturn!" I yelled. "Dieeee!" Saturn yelled lifting her scythe above her head. I closed my eyes she started to swing down. "Hotaruuuu!" I screamed as a small explosion went out. Dirt was everywhere. No one could see us. "S-Sammy…" Venus said looking on in fear.

After a few seconds, the dust cleared to reveal me laying on my back not moving, with my sword broken next to me. "N-n-no…" Venus said getting big eyed. Saturn stood there shaking as she tried to catch her breath. I start to move as I slowly get to my feet, barley having any energy to stand. Venus sees something in my hand as Jupiter comes too. "W-where did you get that?" Saturn said looking at the locket in my hand. "Hotaru…it's not your fault…" I said looking up at her. "S-shut up…" Saturn said looking down. "It's not your fault…" "I said shut up!" Saturn yelled swinging her scythe at me.

I blocked it with my blade as the tip hits my head, knocking me back a little. "Venus, we need to help Samuel!" Jupiter said trying to get up. "No…" Venus said looking on as the outer scouts started to come to. "What? Why!?" Jupiter said looking up at her. "Because Sammy is going to save her…" Venus said as the outer scouts got to their feet. "What is Samuel thinking?" Pluto said holding her hand on her shoulder.

"Now you guys will see...just what truly makes Samuel the most wonderful person ever…" Venus said as the others watched on. "Do it Sammy…" Venus said holding onto Jupiter. Saturn stood in place not moving. Not really knowing where she was.

"H-Hotaru…" I said limping over to her. *inside Saturn's mind* "Who's there?" Hotaru said to herself. "I hear someone, but I don't see them…" Hotaru started to walk about in her mind, looking for the voice that she was hearing. *back outside her mind*

Saturn stands there with her scythe still in her hand not moving. "It's not your fault…for what your father did…" I said looking on. Saturn starts to gets choked up. "You were scared…anyone would be." I said clutching my fist. "But don't you dare even for second, blame yourself…" I said now standing five feet away from her. *Inside Saturn's mind.* Hotaru looks around trying to figure out where that voice is coming from. "I-it's not my fault?" Hotaru said looking on into the blackness of her mind. *back outside her mind*

"No one here hates you…No one here is mad at you…"

"Why…why do you try so hard for someone you don't know!?" Saturn yelled as she starts to cry. "Your just like him! Like all the others! You don't care about me! You're a pig! A creep! A pervert! Your only acting like this to make yourself look better!" Saturn said screaming at me as more tears started to fall down her face.

"What you said is right Saturn…maybe I'm just being a hypocrite and I'm doing this for my own satisfaction…but still…" *I limp closer to her* "I will save you…" I said as blood started to drop down my face. "Why!?" Saturn yelled as she held her scythe up to my neck. "…" I didn't say anything as Hotaru held her scythe on my neck, ready to cut it off. "WHYYY!?" Saturn screamed at me. "Because you haven't experienced happiness yet!" I yell out. Saturn gets big eyed as she backs up a little as more tears run down her cheeks.

Hotaru sees someone standing next to her in her head. *back outside her mind* "I don't care that you are the sailor scout of death…I don't care if all you know is pain and suffering, or whatever! From now on, you will live your life according to you! And if anything gets in the way of that, I will destroy it!" I yelled as I was now only three feet away from her.

"You're not alone anymore Hotaru…and I promise that you will never be alone again!" I yelled out. *back inside Saturn's mind* Hotaru started to cry as she reached out her hand towards the person on front of her as her mind lights up with a light as a small shattering sound could be heard. *back outside her mind*

Saturn stood there for a few seconds before dropping her scythe. Saturn fell to her knees and cried. The headband on her forehead fell off as smoke started to come out. I crushed it and knelled down and hugged her. Saturn started to cry on my shoulder as the others smiled and cried as well. "You did it Sammy..." Venus said smiling and wiping away her tears.

Saturn kept crying as I softly petted her head. "It's ok Hotaru…it's over." I said as I looked down at her. Saturn looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I-" Was all she could say before a faint purple light flashed around her. After a few seconds, Saturn switched back to Hotaru and passed out in my arm. "Rest now Hotaru…" I said smiling as I picked her up in my arms.

I walked over to everyone as they looked at me smiling. "Well I'll be dammed…" Pluto said wiping tears away. "You truly are one of a kind…" Uranus said smiling. "You did it Sammy…" Venus said smiling at me. Jupiter looked down at Hotaru who was sleeping in my arms. "Will she be ok?"

"Don't worry. She's just sleepy." I said looking down at her. "Come on let's all go home…" I said turning around walking down the street. Everyone smiled as they followed close behind me…

*Back with beryl* Beryl looks over the city and slams her foot into the ground, cracking it. "God Damit!" She yells out. Her husband's walks out to her. "What's wrong?"

"It would seem I have underestimated this Samuel person." Beryl said walking back inside. Beryl's husband follows her as she continues to talk. "Months of searching, weeks of stalking, days of planning, all for nothing!" Beryl said swinging the door open and walking into her office. Beryl walks over and sits down at her desk. Beryl's husband walks over and looks down at her. "Don't worry love. All is not lost." He says putting his hand on hers. "What are we going to do now?" Beryl says looking at him. "I'll take care of them." He said standing up as a dark aura started to flow from him.

"You…have your powers back." Beryl said standing up. "And now that I have my powers back. They don't stand a chance." He said giving an evil smile. "So what do we do?" Beryl said. "We wait…they will come to us. And when they do…I'll handle everything." He said as his aura started to grow more…

Friday November 11th 1977 2:19 P.M. Walking inside my house, I take Hotaru upstairs and lay her on my bed. The outer scouts come up with me as the inner scouts stay downstairs.

I covered her up with a blanket as Neptune looks over her. "What's the damage?" I said looking down at her. Neptune stood up and looked at us. "She seems fine…but I fear her mind might be a different story. There's no telling what kind of damage was done to her mind by beryl." Neptune said leaning against the wall. "All we can do now is wait…" I said looking at Hotaru sleeping on the bed. "But now that Hotaru is with us…we have an opening at Beryl." Pluto said. "We need to act on this while she is still in discord." I said walking down the stairs. Everyone followed me as we went into the living room.

"Ok everyone, listen up." I said looking around. Everyone else looked at me. "I know you are all tired. And I thank you for sticking with me for so long. But now we must rush beryl while her defenses are down and end this. So I ask you. Will you stand and fight?" Everyone smiled as Venus walked over to me.

"Do you even need to ask?" Venus said sticking out her tongue. "Let's go get beryl and teach her a lesson." Jupiter said punching her fist. I smiled. "Thank you…" I said looking at Altiar. "Altiar. I want you and me to go inside after Beryl. Everyone else, you stay outside and draw all her troops outside, that will give us a window to get in." Everyone nodded. "What about Hotaru? Are you sure its ok to leave her hear?" Mars said. "Don't worry, no one knows she is here. And everyone will be busy fighting us." I said. "Ok, I trust your judgement Samuel." Mars said smiling. "Then let's go…" I said walking over to the door.

The rain had stop but the sky was covered in dark clouds. We all walked out and I locked the door behind me. We all started to make our way to Beryl's office, hoping that all of this will be over soon...

After about half an hour of running, we came to the street down from the building. We looked over and saw the place crawling with soldiers. "Ok. You guys get their attention and leave the rest to us." I said as me and Altiar ran across the street.

"So, who wants to go first?" Pluto said smiling. Everyone smirked as Uranus held her hand above her head. "Uranus world shaking!" Uranus yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground. The ball of energy rockets at the group of soldiers as they all look on in horror.

*Back with Samuel and Altiar* We ran down the alley as we see a big explosion in front of the building. Sirens started to go off as we waited a few seconds before going in the back. There were a few soldiers still inside. We made quick work of them as we headed for the main office. We turned a corner to see the double doors. "There." I said as we ran for them. Me and Altiar ran and kicked the door open, ready for anything. I looked around and saw no one.

Altiar started to look around as I went over to her desk and started to go through a few papers. "There not here." Altiar said. "This can't be. There's no way she would have gotten far." I said looking up. Just then… "Are you two looking for me?" A woman's voice said from behind us. We turned to the door to see Beryl standing by them. We drew out our blades.

"It's over Beryl." Altiar said walking over to her. "Is it now? You must realize that I have a plan for every outcome this battle has to offer." Beryl said pointing her scepter at us. "You might have taken Saturn from me. But don't think even for a second that I can't still take this world for ourselves!" Beryl said as she starts to laugh. "What are you saying!?" I yelled at her.

"You fools! my love is fully recovered, and is taking care of your little friends even as we speck!" Beryl said. "And I'm going to take care of you!" She said as she shoots a huge energy ball at us. The ball hits as we are sent flying backwards hitting the window. We fall out into the alleyway. I was in a lot of pain as I tried to stand up.

"Altiar! Are you ok!?" I said looking over to him. "I'm fine." He said slowly standing. Beryl jumps out the window as she lands a few feet away. "You are nothing more than a man! There's nothing you can do against a demon like me!" Beryl said laughing.

"Altiar…what do we do?" I said as Beryl started to charge another energy ball. "We attack." Altiar said drawing out his sword. Ill draw her attention, you look for an opening." Altiar said rushing her. Beryl started to shoot ball after ball at Altiar. I ran around looking for a opening as we both started our fight with Queen Beryl…


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Friday November 11th 1977 3:01 P.M. "Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter yelled shooting lightning at the trucks as they explode. Sailor moon had a shield cast over everyone as the bullets disintegrate when they touched them. "Ha! This is to easy!" Venus said shooting at the solders. "Remember to keep them on us!" Mars said shooting fire at everyone. "Keep it up!" Mercury said shooting water at them. "At least give us a challenge!" Uranus said looking at all the dead body's in the street. "Then how about you try fighting me…" A mans voice said from behind them.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto turned around to see a man dressed in black looking at them. "Oh, and who are you?" Uranus said. "Just a man wanting to have a little warm-up is all. Now if you don't mind, all three of you attack me." He said. Uranus let out a laugh. "Are you senile? At least you know how to laugh at the face of danger." Uranus said holding her fist up. "Uranus world shaking!" She yelled slamming her fist into the ground. The energy ball shoots out towards the man as he stands there. The ball hits as the explosion rings out.

The dust clears as Uranus and the others get big eyed. The man is still standing there with not a scratch on him. "Maybe you didn't hear me…" He said walking closer to them. "I said all three of you attack me a once." He said. The others were getting worried. "Fine then, have it your own way!" Uranus said charging another attack. Neptune and Pluto started to charge there's as well as the man kept standing there. "Uranus world shaking!"

"Neptune deep submerge!"

"Pluto death scream!" All three shoot their attacks at him. All three hit as it rocks the whole block. The dust clears as the man is still standing. "W-what?" Neptune said backing away a little. "It would seem you sailor scouts are not as strong as the ones who came before…" the man said walking over to them. "What!? Are you…" Pluto said as the man was now ten feet away. The man threw his hood back to reveal his face. "I am the ruler of this world. it's rightful king!" He said giving an evil smile at them. "Now die…" He said as he held his hand out in front of them.

Everyone gets big eyed as he starts to shoot a volley of dark energy at everyone. The blasts ring out as everyone tries to hold him back. "S-such power…" Neptune said as they stood up. "Where is he!?" Pluto said as he was not standing where he was. Neptune looked over to Uranus and turned white as he was now holding Uranus by the throat. "Guguh…" Uranus says looking down at him as he slowly grabs her talismans. He smiled as he rips it off of her neck as Uranus stops moving.

"NOOOO!" Neptune screamed as Uranus turns back to Amara. He drops Amara on the ground as he looks at it. "One down…" He says looking up at Neptune. "…seven to go." He said as he rushes Neptune...

*Back with Beryl and Altiar* Altiar and me stood strong as Beryl tried to catch her breath. "Heh heh…not bad for a couple of normal men." Beryl said looking at us. "It's a pity you two picked the wrong side." We were both gasping for air and where struggling to stay on our feet. "Altiar…I'm at my limit." I said wobbling a little. "I know…Just a little more Samuel, hang in there." Altiar said catching his breath. Just then…

"Sorry I'm late my love." A man said walking out from behind her. Our hearts stopped as we saw who it was…and what he was holding in his hands. "N-n-no…" I said as I looked on in awe. "It's done." The man said holding up the talismans. " I knew I could count on you." Beryl said looking at them.

"And with there's. We will control the world!" Beryl said laughing. "What did you do to them!?" I yelled out at him. The man looks at me and gets big eyed. "You…Ezio." He said grinding his teeth. "You…" He said as he held his hand in front of me. "Eziooooo!" He yelled as he shoots a blast at me. I couldn't move out of the way. "Samuel!" Altiar yelled as he dove in front of me as everything went white...

Friday November 11th 1977 7:22 P.M. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't move my body as I tried to look around. "Your awake." A voice said. I looked over to my left and saw Altiar standing by the door. "Rest now. Your badly hurt." Altiar said walking over to me. "W-what happened?" I said weakly. "They got what they wanted, and they left us to die. It took a while, but I carried all of you back to your house." Altiar said looking at the others. I looked over to see everyone covered up. "N-no…" I said using all my strength to sit up.

"Careful Samuel." Altiar said helping me. I limped over to the others as they were all sleeping. "Are they o-ok?" I said looking at them. "I'm sorry Samuel…I don't know what's wrong with them. They seem fine, but I can't get them to wake up." Altiar said looking at them. "Its cause their talismans where taken…" A voice said from behind us.

We look around to see Hotaru walking down the stairs. "H-Hotaru?" I said in awe as we both limped over to each other. "Are you o-ok?" I said looking her over. "I should be asking you that." Hotaru said giving me a weak smile. "What do you mean by their talismans?" Altiar said.

"If a sailor scouts talismans is taken by someone, they lose all their power and fall into a coma…and if they don't get there talismans back…" Hotaru looked away from me. "They die…" My eyes got big as I backed up. "N-no…" I said looking at all of them. I limped over to them and fell by their side. I started to cry as I held onto Mina's hand. "Damit, damit, damit!" I said as my tears fell onto her hand.

"I won't let it end like this! I won't!" I yelled standing up. "Altiar, where is Beryl?" I said limping over to my robes. "No Samuel. You're in no condition to be fighting anyone." Altiar said walking over. "You're lucky you survived that blast. And now that they have all the talismans..." Altiar said looking at me. "Not all of them…" Hotaru said looking down.

We both looked at her as she pulled out her talisman. It was a purple topaz in the shape of a H with a curl at the end of it. "Beryl wanted me to stay in my sailor form, so she gave it to me." Hotaru said looking up at us. "Hotaru…are you ok to fight?" I said looking at her. "I'll fight with you." Hotaru said looking at me. "You can't be serious." Altiar said looking at us. "Hotaru, you're the only one that can stand against the king. If you can handle him. I'll take care of Beryl." I said slowly putting my robe on.

"Samuel think about this. You can barely walk. What hope do you have against Beryl?" Altiar said looking at me. "I know what I must do…Altiar, thank you for all you have done for me. But this is my fight to finish. I understand if you don't want to go. And I won't hate you if you do." I said putting my blades on. "…" Altiar said nothing as he watched me get ready. "Fine…" Altiar said. "I don't know what you're going to do…but you have shown me that you can pull off the impossible." Altiar said looking out the window. I smiled as I put my hood up.

"Saturn planet power!" Hotaru yelled holding her talisman up. A faint purple light flashed behind us. I looked back to see Hotaru standing there as Sailor Saturn. "Altiar, where is beryl?" I said looking back at him. "Beryl's at the Sears tower."

"What!?" I said. "What is she doing there?"

"Beryl plans to cast a dark aura across the nation." Saturn said picking up her scythe. "She's going to unleash her power into the atmosphere and send it everywhere." Saturn said walking over. "If that happens, then everyone will become evil and become her puppet." Altiar said opening the door. "We better get moving." I said limping out the door. "Altiar. Please stay and watch out for them." I said looking back at him. "I promise." He said bowing. I nodded at him as we closed the door. "I'll carry you Samuel." Saturn said holding her hand out. "Thanks." I said grabbing her hand.

I leaned close and wrapped my hand around her. Saturn started to blush as she held onto my hands. "You ok?" I said looking at her. "I'm o-ok." Saturn said looking away trying to hide her face. I smiled as Saturn started to hop from rooftop to rooftop to the sears tower. "Good luck Samuel…" Altiar said looking out the window as dark storm clouds moved closer into the city…

Friday November 11th 1977 7:55 P.M. Landing about a block from the tower, I looked around. There were a few guards watching the door. "So what's the plan?" Saturn said looking at them. "Beryl is going to start soon. We don't have time to waste here fighting. You go ahead and start heading up the building to the top, remember, you need to drive the king away. And I'll take care of Beryl." I said looking at her. "Ok. Be careful Samuel." Saturn said standing up. Saturn started to hop up the side of the tower as I moved to the front door.

There were a few guards standing by the door and a few walking around. I timed my movement and snuck inside. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I pushed a few things in front of it before making my way up.

*Back with Saturn* Saturn hops up onto the roof and looks to see Beryl and the king. Beryl had the talismans in a orb as lightning was shooting out of it. "Welcome back Saturn." Beryl says turning around. Beryl and the king turn and face Saturn as Saturn holds her scythe at them. "So nice of you to stop by. Did you happen to swing by to watch as we turn the world back to the way it should be?"

"No. I swung by to stop you."

"Ha ha! You think you can stop us now? Look around you Saturn, the city is falling apart! Men wonder around looking for someone to lead them. And that someone will be us!" Beryl said laughing. "Not on my watch." Saturn said lifting her scythe up. "I'll never forgive you for making me turn on my comrades." Saturn said gripping her scythe. "Honey, please take care of her while I finish charging up." Beryl said turning around and walking back to the orb. The king walks forward and faces her.

"You are strong Saturn, but your no match for me." He said holding his hand out. "Well I will never know till I try." Saturn said swinging her scythe down.

*back with Samuel*A loud explosion rings through the tower as I'm about halfway up. I hold my slide as I catch my breath. I knew I had only one chance at this. And I would save them. Even if I die in the process. I continued to make my way up, hoping Saturn would be ok...

*Back with Saturn* Saturn hops to one of the buildings nearby as the king jumps down after her. Blow for blow, Saturn blocked his hits. Saturn was looking for an opening as he started to fire dark energy blats at her. Saturn dodged them as she rushed him with her scythe. She swung down as the king holds out his hand and catches it.

"What!?" Saturn said looking at him. Blood started to drop down his hand as he pushed Saturn back. The king wiped the blood off before rushing Saturn again.

*Back with Samuel* I finally get to the top of the tower as I slowly open the door. I look to see Beryl casting something on the talismans as the orb started to grow more. I slowly stuck to the shadows as I moved up to the scaffolding above.

I watched her as Beryl didn't notices me. "This is it, I have her now." I said to myself as I was now right above her. I took a deep breath as I stood up. And with a flick of my wrist, I popped my blade out as I jumped down. I was lined up perfectly. I was going to stab her in the neck. I was going to end it. I thrust my blade forward at Beryl's neck. "Not so fast." Beryl said turning around in an instance.

My heart stopped as Beryl grabbed my hand. "Ghhh!" I said trying to push my blade. It was only a few inches away. "You need to learn that sometimes, even 100% won't be enough." Beryl said throwing me across the room. I slammed into the wall and fell down. I held my side as Beryl started to laugh.

"You think I didn't know you would show up? You always do." Beryl said picking up her scepter. "Your finished! You die here, along with your friends!" Beryl said as I slowly stood up. "Your right…I die right here." I said looking down. "But I don't die by your hand…" I said grabbing my necklace. "I die by mine…" I said pulling my necklace off. "I'm sorry everyone..." I say to myself as a loud ching rings out through the room as Beryl fires her blast at me.

"Mina, Lita, Ray, everyone…thank you for giving me a reason to die…" I said as the blast hits. The whole room shakes as Beryl stand there smiling. "Heh, you should have stopped playing god." Beryl said turning around. "I was never playing god…" I said as the smoke clears to reveal me standing there.

"What?" Beryl said looking back at me. "All this time, I've been playing human." I said leaning my head up as an evil smile came across my face. "N-no…it can't be." Beryl said as flashbacks started to ring through her head. "Just like before…" Beryl said taking a few steps back. "N-no…NOOO!" Beryl yelled as she started to shoot blasts at me. I dodged them as I rushed Beryl.

I went for a forward thrust with my blade as Beryl blocks it. A small shock-wave rings out as Beryl struggles to hold me back. Beryl jumps back as she starts to shoot a volley of blasts at me. I Jumped out of the way as I throw a smoke bomb at her. It blows up in her face as she starts to cough. "Dam you!" Beryl said swinging her scepter to clear the smoke. Beryl didn't see me as she looked around. "Where are you!?" She yelled looking behind her. *I'm standing two inches from her face* "Here." I said looking her in her eyes. "Wha-" Was all Beryl said as I put my hand over her mouth as I thrust my blade into her stomach.

I grabbed her scepter and throw it away as I slam her into the wall. cracking it. I lifted her over my hand and slammed her into the ground, making a small crater. Beryl put her hands on my hand trying to get me off. The veins in my neck started to turn black as I looked Beryl in her eyes. "I thought I was beyond this. But I'm not…I've waited too long…and lost too much." I said looking down at her as i pulled my blade out. "Why, why would you do this?!" Beryl said looking up at me with blood leaking from her mouth.

"You stole the lives from those you claimed you would lead to a better world, you killed people who believed different from you, and that is why your life ends here." I said as more of my veins turned black. "Who are you to condone these people? You're not their keepers." I said looking down at her. "Why do you interfere with the progress for perfection?" Beryl said looking up at me.

"Men and women must be free to do what they believe, it is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree."

"What would you expect me to do then?" Beryl said coughing up a little blood. "You of all people show know the answer, educate them. teach them right from wrong." I said. "Don't make me laugh. Anyone who talked back to me about what I did was killed on the spot." Beryl said looking up at me. "Why did you kill them?" Beryl started to laugh as she coughed up more blood.

"I killed them because I could." She said smiling at me. "Because it was fun. Do you know what it feels like to determine another one's fate? And did you see the way they looked at me? The way they feared me? I was like a god to them!" She said as she started to laugh.

"…I know what becomes of those who lifts themselves above others." I said in a dead tone. "And what is that?" she said still smiling and looking at me. "Here…let me show you." I said raising my hand as my blade pops back out. "You can't kill meeee! This world belongs to meee!" Beryl screamed as I thrust my blade into her neck. In that moment, time seem to stop. I looked at Beryl as she looked into my eyes.

"Die with your pride… for all that it's worth..." I said as Beryl slowly dropped her hands to the side as she passes from this world… "Rest in peace..." I said as I slowly pull out my blade. I stood up looking at her body. "ha ha ha…HA HA hAAA!" I yelled as the veins in my arms started to turn black.

*black with Saturn* Saturn stood there gasping for air as the king stood there getting ready to charge her. The king rushes Saturn. Saturn braces herself when the king stops in place. He looks back at the tower. "No…it can't be." He said rushing the tower. Saturn followed him to the tower, wondering what was going on...

*Back with Samuel* I slowly walked over to the orb and pulled the talismans out. A black light shoots out into the sky before disappearing. The king lands and looks at me and then Beryl. "You…" He said looking back at me. "Don't worry…you won't be away from her long." I said looking at him. Dark veins covered my face as Saturn landed. "Samuel?" Saturn said looking at me. Saturn backed up a little as she saw my face.

"Samuel…what happened to you. "S-Saturn…" I said walking over to her. "Take these…before I cant control myself any m-more…" I said as blood started to drip out my mouth. Saturn took the talismans and looked at me. "T-take care of them for me Saturn…" I said turning around to face the king. Saturn stood there looking at me. "Gooo!" I yelled as I rushed the king. Saturn turned and jumped off the building crying as she started making her way back to my house…

Friday November 11th 1977 8:12 P.M. Saturn got back my house as she came crashing through the door. "Saturn!" Altiar said running over to her. "Are you ok?"

"SSamuel… somethings wrong with him." Saturn said standing up. "What do you mean?"

"He's different. He had black lines all over his face." Saturn said walking over to everyone. "What!?" Altiar said looking up. "Damit Samuel!" Altiar said slamming his fist against the wall. "If we don't do something, Samuel will die." Altiar said looking back at Saturn. "Don't worry…we will have help." Saturn said pulling out the talismans.

"You got them?" Altiar said walking over. "No. Samuel did." Saturn said laying the talismans on everyone. Saturn held her hands up as she started to glow. After a few seconds, the talismans started to glow brightly. After a few more seconds, the light fades away as everyone started to wake up. "H-huh?" Mina said opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" Mina said standing up. "Easy Mina, you're ok." Saturn said leaning down. "Saturn?" Mina said as everyone else started to get up. "What happened? Last thing I remembered was fighting the king…" Michelle said looking around. "Listen everyone." Saturn said looking over everyone. "I will explain everything on the way, but we need to go now." Saturn said as everyone was now standing.

"What do you mean? Where's Samuel?" Lita said looking around. "…" Saturn didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground. "Saturn, where is Samuel?" Michelle said a little worried. Saturn fell to her knees and started to cry. "Samuel is gone." Saturn said as fell to the floor. Everyone went pale in the face. "W-what?" Mina said looking at her. "Samuel turned into some kind of monster." Saturn said trying not to get chocked up.

"…" Mina didn't say anything as she walked over to Saturn. "Hotaru…" Mina said looking at her. Saturn looked up at her. "Sammy is not gone…"

"Huh? But I saw him…" Saturn said thinking back to what she saw. "You underestimate what Sammy can do." Mina said helping her up. "Altiar, is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know, no one has ever survived more than ten minutes without there necklace." Altiar said looking at everyone. "Then we better hurry. Hotaru, where is Sammy?" Mina said looking back at her. "He's fighting the king at sears tower."

"Ok then. Everyone!" Mina said turning around. Everyone nodded as they lifted up their talismans and shouted their planets name. a bright light filled the whole house as everyone ran out the door, rushing to the tower, hoping I would still be ok…

*Back with Samuel* I fly through the air and to the floor below as the king fires a blast of energy at me. I blocked the attack as I throw a smoke bomb at him. I rush him as he looks around. I go for a forward stabbed. I just miss his neck as he dodges out of the way. We both look at each other as a little blood starts to drip from his neck. "Not bad…your almost as strong as Ezio was." The king said wiping the blood off.

"To bad for you, we already got the energy we needed from the talismans. Once I'm done with you. I will send this world into darkness once again." The king said readying another attack. I wiped the blood off of my mouth as my sight was getting blurry. "You're at your limit. It's time we end this." The king said lifting his hand up.

He started to charge his attack as I stood there. With the last of my sanity, I throw three throwing knifes at him. He dodges them as I rush in behind them. He fires the blast point back at me.

*Back with everyone* everyone just got to the base of the tower when the top of the building exploded. Everyone covered their faces as debris started to fall around them. They look up to see almost half of the tower was now gone. "Everyone hurry!" Venus said as they all started to rush up the building.

*Back with Samuel* The smoke cleared to reveal me standing there next to the king. We both stood there for a few seconds before backing off. The king looked down to see his arm was gone. He fell to his knees as he looks to see his arm on the floor next to him. I smiled as I fell to my knees. I looked down to see blood pouring out of a few holes in my body.

I looked up to see the king walking over to me. He picked me up by the neck with his other hand. "You left yourself opened to my attack to get in close and cut my arm off. Most impressive." He said as he started to choke me. I started to cough up blood as I was gasping for air.

"You truly are the son of Ezio…and just like him…" He said squeezing my neck harder. "You will die by my hand…" He said as I looked him in his eyes. "Y-you…will never…b-be a g-god…" I said as the door swings open. Everyone looked on as they came through the door as a loud bone cracking sound rings out…

everyone stares…no one says anything as everyone turns white in the face… my hands fall to my side as I stop moving. "N-n-n-" Venus said as tears started to fall down her face. The king looks back at them as he smiles at them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Venus screams as the king drops me and shoots a blast out at them. The wave knocks them out of the building and onto the rooftop of another building. The building started to shake as it was getting ready to come down. The king jumped off and fell to the street.

The king watches as the building fell, crashing as it could be heard throughout the whole city. After a few seconds, dust starts to flow through the many streets. "Now's my chance." He said as he started to chant to himself. He started to float into the air as a dark aura started to engulf him. As the dust clears, everyone starts to look for everyone. Everyone started to hear crying. Everyone followed the crying till they get to Venus…holding me in her arms.

Venus cried as everyone looked on. Everyone started to cry as Venus started to talk to me. "Sammy wake up! Please! Sammy please!" Venus yelled as her tears fell onto my face "Don't go! Pleaseeee! Don't leave meee!" Venus didn't let me go as lightning started to shoot around them. Everyone looked up to see the king engulfed in shadow. "Hear me well sailor scouts." A deep voice said. "This is where you will all die. And darkness returns to the world." The voice said as the king started to charge a beam of energy at them.

"This is it…" Neptune said looking on. "No…not like this." Pluto said clutching her fist. The king sends out a shock-wave out that hits all of them, sending them falling to the ground. "For those who are no more than a petty servant of the scouts, you would go against me?" The king said as his body starts to be fused into the darkness. "Foolish mortals, you will know my wrath." The king said as the ground started to shake. No one was moving as Venus stopped crying. "Kneel to your new god, and then die." He said as Venus turned around. Just as the king was about to fire his blast…

"Laaaa, la la laaa…la la laa laaaa. La laaa." A girls voice started to ring out through the city. The king looked to see Venus cupping her hands, singing. "What? A song? Fool, what meaning does an empty song have?

"I-it's not empty…" A weak voice said standing up. The king looks to see that everyone slowly trying to stand up.

"Mars is right…this song is the song at Samuel would sing for Mina."

"This song taught us that the joy and hope of all living things lies within it's melody…" Jupiter said standing to her feet. "For Samuel has help us out in more ways than one…" Neptune said standing up. "Samuel's true and undying love for us…that for long as we believe in him, and in each other…we will never suffer defeat…" Mercury said standing up. "That is the true meaning of this song…" Sailor Moon said.

"Now let's do this!" Jupiter said making a fighting pose. "Right!" Everyone said. "Your pathetic nature is unrivaled, now prepare to meet your demise!" The kind said as he points the beam at everyone.

Everyone lined up as Venus continued to sing and chained their hands.

They looked up and one at a time, started to shout their names. "Mercury planet power!" Mercury starts to glow white.

"Mars planet power!" Mars starts to glow white.

"Moon planet power!" Sailor moon starts to glow white.

"Jupiter planet power!" Jupiter starts to glow white.

"Uranus planet power!" Uranus starts to glow white.

"Neptune planet power!" Neptune starts to glow white.

"Pluto planet power! Pluto starts to glow white.

"Saturn planet power!" Saturn starts to glow white. "Dieeee!" the king yells as he shoots his beam at them. The sailor scouts shoot there been at him as they clash in the air. The whole city shook as the beams where in a stale mate.

"You can't hope to win! You have nothing to fight for!" the king said as his beam started to gain ground. "NO! your wrong! We have so much to fight for!" Sailor moon said. "We have family! We have friends! We have a whole life worth fighting for!" Mars said as their bean started to push his back a little.

"Ha hah ha! This must be painful on your wounds! I bet this just makes them burn!" I king yelled shooting more energy into his beam the beam starts to creep forward at them. Everyone stood their ground. "Samuel…you always believed we could win…" Mars said. "You even gave away your own sanity to make sure we would be ok…" Jupiter said. "I'm sorry Samuel. I'm sorry we were not strong enough…" Mercury said. "But we promise Samuel…" Sailor moon said. "If you come back to us…" Pluto said. "We will never let you fight along ever again!" Neptune said. "So please Samuel…" Uranus said. "Come back to us Sammy…come back to me…" Venus said looking down at me. Venus slowly leaned down and kissed me. Her tears fell down onto my cheek. A white light started to shine from Venus as all the other scouts uniforms started to shine white.

"What!?" the king said as the light started to grow. The light engulfed whole block. "Ahhh! It burns!" the king yelled. The sailor scouts beam started to push his beam back as Venus pulled away from me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Venus smiling at me. "M-mina?" I said looking at her. "S-Sammy…" Venus said smiling as more tears fell onto me. I looked over as I saw everyone standing in a row. "Sammy…lend us your power…and let's defeat him together…" Venus said smiling at me. I looked at the king as he looked at me.

I stood up as Venus and me, ran over to the others. I stood in line next to Jupiter and cupped her hands with mine as Venus stood at the end and cupped mine. "Venus planet power!" Venus yelled as she starts to shine white. The beam starts to grow in size. The beam was almost back to the king as the king started to move back.

"Noooo! You can't kill me! I am the only one who can rule this world! I am the alpha and the omega! I am a goooood!" He yelled as the blast was now on him. I looked at him as I took as deep breath.

"Everyone together!" I yelled. And with one final scream. We all shoot out our energy together. The blast hits the king as it sends him flying into the sky. "AHHHHHHHH!" the king screams as he disappears into the beam. The beam goes into space before disappearing. And the king was no more…

We all stood there for a few seconds before falling to our knees. Everyone turned back to their normal forms as they laid there, catching their breath "Ha ha ha…" Mina said. "HA HA HAAAA!" Mina yelled as everyone started cheering. "We did itttt!" Lita yelled trying to stand. I stood up looking at everyone. "Samuelll!" Lita yelled running into my arms. "Hey now, we won. There's no reason to cry." I said looking down at Lita, who was crying. Everyone else ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey now. What's gotten into everyone?" I said looking at everyone. Everyone had tears in there eyes as they all look at me. "Where just happy…that you're ok." Ray said looking at me. I smiled at everyone. "Thanks everyone…" I said. We all let out a laugh as a long figure stands in the distance, walking down the street to us.

"Good job Samuel…you saved the world…" Altiar said smiling at me. I looked over to see Altiar walking over to me. "No, we saved the world." I said looking at everyone. Everyone smiled. "I only wish Darien was here to see it with us…" Serena said looking down. Altiar smiled as he walked over to her. "He is Serena…" Altiar said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" Serena said surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I know a lot more about you then you think…" Altiar said grabbing his hood and pulling it back. Everyone stood there, not sure if what they were looking at was real. Altiar smiled as he looked down at Sailor moon. "Hey honey…" He said. "D-Darien!?" Serena yelled, taking a step back. "B-but how?!" Altiar didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Serena that I hid my true self from you for so long… but I had to finish what my father started." Altiar said looking up into the night sky. "You see, that night my father was killed, He hid me in the town well. I tried my hardest to climb out, but I couldn't. I could only sit and listen as Beryl killed my mother and father…" Altiar said looking back at us.

When it was all and said and done, I made a promise to them both that I would avenge their name, I would grow strong and train as an Assassin of the brotherhood. so one day, they could rest in peace..." Serena didn't say anything for a second.

"Why didn't you tell me who you where?" She said walking over. "I know how you act Serena…if you knew who I was during all of this, you wouldn't have performed at your full power. Which is what we needed." Altiar said placing his hand on her. "Is your name even Darien?" Serena said. "Yes and no. I was born as Altiar, but when I came to the city. I switched it to something more normal." Serena didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that again…" She said crying onto his shoulder. "I promise…" Altiar said hugging her back. We all smiled as Altiar pulled her into a kiss.

"Serena, how many times must I tell you not to make out in public?" A voice said from behind us. We all turn around to see a woman walking over to us. I recognized the women right away. It was the woman from the gun range. "Mother!?" Serena said. "What!?" we all said looking back at Serena. "What are you doing here?" Serena said walking over to her. Serena's mother smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"I'm here to congratulate you." She said looking at everyone. "All of you." She said smiling at us. "What? how do you know about beryl?" Amy said. "I know more than you think." She said smiling. She closed her eyes as a bright light engulfed all of us. After a few seconds, the light faded away to reveal her standing there in a pure white dress. "Woah…" Serena said looking on in awe. "Mom…what are you?" Serena said walking closer to her.

Serena's mother smiled as she looked at her. "I'm queen Serenity." Serenity said as a tall scepter materialized into her right hand. We all stood in awe as Serenity looked over us smiling. "How proud I am at how much you have all grown." She said walking by us. "Not to be rude, but just what is going on?" I said looking at her. Serenity stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry Samuel, you don't know. Allow me to explain." She said looking up into the night sky.

"You see, I'm the one who made the talismans all those years ago." Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. "When beryl and her husband where taking over the world, I knew I had to do something, and when I saw those nine girls praying every day and night, wanting the power to keep the world safe, I knew what I had to do. Using almost all of my magic, I forged nine talismans into existence, and sent them down to earth for the girls to use." She said looking back at us. "After the battle was over, the nine girls sealed away the talismans for when beryl would return, and as a promise I made to them, I used up the last of my magic to make myself live on till the next welders of the talismans where found." Serenity said smiling.

"M-mom, what do you mean?" Serena said getting a little worried. "Oh Serena, I'm so proud of you." Serenity said putting her hand on her cheek as she started to cry. "Listen Serena, you have much to learn before you can become queen and lead the sailor scouts into a better word. but till then, keep learning about this world, and live a life your proud of." Serenity said hugging her. Serena started to cry as the others tried to hold back their tears. After a few seconds, Serenity pulled away and turn to face Altiar.

"Altiar, I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other, but please…take care of my daughter." She said looking at him. Altiar nodded at her. "You have my word miss serenity, no harm will come to Serena, as long as I live." Serenity smiled and turned back to face the sailor scouts. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done." She said bowing to us. "O-oh please, its nothing." Mina said waving her hands in front of her. Serenity stood up and smiled at us.

"I have a gift for you all." She said holding her scepter in her hand. "With the last of my power, I bestow upon you this gift of life." She said as her scepter started to glow. After a few seconds, we all where engulfed in a white aura. After a few seconds, it faded away.

"W-what just happened?" Ray said looking at her body. "With the last of my magic, I cast a charm onto you all. For as long as you continue to protect this world, your body's will never age." Serenity said smiling. "W-what!?" We all said. "Is this why you looked so good?" Serena said looking at her mother. Serenity let out a small giggle.

"That and eating right. but remember, this only makes you look young and live longer, don't get carried away with it." Just then, Serenity's body started to glow as small orb lights start to fly off of her. "M-mother!" Serena said running to her and hugging her. "P-please don't go! There's still so many things I want you to be part of!" Serena said as she started to cry.

"Shhh, its ok sweetie." Serenity said petting her head. "I promise I will always be with you." She said smiling as she kissed her head. Serena looked up at her mother as the last of her disappeared. A faint voice could be heard echoing throughout the streets. "Remember…if you want to a heroes, you need to have dreams..." Serena fell to the floor and started to cry.

Altiar walked over and hugged her. "Its ok Serena." He said holding her close. "I know…she is still with me…with all of us." Serena said wiping away her tears. After a few seconds, Serena stood up and wiped her eyes. "Are you going to be ok Serena?" Mina said a little sad. Serena turned around and gave a small smile. "I will…because I still have all of you." She said smiling at us. We all smiled and nodded back at her.

Altiar walked over and put his arm around Serena. "So, what will you do now?" I said looking at him. "What I have been doing, keeping the people of this world safe. As an FBI agent…and an assassin."

"I cannot thank you enough Samuel."

"Oh please, I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know who I really was." I said smiling back. "What about you? Will you continue to be an assassin? Or will you go back to being a PI?" I thought to myself as Mina looked at me. "I don't see why I can't do both." I said smiling back. Altiar smiled as he took Serena's hand. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Likewise, my friend." I said nodding to him. "Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted." Altiar said. "Oh by the way, I found this on the ground. you might want to hold onto it." Altiar said tossing me something. I grabbed it and looked at it. it was my necklace. I smiled and put it back on as Altiar looked over to Sailor moon and smiled. "Come Serena…I want to show you my home." Altiar said. Serena smiled as she nodded. "I'll see you guys Later." Sailor moon said waving. "Take care Serena!" Mina said waving. Everyone waved as the two of them walked off down the street…together again, and hopefully. For good.

"Take care brother…" Altiar said to himself as he and Serena disappeared into the distance as the night sky cleared up. "Let's go home…all of us." I said looking at everyone. Everyone smiled as we all walked back to my house, knowing that beryl and the king where gone for good…

\- Author's Notes -

Thank you to all who have stuck with me and read my story to the end. It has been 6 years in the making and I'm proud of myself for sticking all the way through. I know my story might not be the best, but I hope you will have enjoyed the time you spent reading it. If things go well, I will be working on a sequel. and hopefully it wont take 6 years to finish. I look forward to having more people join me on my adventures. I have big things planed for the sailor scouts and the assassins in the coming years. What new threats await our heroes? Guess you will have to wait and see...or I can give you a sneak peek. See you next time.

\- End Credits -

Friday November 11th 1977 10:11 P.M. "Aghhhhh…" The king dragged himself out if the rubble slowly. He crawled slowly with his right hand as his left hand was gone and both his legs where broken and covered in blood. After a few seconds for crawling, he stopped and laid on his backed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of device.

He pressed a button on it and after a few seconds, he disappeared in a flash of light… *Somewhere in the depths of space* A bright light flashed as the king was now on the floor of a huge castle. He tried to look around as a voice started to talk.

"Well, look who it is." A voice echoed throughout space. "I'm s-sorry master…" The king said slowly crawling to the throne. "I gave you one mission. Take over the earth and hand it to me, and in return, I would give you eternal life." The figure said. "And after all of these years, you return to me, not with the planet under your control, but defeated."

"I'm S-sorry….it wasn't my fault." The king said stopping at the base of the steps. "I did have the planet, but then…they showed up."

"They?" The figured said. "The Sailor Scouts…" The figure didn't say anything for a few seconds before they started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" The king said. "I wish you would take this more seriously." The figured stopped and slammed their scepter onto the ground, ringing out throughout the castle. The king started to float as a gold aura engulfed him.

"The only thing I don't take seriously…is you." The figure said as the king started to panic. "I don't have time for failures…"

"N-nooo!" The king yelled as the figured slammed their scepter onto the ground again. "AAHHH!" The king screamed in pain and burst into dust as it scattered across the galaxy.

The figured stood up and walked over to a window and opened it and walked out. They stopped and looked far off into space, almost like they knew where earth was. The light slowly lit up around them, revealing who they really where, as the woman in gold armor let out an evil smile…


End file.
